


The Future is Unwritten

by CaptRocket



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fade Demons, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lyrium Addiction, Meeting the Parents, Nightmares, Old Lovers, Red Lyrium, Rival Relationship, Sibling Bonding, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 174,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: Evelyn Trevelyan was planning out her future and it didn't involve staying in Ostwick.  When her father asked her to escort her mage brother, Maxwell, and other family members to the Conclave she couldn't say no.  It would be the last duty she would need to complete before she could move on with her life.  Now she's leading the Inquisition, betrothed to a man she doesn't love, falling for a man who is in love with another and a budding relationship with another man.  Then there's the matter of keeping her brother out of trouble.  Evelyn's life is going to be full of surprises.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age), Amell/Cullen Rutherford, Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Female Warden, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Trevelyan/Sebastian Vael, Lysette/Male Trevelyan
Comments: 109
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

Maxwell Trevelyan leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the table. Folding his hands behind his head, he looked at the dwarf on the other side of the table. “Tell me again,” the mage said.

“She looked at him and told him to kiss his ass,” the dwarf repeated the last part of his story as he picked up his drink. Chuckling, he shook his head slightly. “If I did not know Hawke like I did, I would have expected him to drop his pants right there in the middle of Hightown. If it were not for Fenris pulling him off, Choir Boy and Curly would have gotten a full view of his backside.”

“Oh, I’m sure that the Commander enjoyed that,” Maxwell said, before shaking his head. A sour look on his face now. “Vael…what an arse.” Shaking his head, he began to laugh as he picked up his glass of wine to finish the remainder of it. “I don’t remember that in the book about the Champion, Varric.”

Taking another drink, Varric Tethras nodded. “A few things were left out. I didn’t want to make Hawke bigger than life.”

“No more than you already did?” Maxwell asked, looking over the rim of glass.

“Have to leave some mystery, don’t I?”

Dropping his feet to the floor, Maxwell leaned forward and looked at the other man. “I want to meet him some time.”

Varric laughed. “Kid, he’ll chew you up and spit you out.” Pointing a finger at the younger man, he said, “That is if Broody doesn’t first.”

The table rattled as a large hand came down on it. Both men turned to see a woman at the end of the table with an irritated look on her face. Varric lifted his drink to his lips and looked over the rim of his mug at the woman. 

“Seeker,” he said. “Need something?”

At the end of the table stood Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast. The scowl on her face showed her disappointment about something. But to Varric it could be the wind was blowing in the opposite direction than she wanted it to be. This was just an ordinary day for her.

“I expected a report when you returned,” she said, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the two men. “Not to find you both getting drunk.”

Maxwell picked up his bottle of wine and emptied the contents into his glass. “Maybe when I finish this, I’ll be drunk. Right now, I’m sitting…” He held out his hand and waved it. “Oh…maybe midway drunk. Just not completely drunk yet.”

Sighing, Varric shook his head. He enjoyed working with the young mage but sometimes he felt more like a babysitter than companion. “I’m sure our Inquisitor has already completed the report just as you asked and put it on your desk.”

Cassandra looked away from the dwarf to the mage. His wine glass was to his lips as a shrug lifted his shoulders. A groan escaped her as she lifted herself to her full height. “You both are insufferable,” she muttered. Spinning on her heels, the Seeker turned and stormed off towards the exit of the Singing Maiden. 

Maxwell laughed as he lowered his glass. “She reminds me of my sister.” He shivered as he lifted his hand. Pointing two fingers at his eyes, he looked at Varric with a somber expression. “It’s the eyes. She’ll stare you down and make you wet your pants.”

Varric lifted an eyebrow and scoffed. “The Seeker?” Shaking his head, he continued, “She’s scary, I’ll give you that but not that scary.” Taking a long drink, he thought about the young mage’s words. “Your sister? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk about your sister much before.”

Taking a deep breath, Maxwell sighed. “She’s lucky she’s alive. Just like older siblings, she watches out for me. Tries to keep me out of trouble.” The mage’s head lowered as his eyes closed. “She was supposed to be with me at the Conclave, but she went back to the temple because I forgot something.” A heavy sigh came from him as he ran the back of his hand across his eyes. “We were the lucky ones.”

Varric nodded. _“You haven’t met Bartrand,”_ he thought quietly to himself. Seeing the sober look on the mage’s face, Varric patted him on the forearm. “C’mon, kid. It is past your bedtime. We got a busy day tomorrow.”

Nodding slowly, Maxwell pushed his chair back and stumbled slightly as he stood up. “I’m tired of riding smelly horses. Can we take a carriage next time?”

“Sure, Kid. We’ll see if we can take a carriage next time,” Varric replied as he led the mage out of the bar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Commander Cullen Rutherford looked at the report with a disgusted expression. “Trevelyan wants a carriage?”

Trying her best not to smile, Ambassador Josephine Montilyet kept her head down and her eyes focused on the notes scattered on the desk in front of her. “As it would seem. Our young mage has requested a carriage for his next assignment.”

Dropping the report down on the desk, Cullen started to pace. “why not ask for a flying carpet? Or something else as ridiculous?” Lifted his hand, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. “If he wasn’t the – “

“But he is, Commander,” Josephine reminded him. Gathering her reports into a neat stack, she stood up. “We must make some concessions.”

Narrowing his eyes, he looked at the diplomat. “I am _not_ allowing a carriage.”

Josephine folded her arms and pondered what he said. “Maybe…for diplomatic relations. Such as going to Val Royeux or some other mission that does require something more of a show.”

The door opened to the office and a woman stepped inside. Without saying a word, she approached the table to the side of the room and dropped a dirty, leather satchel down on top.

“I hope you find something useful in here, Minaeve.” The woman looked at the elf who was approaching. Frowning, she said, “Sorry. Didn’t have time to clean up.”

The elf looked excited as she followed the woman to the table. Opening the satchel, she began to remove the contents. “Oh, yes. Most certainly,” Minaeve said with delight. “Oh…are these red lyrium shards?”

“Yeah,” the woman said as she stepped away from the table. “Just be careful with those.” A worried look crossed the woman’s face. “Please. I don’t want any of this getting in the wrong hands.”

The mage scholar nodded as she carefully wrapped the shards back in the thick cloth that they were previously in. “I will.”

“Thank you,” the woman said, giving the elf a friendly smile. Turning around, the smile faded as she was greeted by the commander and ambassador. “Did I interrupt something important?”

“Um…no,” Josephine answered after seeing that the commander was suddenly without a voice. “We were just discussing the report given to us by – “

A leather gloved hand came up to stop her from continuing. “Let me see it,” she said.

Picking up the report, Cullen handed it to her. “The assignment was completed as requested. He along with Varric, Iron Bull and Madame Le Far traveled to Redcliffe Farms and spoke with Master Dennet as requested. A deal was reached, and horses were presented to the Inquisition as well as Master Dennet’s assistance. There was some resistance from Templars during the journey but there was no threat.”

Wiping the back of her hand across her cheek, she only smudged the dirt more across her face. Her eyes scanning across the report, carefully reading everything that was there. When her eyelids narrowed and she began to mouth the words on the page, it became apparent that she was near the end of the report.

“Seriously?” she questioned as she pushed the report back at Cullen. “He wants a carriage?”

Cullen nodded as he took the report that she thrusted in his direction. Josephine stepped forward, nodding.

“So, it seems,” Josephine answered.

The woman shook her head. “Maker give me strength.” Placing her hands on her hips she lowered her head. “If Dorian wasn’t with me, I’d swear he coaxed him into it.” Raising her head, she looked at the two Inquisition advisors. “I’ll speak with Maxwell.”

A new voice spoke up as they entered the room. The Inquisition spymaster Leliana frowned. “I see she has seen the report.”

“Yes,” Cullen said. Resting his hand on the pommel of his sword at his side, he looked at the spymaster. “How are the mages fairing?”

“Very well at this moment. Some are still shaken at what happened in Redcliffe.” Turning, she exited the office and made her way to the war room. “We must allow them a couple of days to recover from what has happened.”

“If we wait too long, we may be giving these Venetori or whoever more time to regroup on us,” Cullen said as he walked to the other side of the table.

“Cullen’s right. If we delay, we may have a bigger problem,” Cassandra said as she entered the room. She stepped beside the woman who quietly studied the map. “I assumed you saw the report?”

A groan came from the woman. “I’ll talk to him in a bit.” She turned to Josephine. “See that the mages are taken care of for me. I didn’t travel through time and get into a huge shouting match with the King of Ferelden – “

“Which we need to correct as soon as possible,” Josephine added. She wagged a finger at the woman, scolding her.

The woman nodded. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear from me again.” Taking a long deep breath, she slowly exhaled. “I’m going to take a hot bath, talk to the idiot and take a nap before I do anything else.” 

The four advisors watched as she turned to walk away. Cassandra called out to her.

“What about the breach?”

“That’s a question for our Herald,” Leliana said.

The woman stood in the doorway, looking out across the chantry. Turning around, Evelyn Trevelyan look at them. Taking a moment, she looked at each of them briefly.

“The breach can wait long enough for me to kick my little brother’s arse, take a bath and a nap. Then we seal that hole up and I can send Maxwell back home to my parents.” She started to leave again but stopped. “By the way, Dorian Pavus is going to join our little party.”

Cassandra groaned. “Yes. Magister Pavus.”

“Altus,” Evelyn called out as she walked away. “Good night everyone.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Making her way out of the Chantry into the cool, night air Evelyn stopped to look around. Even in the late hour soldiers and support were moving around doing various jobs. Occasionally someone would slow their pace and salute her or acknowledge her by addressing her as Herald. 

Her life had been turned upside down since leaving her home in Ostwick. The Chantry asked her to travel with the remaining circle mages to Haven for the Conclave. The journey to the Temple of Sacred Ashes was a long and tiring trip. After getting there her memory escaped her. The only memory she had since arriving at the Temple was waking up in a jail cell, bound and being interrogated. 

“So…” a voice said to her left. “You’re going to wave your hand in the air and all of that is going away.”

Sighing, Evelyn kept her attention on the sky. “That’s the plan, Dorian.”

Dorian Pavus looked out at haven from where they stood in front of the Chantry. “And this rabble of ex-templars, mages, mercenaries and Maker knows what is going to help you seal the breach?”

Evelyn turned to look at the Tevinter mage. “That’s the plan, Dorian.”

“She of many words,” he said with a chuckle. “I see that you are going to be so much fun to be around.”

Taking a deep breath, she slowly blew it out. “I’m sorry, Dorian. I have a thousand things going through my head right now.” Running her fingers through her hair, she said, “I’m tired from our little adventure in Redcliffe. I need a bath – “

“Most definitely,” Dorian added.

A faint smile curled her lips. Finding Dorian in Redcliffe and his assistance was unexpected. The witty banter between them was refreshing and desperately needed. After traveling with Cassandra and Varric who seemed at odds all the time. And then there was Solas whom she was unsure about. Vivenne and Sera irritated and annoyed her. Iron Bull and Blackwall was easy going but she had ordered Bull to be her brother’s bodyguard while they were gone. She needed someone that kept her mind both on mission and distracted at the same time.

“Yes, I need a bath,” she said. “And a drink. But first I need to find my brother.”

“Oh,” Dorian replied enthusiastically. He brushed off the shoulders of his tunic and smiled. “And is he as charming and delightful as you, Herald of Andraste?”

She aimed a finger at him, saying, “Don’t, Dorian. Do not even think about it. Maxwell is off limits.”

Rolling his eyes, Dorian faked a pained expression. “You wound me, my dear.”

Turning she began to walk away. “Not yet. But when I do you won’t see me coming.”

The mage laughed as he watched her leave. “Oh. I am going to like it here.”

“Welcome to the Inquisition, Altus Pavus,” she called out over her shoulder.

Cocking an eyebrow, Dorian tapped his finger against his chin as he watched a group of soldiers walk by. _“Yes,”_ he thought. _”This is exactly where I need to be.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Evelyn opened the door to her cabin that she shared with her brother. The only light filling the room was that of the fireplace. She found Maxwell curled up on his bed, snoring loudly as he slept. Grabbing a pillow off her bed, she approached her brother’s bed.

“You think that’s a wise thing to do?” she heard from behind.

“Probably not,” she answered before putting the pillow over her face and groaned inside of the pillow. 

Varric watched her as she muffled her scream, surprised that the brother was still asleep. “The kid did well this trip. Held his own.”

Lowering the pillow, she tossed it back onto her bed. “Sure, he did. I hear he’s needing a carriage next time.”

The dwarf lifted his hand and scratched the back of his head as he watched her remove several items of clothing from a chest at the foot of the bed and shoved them into a bag. “Where are you going?” he asked as she brushed passed him.

“I’m heading over to the stables to take a bath in the trough then I’m going to find a hole and get some sleep.”

Following her out of the cabin, Varric stayed by her side. “Come on. I will find you a bucket of clean water. You can bunk with me.”

They walked in silence for a moment before she stopped. Blowing out a heavy breath she turned to him. “I appreciate the offer, Varric,” she said before turning away. “But I need to be alone right now.”

The dwarf frowned as she walked down the stairs and out of the main gate to the soldier’s encampment. Looking back at the cabin behind him, he shook his head. _“Looks like another pair of Hawke siblings,”_ he thought before heading to his tent to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After finding someplace to clean up and change, Evelyn found herself sitting in the war room. In her hand was a bottle of Starkhaven whiskey that she had been planning on saving for a celebration. But right now, she was celebrating that she was alive. Her friends were alive. Her brother, Maxwell, was alive. She frowned as she lifted the bottle to her lips to take another swig. The whiskey burning as he went down. If she ever was angry with her parents now was the time. 

Setting the bottle down, she flattened the palms of her hands on the table and pushed herself up to stand. Every muscle in her body was aching as she stood bent over the table staring down at the map. The markers spread out across the map marked where Inquisition troops were scattered. Where reports of rifts, renegade Templars, rebellious mages all were running amok across Thedas. It was all on her to correct this.

Turning her left hand over, she looked at the mark across the palm of her hand. The mark of Andraste that was going to save the world. Frowning, she was losing her faith in not only herself but in her faith as well. Fear of failure was taking over her emotions. And her latest mission was a prime example of her failure. Everyone was prisoner or dead at the hands of Alexius. His ability to manipulate time had sent her and Dorian into the future, giving her a glimpse of what was to come if she could not defeat the Elder One.

She picked up the bottle and took another long pull from it. “Whoever that may be,” she muttered. 

“Was it truly as difficult as Pavus says?” a new voice said from the entrance.

Lifting her eyes, she looked at the woman. Leliana walked into the room, slow and even strides. Standing on the other side of the table, Evelyn watched the Spymaster stop at the table and straighten a marker that had been knocked over. 

“I’ve had better,” Evelyn answered. She looked at the bottle in her hand and realized that she had finished it completely. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting anyone.”

Shaking her head, Leliana kept her eyes on the map before them. “I’m sure you were not.” Lifting her eyes, she watched the other woman as she slumped back down to the chair she was previously sitting on. “Do you wish to discuss it?” 

Lifting her eyes, Evelyn stared at her. Her mouth opened slightly to speak but quickly closed. Words escaping her as her eyes closed and her head lowered. “I don’t know if I can. I wouldn’t know where to begin.”

“Usually the beginning is the proper start of any debriefing,” Leliana replied as her lips curled up in a faint smile. 

Keeping her eyes closed and her head down, Evelyn rubbed at her eyes. “I really don’t want to talk about it. I’m still too sober.” She blindly swept her arm out and grabbed the satchel that was at her side on the floor. Taking it in hand, she pushed herself up to stand. Her gaze met that of the other woman’s and frowned. “I’m just -- “ 

She shook her head, the words escaping her. Walking around the massive table, Evelyn walked up to Leliana and stopped. Placing a hand on the other woman’s shoulder, she looked at her. Her eyes filled with sadness. “I’m just glad everyone is alive.”

Evelyn stumbled as she made her way to the door. The spymaster moved quickly to her side and helped her as she leaned against the doorframe to hold herself up. Evelyn was taller and larger than the other woman making it difficult to assist her to the small room near the council room.

“Cullen,” Leliana called out, seeing the commander near the entrance.

The commander ran towards them and scooped the Inquisitor into his arms before she fell to the floor and taking Leliana with her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her face against his chest. Deep emerald eyes met golden amber eyes as he looked down at her.

“You smell good,” she muttered before her eyes slowly closed.

His eyes widened as he continued to stare down at her. The woman he held cradled in his arms was sound asleep. A giggle to his left pulled him away from the sleeping woman to find Leliana covering her mouth to try to muffle the laughter. “I…I, uh. What am I to do with her?”

“You do look comfortable,” Leliana teased as she walked around the commander. Stepping up to the door of the small room, she opened the door and stepped to the side. “And you do smell good, Commander.”

Pursing his lips, Cullen’s eyes narrowed as his brows furrowed. “This is not funny,” he said. Following her into the room, Cullen carefully carried the woman inside the room. “Do you know what this is all about?”

Sighing heavily, Leliana shook her head as she removed the blankets from the bed. “Sadly, no. Lady Trevelyan only said that she was glad that everyone was alive.”

Laying her down on the bed, Cullen found himself trying to remove the woman’s hold around his neck. She rolled to her side, allowing them to pull the blankets back over her and quickly fell back asleep. “Everyone was alive?” he questioned as he straightened himself. He looked across the bed at the other woman. “What did she mean by that?”

“It means that everyone was dead.”

Cullen and Leliana turned around to find Dorian standing in the doorway. The Tevinter mage was holding a bottle in one hand as he leaned against the doorframe. 

“Would you like to explain that?”

Lifting the bottle to his lips, Dorian took a long drink. Wiping the back of his hand across his lips, he inhaled deeply. “It means that when she and I went into the future everyone was dead.” Pointing a finger at the sleeping woman, he frowned. “We found the spymaster there being tortured. And that ice queen and warden were locked up.” 

“You’re not making any sense.” Cullen turned to look at Leliana before turning to look at the sleeping woman. “Dead?”

“This Elder One had won,” Dorian said as he walked into the room. He walked past Cullen and sat down on the other side of the bed. Kicking his feet up on the bed, he leaned his head back against the wall behind him. His fingers brushed lightly across her forehead to move her hair from her face. “Cousin didn’t take well with what had happened. It was…” He took another drink before closing his eyes and exhaled. “Well…it wasn’t pleasant.” 

Leliana glanced out the corner of her eye to see Cullen about to speak up but stopped him by gently placing her hand on his forearm. He turned to her to see her slightly shaking head. “Let us let them sleep. I’m certain that any inquiries we might have can wait.”

His jaw slacked to speak again but seeing the insistent look in her eyes Cullen knew best to leave it be. One last look at the sleeping Inquisitor and the mage, Cullen felt the need to stay in the room and make sure that she was protected but Leliana took his by the hand and lead him away. 

Shutting the door behind them, Leliana lead him into the center of the Chantry before stopping. “She will be fine, Commander.”

“We know nothing of this Pavus. His intentions,” he protested. Looking back over his shoulder, he stared at the closed door. “He has only been here a short time and –”

“He is safe, Cullen,” Leliana interrupted. “When she returned after her first encounter with him at Redcliffe I had some of my people look into him.” She smiled and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “If I believed Dorian was a viable threat, I would have handled him before he made it to Haven.”

“To that I am certain of,” he said, his shoulders lowering slightly. Relief lifting from some of the weight he was carrying off his shoulders. Rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, he closed his eyes. “I would like to know more about what she meant by that.”

A slanted smile curled Leliana’s lips. “That you smelled good?”

“Maker’s breath,” he muttered. Rolling his eyes, Cullen shook his head and released an exasperated sigh. “You know damn well that is not what I meant.”

Nodding, Leliana looked at him. “I agree but if she does not feel the need to tell us at this time, we should not pressure her to do so. We should give her time and when she’s ready, she’ll let us know.”

Saying good night, Leliana walked towards the door to retire for the night. Cullen glanced back over his shoulder at the Chantry entrance. He wanted to walk back inside and ensure that the woman would be safe from any foul doing from the newest member of the Inquisition forces. Leliana may have approved him but he had not. It took him much longer to gain assurances that someone was not there to hinder the work that they were doing. 

Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose and released a heavy breath. The pain in his head was throbbing and with the late hour it was not improving. Rest was needed and soon or he would not be able to help anyone once the morning light came. Resting his hand on the pommel of the sword at his side, he turned away and walked away. Sleep was a priority for the remainder of the night. He just prayed that the nightmares stayed away for him to get the much-needed rest that he wanted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Maxwell stirred when he heard the knock on the door. Rolling over to his back, he lazily opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. Raising his hands up, he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms and yawned loudly. “Come in!” he called out. 

“Wake up, Lord Trevelyan,” Blackwall said as he entered the abode. He looked around for the younger man as he walked inside further. “Lady Inquisitor – “

Sitting up, the mage looked at the older man. “Eve’s back?”

Blackwall stood near the foot of the bed, looking at him. Folding his arms across his chest, he nodded. “Yes. We returned late last night.” He shook his head. “Very difficult but productive.”

Sliding his feet off the bed, Maxwell looked at himself. He was out of his robes and wearing only long woolen pants and a tunic. The frigid weather was one of the many things that he disliked about being in Haven. He longed for the warmer weather of Ostwick right now. “Mages?”

“She welcomed them to the cause,” the Warden answered. 

“Welcomed?” Maxwell questioned as he stood up and began to look for something warmer that just his robes. 

His sister never had problems with him being a mage, but she also wanted him to be safe. Wearing robes was helpful but it also painted a large target on him when he was out. Not that the long wooden staff that he wore on his back did not help much either. Since coming to Haven after the explosion, Evelyn was trying to get him away from wearing robes to wear something more practical. Clothing that protected him as well as functional when it came to combat and comfort. 

“She actually welcomed them?”

Nodding, Blackwall turned away to look at a stack of books that sat on top of a dresser. Tilting his head slightly, he read the titles. “They had the choice of conscription or to come voluntarily.” He chuckled. “I don’t believe that the King was going to let them stay in Ferelden had it not been for our Lady Inquisitor.”

Snorting, Maxwell worked to fasten the straps of the leather vest that he had put on. “I’m sure she was very diplomatic.”

“No. I’m sure that our ambassador would have done much different,” Blackwall admitted as he straightened himself. Turning back to the mage, he watched as he was lacing his boots. “Lady Trevelyan has her own methods of diplomacy.”

“Oh…you can say that,” Maxwell said, laughing. He shook his head as he stood up. Grabbing a cloak, he fastened the clasp below his chin. “Surprised she didn’t go in there slashing and bashing everything.”

Blackwall nodded as he walked alongside the younger man. “She is handy with a shield and sword. She has been trained well. I’ve seen seasoned veterans not as good as she is.”

Maxwell was about to protest but decided against it. Even with his differences with his sister he did appreciate her dedication. If it were not for her he probably would not be where he was now. She was his personal protector, his guardian. “My father insisted that she learned how to use a weapon. Mother on the other hand wanted her to be all ladylike and gentile.”

Laughing loudly, Blackwell said “She is a grand mixture of both.”

Nodding, the mage remained silent. His sister was annoying, overbearing, loud and broody but she was his sister. Pulling the cloak tighter around himself to block the cold breeze, Maxwell frowned. If she had recruited the mages, he was good with that. Mages would be the best at assisting her close that big hole in the sky, he thought. Once he helped her close the breach, he was going to ask to be sent home. 

She was made for this. The fighting. The leading troops. Not him. He wanted his safe space back at the Ostwick Circle. He wanted to continue his research on botany. Being here was not what he had wanted, it was his parents. This was their way of sending him with his uncle and cousin to make a presence for his homeland. Being a fighter was not his ambition in life. And to be truthful it was not his sister’s either. She had a life planned out before her parents insisted on her to journey with him. One last act of theirs to control their lives before she prepared to leave Ostwick.

Then again, maybe he should stay here. He would be away from his parents. Still have Evelyn protect him as she always has. Pausing, he looked around where he stood. His eyes soaked in as much as he could of Haven. His ears listening to the noises, the sounds. His nose inhaling the scents. A slow smile began to curl his lips. Staying was not a bad idea after all, he thought to himself. He might stick around and see this through. Maybe, just maybe, he will find a new purpose in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Varric sat to the side, listening to everything closely. Occasionally he would pause writing to look up from the parchment to glance over the rim of his glasses to see where everyone was and what they were doing. Vivenne was standing alongside Maxwell discussing botany. Bull was next to Blackwell and Sera talking about something. It was difficult to hear what that conversation was about due to the laughter coming from them. Solas was by himself, reading from a book. Cassandra was speaking to Cullen, Josephine and Leliana as they stood on the other side of the table. 

The large door pulled open and everyone turned their attention to see who had entered. Dorian stepped inside and stretched out his arms. 

“I have arrived,” Dorian said, with a grin on his face. “Please keep yourselves all under control.” 

Bull looked down at Sera, folding his arms across his chest. “Who’s this asshole?”

Shrugging, Sera turned from the Qunari to look at the man. “How would I know?”

Smoothing his beard, Blackwall frowned. “That’s Dorian Pavus. He’s a Tevinter mage we picked up in Redcliffe.”

Turning to the Warden, the mercenary snorted. “A damn Vint? You brought back a damn Vint?”

“Our Inquisitor recruited him,” Blackwall continued. “A vital asset since he knows all about the Venetori and such.” Adjusting his weight from one leg to the other, he folded his arms across his chest. “Not sure what all happened but those two have been joined at the hip since returning.”

“The Boss?” Bull questioned as he threw a thumb over his shoulder. “And the Vint?”

Blackwall lifted on shoulder in a weak shrug. “To be honest, I’m just as surprised.”

Sera made a sour look on her face as she stuck her tongue out in disgust. “Blech.”

“Please. Everyone,” Cullen said to break up the smaller conversations that was going on in the room. He looked around at everyone to get their attention towards him. An impossible feat so it seemed. “Will you please stop talking!”

Everyone stopped speaking, the room silent. Cullen felt the room turn on him, all eyes aimed in his direction. Clearing his throat, he straightened himself as he took hold of the pommel of his sword with his hand. The other hand moved to rest on the map that was stretched out across the table. 

“Thanks, Commander,” Evelyn said as she walked into the room, rubbing her temple. She still had a headache even after taking a draught that Vivenne created for her. Taking a long deep breath, she stepped up to the table and placed both of her hands on it. Not sure if she was doing it to get a good look at the map or to balance herself from falling over. “All right. The mages are going to help us close the breach.” She turned to look at Cassandra. “Are they adjusting well?”

Cassandra nodded. “As well as can be expected. Grand Enchanter Fiona has requested to speak with you.”

A scowl twisted Evelyn’s face. “She can wait. I’m really not stable enough to speak to her right now.” Standing up, she folded her arms across her chest. “Tonight, we’ll gather all of the mages.” Turning to look at Cullen she nodded to acknowledge him. “And Templars.”

Cullen nodded his head slightly. She knew he would be pleased with adding the Templars to the fight. Using them alongside the mages was both to assist in closing the breach and to help keep an eye on the mages. After the deceit that she faced in Redcliffe she was not sure if she had made the right decision with picking mages over Templars, but the Templars did not give her much confidence after meeting with them in Val Royeaux. 

“We’ll let them rest a little longer and then we’ll try to fix the sky.” Resting her hands on her hips, she looked at everyone that was wrapped around the table. “I’m not going to stand here and make promises. I’m not going to tell you this is going to be easy because it isn’t.” Turning to Solas, she looked at the elf mage. “What do you think?”

Rubbing his chin, the mage thought deeply about the question. Ignoring the attention, he pondered the question before finally answering. “I believe that you will need to proceed with caution. Whomever this Elder One is that has created these rifts will be waiting for your forces to attempt to seal the breach.”

“Waiting, yes,” Leliana said. “Yet, we have not seen any retaliation since the Inquisitor returned from Redcliffe.”

“That doesn’t mean there’s no one out there waiting,” Blackwall said. “There’s always someone waiting to get the upper hand on their enemies.”

“The Warden’s right,” Bull added. “We need to strike quickly and send this Elder One back to wherever he came from.”

Nodding, Cullen as he looked at Evelyn. “I must agree. We have the upper hand right now; we must take the opportunity and use it.”

Evelyn turned to Vivenne and Maxwell. “You’ve spoken to the mage scholars. What did they say about the breach?”

Vivenne did not wait long enough for the younger mage to speak. “They believe that they have the power to do what is needed. The Templars will need to be there to prevent any strays from not doing what is expected or any of them trying to hinder the cause.”

Frowning, Maxwell turned and looked at his sister. “Templars or not, I think everyone’s ready for this to be over. The mages are scared and want to help. They owe you for saving them.”

Running his finger over his mustache, Dorian nodded. “I believe that the young man is correct. And the sooner we help you get this done, the sooner we can go about our lives.”

She looked around the table, studying everybody’s faces as she looked at each one. Following orders was always easier for her than giving orders. Closing her eyes, she nodded her head slowly. “Nightfall. We’ll do this at nightfall.” Opening her eyes, she gave everyone a forced smile, trying to look as though she knew what she was doing. “Get some rest. Get a drink. Go do something.” Running a hand through her hair, she continued. “Get out of here.”

She remained still as everyone made their way out of the room. As Maxwell stepped closer to her, he reached out and touched his upper arm to stop him. “Wait for me,” she said just above a whisper.

The younger man looked closely at his sister. The stress was apparent on her face. In her eyes he could see the struggle she was fighting. The last time he saw her with this much on her shoulders were when her parents were forcing her to join the Chantry or betrothed her to a neighboring city-state ruler. If asked his opinion he would have expected her to take the marriage proposal over the Chantry no matter how devoted she was to Andraste. Nodding, he patted her hand gently and followed the rest out of the war room. 

Once everyone was gone, Evelyn shut the door behind them and turned back to her advisors. Josephine met her gaze, worried. The strong woman that the Inquisitor was looked defeated as she stood in front of them.

“Herald?”

Wrapping her arms across herself, she looked down at the map. The markers spread out across the table before her. Troops scattered across Fereldan and Orlais. Scouts being assigned in locations so remote that she did not even know where they were and not a location that could be found on the map. And she oversaw all of it. 

“I want the truth,” Evelyn said as her hands lowered to her sides. “Do we have a chance of closing the reach and end all of this?”

The three looked at each other briefly before turning back to her. 

“The scholars feel that this is possible,” Josephine said. “They’ve been studying it closely and feel that with the Mark of Andraste on your hand will be successful.”

Stepping forward, Leliana approached the table. “Solas was hesitant to agree with the mages…”

“And that surprises you?” Cullen questioned.

“…however, he does feel that with the combination of mages and the templars that have joined our forces that you will be able to reach out desired goal,” Leliana finished. 

Evelyn tapped the fingers of her right hand against her leg as she stared at Cullen. The Commander remained silent as the other two women turned to look at him directly. 

“Commander?” Evelyn said, unable to take his silence any longer. “What have you?”

Inhaling a sharp breath, Cullen nodded. “I must agree that we will be able to seal the breach with the combined forces of mages and templars. However, we can not ignore that this Elder One is going to retaliate. We do not understand his reason to for what is happening. We do not know the purpose. The increase of red lyrium that is appearing across the countryside.”

Nodding, she blew out a breath. “The red lyrium worries me. We need to find a way to destroy it quickly before innocent people are hurt. We’ve seen what has happened to the templars, we can’t have this happen to any more people.”

She fought the urge to shiver as her mind wondered back to her journey through time with Dorian. How the red lyrium was being forced on people until it was growing inside of them until there was nothing left but to be harvested. Her breath stuck in her lungs; it was difficult to breath. 

“Herald?” Josephine called out when she saw the woman wobble. 

As Cullen ran around the table, Evelyn held up her hand to stop him before he could reach her. “I’m fine,” she said, not looking at him. She could not bring herself to look at any of her advisors. Forcing breath into her lungs, she took several deep breaths and tried to empty her mind of the memories. “Just hungover still,” she lied. Forcing another fake smile on her face, she looked at them. “Maybe next time right before a big battle I lay off the whiskey.”

“If you say so, Herald,” Leliana said.

Josephine chuckled. “Maybe I could recommend a few spirits that may be better for you?”

“Yes...that would be great, Josie. But I’m going to wait for a while on that,” Evelyn answered. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to speak to my brother for a bit.”

Leliana and Josephine exited the room first without another word said. Slowly following, Cullen paused when he reached her. Turning to face her, he noticed quickly that she adverted her eyes from him. 

“Herald?”

Biting on her lower lip, Evelyn brushed her hair out of her face and tucked a lock behind her ear. Building the strength, she turned to meet his gaze. “I’m all right, Commander.” Seeing the questioning in his expression, Evelyn shifted her body so she could face him. Now was not the time to give in, she thought to herself. Not now.

Cullen moved closer until he was just a breath between them. Looking down at her, he reached out his hand to take hers into his. “Ev- “

“You ready to talk?” Maxwell said as he walked into the room. The young mage watched his sister and the commander part, putting several feet between them. It was obvious by their expressions that he had interrupted something. “Uh…”

“We’ll finish this talk later, Commander,” Evelyn said.

Nodding slowly, Cullen said, “I look forward to it. You know where I can be found.”

“Yes. Thank you.” 

Lifting her hand, she placed it behind her neck and turned away. Rubbing the back of her neck, she waited until the door closed behind Cullen before speaking only to be prevented by her brother who spoke first.

“What in Maker’s name is going on?” Maxwell cried out as he pointed towards the door. “Aren’t you – “

“Shut up, Max,” she said, dropping her arms to her side. “What in Andraste’s name do you think you’re doing asking for a carriage?”

His jaw slacked to say something but decided against it. Shaking his head, he began to laugh. “I may have had a little bit more than I should have the other night to drink.”

“Well that’s two of us.” She smiled at her brother for a moment. The younger sibling had done well during his time at Haven, but she knew he was not cut out for this. Placing her hands on her hips, the smile fading. “I want you to go home before we try to close the breach. I want you safe.”

“You want me to go home?” His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at her. “Now?”

“Yes.” Tilting her head to the side, she looked at her younger sibling. There was no denying as she looked at him that he was not expecting this from her. “Look, Max. You really only came here because our parents talked you into it.”

“And you, too,” he added.

“Yeah. This is exactly where I wanted to be,” she thought. “That’s not what we’re talking about here. I’m going to have Cullen get a team together and get you to Denerim. From there we’ll have word sent to – “

“No,” Maxwell said, folding his arms. “I’m not leaving.”

She looked at him, surprised. Refusing to return home was the last thing she had expected him to say. “Why in the Maker’s name do you want to stay here, Max?” Making a fist, she stretched out a finger. “You hate the cold.” Another finger. “You hate fighting.” A third finger extended. “You don’t like riding horses.” A fourth finger stretched out, but she couldn’t finish her thought.

“You’re here,” he blurted out. Waiting for a moment to see if she’d respond his shoulders dropped as he sighed. “Eve, I don’t want to go home because you’re here.”

“But…”

“I’ve been thinking about it,” he said as he turned away from her. Looking down at the map on the table, he found Ostwick easily. “I probably would have several days ago if you had given me the chance. But I’ve been thinking about it and I want to stay. I want to help you close the breach.”

Moving closer to him, she placed her hand on his upper back. “Are you sure? There’s still time for you to get someplace safer.”

Shaking his head, he turned his head to look at her. “Safer? Truthfully, I don’t feel safe unless you’re with me. Besides,” he said as he completely shifted his body to face her. “Someone has to look out for you and make sure you don’t do something stupid.”

“Stupid?” she scoffed. Placing the palm of her hand against her chest, she chuckled. “Me do something stupid?”

“Evelyn Trevelyan, stupid is an understatement.”

“Since when did I ever do anything stupid?”

His hand raised to rest his chin in the palm of his hand. Tapping the side of his jaw, he lifted his left eyebrow. “Hmm…I remember a rash decision to join the Chantry or accepting a betrothal and you – “

“That’s enough,” she said, pointing a finger at his face. “Don’t. Just don’t.”

Maxwell laughed as he placed his hands on top of her shoulders. She was two years older, but he was at least four inches taller than she was. “Okay, I get it. We don’t talk about that. But…” His head tilted to the side as his smile grew. “Does Cullen know about it?”

She shirked his hands off her shoulders and stepped away. “Why would he know? No one knows anything unless if I tell them. I don’t like talking about my personal life with just everyone.”

Maxwell watched her turn and walk towards the door. As she reached out to open the door, he called out her name. She looked back over her shoulder at him. “What?”

“Your secret is safe with me, big sister.”

She groaned, pulling the door open. “Don’t be late. We got a breach to close.”

He laughed as she walked off. Maybe staying was a brash decision and most likely not the smartest one he had ever made. Yet down in his heart he felt it was the right one. His sister may protest and say she didn’t need him there, but he knew she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

_“Please be safe.”_

Those words were spoken by her brother as she made him retreat with her companions when Haven was being attacked by Red Templars. He had tried every argument with her to stay to help but she refused to listen to him, insisting that the wounded needed mages to help heal as well as help refugees escape. Evelyn knew she lied to her brother when she told him she would be rejoining him shortly. That she would be fine. It was all a lie and she knew it as soon as the words left her lips. 

_“Please be safe.”_

The same words that her brother had told her before he rushed off were the same words that Cullen had told her before he followed the last of the Inquisition forces down the secret path that Brother Roderick had told them about. But it was different. 

When her brother spoke, it was sibling love that had him saying the words. The words came as they embraced. She pushed him away, into Cassandra’s path as she ordered the Seeker to watch out for him. It hurt her sending him away, but she knew it was necessary for his safety. And she knew she would not hear the end of it from her parents if anything happened to him. Yet, when Cullen spoke the same three words, she felt something that she hadn’t felt in an exceedingly long time. Something she had denied herself for much too long.

They had been alone, standing at the Chantry doors. His hand reached out to touch her cheek and she didn’t stop him. The Red Templars were coming closer, breaking the walls down of Haven. But for a moment, time froze. There was nothing but well used, warm leather against her cheek. His breath against her skin. The feel of his body against hers. And lips so close that she could almost feel them against her own.

“Cullen…” she spoke just barely over a whisper. “I…”

“I know,” he said. His head lowered until their foreheads touched. “Please be safe.”

She inhaled his scent trying to remember everything. To hold the thought of his touch etched in her mind as she was bound to face certain death. Forcing herself away, she pulled her shield off her back and strapped it to her arm. Her sword removed from its sheath as she walked backwards to the door. 

“I promise,” she said before nodding her head to the exit behind him. 

Cullen felt the pull of Dorian’s grip on his arm, calling for him to depart. Evelyn vaguely heard Dorian saying something about them talking later. She watched them run away and disappear down the back passageway of the Chantry. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and faced the outside. _“No time for second guesses,”_ she thought. 

Running out the door, she swung the sword to meet the approaching templar that charged at her. The sound of yelling from behind her let her know that she wasn’t alone. Part of her wanted to look back at Bull and order him away but if he wanted to join the suicide mission of firing the trebuchets then he was welcome to. 

“We got your back, boss,” Bull said as he swung his great axe out to strike three templars that ran towards him. He laughed as they fell to the ground at his feet. “Idiots.”

Vivienne planted her staff into the ground as a cone of ice came up from the ground, placing a wall of ice between her and two more templars. They were quickly taken down by Solas whom released an electrical burst down on them. 

“Come on,” Evelyn shouted. “We have to make it to that trebuchet.” She turned to look at the two mages. “I need the two of you to slow those templars down long enough for Bull and me to make sure that they stay on the ground.” Turning to look at Bull, she continued. “I need you to keep them back so I can get that thing aimed.”

The three companions did everything she asked, even better than she had hoped for. As soon as the trebuchet was aimed and ready their plans changed when the dragon flew over, a mighty roar shaking the ground beneath them.

“Well, shit,” she muttered as her eyes followed the dragon. “Run!”

Chasing after her companions the explosion caught her off guard. Her feet stumbled on the loose ground causing her to fall. Moaning, she rolled over to her back. Pain reaching parts of her body that she didn’t know could ache. The world spun around as her eyes opened, hazy images trying to come into focus as she could see not only the dragon that was blocking her exit to the figure that was walking through the flames slowly approaching her. 

“Pretender, you toy with forces beyond your ken. No more.”

Pushing herself up to her feet, she held on to her shield arm. The pain in her left shoulder screamed as she tried to hold onto the shield. Her sword laid on the ground out of her reach.

“I don’t fear you, creature!”

“Words mortals often held in darkness, once they were mine. They are always lies. Know me. Know what you have pretended to be.” 

She watched the creature carefully, feeling the foul breath of dragon behind her. 

“Exalt the Elder one. The will that is Corypheus.” His right arm lifted as he stared down at her. A jagged finger pointed in her direction. “You will kneel.”

“I will not yield! You’ll get nothing out of me!” she shouted in defiance. Her movements were slow as she kept her attention on the creature. She needed to get to the sword. That was her only chance.

“You will resist. You will always resist. It matters not.” His arm lowered as his left hand raised. A black orb was held in his hand. Ragged lines, swirls covered the object. “I am here with the anchor.” 

She slid her feet across the ground as she watched the orb began to glow red as he looked down at it. Seeing him stare at the orb as he did sent a chill run down her spine. Whatever she had planned it would need to be quickly done. She only had once chance. 

“The process for removing it begins…” 

Her eyes widened as his right hand lifted and pointed at her again. _“Oh shit,”_ she thought.

“Now!”

His hand began to glow red as he pointed at her. Feet refusing to move any further as the mark on her hand began to glow green. Her left arm already in pain intensified as the mark became unstable. Whatever power he had triggered it. She grabbed her wrist with her free hand, trying not to scream out from the intensity of the pain. 

Corypheus continued to point at her as he moved closer to where she stood frozen. “It is your fault, Herald. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning and instead of dying you stole its purpose.” His grip on her strengthened as whatever power he used grew stronger. “I do not know how you survived but what marks you as touched. What you flail at the rifts. I crafted to assault the very heaven.” 

His hand closed tightly sending a shockwave of pain up her arm. Evelyn cried out as the pain became unbearable, sending her to her knees. The pain was blinding but she could feel the dragon getting closer to her from behind. She found herself praying that the winged beast would just eat her and finish her off. 

“And you use the anchor to undo my work!” Corypheus continued as he looked down at her writhing in pain from the mark. “The gall!”

Biting back the urge to vomit, Evelyn gathered her senses enough to lift her head to look at him. Her eyes meeting his cold gaze. “Tell me what the anchor does. What is this thing meant to do?”

“It is meant to bring certainty to where there is none. For you, the certainty that I hold that I would always come for it.” He moved closer to her where she knelt on the ground.

She screamed out when he reached down and grabbed her left wrist yanking her up from the ground and off her feet. Evelyn could feel her shoulder sliding out of socket as he brought her up to face him directly.

“I once breached the Fade in the name of another to serve the old gods of the empire in person. I found them in chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused but no more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. A champion…”

Evelyn clinched her teeth as he continued to speak. The words coming to her as distant sounds as she fought to keep consciousness from the pain of her dislocated shoulder. 

“…for I have seen the throne of gods and it was empty.”

Just when she felt the blackness taking over, he swung around and tossed her towards the trebuchet. Screaming out as she hit the wooden wheel of the machine. Her body slumping to the ground as she landed. 

He turned to her once again. “The anchor is permanent. You have spoilt it with your stumbling.”

Rolling to her side, she crawled to where a discarded sword rested on the ground beside the remains of a red templar. Standing up, she leaned her back against the trebuchet and watched the dragon come closer to Corypheus. 

“So be it. I will begin again. Find another way to give this world its nation and god that it requires.”

Evelyn averted her eyes from Corypheus. He attention turned to the mountainside. The red flare shot upwards through the sky. A beckon of hope for her. Everyone was free of Haven and safe from harm. A crooked grin twisted her lips as she turned back to approaching creatures. 

“And you, I will not suffer even an unknowing arrival. You must die.”

Willing herself up, she lifted the sword as best as she could with her right arm as she turned to look at the locking handle. The only thing holding the trebuchet in place. “You’re an arrogant fool. Your arrogance blinds you.” She swallowed hard. “Good to know.” She smiled. “If I’m dying, it’s not today!”

The sword contacted the lock, sending the trebuchet flying. The boulder propelled through the air, flying higher and higher until it hit the mountainside. She wasted no time, dropping the sword and ran as fast as her feet would allow her. Not looking back, she wasn’t taking any chances on giving Corypheus a chance to catch up to her while he was distracted. The ground crumbled beneath her, sending her down into a tunnel beneath Haven. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Maxwell paced back and forth near the rear of the makeshift camp that the forces had created once they felt they had reached a safe position. He watched as Leliana lit the arrow that Sera shot into the sky. A sign that he prayed to Andraste that his sister had seen the signal. 

“She’ll be here soon,” Dorian said as he approached from behind. Standing beside the younger mage, he folded his arms across his chest. “She is not going to let whatever was attacking get her. She’s stronger than that.”

Turning to look at the Tevinter mage, Maxwell clinched his hands at his sides. “I should have stayed with her. I shouldn’t have left my sister there to fight a dragon!”

Shaking his head, Dorian continued to stare out into the darkness. All he could see was the flames across the horizon what he was sure was what remained of Haven. “You know she would not have wanted you to risk your life to help her, Maxwell. She wanted you to be safe.”

“Safe my arse!”

“Sparklers right, Kid,” Varric said as he walked up to the two mages. “Look, whatever that was I’m sure she’s got it. Your sister’s tough. An archdemon isn’t going to stop her.”

“Archdemon?!” Maxwell shouted as he looked down at Varric. “No one told me about a damned archdemon!”

The younger man pushed between the two and stalked off towards the center of the camp. Dorian lifted an eyebrow as he turned to face the dwarf.

“I see that the sibling was not informed of all of the details,” Dorian said, running a finger over his mustache to smooth it down. 

Varric shrugged. “Guess not.”

“And should we go and stop him before he does something impetuous?”

Shaking his head, Varric turned back around and looked out in the darkness. “Nope. I’m cold but I’m in no mood to have a fireball shoved up my ass.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The wait was killing him. He could see the fire lighting the sky where Haven and stood. The only moment that he felt relief after escaping Haven was when he saw the projectile hit the side of the mountain causing the avalanche. That was the only sign that she was still alive. But that was hours ago. Since then he felt the longing of having her with the Inquisition again. 

To have her with him again.

There was so much he needed to say to her. He almost had before they evacuated. The last memory of looking back at her before he descended the stairs was her running out the door of the Chantry. How he wanted to tell her how he truly felt but the words never came. It wasn’t the right time, but he was sure that when she returned then he will find the right time to tell her.

“She is all right,” Cassandra said as she stepped closer to him. “I am certain that our Herald will be arriving shortly.”

Closing his eyes, Cullen exhaled slowly. “I wished I held your optimism, Cassandra. The avalanched happened hours ago. She could be injured, unable to join us. I…” His eyes opened, turning his head to look at her. “We need to find her,” he corrected himself.

The Seeker stared at him, feeling the angst that he held behind his eyes. She felt it as well. Since realizing that Evelyn wasn’t the reason for the destruction of the Sacred Temple of Ashes, she slowly began to develop a friendship with the other woman. Nodding, Cassandra grabbed a nearby torch and turned back to him. “I will not send you out alone. We can’t afford to lose both the Herald and the Commander in one evening.”

Just as they prepared to set out into the darkness, Maxwell approached them rapidly, calling out their names. Cullen clenched his hand tight at his side, gritting his teeth together.

“Now is not the time, Lord Trevelyan,” Cassandra said, putting herself between the two men. 

“The hell it isn’t,” Maxwell said. He pointed over Cassandra’s shoulder, pointing into the dark. “I want to know who’s going to go find Evelyn?”

“We were just about to – “

“I’m coming with you,” the younger man insisted. 

Cullen placed his hand on the Seeker’s shoulder and moved her out of the way. “Absolutely not!” He stepped closer to the younger man and stood directly in front of him. The two stood eye to eye, glaring at each other. “Your sister gave strict orders to keep you away from the fight. And whether or not she is here I will continue to follow her orders until told otherwise.”

There was a spark of the Fade, a scent that Cullen was all too familiar with as Maxwell began to draw upon his powers. 

“I may have stopped taking lyrium, Lord Trevelyan. But I am certain that I would be able to smite you before you are able to cast that spell,” Cullen said.

The mage forced his hand to open as he took a step back away from the commander. Holding up his hands in surrender, Maxwell looked at the two. “All I want is to find my sister.”

“As do we,” Cullen said. Inhaling deeply, he allowed his shoulders to drop and try to relax. He knew that the younger sibling worried about his sister just as much as they. “If you wish to join us, you may.”

Cassandra looked between the two men. She was surprised that the Commander had reversed his original demands. “If we must, we must leave now.”

Grabbing his staff from his back, Maxwell willed his powers through the staff to make the runes across the wood to turn a bright blue. The stone mounted on the top began to glow brightly. “Let’s go.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to wait any longer, Cullen, Cassandra and Maxwell set out to search for Evelyn after the attack on Haven.

Evelyn could see faint amber shadows in the distance. “Maker, please be a fire,” she thought to herself as she tried to climb the hill towards the light. Her lungs felt tight, harder to breath. She was shivering to the point that it strained her even more to move. Couldn’t move any more, she stopped and dropped to her knees.

“Maker…hear my cry…” She lifted her face to the sky and stared up at the cloudless night. “…seat me by Your side…in death…” Her body fell forward into the snow. Eyes closing as she felt her breath escape her for one last time. “Make me one within Your glor –”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Maxwell cursed beneath his breath as he pushed through the snow. Beside him the Seeker and Commander remained quiet, trapped in their own thoughts as they made their way down the hill. He didn’t know how long they had been gone. It could have been minutes or even hours. The air was getting colder the later it got. Feeling his teeth chatter, he felt his anxiety grow.

“We should have found her by now, right?” Maxwell thought aloud. “Maybe she took another path?”

Turning to the man, Cassandra tried to not appear worried. “She would have followed the trail that was left. The markings that we placed to alert her.”

In the lead, Cullen stayed focused on the path. The sounds of wolves in the distance echoed through the trees. Training told him that the cries were much farther away than they seemed. The wind carried the calls through the valley. But there was something else in the air that cause the hair on the back of his neck to raise. Holding his hand up, he stopped. 

“Cullen?” Cassandra called out as she moved up behind him. 

Closing his eyes, he took in the smells around him. The sounds. Something was close to them and when his eyes opened, he could barely see the faint glow in the distance. “It’s her!” he cried out as he began to run.

Cassandra and Maxwell ran through the snow after him. They didn’t know what he had seen to cause him to believe it was her. Following as fast as they could, they reached the hilltop to find Cullen dropping to his knees in the snow. He pulled his cloak off and wrapped it around her as he lifted her from the ground. 

“Maker!” Cassandra rasped as she helped wrap the cloak around the other woman. “Is she…” She couldn’t bring herself to finish the question.

“Barely,” Cullen said. “Maxwell, can you do something?”

The mage shook his head slowly as he looked at his sister. She was lifeless in the Commander’s arms. “I…I don’t know. I’ve never been good at healing. Maybe…” He willed his power to conjure a spell. Lifting his hand over his sister, he moved it across her body as he closed his eyes to focus on what he was doing. 

Cullen stayed focused on her as he held her tightly against his body. The lack of taking lyrium didn’t prevent him from feeling the power that the mage was pouring out over the older sibling. Out of habit he began to recite the chant in his mind, praying to the Maker for help. Feeling her body stir, his eyes opened to see her eyelids flutter.

“That’s all I can do,” Maxwell said as he felt weak. He gripped his staff stronger to hold himself up as he looked at his sister to see her eyelids lazily open. “Eve?”

Her eyes only remained open briefly before closing again. Cullen pushed between the two and began the journey back to camp. He tried to keep his eyes forward, to stay focused on following the path back to camp. Breathing was shallow and she was unconscious again, but she was alive. 

“Just a little further,” he promised her. “We’re almost there.” Pulling her tighter to his chest, he looked back towards the approaching camp. “Please hold on a little longer.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mother Giselle heard the commotion as she lowered the eyes of Brother Roderick who hung to life barely long enough to reach the camp. It was amazing that he had managed to survive that long distance and through the weather. The young man that helped carry him, Cole, was no longer insight as she looked around the tent. He had appeared to be nearby at random times but would be gone when she would want to speak with him. She didn’t remember seeing him leave the tent either.

Stepping outside, she watched as the troops came running towards the far end of the encampment. Murmurs of the Herald’s name were being said among the soldiers. When she saw the elf and Tevinter mages as well as the Qunari push through the troops to get to the front of the commotion. 

“Spread out!” Iron Bull shouted. His Chargers created an opening behind him to clear the path towards the tent. “Move it or get trampled!”

The Mother stepped out further to see the Seeker leading the way with a young mage that she knew to be the Herald’s sibling. Behind them she could see the Commander carrying the woman, wrapped in his cloak. The lifeless body hung in his arms as he walked with purpose to the tent.

“Get the healers,” she instructed another sister that stood beside her that had been helping with the injured. Turning back, she moved out of the way as the Commander got closer. “Please, lay her down here.”

Cullen gently lowered her to the cot and lowered to one knee. “She wasn’t breathing when we found her. She’s cold.”

“The healers will do all they can,” Mother Giselle said as she tried to unwrap the Commander’s cloak from around her. “We must remove her armor so we can see her injuries.”

He felt strong hands pulling him away from her. Trying to stop them, he heard Bull behind him. 

“C’mon, Cullen. Let the healers do their job,” Bull said.

Shaking his head, Cullen stood up. “I can’t.”

“She’s not going anywhere,” Dorian said as he picked up the cloak that Mother Giselle had removed. Pushing the cloak at the Commander, he continued to force him out of the tent. “Let her keep her modesty, templar.”

Cullen was about to speak but stopped when he watched the Mother and a pair of healers work quickly to remove the armor that the Herald wore. When they began to remove the leather vest his eyes widened. Dorian’s laugh pulled him away from her.

“Now, be off with you,” Dorian said. “I’ll stand by and make sure that her virtue remains intact as well as no one trying to dispatch her.” He looked at Cullen then turned to look at Bull. “Have this mountain stand watch outside.”

Bull folded his arms across his chest. “I’ll keep an eye on the Vint.”

Tapping below his eye, Dorian gave the Qunari a crooked grin. “I’m sure you will.” With that said, he turned around and went back into the tent.

Cullen didn’t like being outside. He needed to be with her and make sure she was safe. A large hand came down on his shoulder, pulling him away from the tent. 

“I got this, Commander. My man Stitches will be in there with those mages,” Bull said as he moved to position himself between the tent and Cullen. 

His head slowly nodded as he took several steps backwards. Shaking the snow off his cloak, he replaced it over his shoulders and made his way towards the fire. Standing at the fire, he found Maxwell and Vivienne speaking quietly together. The Orlesian turned away and looked at him with a suspicious gaze. 

“The Herald?” Madame de Fer questioned.

“She is…um…” Cullen took a deep breath. “She is being cared for by the healers.”

“That will not do,” the Orlesian mage said. “I will see that she is well cared for.”

Cassandra stepped into view beside Cullen, shaking her head. “That will not be necessary. Mother Giselle has closed the tent and will not allow anyone else in.” She turned away from Vivienne to look at Maxwell. “She is well. Pavus is with her assisting the healers.”

Vivienne shifted her weight from her right leg to her left, placing her hands on her hips. “You are trusting the Herald to a Tevinter necromancer? You can’t be serious?”

Lifting his eyes from the fire, Cullen faced her. “If I did not believe that Mother Giselle and those under her scrutiny could not help our Herald I would not have.” He turned around and walked away fearing that he would say something that he may later regret. 

The Seeker moved to stand beside Maxwell and looked at him. “When word comes about your sister, I will notify you immediately.”

Maxwell looked at her, slowly nodding his head. “She will be all right?”

Nodding, Cassandra reassured him. “Yes. If you wish to be with her, I will speak with Mother Giselle.”

“Evelyn has enough people hovering over her,” Maxwell said. “Just let me know when she’s awake.” 

“I will,” she said before walking away. As she left, Varric was walking towards the fire to warm up. She stopped and looked at the dwarf. “Please watch him.”

“The Herald?” Varric asked.

“She…she is alive,” Cassandra said. “Please keep him comfortable.”

Nodding, Varric walked away and continued his path to the campfire. Slapping a hand on the back of the younger mage, he pulled a bottle from his jacket. “Here, Kid. Have a drink.”

Maxwell took the bottle from Varric without asking what it was. Pulling the cork stopper out of the bottle, he lifted it to his lips and took a long drink of it. As soon as the liquid hit his throat he started to choke. The liquid burning as it went down.

“Sweet Maker!” the man said as he handed the bottle back to Varric. “What in Andraste’s name is that?”

Laughing, Varric shrugged. “Who knows? Flissa had it with her when we escaped.” He held the bottle out to Vivienne. “Want some?”

“Absolutely not,” she replied before walk away.

Shaking his head, Varric laughed again. He took a drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “She’s in good hands, Kid. She’s a strong one.”

Maxwell looked down at him briefly before he turned to look back at the tent that his sister was in. He watched a person carrying several woolen blankets inside as someone had fetched a bucket of water and take it inside. “I know but you didn’t see her. She was so cold. Her lips were blue.”

“Did I ever tell you about Hawke and the Arishok?” Varric asked, trying to distract him.

Looked back at the fire, Maxwell shrugged slightly. “I read the book. She fought him and won.”

“True,” Varric said, pursing his lips. He took another drink. “She got her ass kicked. Almost died.”

His eyebrows furrowed as he turned back to the dwarf. “I thought you said something about how she brought down a firestorm and set him in a blazing fire. Something about a smoldering pile of ash and horns?”

“Damn. I’m impressed,” Varric said, visibly surprised. “Did you memorize the book?”

Shaking his head, Maxwell laughed. “It was a long boat ride from Ostwick to Denerim. I needed something to keep my mind off me vomiting off the side of the boat the entire trip.”

“I’ll remember that next time we head off to the Storm Coast.”

“No, thank you!” Maxwell said. “I’m glad I missed that trip.”

“C’mon. I’m too tired to keep standing around here. Let’s find someplace to sit and I’ll tell you about Hawke fighting the Arishok.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“It is not necessary for you to remain here, Magister,” Mother Giselle said as she looked at the mage. “We are of adequate assistance in helping her recovery.”

Dorian refused to move from the wooden box that he had been sitting on. He rested the back of his hand against her cheek, frowning. “I’d say inadequate to be more precise. She is not warming up.”

“You are not a healer,” the Mother insisted.

Stitches, a member of Bull’s Chargers, shook his head. “He isn’t. But he’s right.” The dwarf poured boiling water into a leather skin bag and sealed it. “She’s not doing well.” Placing the bag underneath the blankets beside her body, he touched her left shoulder. “It’s dislocated. Better to do it now while she’s out of it.”

Standing at the end of the cot, Solas had been observing the care given to Evelyn. He had been asked to look over the mark on her hand when she had returned. The green glow had slowly faded after a short time. “She is under distress,” he finally said. “Her breathing is labored. Her heart is slow.”

An elven mage entered the tent and looked at Mother Giselle. “I’ve brought the elfroot and rashvine for the regeneration potion.”

“May I?” Solas spoke as he held out his hand towards the woman. “I will take this and retrieve some other items to make a potion.”

Solas turned and left the tent without another word. Dorian frowned; he had found the other mage quite odd. However, he hadn’t spent very much time with the elf since his arrival. The other man preferred to be alone.

Lowering his head, he whispered against her ear. “You’re not allowed to leave without me, dear cousin.” Brushing back her hair, he watched as her face contorted in pain before growing still again. The dwarf had just pushed her shoulder back into socket. Resting his forehead against hers, he sighed. “You can’t leave me alone in this backwater dog land. I need someone to keep me company.”

Mother Giselle wrung out the towel that she held and placed it on her head as soon as Dorian sat up. The Chantry Mother kept a suspicious eye on the mage since his arrival to Haven. If it bothered the Tevinter he didn’t let it show. This irritated the Mother to no end. 

The Tevinter was about to say something but was prevented as Solas returned to the tent. He watched as he handed a vail to Bull’s healer.

“I believe this may help in healing,” Solas said. “Her mark may be slowing down her body healing on its own.”

“Drawing on the Fade?” Dorian questioned. 

“Hypothetically, yes,” Solas said as he folded his arms and began to rub his chin with his hand. “The mark has changed since last observation at Haven.”

Stitches looked at the bottle. Holding it up, he studied it through the firelight. Uncorking it, he sniffed the contents as he tried to distinguish what was inside of the mixture. He recognized several of the ingredients. He was hesitant to give it to her. The last thing his employer had told him was to not let her die and he had no intention to of letting that happen. Here he was with an apostate elf, a Tevinter mage and a Chantry woman that he didn’t know if he should trust any of them.

“I am most certain that I have not poisoned it, ser dwarf,” Solas said as he turned to look at him. “If I wanted that done, I would have done it long before now.”

“Ancestors, I hope you’re right,” he thought. Uncorking the bottle once again, he turned to the Tevinter. “Hold her head for me.”

“Bottoms up, cousin,” he said as he placed his hand behind her head to lift it up. He helped her up further to allow Stitches to pour the contents into her mouth. She coughed a couple of times but was able to swallow it. “That’s my girl.” Laying her back down, he adjusted the blankets to cover her back up. 

They waited patiently to see if the potion would take effect. Stitches placed his hand against her neck, checking her pulse. It was slowly increasing, staying a steady rate. She sucked in a deep breath as if breathing for the first time. The dwarf grabbed several blankets that were nearby and with Dorian’s help lifted her up again to set the blankets behind her to prop her up.

“She should sleep peacefully for now,” Solas said, approving of her condition. 

The tent opened as Maxwell stepped inside. The elf turned to the man, nodding in his direction. 

“She is well. I shall return to study the mark again later.” 

Maxwell nodded. “Thank you,” he said as he stepped aside and held the flap open to allow the elf out. He turned back to look at Mother Giselle. “Has she regained consciousness?”

Mother Giselle stood up and approached the mage. Folding hands in front of her, she stood beside him. “Not at this moment.”

“The elf just gave her something to help. She’s doing a little better right now,” Stitches said. Standing up, he walked towards the front of the tent. “I need to stretch.” He looked back at Dorian. “Make sure she doesn’t go anywhere.”

Dorian chuckled. “I’ll sit on her if I have to.”

“I’m certainly sure that won’t be necessary,” Mother Giselle quickly said as she turned to the mage. She turned back to the commander. “I am keeping a vigilant eye on the Herald.”

Maxwell’s eyes furrowed as he looked between the Chantry Mother and the Tevinter mage. The smile on Dorian’s face and the frown on the Mother’s was an indication of the tension that filled the tent. “Can I give both of you a break to get some rest yourselves? To get something to eat? Flissa and some others have prepared a meal for the camp.”

“I’m sure the Mother would be more than happy to take a break to assist the masses.”

The Mother’s eyes narrowed as she turned back to Maxwell. “I can stay.”

“No, please,” Maxwell said as he stepped further into the tent. “Please rest, Mother Giselle.”

Dorian stifled the laugh as she woman reluctantly turned and exited the tent without another word. “I think she doesn’t like me.”

Grabbing a nearby crate, Maxwell sat down on the other side of his sister. “I wonder why she wouldn’t like you?”

Making a pained expression, Dorian placed his hand against his chest. “Mwah? I’m loved by all and many.”

Smiling, Maxwell shook his head. “I bet you are.” He turned and looked down at his sister as she slept. “How is she?”

“Better,” Dorian answered. “I won’t lie because that’s beneath me. She’s didn’t look good for a while.”  
Seeing the saddened expression on the younger sibling’s face he reached across and patted him on the shoulder. “I promise you; she will be up and barking orders and waving that glowly hand of hers in no time.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Dorian smiled. “I’m always right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave a review/comment. I'm always looking forward to hearing from readers about likes, dislikes, thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narrowly escaping Haven after the attack, Evelyn is mending under the scrutiny of Dorian as well as Mother Giselle who is suspicious of the Tevinter mage. Cullen's ability to find the Herald has her sibling concerned.

When she finally woke up, she found herself in a tent by herself. Her shoulder ached as she tried to roll over to the side. Grimacing, she forced herself up to her to sit on the cot and look around for warmer clothing. She was dressed only in an oversized tunic and nothing else. Knowing how she was completely out of her armor or any other clothing was low on her priorities right now. 

“Hope they got a good look,” she muttered as she swung her feet off the cot. Frowning, she found a pair of britches and shook them out. Looking down at herself, she saw the cuts and bruising across her legs and arms. The ugly hues of brown and purple colored her skin. She could only imagine when she touched her face feeling the healing wounds what she looked like. “Yep, this is exactly what mother wanted from me in life. Should have ran off when I had the chance.”

Taking a deep breath, she eased one leg and then the other into the pants. Pulling them up as far as she could she gripped the brace holding up the center of the tent to help herself up to her feet. Once upright, she waited to regain her balance before pulling the pants up the rest of the way. 

“What in Maker’s name are you doing?” Maxwell said as he stepped inside. “We leave you along for five minutes and you’re up and trying to make an escape.”

She laced the pants together at her waist and looked at her brother. “Nice to see you, too, Max.” She lifted her eyes to look at him. “First, I need some boots and a jacket. Second, where in Thedas are we?”

He picked up her boots from the side of the tent. Someone had taken the time to repair them and bring them back while she was healing. Holding them out to her, he said, “You’ll just need to wrap up in a blanket for now until I can find some warmer clothes. Harrit is still trying to repair your armor. It was pretty beaten up.” Keeping an eye on her, he sighed. “Kind of like you.”

Sitting back down on the cot, she pulled the boots on. Evelyn looked over her shoulder as she wrapped the heavy blanket across her shoulders, pulling it tightly against her body. “I probably look awful.”

He walked around and sat down on the cot beside her. “Remember that time you were running around the garden chasing after Vael? You fell off the fence that you were climbing on and landed in that bush.”

Smiling, Evelyn nodded as she leaned to her side to rest her shoulder against her brother’s. “I remember the ear-splitting scream mother let out when her prized crystal graces got flattened.”

“I thought mother was going to skin both of you alive for it,” Maxwell said, reaching his arm out and pulled her closer to his side. Tilting his head, he rested his cheek against the top of her head. “I’m glad you’re alive.”

“Me, too,” she said. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed sitting there with her brother. After years of being the protector, the support for him it was comforting to have him assume that role this time. “I owe you for finding me, Max. I really thought I was going to die this time.”

“You almost did, sis.” Kissing the top of her head, he smiled. “I didn’t find you. Cullen did.”

“Cullen?” she said, pulling away to face him. 

He nodded. “Yeah.” Pursing his lips, he looked at her curiously. “It was weird though.”

“Define weird,” she asked reluctantly. When her brother found things weird or odd it usually meant she’d regret finding out what he meant. 

“You know templars hunt mages with phylacteries, right?” He wanted until she nodded before continuing. “I couldn’t hear anything out there with him and Cassandra. She and I just followed him around out there and saw nothing.” He shrugged. “He found you in the nothingness.”

She was about to speak but the sound of arguing stopped her. Maxwell stood up, holding out his hand to help her. 

“It’s been like this off and on for a day or two,” he said. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he helped her walk towards the tent opening. She was slow on her feet, wobbling but he was there to hold her up instead of the other way. “They’re worried about what’s happening. No one can agree on what to do or where to go next.”

Opening the flap, they stepped outside. The cold air hit her where the blanket didn’t cover her. Pulling it tighter, she shook her head. “They can’t do this. It just makes things worse.”

Mother Giselle’s voice could be heard in the distance, the song echoing across the camp. Closing her eyes, she heard the new voices joining in to sing the song. More and more until one voice stood out. Evelyn could hear Cullen’s voice in the distance to her left. She tried to focus on his voice and nothing else. It was the voice she had heard as she escaped Haven. The voice in her head that told her to keep going and not give up. 

What her brother said stuck in her head. It was something she was going to need to talk to Cullen about the first chance she had.

“Herald?” Solas said as he stepped up behind the siblings. He walked around them, nodding in her brother’s direction. “It is good to see you still alive.”

“It’s good to still be alive,” she quipped. 

“Might I borrow your sister?” Solas asked Maxwell.

Maxwell looked at his sister to see her response. She nodded and smiled. Turning back to the other mage he nodded. “Keep an eye on her. Don’t let her run off and do something stupid.”

“That will not be a problem, I sure,” the elf said.

“Make sure no one kill each other,” she told her brother before following Solas.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Even as the mood slowly lightened, Cullen continued to feel the tension in his neck. His muscles were tight in his shoulders, neck. His head felt like it was going to explode. Sleepless nights of worry and uncertainty kept him up when he should have at least tried to sleep. He walked through the camp to get updates from his men. There had been no signs of further attacks from the red templars that had brought the battle to them in Haven. A small relief but he knew it would not be the last time they saw them.

Pulling back the tent flap, he found it empty. His chest tightened; his heart stopped when he saw the bare cot sitting in the center of the vacant tent. Spinning on his heels, he turned around quickly and found Evelyn standing several feet away from him. He could feel his heart racing, pounding in his ears as he looked at her. The slight smile on her face as she stared at him.

“Commander,” she finally said, breaking the silence between them. Approaching him, she swallowed the lump in her throat. “I…um…”

Unfortunately, before she could say what she wanted to say, they were approached by her other advisors. Cassandra, Josephine and Leliana surrounded her. All speaking at once about how they were happy to see her up and moving around. Evelyn would catch Cullen’s eyes occasionally as all three women spoke to her, trying to catch her up on everything that had happened since escaping Haven. 

“…Herald?” Josephine said, her hand gently touching her shoulder.

Prying her eyes away, Evelyn turned to look at her ambassador and inhaled. “Yes?”

“What will be our next step?”

Pulling the blanket tighter against her body, she spoke, “We go north. Up into the mountains to find refuge.”

“North? Up into the Frostbacks?” Cullen questioned as he stepped closer to them. “Why would we go further into the mountains when we’ve barely survived where we are now?”

Leliana turned to face the commander. “I’m sure that she has her reasons.” She turned back to Evelyn. “You do have reasons, yes?”

Nodding, Evelyn continued. “I’ve been informed that there is an abandoned stronghold in the north. We can seek refuge there and hopefully be able to regroup.”

Turning to look towards the north, Josephine folded her arms across her chest and rubbed her fingers over her chin. “North may be a challenge for us. We will be closer to Orlais than we are to Fereldan.”

“Good thing I’m a Free Marcher then. I haven’t sworn loyalty to either,” Evelyn responded with a smile on her face. Taking a deep breath, she looked between all four of her advisors. “You have to trust me on this.” Lowering her head, she covered her mouth with a blanket covered hand as she yawned. “Sleep on it. We’ll talk in the morning.”

Not giving them any further chance to speak, she turned and walked away. The four looked at each other quietly thinking to themselves. It was Cassandra who spoke first.

“Do we trust her?” Cassandra asked.

Josephine turned to her. “And why would we not? She has been leading us as Herald.”

“And where did she find this location?” Leliana questioned. “She is not from here. If she said she had a location in the Marches I would not hesitate.”

“She was speaking with Solas earlier,” Cassandra mentioned. 

Cullen rested his hands on his hips, looking at all three women. His thoughts playing out in his mind. “We follow.”

The three women turned to him, not expecting him to speak up as he did. Leliana stepped closer to him, looking up at him. 

“Cullen?”

Inhaling deeply, he lowered his eyes to meet hers. “If Trevelyan says that she knows of a place for us to find refuge. That she can lead us somewhere to rebuild and start over.” He folded his arms across his chest, planting his feet firmly to the ground. “The Inquisition will not question her leadership and will follow.”

The three women watched him turn and leave them where they stood. Leliana shifted to look back over her shoulder at Josephine and Cassandra. “Thoughts?”

Josephine tapped her finger against her chin, thinking. “I’m a bit curious myself. If she’s leading us north, we’ll be situated between the two countries. It would allow our effort a chance to establish trade easier.”

“We will need to see what defenses will be available,” Cassandra said. “We cannot leave ourselves in the open, defenseless.”

There was a lot to think about. Defenses. Trade. Leliana knew she needed to get her people to work on this and quickly. She had the best trackers, the best scouts that she needed to speak with to see if they knew anything about the location that this woman was leading them to. 

“Let us do as the Herald said,” Josephine said. “In the morning we will discuss this further. We all need rest.”

Cassandra nodded, remaining silent. 

All three women separated and took their own path. The night would prove to be a difficult one for them to sleep through. Too many thoughts. Too many questions. And not enough answers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Maxwell stood at the gates of Skyhold, marveled by the amount of people that kept coming into the fortress. Carts full of supplies. Wagons with refugees. People upon people walking in with whatever they owned carried in their arms or on their back. Soldiers, mages, templars, refugees, it was hard to keep track of who was joining them. Turning back, he looked at the fortress and breathed a sigh of relief. However, his sister had discovered this place he was thankful for it. He didn’t know much about defensive supports or being on the offense, but he knew to trust his sister.

“Someone looks very much like he doesn’t know what to do,” Dorian said as he stepped up alongside the younger mage. “Overwhelmed with our new home?”

Nodding, Maxwell leaned against his staff as he turned to look at the other man. “It’s huge. And with more people coming I’m not sure where we’re going to put everyone.”

Scratching the side of his head, Dorian watched another group of mages walk across the bridge. “It will be a challenge.” He turned back to the other man, lifted an eyebrow. “And is your sister up to the challenge?”

He turned his body to face Dorian. “Eve’s always up to the challenge.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Dorian ran a slender finger over his mustache. “Is she now, cousin?”

Scoffing, Maxwell shook his head. “Serious with this cousin thing, aren’t you?”

“Shake a few trees across the Imperium and a Pavus or Trevelyan will fall out,” Dorian said with a chuckle. “Might even be a Pentaghast in there, too.”

A shiver ran through Maxwell. “That’s a scary thought.”

“Come along, Maxwell,” Dorian said as he turned around to head into the fortress. “Let’s go entertain ourselves over a bottle and a library waiting for us to peruse through.”

“There’s a library here?” Maxwell asked, excited as he sped up his walking to catch up to him.

“Didn’t your sister mention it? She’s been having books brought in from across all of Thedas to help study about this Corypheus character along with a variety of other tomes.” Dorian glanced out the corner of his eye to look at the younger man. “Maybe I’ll use you to assist me with my research into this Elder One.”

“Think we’ll find something?” 

“If we’re lucky we’ll find something that may help us discover who or what he is.”

“Eve said something about him being a magister.”

Dorian paused, turning to look at him. “A magister, you say?” Tossing a hand up, he scoffed. “Well that makes perfect sense. Who else would it be to threaten the entire known world but a magister?”

They continued walking towards the stairs leading up into the main keep. Maxwell turned Dorian’s ramblings over in his head, thinking about it.

“But if it’s a magister then he’d be from Tevinter,” Maxwell said. 

“As it would seem.” Dorian shook his head. “And if that is true…” He paused. “Well…I just hope it’s not.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Evelyn slowly walked down the steps as she continued to survey the stronghold. Skyhold was everything that Solas had told her about and then some. The fortress was strong, built to last and withstand the test of time. Dwarven, human and elven workmen were running through the keep, making repairs to the interior as well as the outer walls of the keep. She couldn’t believe how quickly everything were coming together.

Since assuming the role of Inquisitor she had found herself overwhelmed with trying to keep everyone happy. To keep everyone pleased with the new changes that were happening to them. Communications with the Empress would need to take place soon. The memories of Alexius’s tale of Celene’s assassination had reemerged the latent memories of what had happened during the timeline shift. Wrapping her arms around herself, she didn’t want anyone to see her hands begin to shake. Her only relief had been that no one had seen her at night when the nightmares came. 

“Inquisitor,” someone called out from behind her.

Pausing midway down the stairs, she turned to look over her shoulder to see Josephine following her. 

“What can I do for you, Josephine?” she asked. “I was just on my way to the stables to look at those new mounts that Dennet secured.”

“Very good,” Josephine said before returning her attention to her clipboard. “I have several requests for you to address as soon as possible. Missives from Orlais, Denerim…” She flipped through parchments. “There’s even some from Ostwick and even Starkhaven.”

Lowering her head, closing her eyes, and sighed. “Of course, home would be sending letters.” Lifting her hand, she pinched her nose and rubbed at her eyes. “Anything from the Marches I’ll deal with later. I can’t deal with any of that at the moment. Right now, I need to talk with Dennet, then I need to speak with Varric.”

“Oh,” Josephine said. She released the papers and lowered her clipboard. “Should I…um…send something back to your home or to – “

“No,” Evelyn spoke quickly, interrupting her. “I don’t want anything going back home.” Hearing the gasp from the other woman, Evelyn dropped her arms to her side and sighed. “I’m sorry, Josie. I’m under a lot of pressure. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” Placing her hands on her hips, she shook her head. “Home and Starkhaven can wait. Trust me, another week or two won’t cause a war. We need to worry about negotiations with Orlais first. King Alistair I’ll deal with after I’m done talking to Varric.” She reached out and placed her hand on Josephine’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled at her. “I promise.”

Josephine nodded. “I do know that you are under a great deal of pressure, Inquisitor.”

“Evelyn. Eve. Trevelyan.” Evelyn ran a hand through her hair. Typically, it would be braided and pinned to her head but with being dressed more casually she didn’t fight to put it up. It was relaxing to let it hang down for once. “I need to let it grow on me a little more. Just when I got used to everyone saying Herald it all changed.”

“I will await you in my offices,” Josephine said before turning to walk away. 

As the diplomat walked away, Evelyn felt her shoulders slump. Blowing out a breath, she turned to make her way to the stables to speak with Dennet as she promised. Taking a mount out for a ride sounded like a good plan as well. Sadly, she knew she didn’t have time to do any of that. There wasn’t time for herself and most likely wouldn’t be for some time. This was bigger than her. She knew where her priorities laid.

That was until she reached the foot of the stairs to find a makeshift table set up, surrounded by several members of Cullen’s staff. All stood around the table, listening to Cullen as he gave them orders. She stood still, a smile curling her lips as she watched him. The smile quickly faded once again as the list of things that she needed to accomplish ran through her mind one more time. 

“Priorities suck.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition forces are making Skyhold their new home and Evelyn tries to talk to Cullen. Cole makes a brief appearance. And Varric has a "friend" for her to meet with. Just an ordinary day in the life as Inquisitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually try to stay away from cut scenes but sometimes they fit into the story. I'll usually embellish the scene a little bit more than what you've seen while playing. This chapter has 2 cut scenes in it but there's a reason for it leading up to the next chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy & don't forget to leave a comment after reading. I love hearing what you think or hear what you might think is happening next. ENJOY!

The lower courtyard was a buzz near the main gate to Skyhold. Since arriving Cullen had been busy working all hours of the day and night to ensure the Inquisition's new home was ready to defend against any attacking armies. 

Cullen looked up from the various reports, drawing from the construction teams and other communications to look at the two scouts that stood behind him. “Send men out there. We need to scout the area.”

Two scouts nodded, pressing a fist against their chests. “Yes, ser,” one answered before they turned away.

Another scout approached as he turned back to the map. “Commander, soldiers have been assigned temporary quarters.”

Nodding, Cullen looked at him. “Very good. I’ll need an update on the armory as well.” He turned away to look at his notes briefly after expecting the scout to return to his duties, but he didn’t. Cullen found him standing there, scratching his shoulder, and motioning over his head. Cullen didn’t have time to deal with Jim's antics. “Now!”

Rolling his eyes, Cullen released an exasperated sigh as he turned back around to his work. He had already seen her approaching before the scout ran off, but he waited for her to approach him before acknowledging her. Unsure if she were even to come to speak with him. She may be continuing her survey of the fortress. She hadn’t been able to spend much time free of someone since their arrival. But when she stepped up behind him as he turned to look at her. 

“We set up as best as we could at Haven but could never prepare for an Archdemon – or whatever it was. With some warning, we might have…” he said as he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. The muscles in his neck were tight, his head was throbbing. But he felt that giving her a report would distract him from what he wanted to say.

“Do you ever stop working?” Evelyn asked, worried. “Do you ever sleep?”

He lowered his hand, looking at her. Clasping his hands over the pommel of his sword, he stared back at her. “If Corypheus strikes again, we may not be able to withdraw…and I wouldn’t want to. We must be ready.” Turning away from her, he placed both hands on the table and leaned forward. The look of worry in her eyes bore into him. “Work on Skyhold is underway. Guard rotations established. We should have everything on course within the week.” Lifting his left arm from the table, he continued to lean against the table with his right to hold his balance as he turned to look at her again. “We will not run from here, Inquisitor.”

Nodding, Evelyn asked, “How many did we lose at Haven?”

He leaned fully on the table again, looking down. The casualty report resting on the table nearby, being held down by a rock. He didn’t need to look at it to confirm. The names were written in his memory. “Most of our people made it to Skyhold. It could have been worse.” Once again, he used the table to hold his balance as he turned to look at her. “Morale was low but has improved greatly since you accepted the role of Inquisitor.”

“I’m not used to the role.” Shaking her head, she said it out loud. “Inquisitor Trevelyan.” Scoffing, she shook her head again. The title still didn’t sit well with her. Just when she was starting to get used to being called the Herald of Andraste they sprung this on her. “It sounds odd, don’t you think?”

He looked back over his shoulder at her, smiling. “Not at all.”

She smiled when she saw the smile on his face. Lifting an eyebrow, she said, “Is that the official response?”

He laughed. “I suppose it is. But it’s the truth.” Standing up again, he placed his hands on his pommel once again. A habit he was doing more and more as of late. The lyrium withdrawals were worse when he didn’t sleep. The headaches, the trembling of his hands. He held the pommel more often to hide his hands shaking as they were now. “We needed a leader; you have proven yourself.”

“I’m glad we both made it. Thank you, Cullen.” The first part had just come out before she said the second. She just wanted to thank him for all he had done but her mouth spoke faster than her mind could tell her no.

His smile grew as he looked at her. He watched her lower her head to look down at the ground briefly. Taking a deep breath, she slowly lifted her head to look at him again. Unable to hold it in any longer, she spoke, and the words came out.

“Our escape from Haven…it was close.” She shifted her weight from one foot to another. “I am relieved that you –” She paused to correct herself. “That so many made it out.”

Cullen nodded. “As am I.”

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two. Both turning to look off in opposite directions, unable to hold each other’s gaze. Evelyn’s head nodded feeling as she needed to use their silence as a reason to leave. She had held him up from working too long.

“You stayed behind,” he started to say as she fully turned to leave. “You could have –” He couldn’t finish but the word lingered there. _“Died.”_ He couldn’t admit how close he – the Inquisition – was to losing her.

Evelyn stopped when she felt him take her hand into his. Turning back, she looked at him. He was observing those around them, seeing if anyone was close to listening distance. He moved a little closer to her.

“I will not allow the events of Haven to happen again. You have my word.”

“Cullen…I…”

“Ser, I have the reports you requested,” she said.

A smile curled her lips as she felt his hand gently squeeze hers before releasing it. He nodded his head slowly as he turned to return to work. Biting down on her lower lip, she turned and walked away towards the stables. As she walked underneath the walkway, stepping over rubble, she paused. A wisp of cool air escaped her breath. She knew what it was since this wasn’t the first time she had felt it.

“Tired. Shaking. Need sleep but I can’t.”

She turned and found Cole squatted down in a small space before a large pile of rubble and wood. Walking over to him, she knelt to one knee to bring herself to his level. “Cole? Who are you talking about?”

She waited for him to say it was her, but she was wrong.

“Cullen,” he answered. His head still low, his hat covering his face as he rocked back and forth. His arms hugging himself as he tilted his head slightly. “He’s afraid. Afraid of failure. Afraid of what may happen if he fails again.”

“Fails again?” she asked.

“The Circle,” Cole said. Lifting his head, he looked at her through his long, blonde hair. “He’s afraid he’ll fail like he had at the Circle. Pain. Longing. Deceit. Too soon to tell her.”

Evelyn turned away to look at Cullen. He was pointing off towards the battlements, speaking loudly to his workers. Her jaw slacked as she turned back to look at –

\-- Nothing. There was nothing there. Frowning, she looked around and couldn’t remember why she had knelt. There must have been something there, something that caught her attention. But for the life of her she couldn’t remember. Standing up, she brushed the dirt from her knee and continued to make her journey to the stables. Speaking to Dennet will be easy. It’s the meeting after this that she was not looking forward to. Especially if Leliana was correct in her assumption of whom she was meeting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The meeting with Dennet went well but Blackwall found her before she could leave and wanted to speak with her. Fortunately, he agreed to do it as they walked up the steps towards the ramparts. They spoke about how people were coming from everywhere to help the Inquisition. That she was the leader that all were rallying behind. Evelyn just couldn’t hold the same faith in herself that Blackwall said those that followed her had. 

She had a kinship with the Grey Warden. He was battle ready at a moment’s notice. More trustworthy than most people she knew. She liked him and his bluntness. There was no hesitation when he spoke to her or anyone else. That she appreciated.

After they parted, she worked her way through the battlements to get to the other side of the fortress. So much still needed to be done for repairs. Each tower she entered needed cleared of debris, new roofs to be put up. It was all a work in progress. 

“Lady Inquisitor,” Varric said as she approached. “Meet Hawke. Champion of Kirkwall.”

Evelyn’s breath caught for a moment when she saw the man turned around to face her. He was at least a head taller than her. Shaggy, raven black hair with arms the size of tree limbs. Several days’ worth of stubble covering his jawline. Green eyes that sparkled in the light. He was everything that Varric had described in his book and then some. He smiled easily at her as she approached them.

“Though I don’t use that title much anymore,” he said as he held out a hand to her. 

Shaking his hand, she thought she had lost it in his massive palm. _“This is what a dwarf must feel like,”_ she thought to herself.

Varric stepped between the two to continue the introductions. “Hawke, the Inquisitor. Lady Evelyn Trevelyan. I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus. You and I did fight him after all.”

Varric turned and walked away. The warrior turned and leaned his elbows against the battlement wall. Evelyn moved up closer to him. And folded her arms across her chest as she looked out over the courtyard. 

“You want my advice? Did you hear what happened to Kirkwall? My _advice_ nearly tore that city apart.”

She turned to him, nodding. “I’ll bear that in mind. I’m not saying I intend to _follow_ your advice.”

Hawke laughed loudly as he looked back over his shoulder at Varric. “I see why you stuck around.”

Nodding, Varric shrugged. “Whatever happens, it’ll make for a great story.”

Smiling, Hawke said, “And if it doesn’t, you’ll just make up something better.” He turned back to look at her. “This view reminds me of my home in Kirkwall. I had a balcony that overlooked the whole city. I loved it at first. But after a while, all I cold see were the people out there depending on me.”

“I know how that feels. You’re lucky it was just a single city. I’ve got half of Thedas.”

“You’re doing everything you can to protect them.”

Evelyn slowly nodded as she looked out into the courtyard. “Does it get any easier?”

“I’ll let you know.” Lowering his head, he shook it. “I don’t envy you, Inquisitor. But I may be able to help you.” Straightening himself, he turned to look at her.

“Varric said that you fought Corypheus before.”

“Fought and killed.” He leaned his back against the wall. “The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connections to the darkspawn to influence them.”

Varric approached them and continued the story. “Corypheus got into their heads. Messed with their minds. Turned them against each other.”

She watched Hawke begin to pace. Obviously, this wasn’t easy for him to discuss. “If the Wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again.”

“That’s not good,” she thought out loud. She made a mental note to herself to speak with Blackwall about this first chance she could. He was the only Grey Warden she could easily speak with. The next would be King Alistair but after her last run-in with him at Redcliffe she wasn’t sure if he’d speak to her again. Shaking her head, it was all coming clearer to her and she didn’t like it. “So Corypheus has the Venatori, the red templars, and now possibly the Wardens as well? Wonderful.” When all the while she’s thinking _“Well, shit.”_

Hawke stopped pacing for a moment o look over his shoulder at her. “I didn’t come this far just to give you bad news.” He turned completely back around to face her and Varric. “I’ve got a friend in the Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me.” 

He started pacing again. Evelyn was beginning to wander if he was always this impatient and needed to always be on the move. 

“His name is Stroud. The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing.”

Varric stepped back up as Hawke stopped pacing. “Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your friend disappear with them?”

Hawke shook his head and shrugged. “No. He told me he’d be hiding in an old smuggler’s cave near Crestwood.”

“This is bad for the Wardens.” She placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the two. “If you didn’t know about Corypheus, what were you doing with the Wardens?”

“The templars in Kirkwall were using a strange form of lyrium. It was red. I’d hope the Wardens could tell me more about it.”

Running a hand through her hair to push it back, Evelyn frowned. “Corypheus had templar with him at Haven. They looked like they’d been exposed to the lyrium you described.”

“Hopefully, my friend in the Wardens could tell me more about it.”

“It’s worth a shot. I’ll take any lead I can get at the moment.”

“Good. I’ll do whatever I can to help.”

She smiled. “I appreciate your help, Hawke.”

“I’m doing this as much for myself as for you. Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I’d killed him before. This time, I’ll make sure of it.”

Holding out her hand, she shook his once again. “Please, if there’s anything you need or want while you’re here do not hesitate to ask, Serah Hawke.”

He lowered his head, kissing her knuckles. “For you, Lady Trevelyan. You can call me Garrett.”

She felt her cheeks blush as he winked his eye at her. Before coming to meet the man, she asked Leliana to tell her everything she could about him. She remembered Cullen standing off to the side, grumbling and shaking his head. He never spoke up, but it was apparent that Cullen wasn’t completely fond of the Champion of Kirkwall.

“Well…Garrett. Please let us know what we can do to make your visit more comfortable.” She turned to Varric. “Make sure Josie finds him someplace comfortable to sleep. Someplace to wash up and food.”

“All taken care of,” Varric said.

She turned back to the man who still held her hand in his. “And you’re…companion?”

Hawke sighed heavily as he finally released her hand to scratch the side of his head. “I came alone. Fenris is out hunting slavers. Merrill’s helping with restoring the alienage. Aveline is with Donnic making sure that Kirkwall stays standing. No clue where Isabella is.”

She bit her lower lip and lowered her eyes to the ground. Hawke folded his arms across his chest, smiling a toothy grin.

“I’m yours as it seems.”

Lifting her eyes to his, she nodded. “I…um…guess you’d like to catch up with Commander Cullen before you set back out to Crestwood.”

The warrior turned to Varric and cocked an eyebrow. “Commander Cullen? You said he was here but that’s about it.”

Varric shrugged. “What’s there to say? He’s as boring as watching a nug shit and about as much fun as stepping in it.”

A deep laugh came from Hawke. “That’s the Cullen I remember.” He turned back to Evelyn. “I’ll be sure to search him out.”

“Well, if you do, just stay clear of Cassandra.” She looked at both men. “Both of you. She’s not happy with either of you right now. Especially you, Varric.”

“I’ll keep my head low,” Varric said, looking up at her. He turned to look up at Hawke and motioned with his head. “Come on. Let’s go find a drink and talk.”

Folding her arms across her chest, she pursed her lips and exhaled heavily. “I just told you to be careful. I can’t afford to lose you or Cassandra right now.”

“I’ll keep him safe,” Hawke said as he spun around and walked backwards. “We’re just going to pop in on the ol’ Commander and then grab a drink. Feel free to join us if you want.”

She shook her head. “Maybe later. I still have a lot of work to do.”

“We’ll be waiting for you,” Hawke called out before turning back around to walk beside Varric. 

Rubbing her hands over her face, she groaned. “I need to stop them before Cassandra kills them both.” Dropping her hands to her side and sighed. “Or maybe I should warn Cullen first. Either way this isn’t going to go well.” 

Turning, she made her way back to the stairs to head back to find Josephine. _“Not only do I have to deal with Corypheus, I have to worry about Cassandra killing Varric. Hawke torturing Cullen. What else could happen now?”_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian learns a little secret about Maxwell. Evelyn is spending her evening trying to stay out of trouble and keep busy.

Maxwell was not sure how long he had sat in the library that day with Dorian doing research. They had sent days of researching anything of value, trying to find any information regarding Corypheus or the strange orb that his sister had spoke about during her encounter with the archdemon and its master. He was getting more frustrated by the hour as they tried to find even a morsel of a lead. His interest in continuing the research was slowly waning the longer he had sat there. 

“Tsk, tsk,” Dorian said, shaking his head. “That poor girl should have struck down by now if you continue to look at her like that.”

Rolling his eyes, Maxwell snorted as he turned to the other mage. “Whatever,” he muttered.

Lifting an inquisitive eyebrow, Dorian picked up his glass of wine and looked at the man over the rim of the glass. “Well? Who is she?”

Not turning around, Maxwell glanced out the corner of his eye at her. Her long brown hair was pulled back at the nape of her neck. Armor that he was accustom seeing her in was replaced with a modest tunic and leather pants, boots that went to her knees. “Lysette.”

The long pause was too much for Dorian. “And?”

Maxwell turned to look at the Tevinter. “She’s a templar that I meet at the Conclave. She was in Haven right before the explosion.” Leaning back in the chair, he rested his elbow on the armrest and cradled his chin in his palm. “She told me she wasn’t important enough to be at the Temple. I was there because my uncle sent me away to fetch his mixture that he used for his stomach.”

“So, you have spoken to each other?” Dorian said before taking a sip. “And here I thought you were just admiring from afar.”

Shaking his head, Maxwell said, “Oh, no. I’m definitely admiring from afar.” Dropping his hand down to his lap, he flipped through the pages of the book he was researching. “We talked for a little bit in Haven before the explosion. Then it’s just been a passing hello here and there.” He shrugged with a sigh. “But that’s it.”

“And why is that?”

His jaw slacked slightly as he looked over his shoulder briefly to look at her then turned back to Dorian. “Templar? Mage?”

“And?” 

Maxwell’s eyes narrowed as he looked at him. “And what, Dorian? She won’t be interested in me. Historically it’s a bad idea for a mage and templar to be together.”

“Maybe historically, but these are different times, cousin,” Dorian said. He chuckled when Maxwell let out a snort and shook his head. The younger man did not appreciate the moniker as much as his older sibling did. “Different times indeed where mages don’t live in Circles here in the South. Or templars being their jailers. There are limitless possibilities are out there, ripe for the plucking.”

Maxwell stood up and dropped the book onto the seat. “This is not an orchard, Pavus.”

“I thought it was a library.”

His eyes widened as he heard the words from behind him. Maxwell watched Dorian lift his eyebrows and smiled around the rim of the wineglass as he brought it to his lips. Turning around, Maxwell found Lysette standing behind him. Her book being hugged tightly against her chest. 

“Um…yes. Library,” Maxwell sputtered. “I…uh. Sorry for my outburst. I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

Lysette lifted her hand to brush back a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she looked at the mage. “You have not disturbed me. However, you may have upset Helisma,” she said, looking back over her shoulder at the tranquil researcher. She turned back to Maxwell with a faint smile. Nodding her head slightly she looked at each mage. “Good night, Lord Trevelyan. Master Pavus.”

He watched her turn on her heel and make her way to the staircase that led down to the rotunda. Feeling deflated, the younger mage picked up the book at he had previously tossed to the chair and slumped down onto it. Dorian was there, holding out a freshly poured glass of wine and held it out to the younger man. 

“Now that was just as amusing as watching your sister dance in the courtyard the other day with Commander Cullen,” Dorian said as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. “At least he had the sense to take her hand briefly.”

Taking a long drink of his wine, Maxwell look at the other man, surprised. “Cullen was holding my sister’s hand? Out in the courtyard? Are you sure?”

“Saw it with my own two eyes,” Dorian said. He waved his hand dismissively through the air. “It was so faint that if I had blinked, I would have missed it though.” He sipped again. “What is it with you two? The slow burn is so unbecoming.”

“Slow burn?”

Dorian chuckled. “If you are interested in the young templar, go to her. Tell her.”

Taking another drink, Maxwell thought about it. “So, what you’re saying is I should just walk up to her and tell her I’m interested?”

“Yes. That is what I am saying.”

Another brief pause from Maxwell. “Just like that?”

Nodding, Dorian said, “Just like that.”

Downing his glass of wine, Maxwell handed him the empty glass before standing up. “Just like that,” he repeated. He released a wry chuckle. “No way am I doing that.”

Dorian watched as the young man turned and walked away as quickly as he could. The Tevinter laughed as he refilled his glass. “This is so sweet,” Dorian thought to himself. 

“You’re awful, Master Pavus,” Leliana said as she slowly walked in his direction. She had overheard the conversation when she had stopped to speak with the researcher. 

“I call it a gentle nudge,” Dorian replied as he motioned towards the chair across from him. 

Leliana shook her head slowly. “I’m sorry but I have other duties to attend to.” She approached him and paused, not looking down at him. “I would be careful. The Inquisitor is very protective of her sibling.”

“All I did was encourage him to follow his heart.” He took a sip, then nodded. “I will be more mindful next time, Sister Nightingale.”

She nodded slightly in his direction before walking away. Dorian’s smile grew again. “I am really enjoying this place more and more every day.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sitting in the war council room, Evelyn was studying the reports before her. Every now and then after reading a report she would lift her eyes to look at the map of Thedas that was sprawled out across the large wooden table. She would stand up occasionally, move a marker before sitting back down, making a notation and move to the next missive. When Josephine had told her days before that there were a few things she needed to handle she did not realize that it would have been as much as it was.

After meeting with Varric and Hawke, Evelyn spent the two hours in the Herald’s Rest trying to convince Cassandra not to kill Varric after she learned Hawke was at Skyhold. She barely made it in time to prevent the Seeker from breaking the dwarf’s arm as she twisted it while screaming at him. She understood why the Seeker was as angry as she was. Varric did not completely lie about knowing where Garrett Hawke was, he just omitted the fact that he knew where the man was hiding. 

After leaving the Seeker, she found Varric sitting with Hawke and several members of her inner circle drinking. She told Cabot to make sure their glasses stayed full and she would make sure his pockets stayed full as well. And when she left him a rare bottle of whiskey that she had found during her last travels to Storm Coast. She was not even sure of the vintage or the origins, but she knew the bartender would not care. He was thrilled when he uncorked it and sniffed it. A rare smile curled the bartender’s face as he tucked the bottle under the counter and quickly dropped a rag over it to cover it from prying eyes. 

She wanted to stay and sitting at the table to listen to the stories that Hawke was sharing. The stories of the Champion of Kirkwall had kept her curious about him when she was still in Ostwick. The few times she had traveled to Kirkwall to do business for her father or to attend an event, she had been unable to meet him. Now he was here in Skyhold, she with a hundred questions and there she was sitting with a mountain of missives, reports and requests that required her attention.

“Lead they say,” she said, signing her approval to a request from the kitchen mistress, Dorothy. “Go out across Thedas and save the world.” She glanced over another request from Ser Morris, the new quartermaster. He was wanting assistance from soldiers to escort a rare shipment of metals coming from Orzammar. Signing that request, she sighed. “And here I am…” She picked up another paper and frowned. “Reading reports, going blind. And signing my name until my hand is cramping.”

“Sadly, I am quite empathetic to your predicament.”

Lifting her eyes from the report regarding an increase of spiderwebs on windowsills near the infirmary, she dropped the parchment to the table. “This is never ending, Commander.” Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply as she raised her hands to rub her temples. “I don’t know how you can do it all of the time.”

“It is not all of the time,” Cullen said as he approached the table. Standing on the other side, he looked across the table at her. “I do occasionally get out of my office. I help train my recruits. Check the defenses.” His lips upturned into a wide grin as she lifted her eyes to look at him. “To deliver more reports to my Inquisitor.”

Her eyes lowered to see the handful of parchments in his hand as he sat them down on the table. Lowering her head to the table, she released a moan. “Not you too, Cullen.” Laughing, she lifted her head at stared at him. He had turned his head away, staring off to a spot somewhere across the room as his hand rubbed the back of his neck. In the dim light it almost looked like he was blushing. “It’s alright, Commander. Just leave it here and I’ll get to it.”

Shaking his head, he lowered his hand to his side. “What I have for you has actually been taken care of.” When he saw her lifted a curious eyebrow, he explained. “I took it upon myself to complete rotation assignments as well as construction details. I felt that these menial tasks did not meet your level of authority.”

Pushing the chair back, she stood up. Walking around the table, she moved until she stood before him. Just inches apart, the candlelight casting amber hues across the breastplate that he wore. Shadows danced in the background, surrounding them in the large room. Tilting her head, she looked up at him. 

“Thank you,” she said.

Stepping closer to her, he lifted his hand slightly. Just enough to reach out and hook his forefinger to hers. Looking down at her, he smiled. “It is the least I could do.”

She stood there, staring up at him. Fearful that if she opened her mouth she would say something that would come out as a blubbering mush or something she would later regret. Cullen’s free hand lifted to cup her chin. Running his thumb across her cheek, he stared down at her emerald eyes.

“You do so much for the cause,” he said softly. “It’s the least I could do for you.”

Her eyes closed as she tilted her head to feel the warmth of his palm against her cheek. She felt him step closer to her. The feel of the fur around his collar, tickled her skin as he pulled her closer to him. Smiling, she opened her eyes to find him smiling back at her. 

“I must confess,” he said, keeping his eyes on her as his fingers moved from holding the one to twining his fingers with hers. “I merely came here to see you.”

“How deceptive of you, Commander,” she said. “And here I was thinking you’re just keeping me trapped in here to work long hours alone.”

“Trapped, maybe,” he said. His smile grew as he lowered his head and placed his lips near her ear. “Alone, no.”

Turning her head, she found his lips painfully close to hers. Just as she felt his hand urge her closer to him the large wooden doors leading into the war council room opened. The doors slamming against the walls with a loud thud. Cullen and Evelyn had parted quickly when the doors opened. Both started by the sudden invasion of the large man followed by Varric and several other people. 

“There you are, Cullen!” Garrett Hawke cried out as he entered the room.

Cullen’s hand quickly lifted to cover his face. He was growling behind his hand as he heard the Champion call his name out, echoing across the room. “Champion,” he muttered through clenched teeth. “It is a pleasure as always.”

Garrett slapped the Commander on the upper arm before wrapping his massive arms around the ex-templar. Standing to the side, Evelyn’s eyes widened as she watched Hawke blatantly placed a big kiss on Cullen’s cheek as he hugged him.

“Missed me?” Garrett said as he pulled away from the other man.

“I don’t remember aiming at you,” Cullen said.

The laugh that came from the Champion was loud in the room with high ceilings. She was sure that it carried down the hallway and out into the main hall.

“Where have you been hiding, Knight-Captain?” Garrett asked as he pulled away. “My bad…Commander.” His jaw slacked as he looked back and forth between the Commander and the Inquisitor. “Oh! Were you two working?”

“Yes,” Evelyn answered after seeing Cullen clenching his fists at his sides. “We were making plans for our journey to Crestwood to meet the Warden.”

“What’s to plan?” Garrett said as he turned around and stepped in between them. He wrapped his large arms around each of their shoulders, pulling them close to his side. “We mount up on our horses and ride out in the morning.” He looked at Cullen. “Always working. Take a break, Cullen. Have a drink with us.” 

Evelyn felt her being pushed towards the door but being shorter than the man, she was able to slip underneath him to escape his embrace. Cullen looked back over his shoulder, his eyes pleading to her. The Champion looked back and frowned.

“I’ll meet you there,” she said. “I really have to finish a couple of missives before I can.”

“We’ll be waiting for you,” Hawke called out. 

Varric followed, stopping at the doorway. Looking back at her, he reassured her. “I’ll watch out for Curly. Come find us when you’re done.”

She wrapped her arms around herself, nodding. “I’ll try. And please…” She sighed. “Don’t let Hawke embarrass him too much.”

He threw her a salute. “Gotcha, your Inquisitorialness.”

Evelyn smiled as the dwarf walked away, following the Champion who continued to keep the Commander closely at his side. She waited until she heard the doors leading into the main hall close before returning to her work. Still sitting on the war table map was two missives that she tried desperately to keep buried beneath everything else. Both parchments still folded and sealed shut with wax. 

One bore the awfully familiar Trevelyan crest. No doubted from her father, Lord Elliott Trevelyan. 

The other was the Starkhaven royal family crest. The Vael’s. 

Lifting both letters, she held them up to the candlelight. The temptation to set them ablaze was growing but she knew that the ones received in Haven had met the similar fate, but she could not keep running from it. She had to answer the letters before Skyhold received unwelcomed guests. 

If Skyhold could not handle having the Champion of Kirkwall Garrett Hawke wandering around, it certainly was not ready for these guests to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos & reviews. Please keep the comments coming. I love to hear the good and the bad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn's having a moment and she's doing what she usually does. Let her anger get the best of her.

“I want you to know –” Blech. “That I really –” Blech. “Hate you right now.”

Biting down on her lower lip, she remained silent. The journey to Crestwood was one that Dorian was regretting when he volunteered to join the mission. A pang of guilt tore at her heart seeing him like he was. She should have known better after going to the Storm Coast with him. But she was being selfish and wanted someone to keep her company. 

“Can’t we go somewhere that’s not surrounded by water,” Dorian said as he held the bucket close to him. 

Evelyn looked across the room at the mage as he lowered his head down again. He had long passed the stage of vomiting and now was suffering from dry heaves. She thought that he was feeling better when they had fought their way through Caer Bronach to remove the group of bandits, the Highwaymen, that had taken over the stronghold, attacking traders. “I’m so sorry, Dorian,” she said as she walked over to him. Rubbing his back as he held his head in the bucket, she felt guilty for wanting to smile. “If I can make this up to you – “

“Oh, you will,” he interrupted, lifting his head. “Dear cousin, you most certainly –” He stopped scolding her to lower his head again.

Biting down on her lower lip, she struggled to keep the smile and now the laughter that she desperately wanted from being done. “I’ll go check on that potion that Max is making for you.”

Dorian waved his hand, motioning to the door. He was done with her. Done with Crestwood. Done with towns with no wine selection that met his standards. The Tevinter mage was just done. She knew it was bad when he lost the want to complain about it yet she found it humorous at the same time. 

Walking out of his room, she walked down the busy walkway of the keep until she thought she was out of hearing range. Raising her hand, she placed her hand on the wall and began to laugh. A loud, from the deepest part of her body laugh. Her friend’s misery was providing too much joy for her right now. 

“What’s so funny?” Varric said as he walked towards her with Hawke in tow. 

“I am really a horrible person.” She wiped the tears from her eyes as she pushed herself from the wall. “Dorian’s water sick.”

“Again?” the dwarf said, rubbing his chin with his gloved hand. 

Sighing, she nodded. “I think we’re going to need him here at the stronghold when we go speak to Stroud. I really don’t want to cause him more discomfort.”

Hawke nodded. “We need to meet up with Stroud soon. I really don’t want him being found by the Wardens.”

“Agreed.” Evelyn nodded as she started to walk. “I’d like to hear what he has to say about why the Wardens are trying to hunt him down. That group we encountered at the crossroads has me very suspicious.” Walking up the steps, she walked up to the balcony to look out over Lake Calenhad. Turning around, she looked at the two men as she folded her arms across her chest. “I’ve talked with Blackwall and he said he has no clue what is happening with the Wardens.”

“We already know that the templars are under Corypheus’ control with the red lyrium.” Hawke shook his head. “Maybe there’s something with the lyrium that’s messing with the Warden’s also.”

Leaning back against the wall behind her, she inhaled deeply. “If Corypheus gets control over the Templars and the Wardens this could get nasty.”

“More than it already is?” Varric asked. When both the Inquisitor and Champion looked down at him with the same deeply concerned face, he shook his head. “Well, shit.”

Running her hand through her hair she balled her fingers into a fist in her hair, she groaned. “Why can’t it just be something simple?”

Hawke laughed. “It never is, Trevelyan. Trust me, ten years in Kirkwall proved that to me.”

She dropped her arm to her side and frowned as she looked up at Hawke. “Geez, thanks for those encouraging words.”

“Any time,” Hawke replied with a wink. “C’mon. We need to get some rest before we set out in the morning.”

“Yeah,” she said softly. “I have a few things to take care of before I turn in. Charter’s no Josephine but she’s wanting to make sure the keep is up to standards.”

“See you in the morning,” Varric said as he turned to walk away with Hawke. 

She turned back around and placed her hands on the cold, stone wall. Lowering her head, she closed her eyes and inhaled the musty air around her. The waves were crashing down along the coastline filled her ears. The looming storm in the horizon. The faint rumble of thunder in the distance. And that damned rift that she needed to close after finding a way to open the dam. 

She was sick of the water, too. Opening her eyes, she looked down at her gloved hand. Cursing the mark, she squeezed her hand tight and hit it against the rock several times.

“What did the wall do to you?” Maxwell asked as he walked up behind her. “Or are you trying to break your hand? Maybe destroy the mark that way?”

She opened her hand again, pulling the glove off. Her knuckles were reddened and slightly bloody from the stitching of her glove from repeatedly striking the rock wall. If it weren’t for the glove, she knew it would have been more damaged. “I want it gone, Max. I want the damned thing gone.”

Maxwell lifted his hand to place it on her back but stopped himself. Having seen her like this growing up together he knew better than to touch her. There was a part of his sister that she kept locked up deep down but when given the chance it would break free from its chains and unleash.

“Eve,” he said, trying to keep his voice calm. “Why don’t we – “

She struck the wall again and again and again, cursing. Every strike a new problem was muttered from her clenched teeth.

“Corypheus. Templars. Mages. Father.”

Finally, she stopped. Her hand still pressed hard against the blood covered wall. Shoulders lifting and lowering as she breathed heavily. Her head hanging low, hair covering her face. 

“Why don’t we what?” she muttered. Standing up straight, she forced her hand to open and look down at her hand. The faint glow mocking her as she stared at it. “Go have a drink? Get some sleep?” Spinning on her heel, she turned to look at her younger sibling. “Is that what you were going to say? That I just need to take a break?”

Two Inquisition soldiers that were making rounds started to enter the small area but quickly turned around when they saw the angered look of Evelyn glaring at them. They turned on their heels and walked away. Maxwell sighed as he lifted his hand, twirled his fingers slightly and lifted a barrier up to block entrance from anyone else invading their conversation. 

Turning back to his sister, he inhaled deeply. “Yes. You need to take a break.” Before she could say something, he held up a forefinger and aimed it at her. “No. Let me finish.” He paused. “Please.”

Evelyn turned around, putting her back to him as she looked back out over the lake. Taking another deep breath, Maxwell continued.

“I know you’re stressed, Eve. I’m surprised you haven’t started swinging that damn sword of yours around and just going straight for Corypheus because I know you hate all of this running around. But you can’t do this on your own.”

She didn’t respond or move. She just stood there staring out into the blackness watching the storm clouds roll in. The glowing green mixed with the darkness was almost beautiful in the distance. Yet, they knew of the evil that it really was. 

“Max?”

His eyes narrowed as his brows furrowed. “What?”

She turned around to face him. Stepping up closer to him, she looked up to meet his eyes. “Get out of my way.”

Rolling his eyes, he knew that there was no talking to her when she was like this. Hearing her frustrated grunt, he lowered the barrier to let her walk away. Turning around, he watched her stalk off. Pursing his lips, he shook his head. “The sooner we defeat Corypheus, the sooner things will go back to normal,” he thought. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“How’s the hand?” Maxwell asked as he tugged on the reins of his horse to keep it on path. 

Looking down at the fresh bandage, Evelyn frowned. “It hurts like a bugger. I can barely make a fist.” She chuckled. “It’s a good thing my left arm is my shield arm. There’s no way I can hold a sword in that hand right now.”

He laughed at his sister. “All I can do is keep it clean and a potion or two to keep the pain away.”

Nodding, she smiled at him. “Should have studied healing instead of botany, brother.”

“No way!” he said, shaking his head. “Everyone would be pestering me to fix them at all hours of the day or night.”

She half shrugged. “Guess you’re stuck tending to the garden for the remainder of the Inquisition.”

Nodding, Maxwell smiled. “Which reminds me. I planted some rashvine before we left.”

“Seriously?” she said loudly, shaking her head. “Great, we’re going to get back to the keep and everyone’s going to be itching and scratching.”

“I left Bortin in charge of it,” he defended himself. 

She shook her head again, laughing. “Bortin? The guy that keeps putting mixing up recipes.”

Nodding, Maxwell laughed. “The one poor recruit started turning blue.”

“That look on his face was priceless.”

“His face? I thought Cullen was going to have a heart attack,” he said. “He was ready to come down on every mage in the tower.”

Shaking her head, she winced when she tried to tighten the reins in her grip with her left hand. “I don’t think he would have done anything.” 

A silence fell between the two siblings as they continued to ride side by side along the path. Evelyn watched him out the corner of her eye before blowing out a heavy breath.

“Spit it out.”

Keeping his eyes forward, he said, “I’m just worried about you. You’ve been angrier than usual lately. I know you’re not sleeping. I can see it in your eyes.”

Evelyn tapped her finger on the horn of her saddle. After the several days they had had in Crestwood she was in no mood for more lies. The mayor of Crestwood rode on the cart in front of her. Chained and will be taken directly to the dungeon when they returned. The Wardens they met on the Crossroad lied to her about Stroud. Even some of Leliana’s agents that she found sitting around lied to her about what they were doing in the upper reaches of the stronghold. 

She snorted. “Of course, they lie. They’re spies,” she thought. 

“Maybe,” she finally spoke, barely audible. 

Shaking his head, he said, “There’s no maybe about it. There’s something going on that you’re not telling me. And if you can’t talk to me and I’m your brother then you really need to talk to someone. Maybe Mother Giselle.”

“Uh…no,” she said. Her eyes stayed focused on the road in front of her. “The mother and I are not on best terms right now.”

“Why is that? I thought you liked her?”

“Because, cousin,” Dorian said as he edged his horse between the siblings. “Evelyn defended my honor and the Mother was none too happy.”

Maxwell leaned forward to look at his sister. “Do tell?”

Evelyn and Dorian looked at each other briefly before turning to look at the young mage. “No,” they said in unison.

Curling his lips into an O, Maxwell’s eyebrows lifted as his head slowly nodded. “Oh…kay…”

Dorian brushed some dirt off his bare shoulder, frowning when all he was able to do is just smudge it more across his skin. “As much as it pains me to say this but I owe you a bit of thanks, Maxwell. Your potion was much relief. Bringing me back from the depths of my untimely demise.”

Rolling her eyes, Evelyn scoffed. “Untimely demise? Aren’t you being a little melodramatic?”

Maxwell laughed. “Oh no, I like it.” Sitting up a bit straighter on his saddle, he smiled proudly. “I just saved one of the Inquisitor’s companions from certain death.”

She smiled, shaking her head. “Is this a mage thing? Your egos are bigger than some of the chevalier’s that I’ve meet.”

“You wound me,” Dorian said, placing his hand over his chest. “I feel my pride has been insulted.”

“Sounds like you’ll need to duel the Inquisitor to recover from this insult,” Varric said from behind them. 

The small talk was a nice distraction for her after the weeks they had spent in Crestwood. She knew that when they returned to Skyhold the next day there would be much more work ahead of them to attend to. The next journey would be to the Western Approach to find out what the Wardens were doing. Stroud was informative but still she could not believe he was telling her the entire truth. Either because he did not know everything about what the Wardens were doing out there or there was some secret that he could not tell her. Wardens were very secretive order to begin with but there was something eating at her that she struggled with.

“What say you, Inquisitor?”

She was pulled from her thoughts when she found Hawke turning back on his saddle to look at her. Forcing a smile on her face, she looked at him. “Sorry. All I could think about was taking a bath when we got back home.”

The Champion frowned at her. She made a mental note to herself to bring Cassandra or Vivenne with her on the next journey. She needed another woman to talk to.

“Think you could take on Dorian? I mean, he did just challenge you,” he said.

She shrugged. “I mean, I’ve knocked my brother on his arse a time or two. Dorian probably would be just as easy.”

Dorian’s jaw slacked when a round of mocking laughter was surrounding them. Lowering his head, Maxwell laughed, remembering the last time they fought when they trained. Templar trained but not fully a Templar, Evelyn was able to knock him face down to the ground before he could get off one spell. She had helped him train alongside his training at the Ostwick Circle. Keeping him safe had always been her priority in life.

“I do feel that I have been insulted,” Dorian said as he threw his head back to toss his hair out of his face. His nose still lifted upwards. “You wound me, Cousin.”

“Well, not yet,” Varric said, laughing. “My bets on the Inquisitor.”

Hawke rubbed at his scruffy chin and hummed. “Hmmm…I’d say Dorian might actually pull this off.” He turned to Stroud who rode behind him. “What about you?”

The Orlesian Warden chuckled. “As a Grey Warden we do not involve ourselves in politics or squabbles such as this.” Tilting his head slightly, he smiled. “Although I must say that the Inquisitor looks like she’s about to hold her own against any foe.”

Some of the nearby forces that surrounded them all chimed in with their bets of who thy thought would win in a duel between her and Dorian. She was amused at the banter going on around her. It was lightening her mood slightly to hear her people talking about something other than Corphyeus and red templars and every other thing that they are fighting against. 

If helping her people be distracted at her own expense, then so be it. She knew it was not the first and would not be the last but sometimes everyone must pick their battles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise some of the questions that have been asked will make sense soon. Please just hang in there.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell is still trying to unravel a mystery that's been bothering him for months. Evelyn is facing nightmares from her battle against Alexius at Redcliffe Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I posted yesterday but I had a chance to write today and seized it.

_She ran through the castle, fighting to make her way to the main hall of Redcliffe Castle. Nothing felt right to her no matter how much Dorian tried to explain it to her. Blackwall and Solas were found in the dungeon. Both suffering from red lyrium that was surrounding their cells. Leliana was being interrogated when they had found her._

_All had been alive. However, when they found Fiona it was obvious, they were too late to save her. The red lyrium was consuming her body. Her body transforming into the substance and corrupting every part of her._

_Evelyn reached out, placing her hand on the mage’s shoulder and made a promise to her that she would make things right. That she would fix the timeline._

_“Inquisitor,” Fiona rasped with a lowered head. Barely able to speak as the corruption was taking over her very core. “I am sorry.” Her head lowered more. “Max – “_

_She watched the mage fade away with her last breath. “Max?” She turned to face her friends. “What about Max? Where is everyone else?”_

_Dorian placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. “Don’t.”_

_She hissed at him as she swatted his hand away. Turning back to Blackwall, she knew he would tell her the truth. “Where’s Max?”_

_The Warden lowered his eyes, shaking his head as he offered no help. Solas looked at her and was about to speak but it was Leliana who did._

_“He’s dead,” the spymaster said. “Killed when we tried to take over the castle.”_

_Her eyes closed shut tightly as her hand balled into a fist at her left side. Her right hand clenched at her sword hilt. Leliana stepped closer to her._

_“They killed everyone. Maxwell. Josephine. Cassandra. Bull. Sera. Varric. Vivenne…” She made sure she said everyone name clearly. Trying to make sure she made a point. “Everyone is dead, except for us.” Her green eyes pierced her deep down. “Use that anger, Inquisitor. Use it to fight through to get to Alexius. We must defeat him.”_

_Leliana knew what to say to get her anger to rage. An anger that she had fought to keep under control for years._

_“Take me to him.”_

_They worked their way through the castle, fighting anyone that stood in their way. The fight was exhausting but her rage and anger pushed her through until they were able to battle their way into the throne room. Red Templars surrounded them as they reached the throne room. Alexius was there, waiting for them. Breathing heavily, Evelyn demanded Alexius to release them. When Leliana slit Felix’s throat the battle escalated. The fight against Alexius was difficult but her anger pushed her though until it was over._

_She was losing faith that they would get home. Dorian promised her that he knew the spell to return them home when he had found the amulet on his former teacher’s body. The battle was far from over as the archdemon shook the castle. Corypheus was there and they needed to escape._

_“Go. We will fight them off!” Leliana ordered as she ran around them. Bow in hand as she reached for an arrow._

_Bringing up her sword and shield, Evelyn prepared herself to fight with the spymaster until Dorian grabbed her by her upper arm to pull her back._

_“We have to go now!”_

_The doors shattered as they were forced open. Shards spraying out as demons entered the room. Venatori soldiers walking alongside them as they attacked. Evelyn’s feet froze to the ground, unable to move when several red templars approached. The familiar red cloak and breastplate. Honey blonde hair that hung down, lifeless. It was the red eyes that trapped her, trapping her in his gaze._

_“No!” Evelyn screamed._

_He stared at her as he lifted his sword, preparing to charge. Feeling Dorian’s strong hand pulling at her, dragging her behind him, her voice shattered as she called out his name._

_"CULLEN!"_

She bolted upright in her tent, gasping for air. Her throat tightly closed as she struggled to get breath. Sweat pouring down her face as she pulled her legs close to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs. Her eyes wild as she stared out the narrow slit in her tent through her tangled hair that hung down. Tears streaming down her face as she lowered her head to rest her forehead against her knees. Her ears pounding, her heart beating so fast that her chest would burst. Every muscle in her body trembled, shaking as she rocked back and forth. 

Evelyn did not know how much longer she could take this. It was getting harder every day to continue the fight. Quitting was not an option, she knew that. Not when so many depended on her to save them. Save Thedas. 

Unfortunately, it did not stop her from wanting to run and never look back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cullen was up before the morning light crept into his quarters above his office. The cold air of the Frostback Mountains chilled his sweat soaked skin as he sat upright. Another restless night from the lyrium withdrawals had him tossing and turning in bed. He knew there was no chance of going back to sleep, no matter how much his body craved it.

He contemplated using the sleeping draught that Maxwell had provided him one day after he had seen the templar yawning during a war council meeting. After thanking the young mage, he had set the vial on his dresser and it remained there since. He knew the young mage was trying to be helpful. Yet, he could not bring himself to use it. Not because he did not trust the mage but because he knew it would most likely not work.

Unable to sleep, he did what he always would do. Stay busy. 

He frowned as he stood in the main hall, watching the construction workers as they worked diligently to make repairs. All Skyhold was changing daily. You could not walk through the Stronghold without seeing something repaired or newly built. Everything was coming together. For once. 

Approaching him at a slow and even pace, Leliana had her hands clasped behind her back as she walked in his direction. “All is well, Commander, no?”

He looked at her, nodding. “I was just ensuring that the requests that our ambassador had requested to the main hall were being completed. Josephine and apparently Lady Vivienne was very firm about aesthetics for the main hall.”

Nodding her head slowly, Leliana turned around and stood beside him. Her eyes surveyed the main hall. “Most certainly. We must be open and welcoming to visitors. A first impression is particularly important to all that entire Skyhold.”

His frown grew as he stepped from the where he stood in front of the throne and made his way down the center of the hall. “I don’t understand the importance of this or why I’ve been tasked to do this. Next, I will be asked to pick out drapery or the furniture. Or maybe porcelain patterns for the dining.”

She chuckled as she walked alongside him. “As much excitement that would be to see you attempt to do such tasks, but we all know that you are better suited for other duties.”

“Yes, I am. Such as training these raw recruits that keep coming in every day. The mountain of requests from all around Thedas that are reporting rifts, red templars, bandits.” He lifted his hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose to fight off the headache that was growing. “I should be focusing on that instead of what color bedding my soldiers should bring back from Val Royeux when they return.”

Lowering her head, Leliana laughed. “I will speak with Josie to have someone else make those arrangements. I have several agents that are very versed in color coordination.”

Cullen paused as they reached the top of the stairs leading out into the upper courtyard. “Why am I not surprised,” he said, a smile forming on his lips. “And here I thought knowing which end of a sword was more important to learn.”

“We all have our training serves a purpose.”

“That we do,” he said, nodding his head in acknowledgement. He held a board towards the spymaster’s direction. “Then I offer you a purpose.” He waited until she accepted the board. “You have been charged with redecorating the guest quarters that overlook the gardens.”

He turned and looked out towards the front gate doors opening slowly. “What now?” he grumbled. He was not expecting the Inquisitor or her forces to return from Crestwood until the next day. Running down the stairs, he made his way towards the gate. “You there! What’s happening?” he yelled out to the gate guards as he approached

“Riders, Commander,” a guard yelled back. 

“Under what banner?” Cullen said as he looked up at the battlements, wrapping his hand around the hilt of his sword. “How many?”

“Looks like a dozen or so. Slow moving,” one guard answered. “Can’t see the banner yet, Commander.”

Eyebrows furrowed as he stood there, watching the heavy large gates doors open. Cullen tried to remember anything mentioning about visitors coming to Skyhold. With the absence of Ambassador Montilyet to greet their visitors means she was not aware either. 

“What’s going on?” Josephine said as she hurried across the courtyard in his direction. She stopped, leaning forward as she tried to catch her breath. “Who is approaching?”

Cullen shook his head as he turned around to look at Josephine and Leliana. “Unknown. Have we not received notice of visitors?”

“Bann Teagan had requested a visit with King Alistair,” Josephine said as she straightened her sleeves. “But that’s not for another month.”

Leliana pursed her lips as watched the riders making their way in. They were still out too far to see a banner. “It does not appear hostile. Too few riders.”

The Commander barked orders to his soldiers. If someone was coming that was hostile, then he wanted to be ready. He was unsure what was hidden out on the horizon that they could not see. If this was just a smaller party, there may be more coming. 

“Ostwick!” someone yelled down from the battlement. A soldier leaned over the wall, looking down at him. “It’s Ostwick!”

“Ostwick?” Josephine questioned. Unsure she heard what she had. “Are you sure?”

Squinting his eyes, Cullen looked out as the riders drew closer. “Yes.” He turned back to look at the two women. “You didn’t know about this?”

Josephine shook her head. “Most certainly not. If I had, we would have made preparations. The Hold is not ready for visitors.”

The riders rode in at a steady pace as they entered the courtyard. Cullen moved out of the way and walked towards the leader of the group. The escorts wore the familiar colors of the Trevelyan heraldry. 

“Greetings, Commander,” the leader said as he approached him with an outstretched hand. “Captain Isaac Malloy. Leader of the Ostwick royal guard.”

Cullen stepped up, holding out his hand to accept it. “I apologize for a proper welcoming party. We were unaware of your impending arrival.”

Nodding, Captain Malloy stepped closer to the Commander. “I was under the impression word had been sent.”

Shaking his head, Cullen turned to watch the other riders dismounting. Josephine was doing her duties of greeting two men who had his back to him. Two people were dressed in finery, she was doing her best to make apologies. Walking alongside the captain, they approached from the outside of the crowd. His jaw slacked slightly as he was greeted by a face that he was not expecting.

“Vael?”

The man turned around, smiling as he saw Cullen. Walking up to him, Sebastian Vael reached out and took Cullen’s hand into his and pulled him closer to hug him.

“Knight-Captain Cullen! Sebastian said as he slapped his hands on the Commander’s shoulders. “It is good to see a friendly face.”

“As you. It’s Commander now,” Cullen corrected, surprised to see him. “What brings you here? Under an Ostwick banner? Chantry business?”

“Nothing like that, Commander Rutherford,” the other man said as he approached.

“Commander Cullen,” Josephine said as she approached. “You are well acquainted with Prince Sebastian Vael from Starkhaven.”

Cullen nodded as he looked at the ambassador. “Yes. From Kirkwall.” He cleared his throat. “He is a friend of the Champion of Kirkwall.”

Sebastian chuckled as he stepped back, running a hand through his hair. “I did on occasion travel with Hawke.” He motioned towards Cullen with his head, smiling. “Your poor Commander had a time of it with Hawke. Then again most anyone around Kirkwall had a time with him.”

Chuckling, Cullen nodded. “That would be an understatement.”

The prince turned to Leliana and took her hand into his. Bowing, he brushed a kiss across her knuckles. “Sister Nightingale. It is a pleasure to meet with you again.”

Nodding her head, she smiled at him. “I hope this is under better circumstances than last time, Brother Vael.”

Shaking his head, Sebastian released his hand and stepped back from her. Looking down at himself, he held out his hands slightly at his sides. “I have retaken the throne of Starkhaven. Still faithful to the Chantry but I have taken leave of my vows.”

“Then the Chantry has lost a valued member, but your country has been given a great leader,” she said.

“Please, pardon my interruption,” Josephine said. She motioned to the other man that stood beside her. “Commander Cullen, Lady Leliana, please allow me to introduce to you Lord Elliott Trevelyan of the House Trevelyan.”

Lord Trevelyan nodded at the three Inquisitor advisors as he removed his riding gloves. He barely made eye contact with any of them as they waited for him to speak. Handing his gloves to one of his party. Stepping closer, he folded his hands behind his back.

“I would like to speak with my children,” he said with authority.

Cullen, Josephine and Leliana traded looks between the three of them. Clearing his throat, Cullen turned back to Trevelyan. 

“Lady and Lord Trevelyan will not be back in Skyhold until morning’s light,” Cullen said. “They are en route from Crestwood.”

Trevelyan frowned. “So, my son is with her?”

“Yes, Lord Trevelyan,” Leliana said. “He has been immensely helpful with our mission. His knowledge of botany is exceptional.”

Trevelyan nodded. “The Circle is anxious for his return.”

“We just received a message from the Inquisitor this morning that they were briefly delayed due to unseen circumstances,” Josephine said. She motioned towards the entrance to the main hall. “If you would like, we can speak in a more comfortable environment. I can have refreshments and food prepared for you. I will arrange accommodations as well.”

“That will be acceptable,” Trevelyan said. His voice still showing no emotion. “Prince Vael, would you join us?”

Sebastian was standing where he was, looking up towards the battlements. He looked at the skyline over the walls. “Yes, I will.” He turned back to look at Cullen. “Perhaps a tour later, Commander? I would enjoy seeing Skyhold in person. I’ve heard many things about it.”

Cullen nodded, saying, “It would be an honor, Prince Vael.” He turned to look at Josephine and Leliana. “Please excuse me. I have duties that need taken care of before I can join you in the main hall.”

Trevelyan glanced over the Commander, his face still expressionless. “Please advise me as soon as my children have returned, Commander.” He turned back to Josephine. “Ambassador, please,” he said, holding out his arm to indicate he was ready to leave.

“Please, follow me inside. You will be pleasantly surprised with all we have to offer you.”

Standing there, Cullen watched as Skyhold’s latest guests depart upwards towards the main entrance of the main hall. He motioned to one of his soldiers that was assisting with the taking the entourage’s horses to the stable. 

“Ser?”

“I want to be notified immediately when the Inquisitor returns. Do not notify anyone else, only me.” He turned to look at the woman. “Understood?”

“Aye, ser. You and only you.”

“Very good. I’ll be in my office.” 

Turning back, Cullen frowned. He did not like unexpected guests especially nobles that were there for unknown reasons. What ever the reason they were there, he knew it was not just a social call to check on the health of the Inquisitor and her sibling. He felt the need to warn the Inquisitor before she greeted her father.

“Vael?” he thought to himself. “Why was he here, too?”

Whatever the reason, he knew this was not going to go well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Maxwell drummed his fingers on the saddle horn, thinking about what he had been reading that night before turning in to sleep. The search for his sister after they retreated from Haven still weighed on his mind.

 _“Templars use phylacteries to find mages,”_ he pondered. _“But Eve’s not a mage. She’s not a templar either. But he was able to sense her out in the wilderness.”_

Taking a deep breath, he released it slowly. The young mage always had enjoyed a good challenge. His instructors at the Circle would test him frequently. Pushing to challenge him. And this was a mystery he was feeling challenged.

“And just what are you thinking about?” Dorian asked as he rode alongside the other mage. “The lovely templar recruit with the eyes of caramel?”

Maxwell sighed heavily, shaking his head. He was regretting talking about Lysette to the other man. It was a mistake that he wished he had once kept his mouth shut. “No. Actually, I was thinking about something else.”

“And?”

Turning his head, he looked at Dorian. “What do you know about phylacteries?”

“Horrid things,” the Tevinter mage said with a snort. “Your templar hunters use them as leashes for mages.”

“I know that.” Pursing his lips, he turned to look at him. “I know when mages go to the circle, they take blood from you and place it in a phylactery. Then it’s stored someplace safe until needed.”

“As I said, horrid things.” Dorian smoothed his mustache then frowned feeling the stubble growing across his cheeks. “Why the sudden interest in phylacteries?”

“Can they be used to track down other people?” Seeing the confused expression on his companion’s face, he continued. “Like, can a templar use it to track down a person that’s not a mage?”

Dorian looked at the younger man. “I may – no I will – regret asking this question but what is your point, Maxwell?”

“Remember when Cullen found my sister after Haven? Do you remember what I said?”

“You said a lot,” Dorian said as he turned back to the road ahead. “Honestly, most of it I wasn’t listening to.”

Rolling his eyes, Maxwell continued. “Cullen found her almost like a templar looking for a mage. Like he knew where she was.”

Dorian thought about what the younger mage proposed. “You think our Commander has a phylactery from your sister? A non-mage?”

His shoulders slumped as Maxwell sighed again. “I don’t know what I’m thinking. It’s probably nothing.”

Clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth, Dorian nodded. “It could be but it also could be something. Have you spoke to her about it?”

Shaking his head, Maxwell quickly answered with a resounding “No.” 

“Maybe you should if you’re concerned.”

Maxwell nodded. Looking back over his shoulder to look at his sister he decided now was not good timing. The redness in her eyes and pale skin told him that she did not sleep well that night. Making a note to himself he would leave a sleeping draught in her quarters once they returned. Offering her something to help her rest. Whether or not she used it was her choice, but it would be there if she did.

“Hold sweet hold,” Varric yelled out as Skyhold came into view. “I’m going to need a strong drink when we get back.”

“I think we all do, Varric,” Evelyn said from the rear of the line. 

“Hopefully, it’s all quiet when we get back,” the dwarf said. “I’m not ready for any more surprises after this trip.”

Evelyn nodded in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Trevelyan arrives at Skyhold unannounced with Prince Sebastian Vael much to the dislike of Ambassador Montilyet. Evelyn and Maxwell are rather surprised by the visit. Maybe Maxwell is more than Evelyn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I screwed up with Chapter 10. I realized that I had originally posted the rough draft instead of the completed chapter. There's part of the chapter that was not included that's important. So please, go back and re-read Chapter 10 before reading this one. 
> 
> And thank you everyone for the kind reviews. Writers crave reviews not for attention but to judge their readers and to learn from them. I take every comment to thought and try to make changes to the story that will keep everyone interested. Yes, not every chapter will go perfectly. Everyone needs a little drama. ;)

_“What nerve that man has,”_ Josephine thought to herself as she stood beside the fireplace in her office. 

She had excused herself briefly as Leliana escorted their guests into the Hold. Once they were out of sight, she ran as fast as she could to the kitchens to notify the kitchen mistress that they had royal guests at the hold. Dorothy was none too happy with the announcement as well. She would need to change her menu plan for the next day for the unexpected guests. There was never enough time to plan the proper meals with the rations that they had but when it was unexpected it was worse.

Josephine continued to curse in Antivan under her breath as she returned to the main hall and then plastered a smile on her face as she entered her office. Vivenne and Leliana was entertaining their guests in the sitting room of her office. She had managed to liberate several bottles of wine from the cellar before sending assistants to obtain a charcuterie platter from the kitchen staff with a variety of meats, cheeses, fruits and bread. When she returned to her office, Vivenne was deep in a conversation with the prince regarding the Chantry.

“It was truly a heartbreak when word of the explosion at the Conclave. The death of Divine Justinia was truly a loss to all across Thedas,” Sebastian said. “And with many from the Free Marches still in grief after the loss of Mother Elthina.”

“Yes, my dear, Prince Sebastian,” Vivenne said as she took his hand into hers, patting it gently. “I have heard how close Mother Elthina was to you.”

Lelianna nodded. “It was fortunate that you had not attended the Conclave as a representative of the Marches.”

Turning to look at the spymaster, Sebastian nodded. “Quite fortunate. I had wished to attend but my duties required me to remain in home in Starkhaven.”

“Your return to Starkhaven I have been told has been a joyous event, my Prince,” Josephine said. “I am aware that the Chantry however misses you. I’ve been told that you perform the Chant with a voice granted by the Maker.”

A blush colored Sebastian’s cheek as he lowered his head. “You humble me, Ambassador Montilyet. I am no better than any other at the Chantry.” He lifted his head and looked at each of the three women that sat around the sitting room with him. “We have all been blessed by the Maker in some way. Some more unique than another. But all great gifts.”

Leliana sipped from her wine as she glanced over at the Ostwick ruler. “Lord Trevelyan, I pray to the Maker that all is well in Ostwick?”

Lord Trevelyan looked up over the rim of his wine glass. “My son, Luca, is performing my duties while I am away. He will be ruler one day and events such as this all him to get a taste of what will come eventually.” He paused as he picked up a piece of bread and sniffed it before eating it. “Any news on my children?”

Standing in the rear of the room, Cullen shook his head. He knew that they should have returned by now. If it were not for needing to be there, he would still be in his office. The ambassador sent a messenger to him with a request – more like a demand – for him to be with their guests to show a sign of respect. And honestly, he thought to himself, she did not want to be left with these men. 

“I’m sorry to say, they have not returned,” Cullen said as he moved away from the door where he was standing guard. “I have asked my men to notify us immediately.” 

He hated prancing around nobles for show. Even if he was familiar with Sebastian from his days in Kirkwall. They had spoken in passing several times when the prince traveled as a companion with Hawke. Or the days that he would be at the Chantry when he would attend services and Sebastian was there in his role of brother. But Lord Trevelyan was much different. If he had not been introduced to him as Evelyn and Maxwell’s father, he would have thought he was being told a lie. This man showed no warmth or joviality as the siblings. 

Trevelyan just nodded as he picked up a bit of cheese and sniffed it. “Very good, Commander.”

Wrapping his hand around the grip of his sword, he turned to Sebastian. “If you have rested, gentlemen. I would be happy to show you around Skyhold. It has a unique charm at night. Or I’m certain that our ambassador has your rooms ready where you can rest for the evening.”

“I would enjoy a stroll, Commander,” Sebastian said as he placed both of his hands on the armrest of his chair and pushed himself up. He smiled at Cullen as he approached him. “I pray to the Maker it’s much safer than the streets of Kirkwall were when we were there.”

Cullen chuckled as he scratched the right side of his head. “Much safer, Prince Vael. Unless if you go near the Herald’s Rest. It’s no Hanged Man but there is just as much drinking.”

Sebastian laughed a genuine laugh. “Aye, Commander.” He turned to Lord Trevelyan. “Elliott, would you like to join us?”

Trevelyan swirled the remaining contents of his wine in his glass before drinking it completely. Setting the glass down on the table beside him, he muttered something under his breath before standing up. Running a hand over his burgundy doublet, he nodded. “Yes.” He turned to the Commander. “And your people will be able to find us at any given time?”

 _”Pompous prig,”_ Cullen thought. Forcing a smile on his face, he nodded his head. “My men will find us.”

“Very well,” Trevelyan said. “Show us around.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The remainder of the journey back to Skyhold was a solemn one. The banter between everyone was light. It was obvious that everyone was ready for a good meal, a strong drink and a much-needed night’s sleep. It was late when they did return, the sky a haze of orange and reddish hues painting the skyline across the Frostback Mountains. The guards were moving about lighting torches around the hold.

Evelyn wore a faint smile as they approached the gates. Skyhold was a fortress. A stronghold for mages, soldiers, templars, rouges, chantry and a variety of others. It was the closest thing to home that she had felt in a long time. Ostwick was her home but it was not a home to her. It was her parents’ home. Her older brother, Luca, home. Maxwell’s home. But to her it was just a passing village on a journey to the Chantry.

She had not taken vows to either the Chantry or the Templars. A mixture of both as she grew up being trained by the sisters to prepare herself for Chantry life. While studying the Chant of Life, she was trained by the templars to be a warrior. The Chantry crept into her entire existence growing up and when Maxwell discovered his powers right before his tenth naming day at the age of thirteen, she knew that there was no convincing her new mission in life. She often joked with Maxwell it was easier to remain celibate and serve the Maker than being forced into a loveless arranged marriage with some noble that would most likely twice her age and smelled of onions.

“I say we all get a drink at the Rest,” Varric said as he urged his horse towards the stables. 

“I’m up for that,” Bull agreed. “First round on me.”

Evelyn covered her mouth with a gloved hand as she yawned. “I’m going to pass. I’m exhausted.”

“Nonsense,” Dorian said. “You owe me penance after what you put me through in Crestwood.”

She turned to the mage and frowned. “And being drunk is my punishment.”

“I think it’s to see how funny you are when you’re drunk,” Maxwell said, chuckling. 

Dorian dropped to the ground as they reached the stable. “She is not funny at all when she’s drunk,” he said.

Everyone turned around to look at her, curiously. Blackwall was the first to ask what everyone was thinking.

“When was this? I don’t think I’ve seen Lady Trevelyan drink more than one mug of mead before stopping.”

“It’s not important,” she said, untying her saddle bags from Boelin, her Barded Charger. A gift from a royal breeder from Amaranthine. Stroking his muzzle, she shook her head. “No one wants to hear about it anyway.”

“Yes…yes we do,” Varric replied as he stepped up beside her. “I’m with the Warden. I’ve never seen you drink more than one drink and you’re telling me Dorian has seen you drunk, and I haven’t?”

Maxwell laughed. “Her drink of choice is Starkhaven whiskey.”

Hawke rubbed his scruffy chin. “Odd choice. Personally, I’m a fan of Antivan brandy.”

“Nug swill,” Stroud said, spitting as if he had something in his mouth. “You Marchers and dog lords have no taste in spirits.” With that said, he folded his arms across his chest and stood proud. “A rare blend of grapes and botanicals from Orlesian vineyards is the other true spirit.”

Dorian nodded at the Grey Warden. “I won’t argue that Orlais does make some exquisite wines but –”

“Enough!” Evelyn said. Running her fingers through her hair, she blew out a heavy breath. “My drinking habits are no concern of any of yours.”

Throwing her saddle bag over her shoulder, she turned to leave without another word until – 

“She told our Commander he smelled good.”

She froze, feeling a mixture of extreme embarrassment and a brewing anger. Spinning on her heels, she looked at her companions and threw a hand up in the air, aiming her finger at Dorian. “Do. Not. Say. One. Word.”

Maxwell along with everyone else looked at her, looked at Dorian. The two were locked in a stare down in front of the stables. Anyone in radius could feel the tension as she glared at him and his response of a wide grin as he stroked his mustache.

“Penance, dear Cousin,” he said. “Either you tell them, or I do.”

Dropping her arm to her side, she growled. “You’re an arsehole, Pavus.”

“Very true but you’re evading your penance.”

“Penance?” she said walking up to him. She stood just inches away. Her finger came back up, aiming it at his face. “You can shove your penance up your arse.”

More uncomfortable silence as they stood there. Dorian still wearing a mischievous grin on his face. He could see the anger brewing in her eyes. He was about to given in; tell everyone he was making a joke to tease her until Maxwell muttered a curse behind them. But it was when Hawke and Varric began to curse that finally separated them.

“What?” she shouted as she turned to look.

Maxwell held up a horse blanket that was draped over the railing in front of the stalls. His face drained of color as he looked at his sister. “It’s Ostwick.”

Standing several feet from where the mage stood was Varric, lifting another blanket at the end of the rail. “It’s Starkhaven.”

Maxwell, Varric, Hawke and Evelyn all looked at each other and spoke at the same time.

“Well, shit.”

Bull, Blackwall and Dorian were staring at each other, curiously. The mage looked up at the Qunari, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Did I miss something, boss?” Bull asked.

“I guess he didn’t get the missive I sent before we left for Crestwood.” She turned back around at looked up at the Qunari mercenary. “I need to go. Now.”

“Lady Inquisitor!” an envoy screamed out as the young man ran in her direction. “Commander Cullen is needing to speak with you as soon as you arrived. He said it was urgent.”

“I bet he did,” she said, biting down on her lower lip. 

She had two options, face who ever it was that arrived from Ostwick and Starkhaven. Or get back on her horse and ride straight to the Western Approach that night. The latter was looking good now. But the former would be the proper thing to do. She wanted to run as fast as she could. To hide where she would not be found. 

Running her hand through her hair, she released a heavy sigh and looked at the young man. “Where is he?”

“The ambassador’s office, milady.”

Nodding, she smiled at him. “Thank you.” She turned to look at her brother. She was not sure why Hawke and Varric wanted to run. They did not know her father. “Everyone go get a drink, get some rest.”

Maxwell look at his sister, shaking his head. “I’m not leaving you to face him alone.”

“You don’t have to. I’ll make up some excuse for you.”

Varric stepped past her, trying to make a path to the Herald’s Rest. “You bet your ass I’m leaving. If that’s who I think it is I’m going to need to be well lubricated to deal with that.”

“Same here,” Hawke said. Slapping a heavy hand on the Warden Stroud’s shoulder, he looked at the man. “C’mon. We can use a drink before we have to deal with your comrades.”

She remained still as everyone began to disperse in their own direction except for Maxwell. He moved up closer to her. Glancing over her sister’s face, he frowned. He could see the internal battle going on behind her eyes. The battle she was trying to hide away from everyone, but she could not from him. 

“I’m with you, sister.”

Nodding, she turned around and nudged her brother’s arm with her elbow. “We’re walking into certain death, you know that, right?”

He half shrugged. “Rather walk into it than have it hit me in the face unexpected.”

They walked side by side as they made their way through the stable yard towards the stairs leading up to the main hall. They stayed silent until they reached the foot of the stairs when she stopped. Maxwell paused as he placed his foot down on the first step and looked over his shoulder. 

“You’ve been studying templars and what they do, right?”

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him confused. “Yes. Strange question as we’re about to deal with our father. What’s up?”

“Can templars track down non-mages with phylacteries?” 

Her eyebrows lifted as her eyes widened. “What?”

“Just doing some research,” he lied. “Just curious. Didn’t know if it was some kind of guarded secret or something.”

She pursed her lips as she switched her heavy satchel from one shoulder to the other. “Not sure about that but I haven’t heard about being able to do that. Then again I was never elevated past recruit since I haven’t taken lyrium yet.” Tapping her fingers against the tasset covering her right hip. “Ask Cullen.”

“No!” he blurted out. Seeing the look on her face he shook his head. “I mean, he’s always busy. I don’t want to bother him with something trivial like that.”

Her head slowly nodded, accepting his response. “Well, try Rylen. He’s amicable.” 

“I’ll do that,” he said. “Now come on.”

They walked up the stairs and almost to the main entrance when they were greeted by Ambassador Montilyet. Her face wore a displeased look the moment that she saw them. She aimed a long finger at Evelyn and mouthed “We’ll talk later” before she pasted a smile on her face before turning back to the people behind her.

“Our messenger was correct to inform us, Lord Trevelyan,” she began. “As promised, our Inquisitor and Lord Trevelyan.”

Her father walked around the ambassador and stepped up to his children. “Excuse me for not greeting you with an embrace but in your current state it’s apparent that you have not cleaned up.”

“Sadly, not yet,” Maxwell said, smiling at his father. “We just got here a few minutes ago. The messenger said Commander Cullen was looking for us.”

“Yes, but I see that’s not necessary any further,” Cullen said as he stood to the side. 

Maxwell felt sorry for the ex-templar. It was apparent his father had been on his usual behavior which he knew Cullen would not handle well. 

Trevelyan turned to his daughter and looked her over. “Evelyn, I did not --”

“Father, I really don’t think now is the time to talk,” she said, holding up a hand. Hearing the surprised gasp from him it was obvious that he did not appreciate being silenced. “I just returned from a rather difficult mission. I’m filthy, smelly and covered in Maker knows what. Not to mention I need to speak with my advisors about our next plan.”

Her father’s disappointment was radiating off him. Stepping to his side, he held out his hand to motion to the man behind him. “I’m certain he does not need an introduction. However, an explanation would be appropriate due to your poor behavior and lack of concern.”

Sebastian shook his head as he stepped forward. “I am most understanding of what it is like from returning after a long trip.” He moved up to Evelyn and took her right hand into his. Lowering his head, he kissed her knuckles lightly. “It is a great pleasure to be in your presence once again, my Lady Trevelyan.” Standing up straight, he said, “Or may address my betrothed as Madame Inquisitor now?”

“Betrothed?” Varric said from below. He stood at the bend of the staircase, looking up at everyone that stood at the entrance. He hurried up the steps and looked at both Sebastian and Evelyn. “Did I just hear right?” He pointed at her, then Sebastian. “You’re betrothed to Choir boy?”

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Head slowly nodding, she reopened her eyes to look down at the dwarf. “Yes, Varric.” She turned back to look at Sebastian. “Prince Vael is my fiancé.”

“Let’s speak inside,” her father said, turning around. “This should be done in private.”

Josephine began to usher everyone back into the main hall to go to a much larger place to speak. She knew that this would need to be done in private. “Please, let us return to my office to talk.”

The prince turned to stand beside Evelyn, holding out his elbow to offer it to her. “Madame Inquisitor.”

She gave him a friendly smile. “I’m filthy, Sebastian. I don’t want to get you dirty.” 

“You are too thoughtful,” he said. “But I insist. Clothing can be laundered easily.”

Nodding, she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and allowed him to escort him inside. Her eyes lowered as she was led past Cullen. She could not look at him with the shame she felt right then. 

Cullen stood frozen as everyone made their way back into the main hall. His face expressionless, difficult to read. He barely noticed when Maxwell stepped up beside him.

“This is a political move by my father,” he informed him, not even sure that the Commander was listening to him. When Cullen’s eyelids blinked several times and his head turned to look at him, he continued. “My sister being engaged to Vael. That’s my parents’ doing.”

“Nonetheless, she should have informed us,” Cullen said before turning and walking away without another word. Not allowing the mage to say anything else. 

Maxwell shook his head. “I think she was afraid to.”

Cullen stopped midstep. Not looking back, he said, “We all must do what is expected of us. Commoner or noble. Leader or follower.” 

Looking back over his shoulder, Varric shook his head before turning to look at the mage. “He’s right. She should have told someone, Kid. At least her advisors.”

“I know.” Maxwell nodded. “Trust me, I know.”

“She’s stepped into a big pile of nugshit, didn’t she?”

Maxwell looked down at Varric and chuckled. “Let’s just say if it was a fight between fighting Corypheus or my father, I think she’ll take Corypheus.”

“That’s a big pile.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn & Maxwell's father is in Skyhold along with Prince Vael. Cullen is none too happy after discovering that the Inquisitor is betrothed to the Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who have been reading this. As some of you know this is one of the first stories that I've written after a long writer's block spell. I hope you continue to read and enjoy. And to those of you leaving reviews and comments a HUGE THANK YOU!! I appreciate it.
> 
> WARNING: A trigger warning for child abuse will be in this update.

_Cullen stood at the back of the camp, watching his newest recruits swing their swords and shields around haphazardly. In between the headache, lack of sleep and the endless ranting of Brother Roderick he was about to lose what little strength he had to not choke someone. It did not need to be anyone, just anyone that he could wrap his hands around and strangle the life out of them as he watched._

_Frowning at himself, he shook his head._ “Maker, what is wrong with me?” _he thought to himself. Turning away, he wiped the sweat from his face as he watched two recruits. “You…there! Use that shield to block! It’s not there for show!”_

_“I don’t know. It is a pretty shield.”_

_Hearing the soft, sweet sound of her voice was breaking the fog that had been covering his mind. She somehow had the power to do that whenever she spoke to him. It had been that way for the four months since the explosion at the Sacred Temple of Ashes. The first few weeks were rough because she did not trust anyone. They had called her a prisoner, chained her and even threatened to have her killed. But once they discovered she was able to help close the rifts, they realized that she was not the person to fear but was there to save them._

_The Herald of Andraste. A title that she did not feel deserving of. A devout Andrastian but refused to believe that she was sent by Andraste herself to save all of Thedas._

_“It is most certainly_ not _a pretty shield, Herald,” he said, frowning. “A shield is not meant to be…” He shivered thinking about it. “Pretty.” He turned away to yell at another pair of recruits that were attempting to practice blocking._

_“Says the Lion of Fereldan,” Evelyn said with a smile on her face._

_He turned back around to see her smiling at him. “I’m sorry. I did not hear you.”_

_Shaking her head, Evelyn shrugged. “It was nothing, Commander.”_

_Slowly nodding, he stepped closer to her so he could hear her better over the noise of metal clanging and screams and shouts from his recruits. “What can I help you with, Herald.”_

_“Please, it’s Evelyn. Or Trevelyan.” Folding her arms across her chest, she stared up at him. “Please just don’t keep calling me Herald.”_

_He bit down on the inside of his cheek. “As you wish, Lady Trevelyan.” He watched as her eyes closed and began to laugh. His eyes widened as she stopped laughing suddenly as she pulled her sword from his back and strapped it on her left arm. “Lady Trevelyan?”_

_Withdrawing her sword, she looked at him through narrowed eyes. “If you can knock the sword out of my hand then you can call me whatever you want, Commander. If I win…” She banged the pommel of her sword against the Trevelyan family crest painted across her shield. “You call me Eve.”_

_He hesitated to withdraw his sword from its sheath as she stared him down. Hearing his recruits practicing come to a complete halt, he looked around to see his chargers staring at him with uncertainty in his eyes._

_A smirk curved her lips as she began to take a defensive position. “Or if you’re too afraid to fight me and show your men and women how to really use a sword and shield, I mean I’ll leave you at it.”_

_Rylen walked up beside him, holding up a templar shield towards the Commander. “Knight-Captain?”_

_Looking at the shield briefly, Cullen turned back to look at her. She winked at him. Actually_ winked _at him. Hearing the teasing sounds from his recruits and the snicker from Rylen he knew this was not acceptable. Removing his fur collared cloak, he handed it to the other man and grabbed the shield from the other man, he strapped it on and withdrew his sword. Digging his foot into the ground beneath him, he took his stand._

_“Ladies first,” he mocked._

_Evelyn’s face turned hardened as she swung at him with her shield before bringing up her sword to come at him. Easily blocking her advance, their shields clashed before he was able to push her back. At first he thought she was going to tumble backwards but her quick footwork kept her upright and ready for him to charge at her._

_They continued to hit each other vigorously. Shield and sword. Each matching blow and strike with a block and parry. Their feet moving across the practice area until they were skirting the outline of the camp. Their eyes locked on each other as they fought almost forgetting that there was anyone else around them until Evelyn’s foot slipped._

_Along the outline of the camp, the snow-covered ground had melted in the afternoon sun. Melting onto the ground to cause the area to be soft. Her boot dug in too deep and caused her to stumble. Cullen was not quick enough to be able to get out of the way before she fell forward, taking him with her. The pair landing in a large bush._

_“Damnit!” she shouted, her quilted jerkin getting caught in the brambles as she struggled to get free._

_Beside her, Cullen was hacking at the thorny bush to free himself as his recruits ran up to help rescue them from further damage from the bush’s relentless hold on them. Evelyn was able to get free with some assistance but remained sitting on the ground. A mixture of embarrassment from the fall and feeling her pride being stripped away from her losing was too much for her. A tirade of curses came from her mouth as she hit the ground furiously with her fist._

_Rylen held out his hand to his Commander and helped the man to his feet. Cullen thanked him, slapping him on the shoulder with a nod. Turning to the angry woman, he held out his hand to her to offer her assistance._

_“Herald,” Cullen said as he looked down at her with an amused grin._

_Rolling her eyes, she looked up at him. “You’re lucky,” she retorted as she took his hand. “I had you.”_

_Cullen pulled her up to her feet, chuckling. “At one time, I thought you had a time or two, Herald.”_

_“Maker, that hurts,” she muttered as she pulled her hand away from his hold and removed her glove. A large thorn from the bush was lodged in the leather of her glove. Just as she began to try to remove it, Cullen removed his own gloves and took her wrist into his hand to pull her hand closer to him._

_“Here,” he said. When she tried to pull her hand away, insisting to do it herself, he held her wrist tighter. “I insist, Herald.”_

_She watched his fingers wrap around her wrist, holding it firmly as her hand rested across his forearm._

_“Hold still.” He removed a small blade from behind his back. A tiny blade that would not do much damage to anyone if it were necessary to use it for protection. “We have a bush like this back in Honnleath.” He chuckled. “I probably fell into it a half a dozen times as a young boy, roughhousing with my brother. I became quite familiar with removing them.”_

_Evelyn watched as he was able to work with deft fingers to work the thorn out of her finger. Her eyes stared down at his hand that still held her wrist. “You’re bleeding, too.”_

_He nodded. “I may have been injured by the thorns also.”_

_“May have?” she mocked._

_Lifting his eyes away from where he removed the thorn from, he found himself staring down into her emerald eyes. Unable to remember what he was about to say, he found himself unable to speak. Clearing his throat, he released his hold on her wrist and stepped back._

_“I believe this battle is all mine, Herald,” he said, offering her his hand._

_Pursing her lips, she slowly nodded his head. Taking his hand into hers, she said, “So it is, Commander.”_

_Cheers and applauds came from the crowd of recruits that were wrapped in a circle around them. Cullen beamed as he stared down at her with his amber eyes._

_“When you wish to challenge again, Lady Trevelyan. You’ll know where to find me.”_

_“I look forward to next time.”_

Cullen’s anger got the best of him. When he reached his office, the wooden door slammed shut as he pushed it closed with both hands. Placing his palms against the wood, he lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“How could I have been so stupid?” he grumbled. His hand slammed against the wood. “I am an idiot.”

“I wouldn’t be so hard on yourself, Cullen,” Dorian said as he waved his fingers and cast a spell to light the candles that were scattered across the office.

Cullen’s templar training heightened as he was about to cast annulment when his already weakened state caused him to stagger. He had been up for nearly two days, trembling from the nightmares and memories that had haunted him every time he tried to sleep. Dorian ran over to the templar to assist him only to be stopped. The Commander held up his hand, a growl deep in his throat as he looked at the mage. 

“Don’t,” he growled through clenched teeth. “I do not need your help.”

“Very well,” Dorian said, throwing a hand up to wave off the dismissal as if it was of no consequence to him. “Fall over for all I care.”

Gripping the chair in front of his desk, Cullen used it to balance himself to get to his desk. From his desk he walked around it, keeping his palm on the desktop until he was able to get to his chair and sit down. “I am in no mood, Pavus. You will excuse yourself quickly.”

Walking up to the desk, Dorian placed his palms on the edge of the desk and leaned forward to look at the other man. “You need to let her explain.”

“It’s too late for that,” Cullen said, resting his elbow on the armrest of his chair. Lowering his head, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to rub his eyes. “I am tired and no longer interested in hearing anything else from you or anyone else.”

“Rupert’s Regret,” was all that Dorian said as he pushed himself off the desk and walked towards the door. 

Lifting his eyes, Cullen watched the man unlock the door with a wave of his wrist and the door opened. “Wait.”

A lopsided grin curled Dorian’s lip as he stopped. Remaining still, he folded his arms across his chest and kept his back to the other man. If he refused to ask questions then he was equally going to refuse to speak as well.

“What did you say?”

“I said that you need to listen to her explain,” Dorian said.

“Not that,” Cullen said, dropping his hand to his lap. “After that. What did you say?”

Looking down at the dirt under his fingernails as he turned around, Dorian kept his eyes low. “Ever hear of a lesser known bush called Rupert’s Regret?” When he lifted his eyes, he saw the confused expression. “And you say you’re from Ferelden and not know of poor Rupert?”

Cullen rubbed at his eyes again. Taking a deep breath, he sighed. “The tale is Rupert, a humble farmer, was in love with Kallana. The daughter of the blacksmith in the village. She was a selfish, conceited beautiful woman that wouldn’t notice him no matter what Rupert had done.” Taking another long breath, he continued his story. “It is said that he pricked his fingers while gathering flowers from a bush to give to her but when he had, she herself was pricked by the stems as well.”

“Yes, yes,” Dorian said as he waved to shut the door as he walked over to a chair and sat down. “Please continue your story.”

“Why am I telling it if you already know it?” Cullen asked.

Dorian folded his fingers together in front of himself and twirled his fingers around. Lifting his eyes to the ceiling he let out a feigned yawn. “The ability you had to find her, my dear Commander.”

“Once again, I have no clue what you are talking about, Pavus.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Dorian looked at the other man. “Are you really that thick? I’m aware that you’re Ferelden but –”

“Get out if you’re going to keep insulting me with your randomness and insults,” Cullen said as he pointed a finger at the door. “I said I am in no mood and I am not interested in a fairy tale.”

Nodding slowly, Dorian placed his hands on his knees and pushed himself up. “Good night, Commander.” He walked over to the door and opened it. Without turning around, he said, “And just a word of advice. I would take the sleeping draught that young Maxwell has provided you. It will help you rest through the evening. It will keep the demons at bay. And if you continue to refuse to speak with Evelyn I would suggest you speak with Maxwell.”

The Tevinter mage did not give him a chance to say anything else before he walked out and pulled the door shut. If Cullen had the energy, he would have picked up something – anything – and tossed it at the door. All he could muster was enough will to stand up and slowly climb up the ladder to his quarters above his office. His feet shuffling across the floor, he sat down and began to remove his armor. Once he was down to just his pants, he fell backwards against the bed and laid there. 

His head turned to stare at the small bottle sitting on the bedside table. Reaching out, he took the bottle and uncapped it. He was able to take it but stopped. Corking it again, he placed the bottle back on the table and rolled over onto his side as he pulled the blankets over his body. Closing his eyes, he allowed his body to give in to his exhaustion. He did not need help to sleep. It was staying asleep was the problem.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“What do you think you are doing, Evelyn?” her father questioned as he paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. “You are placing a darkness over the Trevelyan name by not fulfilling your obligations.”

After returning to Josephine’s office, Evelyn ordered everyone to go to bed. She was able to convince her father that in her sleep deprived state after their long journey that she was not able to speak. For a moment she was about to use the “I have a woman problem” but it was Sebastian that spoke up to agree with Evelyn that retiring for the evening was for the best. Thankful for him speaking up, she knew if it had not been for Sebastian her father would have not agreed to go to his quest quarters. 

Maxwell said that he would escort Sebastian to his room, it would allow them to catch up as they walked towards the guest room. Unfortunately, that left her to show her father to his room after he refused to let Josephine or Leliana. No matter how much Josephine tried her father completely refused unless if it was Evelyn. 

“Don’t you think that you’re exaggerating it, father?” she said, folding her arms across her chest. 

“I dare say that I am not,” he said. Stopping his pacing, he turned and looked at her with a stern expression. “I sent three letters only to be ignored by you and your stubbornness.”

“It was two letters and I did return a letter to you right before I departed for Crestwood,” she said. Running her hand through her hair, she sighed. “I’m a little busy up here trying to save the damn world if you haven’t notice.”

He lifted a hand and smacked her across the face as he narrowed the distance between them. Aiming a long, crooked finger at her, he stared into a pair of defiant eyes that glared back at him. “I will not be disrespected by my own child. You are not in charge of anything of importance here.”

Her hand covered her cheek where the skin burned from being slapped. Any other person that would attempt that she would have retaliated. But this was her father. It was not the first time that this had happened.

“You are here with a lot of disgraced fanatics and heretics. Prancing around the countryside, convincing commoners across this dog land that you are the blessed Herald of Andraste,” he said, his words full of venom and hate. “You are a disgrace to the most holy and should be purged.”

She stood frozen. Refusing to give in to him although her eyes betrayed her as they lowered to the ground. Her shoulders slumped.

“Get out of my sight before you further disrupt my sleep. We will continue this in the morning after your make your penance to Prince Vael and seek his mercy for forgiveness.”

She turned, remaining silent. The warrior sunk deep into her core, unable to fight. As she reached for the door to pull it open, she felt the tears well in her eyes. It was not until she returned to her room before she allowed the tears fall as she crumpled to the floor in the corner of the small closet that was behind her bed. Sitting in the dark, she allowed herself to spiral down in the darkness that she did not want to fall in again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn will need to face her father after the night before. Cullen needs to face Evelyn after speaking to Dorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to everyone reading and the much appreciated reviews. Writers crave reviews/comments for encouragement.

When Evelyn woke up, shivering. She did not know how long she had slept in the closet before she felt the pain of her pauldron press against the side of her head slumped to the right. It was completely dark in her room when she eased the door back and looked around the empty room to make sure no one was there. Especially her father.

When she woke again, she was in her bed, blankets pulled tightly against her body. The cold water that she had bathed herself with as well as the fire having died through the night left a bitter chill in her that would not go away. No matter how many blankets she had on her bed to cover her, it was not enough to stop her from shivering. 

As the morning sun began to peak over the mountaintop and creep into her room, Evelyn was startled awake by the sound of Josephine calling her name. The ambassador was moving slowly up the second flight of stairs that lead to her quarters. Being careful not to intrude on her.

“Inquisitor?”

“I’m here, Josie. Come on up,” Evelyn said as she rolled over to her side and looked out the window. 

Pulling the blankets tightly around her body, she forced herself to sit up. Every muscle in her body ached including her cheek where her father had struck her that evening. She did not need to look in a mirror to know it was bruised. With a blanket covered hand, she lifted the thick wool up to her cover that side of her face from the other woman.

“My word,” Josephine said, covering her mouth as she gasped. “Do you not feel well, Inquisitor. Are you all right? Should I call for a healer?”

Evelyn peered at her through tangled hair that covered her face. She knew that she probably looked horrible. After crying herself to sleep in a cold closet where she locked herself in that night, she barely managed to clean herself before going to bed. “No, I’m fine. I don’t need a healer.” Seeing the concern on the ambassador’s face, she forced a smile on her face. “Maybe a few more hours of sleep but I’ll be all right after breakfast and a large amount of coffee.” 

The ambassador frowned. Evelyn knew the other woman was not going to let it go. Taking a deep breath, she slowly exhaled. 

“I promise, Josie. I’m fine,” she lied. “I had a hard time falling asleep. A hard mission, returning back to Skyhold to find my father and the prince.”

“Ah, yes. About that,” Josie began with a slow nod of her head. The Antivan approached her and sat down a package at the foot of the bed. “We need to discuss your father’s arrival as well as the prince.”

Trying her best to keep the blanket up to obscure her face, she turned to look at the package. “You’re going to make me dress up today, aren’t you?”

Nodding, Josephine sat down on a chair that was in front of Evelyn’s desk. Holding her clipboard close, she motioned to the package. “If I knew that we were expecting guests as it were, I would have arranged for our seamstress to have something prepared for you in advance. However, we had to make adjustments.”

Evelyn kept her eyes focused on the skyline out her balcony window as she nodded. “I honestly wasn’t trying to hide anything from any of you. My father wrote me back in Haven. Wanted me to respond immediately about the death of my uncle and cousins. Asked if Maxwell was fine.” Not adding, _“And your name as prisoner of the Chantry has tarnished the Trevelyan name”_. Rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand, she yawned. “I did respond to him, but that letter probably didn’t make it out of Haven before the attack.”

Taking a pause, she closed her eyes. “When I received his second letter right after we arrived here in Skyhold, I responded. I told him everything he wanted to know. Told him what the mission of the Inquisition was and the importance. That he didn’t need to come here.” A wry chuckle came from her. “I guess he didn’t believe me.”

Josephine sat in silence, listening carefully. She was already making notes to prepare herself for the day. “Is there anything of note I should be aware of for your father’s comfort? Likes, dislikes?”

Evelyn opened her eyes again. “Did his footman, Tobias, journey with him here?”

“Yes.”

“Talk with him. He knows my father better than anyone.”

The frown Josephine had been wearing when she woke her was growing more noticeable by the second. Evelyn could see her father had already left his usual impression on the ambassador as he has with many others. 

“And Prince Vael?” Josephine asked, cocking an eyebrow as she looked over her parchments as she continued to make notes. “Is there anything I should know of him?”

Evelyn shook her head. “Not really. He’s likeable. Won’t complain about anything.” Covering her mouth to yawn again, she said, “You can’t do anything wrong in Sebastian’s eyes. Except too much garlic.” She chuckled. “He’s not a great admirer of garlic.”

“That is important to know.” Pushing herself to her feet, Josephine approached her bed. “And you, Inquisitor? Anything else I should know?”

She continued to keep the side of her face covered from the ambassador’s prying eyes. “It’s about trade.” She turned her eyes away to look out over the mountainside once again. “Starkhaven has resources that Ostwick wants. Ostwick has something Starkhaven needs. A noble daughter.”

“Arranged betrothal?” Josephine questioned; already sure she knew the answer.

Evelyn nodded. “Right before I left for the Conclave.” She turned slightly, just enough to look at Josephine out the corner of her eye. “I did write Seb. I explained that I couldn’t wed him right now. Not while I was trying to save Thedas from the breach. From the Corypheus.” She sighed. “I guess he didn’t get his letter either.”

Standing at the foot of the large, ornate Orlesian bed that was gifted to the Inquisitor by a merchant in Val Royeux who was wanting to begin a trade agreement with Skyhold, Josephine slowly nodded. “In the future, please notify me immediately.”

“I promise.” Seeing the raised eyebrow and the suspicious look, Evelyn smiled. This time a genuine one. “I promise. Now please, let me wash up and get dressed. I’ll be right down. We have a lot to discuss in the war council about what happened in Crestwood.”

Walking to the top of the stairs, Josephine turned back to see her standing up with her back to her. “Am I to assume that your mission did not go well?”

“Not well at all. And there’s another guess here, too. A Grey Warden named Stroud. The last time I saw him he was headed off to the Rest with Hawke and the others. Maker knows where they are now.” She moved around slowly as she walked over to her desk. “Can you please have Commander Cullen notified that he’s here? We’re going to need to start preparing to travel to the Western Approach.”

“Very well, Inquisitor,” Josephine said as she began to descend the stairs. “We will be expecting your arrival soon in the dining hall.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sebastian was up early, before sunrise. It was a habit that had began shortly after being taken unceremoniously to the Chantry in Starkhaven. Bound, gagged and blindfolded, Sebastian had been brought through the back door of the Chantry by the Starkhaven royal guards. Stripped of his nobility and what little dignity that remained, his father forced him to the Chantry’s service. Mother Elthina became his jailer, his rescuer and his redeemer all in a week. 

He found himself standing on the battlements, watching the guards as they prepared to change shifts. The early morning light always brought the promise of a new day, new opportunities. The Maker offered new hope to all his children with the dawning of the sun. He smiled at that promise and as he looked up at the skyline before him. 

“Breathtaking, isn’t it?” Sebastian said, clasping his hands behind his back. He kept his eyes focused out across the horizon, never turning to the man that was approaching him. “It is surely the Maker’s doing. Leading you here when Corypheus destroyed Haven.”

There were a few people Cullen had not wanted to start his day with by seeing them and unfortunately one of them were standing not far from his office. When he had exited his office that morning, he needed to get a morning report from the night guard captain but was greeted by the Starkhaven prince instead. Knowing that Josephine would scold him for refusing the prince’s offer to join him on the battlements for a moment, he reluctantly agreed.

“The Maker has blessed us many times over since our mission began,” Cullen responded. Staring out across the horizon, he lifted his hand to scratch his temple. “I’m beginning to wonder just how many opportunities we’ll have before He washes His hands of us.”

Sebastian laughed, nodding his head. “I’ve asked myself that same question more times than I can count, Commander.” He turned to look at the ex-templar. “It does make you curious if there is a limit.”

Chuckling, Cullen faced the prince. “I’m sure traveling with Hawke would make you question your mortality.”

“Aye. Many of times,” Sebastian replied. 

The two began to walk down the rock stairs outside Cullen’s office to the lower courtyard. They remained silent as they walked towards the steps that lead up to the main hall. 

“I trust that you slept well, my prince?”

“Please call me Sebastian,” he said. “I do believe you of all people deserve the right not to use titles.” He paused to look at the other man. “Honestly, I am still trying to grow accustom to the title. I’ve caught myself not answering. Waiting to be called brother or – “

“There you are, Choir Boy!”

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow as he looked at Cullen with an amused grin. “Or that.”

They turned to see Varric walking in their direction. Behind him was the hulking mass of Garrett Hawke. The larger man had his arms outstretched as he releases a loud yawn. Sebastian turned to fully face the two men that approached.

“Good morning, Varric. Hawke. It is a pleasant surprise to arrive here and discover that you’re both here at Skyhold.” 

“Oh, I bet you were,” Varric said. He flashed a wink and a smile as he looked up at the prince. “Should have joined us last night for a few pints.”

“Let’s say that last night was needed to prepare myself for today’s activities,” Sebastian replied. “Perhaps tonight, we sit around and tell stories. A reunion of friends and meeting new friends. I look forward to meeting all of those that work alongside Evie.”

Cullen frowned. _”Evie?”_ he thought to himself, disliking the sound of it. He had been polite until now but at the unformal mention of the Inquisitor’s name his mood had soured. “Please excuse me, gentlemen. I have a great deal of work that I must do before our morning meeting of the war council.”

He quickly nodded to the three men before turning on his heels and walked away as quickly as he could. Tolerance and patience were going to be in low reserve that morning. He had slept through the night. Exhaustion had claimed him quickly once he had allowed his eyes to close. The nightmares fortunately had stayed locked down until the morning hours when he woke with a start. His body covered in sweat. He had had worst mornings, so he was thankful for it being only as it was. 

o-o-o-o-o

Cullen completed going through a small stack of the newest papers on his desk before exiting again. He took his time walking towards the war council room. The nausea that morning was not nearly like it had been the last couple of days so grabbing an apple and some freshly made cinnamon bread in the kitchen he made his way through the back hallways to get to his destination. By taking the lesser traveled corridors he considered it the best chance of not running into anyone that he did not want to see.

Entering the garden, Cullen was relieved to see no one was wandering around yet at that hour. That was a relief to him. He would not need to suffer through idol chit chat while he was trying to get to the war council unnoticed. The walk through the garden was surprisingly refreshing. He had not spent much time there since arriving to Skyhold. Not that the Commander of the Inquisition needed to spend much time in the garden space. It was mostly mages, Chantry sisters and lost souls trying to find comfort. 

Although as he paused to look at a blooming rose bush his thoughts still played over the return of the Inquisitor, the surprise visit of her father and betrothed.

Frowning, he snorted at the thought. _”She and Vael? He couldn’t handle her,”_ he thought to himself. But the conversation with Dorian before he slept was what stuck in his mind the most. He could not believe that the Tevinter mage would believe in such a fairy tale. A tale that Ferelden mothers told their adolescent children when they began to reach the age and think they were in – 

He stopped walking when the word refused to be mentioned even in his thoughts. Pulling off his glove, he looked down at his palm. Squeezing his hand closed he scoffed. 

“Ridiculous,” he muttered before pulling his glove back on. It was all nonsense. 

His attention turned to the open door to the small alcove that the Chantry had requested to hold an altar for Andraste. A small refuge for silent prayer and the occasional confessional. Knowing he still had time before the meeting, he slowly walked towards the alcove, not wanting to disturb anyone that may be there. As he approached, he saw the kneeling form of the Inquisitor. Her back was to him, kneeling before the statue of Andraste as she prayed. Her voice low, barely audible to him as his feet refused to move closer. 

She was dressed in a deep blue tunic and black leggings, not her usual soft brown leathers that she preferred. The long brown hair that was normally tied around her head now hung freely down her back. This was the first time he noticed the slight curls in her hair or the faint red hues that danced across the brunette tendrils. Hands clasped before her, kneeling on both knees, her head hung low. 

“Cullen,” she said, slowly lifting her head. Her eyes remained forward before her. “Don’t just stand there or do you want privacy?”

“I…I, uh. Please forgive me for interrupting,” he said, suddenly feeling the need to look away from her. “I will leave you.”

“No,” she said. “I’m sure the Maker can hear us both at the same time.”

Nodding, he approached her slowly and knelt to the ground beside her. Setting his papers to the side, he clasped his hands in front of him and lowered his head. Closing his eyes, he began to silently recite the Chant. Beside him, she remained in solemn prayer. Something that warmed his heart, eased his soul as she knelt at his side. Yet as soon as he began to feel the comfort in the silence of being next to her in such a pious act, he was troubled by the anger he still felt. 

He heard movement beside him. Felt the barely noticeable touch of her arm against his as she began to lift herself to her feet. Not bothering to finish his prayer, he reached out to take her hand and helped her completely to her feet. He noticed her head remained low; she was unable to meet his gaze. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, her voice wavering. “I didn’t mean to hurt you in any way.”

“Inquisitor…” he began to say but stopped when he saw her head tilt slight enough for her to look up at him. Her emerald eyes sparkled with tears that threatened to fall. “I wanted to tell you, but I never could.”

His hand moved up to curl beneath her chin to lift her head so his eyes could see her face. But she turned away as soon as his fingers touched her. Her hand moved up to cover her cheek as she twisted her body. She was hiding something from him.

“I want to understand, but I don’t know if I want the truth,” he said. The anger starting to build up again. “Or if you’ll tell me the truth.”

She nodded, her hand still covering the side of her face. Her eyes remaining focused on the stone floor beneath him. “I wouldn’t believe anything I say either. It really doesn’t matter now does it?”

This was not the strong woman that he had grown to admire. This woman was withdrawn, submissive in her movements. She turned to leave and his hand reached out to take her by the wrist.

“Inquis –” he began to say but stopped. “Eve.”

She stopped, trying to pull her wrist away from his grasp. He tightened his hold slightly, trying not to be too tight. 

“Please. Look at me,” he said with a firm voice. 

She turned slowly as her head tilted back until he was able to get a full view of her face. His jaw slacked when he saw the purplish bruising across her cheek. The small healing cut was centered beneath her eye. 

“Maker…” He stepped closer, releasing her wrist. “Who did this to you?”

Shaking her head, she took a step back from him. Evelyn’s hands trembled as she wrapped her arms around herself. “It’s not important, Commander.”

“The void it isn’t,” he spat out. He chastised himself when he saw her jump back at his raised voice. Hands trembling, he wanted to reach out to her again but withdrew himself. “It is. It is my job as Commander to protect you.”

She looked away, covering her face with her hair. “You can’t protect me from this,” she muttered softly before turning herself completely around. 

Cullen was about to give chance when he saw Sebastian and Lord Trevelyan approaching the alcove with Josephine and Maxwell alongside.

“There you are, Evelyn. I knew I’d find you here when they said you would not be joining us this morning,” Sebastian said as he quickly narrowed the distance between himself and her. A frown dissolved his smile when he saw the bruising. “My goodness. What happened to you?”

She righted herself, standing her full height and allowed him to take her hand. “It’s nothing, Seb. As I was telling the Commander, I fell last night trying to get into my room.” She smiled at him as he gently cupped her chin then her eyes strayed over to her where her father stood. “I guess I was just more tired than I thought I was last night.” She turned back to Sebastian. “I hope that Josephine was able to provide all of your favorites for breakfast this morning.”

“It was adequate,” Trevelyan answered, looking at his daughter.

“You really need to be more careful, Evelyn,” Sebastian said as he leaned forward to brush a soft kiss over her cheek. “Maybe you should have a healer look after you.”

“That’s not necessary. Really,” she answered. 

“I’m sorry, Prince Vael and Lord Trevelyan,” Josephine said. “The war council is needing to meet as soon as possible. You must excuse Commander Cullen, our Inquisitor and myself to attend.” She turned to Maxwell and nodded. “Lord Maxwell will continue the tour of the fortress. I do believe that Prince Vael would enjoy seeing the library.”

Maxwell smiled. “You will love the library, Sebastian. Eve’s been working hard to get books from all around Thedas for the mages and everyone.”

The mage’s sister nodded as she looked at the prince. “There’s a great deal of history and poetry as well, Sebastian. I’m sure you’ll find something of interest.” She squeezed his hand. “The council won’t be long. Depends on whether or not I can keep Hawke on topic.”

“Sweet Maker, that's nearly impossible,” Sebastian joked. "I do look forward to meeting with him to catch up."

“As soon as we are done, I’ll come find you. I’m sure you’ll enjoy telling tales and reliving adventures with the Champion and Varric.”

Sebastian chuckled. “I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. “I look forward to seeing you later. I know you have important matters requiring your attention.”

She saw the slight roll of the eyes from her father as he made it appear that he was scrutinizing a trellis of Arbor Blessings. Turning to Maxwell, she said, “Please show them around if you could. Maybe get Dorian out of the library for a while. I’m sure he’ll provide delightful commentary of Skyhold.”

Nodding, Maxwell remained silent. The bruising and cut did not go unnoticed by him. Nor the swollen eyes from crying. He watched his sister excuse herself, taking Josephine along with her who immediately suggested more lighting in her quarters so she would not trip over anything again when in the dark. Turning, he looked at Cullen who was gathering his papers and notes from the Chantry alcove. As the ex-templar approached to follow his sister, he looked at the man as he stopped walking and turned to look at him. The prince and lord were now further in the garden, talking.

“Find me later,” Cullen ordered. “I need to speak with you privately.”

The mage’s head slowly nodded before the Commander turned and walked away. Taking a deep breath, Maxwell eased his hands into the pockets of his robes. He was pulled from his thoughts as his father called out his name. It was time for a tour, and he was going straight to the library to find Dorian to go with him. He did not want to be alone for this excursion.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in update. Took a few days to spend with family. 
> 
> Thank you all for the reads & reviews. I appreciate it.

“Warden Commander Clarel is who ordered the call to the Western Approach,” Stroud said as he pointed to the map. “It is an ancient Teventer ritual tower believed to have Warden activities there.”

“So, you think the Wardens are now in league with Corypheus?” Cullen asked as he began to look around the map to see where the Inquisition had forces located in that area. 

Nodding, Stroud straightened himself. “I believe it is. When Hawke came to me about the red lyrium that was infecting Kirkwall’s templars, I began to have an increasing concern for my own comrades.” He held everyone’s attention as he looked around the room. “The Calling is a powerful thing. When Hawke told me about what happened when he and his friends encountered Corypheus the first time and the Wardens it must have alerted the Warden Commander.”

“Clarel is hunting him down,” Hawke said. Folding his arms across his chest, he shook his head. “I know we killed him. There was no way that he survived. Varric and Fenris was there. Sebastian and Anders. We killed that bastard, took off his head and lit him on fire. There was no way he was getting back up.”

Leliana looked between the Champion and the Warden. “This calling, I remember Alistair mention it before when we traveled together during the Blight. I had a raven sent to Denerim when I heard Wardens were missing. He is remaining there under constant supervision by his guards.” She looked at everyone in the room as she continued. “He said he has not heard anything or felt anything. However, the Orlesian Wardens have all vanished.”

“And Blackwall?” Cassandra asked as she turned to the spymaster. “What of him?”

Shaking her head, Leliana responded, “No. He has reassured me that he has not felt that pull.”

“That is odd,” Stroud said. “It’s here, I can feel it.”

Turning to Hawke, Leliana asked, “And you? Have you spoken to your cousin?”

“I’ve reached out to Solana before she disappeared,” Hawke said. “She said that she was feeling the pull of whatever it was. The only thing she told me was searching for a cure and couldn’t help us.”

 _“Solana Amell?”_ Cullen thought, looking up from the map. That was a name that he had not thought about for many years. Not since his days at Kinloch Hold during the Blight. 

Standing to the rear of the room, Evelyn noticed the look on Cullen’s face as Hawke mentioned the Hero of Ferelden’s name. Everyone knew the story of King Alistair and Solona Amell as they fought the darkspawn and killed the archdemon to end the Fifth Blight. A heroic tale as they survived the Battle at Ostagar to recruit dwarves, elves, mages from across Ferelden to help defeat the archdemon. A tale that was not only of their victory but to many a tale of love between a Circle mage and an ex-templar. 

Evelyn could not get over the change of expression from Cullen when the mage’s name was mention. There was something undeniable that made her curiosity peak. She had read the report on him. About what happened at Kinloch Hold, his rehab at Greenfell, his time at the Kirkwall Gallows. It was all unpleasant. It was not her place to question him about his past when she held so much back herself. After speaking with him privately at the Chantry alcove nearly ripped her in two. The anger she saw in his amber eyes, his raised voice when he asked who had struck her. It frightened her more than she had felt before. There was a rage building in him that was threatening to be unleashed. She knew that rage, but it never came to her when she needed it most. When she needed to stand against her father.

“Inquisitor?” Leliana said, staring at her. 

She turned to look at the spymaster realizing that she was being spoken to and she was distracted by the ex-templar that stood across the room from her. Stepping forward, she took her time, looking over the map, location of forces and what she had heard before getting distracted. 

“Whatever is going on we’re going to need to look into it. We have scraps of information to work with. The information from Hawke about killing Corypheus yet here he is. The Wardens are disappearing across Orlais.” She frowned. “Wasn’t there something about a darkspawn that was trying to start blights?”

“Amell had destroyed it along with one of the broodmothers,” Stroud said. “I believe this is something entirely different.”

Folding her arms across her chest, she lifted her hand to cup her chin. Her finger tapped lightly against the unbruised side of her face. “Cullen, we need to get out there. Not sure what we’re going to run into though. It sounds like Venetori and wayward Wardens. Gather a troop for me and supplies needed for us to make a push out there.”

Cullen stared across the table at her, shaking his head. “Going against the Wardens will not be an easy thing. These are extremely trained individuals. And if mages are – “

She held up a hand to stop him. A smile on her face as she nodded. “Then give me a couple of templars to help. If we’re dealing with Venetori’s and possible blood magic I may need them. I don’t have time to go through the vigil to do it myself.”

His heart stopped beating when he heard Evelyn mention the vigil. The templar’s passage as they take their first draught of lyrium before taking their vows to become a full fledge templar. He would not wish that on anyone. She did not know the horrors associated with becoming what he once was. 

“I will send Rylen with you as well as three of my best soldiers. They may not all be taking lyrium now, but they are able to assist with this mission,” he said.

“Thank you.” Turning to Hawke and Stroud she pointed at them. “Do you think we’ll be able to get in there and find out something? The Inquisition is not ready for a full-on invasion against the Wardens at Adamant and truthfully, I’m not either. The less I piss off a bunch of Wardens the better.”

“I can not be sure what we will find at the ritual temple, but we will need to investigate it at least,” Stroud said. 

She sighed, shaking her head. “I don’t like this,” Evelyn admitted. “I have a bad feeling we’re going to get out there and it’s going to be bigger than any of us are prepared for.” Placing her hands on the table, she looked over the map again. “We’re stretching ourselves thin across Thedas as it is. If we find something big, we’re going to need time to prepare for it.”

Leliana nodded. “We do not want to go against the Wardens without cause.”

Looking up from her notes, Josephine turned to Evelyn. “We have an outpost in the Western Approach now that is stocked with supplies.”

“Cassandra, would you like to join me on this?” Evelyn asked. “I really could use some of your advice during this journey.” 

The Seeker nodded. “As much as it pains me, I would suggest Dorian as well. His knowledge of the Venetori has been helpful.”

“Dorian it is.” Running her fingers through her hair, Evelyn inhaled deeply. “Let me think about who else I’m going to bring along.” She turned to look at Josephine. “I want Max to stay here. He said something about researching something or other. And as his sister, I don’t want him involved. I want him safe.”

“And what of your father and the prince?” Josephine asked. “Lord Trevelyan is insisting to speak with you before you depart again.”

 _“Speaking to him is the last thing I want. I’d rather go into the Deep Roads myself than deal with him right now,”_ she thought to herself. “When we’re done here, I’ll speak with them.” Turning to Hawke and Stroud she continued. “We’ll be ready to ride out in two days. That will give us time to gather supplies and prepare ourselves. If there is anything you need like armor, weapons, go see our quartermaster, Morris. He will get you suited up with anything you need. Dennet will take care of getting you a mount. It’s going to be a long ride.”

“I’ll be ready,” Stroud said. He nodded his head. “Thank you for assisting me. I may be hunted by my comrades, but I do feel that they have no control over what is happening.”

“I hope you’re right,” Evelyn said, nodding. “The Wardens have done so much to keep the world safe from the darkspawn. Without people like you and King Alistair we wouldn’t be alive to have this conversation.” She turned to Hawke. “I’ve been told a message arrived for you. It’s in your room.”

Nodding, he thanked her before leaving the war council room with Stroud following behind him. Evelyn waited for the large wooden doors to close before continuing. “Cass, I know you’re not going to like this, but we need to bring Varric, too. I’d take Solas but he’s busy. Bull is with the Chargers back in Haven looking for anything of use to bring back. Blackwall is with Sera and Vivienne doing something for me.”

A growl came from the Seeker as she looked at her. “If I must,” Cassandra said. 

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I have a couple of new books that just came in that I set to the side just for you. They should be in your quarters right now.”

A curious eyebrow lifted as Cassandra looked at her. “Indeed? I guess I will need to see if will ease the pain.”

Evelyn smiled. “Thank you. You’ve made my day.”

“Speaking of which,” Josephine began as she glanced over the top of her clipboard. “We need to discuss the visit of Prince Vael and your father.”

Before Josephine could finish, Cullen taking his notes and preparing to leave. He was saying something about needing to prepare for the journey to the Western Approach. Evelyn called out his name causing him to stop just as he was reaching the door.

“Please, don’t go, Commander.” Evelyn waited for him to return to the table. Instead of taking his usual position between Leliana and Josephine, he moved to the rear corner of the room. The corner where he could easily hide his expressions. Running her fingers through her hair, she released a sigh.   
Scratching the side of her head, she pursed her lips. “I have a really bad feeling about all of this, and I want us ready to leave for the Western Approach as soon as possible. The sooner the better. If what Stroud is saying is correct, that the Warden’s are under the control of Corypheus we will be in trouble.”

“We’ll make sure everything is prepared for your departure earlier than planned,” Cullen said, stepping into the light. “You will not need to worry about that.”

Nodding, Evelyn turned to him. “Thank you, Commander.” Picking up the marker that was created for her, she moved it across the map and placed it over the Western Approach. “Let’s get through the dinner tonight. Then I want all available information we have about where we’re going. I’m not familiar with the place except for it’s a desert. I need everything on my desk tonight.”

“I have everything prepared for dinner this evening,” Josephine reassured her. “I have worked with your father’s footman to ensure that everything should meet his standards.”

Leliana nodded. “I have sent messages to my agents that way to prepare for your arrival. They are trying to scout the area, but it is difficult.”

“I know everyone is working hard,” Evelyn said. Smiling, she looked at them again. “I really haven’t stopped long enough to really tell all of you how much I appreciate your dedication to helping me with…well…everything.” Taking off the glove, she looked down at her hand again. “When I woke up, being called a prisoner. Being threatened by Roderick to be taken to Val Royeux for judgement. Haven’s destruction. It has all been a long, confusing time. I still haven’t gotten a grasp on everything myself.”

“It is to be expected,” Josephine said. 

“You have handled it well,” Leliana said. 

“You’re being kind and no I haven’t been handling it well. I know I would not have been the first choice for this role of Inquisitor,” Evelyn squeezed her hand tight. “I’m a monster locked in a cage. I’m full of anger that I keep locked up.” She turned her hand over to look at the faint yellowish bruising from her frustration at Crestwood. “I’m tired, I want to be alone and desperately need to sleep for a few days.” Lifting her eyes, she sighed. “And now I’m whining like the spoiled brat that everyone thinks I am.” 

“You are being too hard on yourself, Evelyn,” Cassandra said, placing her hand on the other woman’s shoulder. “We are thankful for what you have done.”

Smiling, she continued. “Now that I’ve taken up too much of your time with frivolous chatter, we need to get ready for a dinner tonight.”

Turning, Evelyn walked out of the room first and tried to get away as fast as she could. She needed to escape to her quarters before anyone could stop her. Seeking privacy for a brief time is what she was needing. To find her center, to calm herself. Normally that would be on the practice field. Releasing her anger on a practice dummy or sparing with someone. There was not enough time for her to do it. In the meantime, she would need to do the next best thing and mediate the way the Chantry and her Templar trainers showed her.

Pulling the door open to her quarters, she heard people talking behind her. Her eyes briefly met Cullen’s as he stepped out into the main hall with Cassandra. Closing her eyes, she turned and walked inside her quarters and pulled the door shut.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking into her quarters, Evelyn found her father in her room. He was standing on the balcony, looking out over the courtyard below. The man did not appreciate the term private space. Not even her own home was safe from his intrusion. 

“You really think that this Inquisition is going to save the world?” he said, his back still to her as he folded his hands together behind his back. “That you of all people will be the one leading this and be successful?”

She stood beside her desk, looking it over. He had been going through her papers, trying to find something. The only thing on her desk that morning was requisitions for equipment, a correspondence from two Orlesian vendors wanting her to commission clothing for her to attend the Winter Ball and a letter from Mother Giselle requesting regular Chantry hours to be arranged for those wishing to attend. Next time she would see Josephine she would insist for a better lock on the door. 

“I think we’ve done pretty well so far, father,” she answered. “We managed to close the large breach at the Temple along with several others across the map. We have saved hundreds of lives across Ferelden, Orlais.” She walked further across her room and stepped out onto the balcony where he stood. “The Inquisition will continue to grow, to fight the evil that Corypheus has created.”

He turned to look at her, a scowl on his face. “You are a fool. An embarrassment to the Trevelyan name.”

She remained still, unable to move or speak. Just as she was when she was thirteen being belittled by the man before her. 

“You failed to do what was ordered of you. Protect your uncle and cousins from the destruction. Your uncle, Adolf, was the grand enchanter of the Ostwick Circle. Your cousins, Alexander and Cassius, were high level enchanters themselves.”

“I saved Maxwell,” she said as she forced her eyes to meet his. “Your own flesh and blood and you have said nothing about him.”

He lifted his hand to strike her just as he had the night before but stopped himself. A wicked grin on his face as he stared back at her. His hand slowly lowering back to his side. “You would like that, wouldn’t you?” He stepped forward, keeping his eyes leveled with hers. “You didn’t run to anyone for healing. You wanted everyone to see your pain.”

“Why wouldn’t I? That way you could see your handiwork in person.”

“You have always been a spiteful thing. Your mother was the same way until she realized that I was the ruler. I was the person that is in control.”

“Maybe so, Father,” she said, her eyelids narrowing. “You had so much control over mother that she threw herself off the castle wall. When I found her, she laid there broken, bleeding, lifeless.” She stepped closer to him. “You did not have control over her then.”

His hand came up and gripped her neck tightly as he pushed her back into her room until he was able to press her against the wall. His fingers squeezed into the high collar of her tunic, the stitching digging into her skin as she squeezed tightly. “You need broken. Knocked down to know your place.”

She pulled at his arm, trying to push him off her. He was stronger than she thought he was. When she felt her body weaken, unable to breath he finally released his hold on her. He stepped back from her and laughed. Grasping her neck, trying to force air into her lungs she heard him over her. The sound of his laughter cutting her deep, chilling her bones. 

“You may want to fight me, but you never will be able to,” Trevelyan said. He leaned over to bring his lips to her ear as she was bent forward. “You are weak, my daughter. Always have been. Always will be. Just like your mother. And I know about your little plan to stop this marriage to Vael. Prepare yourself for it because it will happen whether you want it or not.”

He stood up straight and tugged at his jacket to smooth it down. Evelyn’s eyes lifted long enough to watch him leave her quarters. Coughing, she pulled at the high collar of her clothing to release the pressure against her neck. He knew what he was doing this time, just enough to stop her but not to leave a mark this time. 

Maybe her mother’s escape was the only way possible for her as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen seeks out Maxwell. Sebastian and Evelyn have a talk. Cole makes his presence known to Evelyn again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't thank all of you enough for the views, kudos and reviews. I had started this story on a whim and surprised at how easy it's coming together. I have a few chapters already written and a variety of other scenes just needing pieced together. 
> 
> As always, please leave a review to let me know what you think. Even if you think you know what might happen next. I'm always curious to hear what readers are thinking.

Maxwell sat in the lower library with several books scattered out across the large desk. Sebastian was off with Hawke and Varric to relive old memories at the Herald’s Rest. His father returned to his guest quarters to rest before the dinner party that evening. This allowed him to a chance to return to his research. A book of botany and Ferelden lore sat on the tabletop when he got there, most likely left by Dorian. 

“Rupert’s Regret,” Cullen said as he stepped into the secluded library and pushed the door shut behind him with the bottom of his boot. Hand resting on the hilt of his sword to steady his hand. He had grown tired of waiting for the mage to come find him as he had requested so he had spent the better part of the day searching for the mage. The headache he felt only added to his anger of wasting his day searching out the younger man. “Explain it to me.”

“You know there was one –” Hearing the growl come from Cullen as he stared down at him, he looked up at Cullen. “Oh…kay,” he said quietly. “All right, it’s a thorny vine that can be found in areas scattered across Ferelden. Strange enough, it gets mixed in with a bush name _amplexus amantium_.”

Seeing the frown on Cullen’s face, he shook his head. “Lover’s embrace. It’s noted to have two different colored flowers on it that are twisted and often twine together to look like the flowers are hugging.” Leaning back in the chair, he watched the Commander begin to pace. “Not all of the Lover’s Embrace have these vines mixed in. That’s the strange thing. Everything I know about it is that it’s random. Possibly something genetic in the bush or a defect.”

“What about the thorns?” Cullen questioned. His voice insistent, he was beginning to lose patience. 

“It has several different side effects. Sometimes it causes delusion, sometimes hallucinations.” He chuckled. “Some say that if you mix the blood of two people that have been stabbed by the thorns, they’ll fall in love with each other or so the legend says. The mage, Ines Arancia, wrote in her book the Botanical Compendium that –”

“Is it possible for it to be true?” Cullen asked.

“What? Falling in love after being stabbed by a thorn?” Maxwell questioned. Frowning he looked at the ex-templar. “The story is that Rupert and the woman he loved were both poked by the thorns when he gave her some as a gift. She went insanely jealous and wouldn’t let anyone near Rupert. She followed him everywhere. He couldn’t do anything. Go anywhere. She was always there. The tale said that love should be careful and not taken lightly.”

Cullen was pacing back and forth in the small library as he tried to process the information that was give not him by the mage. The younger man grabbed a book from his stack and began to flip through the pages until he found an entry in the book regarding the thorns.

“Where did you get this information?” Maxwell asked, searching through the textbook. “I mean, it’s really a strange thing for something to ask out of the blue.”

“Dorian said something to me last night,” Cullen commented as he stopped pacing for a moment. He was not sure if he were pacing due to his dislike of confined spaces or if it were because he still did not understand why the Tevinter mage would suggest that he spoke to the younger man about it. “I don’t understand any of this.”

“I do,” Maxwell said, his finger pointing at the text in his hand. “I asked Dorian about phylacteries.”

Cullen stopped and looked at the mage through narrowed eyelids. “Well…spit it out.”

“I was talking to Dorian about whether or not templars can track non-mages down with the use of phylacteries.” Maxwell began to look at the spines of the books, looking at the titles. “You do realize that phylacteries work like blood magic, right?” He looked at Cullen and rolled his eyes. “Anyway. I mentioned how you found Eve when she was lost in the wilderness after Haven. Why you two suddenly seem to be attracted to each other.” 

“We are not attracted to each other,” Cullen said before he realized it came out. 

Maxwell drummed his fingers over the desktop, cocking an eyebrow as he looked at the ex-templar. Now he remembered why templars irritated him. They never took time to listen when having something explained to them. All brawn and no brains. “Like I was trying to say when you first asked, there was a Lover’s Embrace bush outside of camp.”

It felt like someone punched him in the stomach as Cullen began to understand. “The bush outside of the camp? Where we trained?”

“Yes.” Maxwell looked at him. “You and Eve both got thorns when you sparred, didn’t you? You’re blood mixed.”

The Commander’s head slowly nodded. “I didn’t think anything of it.” He shook his head, his fingers running though his curly hair. “It’s all a fairy tale.”

“The story of Rupert is, I think. But the thorns really do cause hallucinations and makes people delusional. Then again, maybe it did something different with you two.”

Shaking his head, Cullen could not believe any of it. “If that’s the true – which I don’t believe it is – is there a cure?”

“A cure?” Maxwell shrugged. “I don’t know. I need to do some more research.” Setting the book down, he began to look for another book. “Let me see what I can do.”

Cullen turned to walk out of the library but stopped when Maxwell called out to him. He remained still, staring at the door in front of him.

“You know she’s against this marriage?” Maxwell said, his eyes looking down at the text before him. “My father won’t let Sebastian or Eve out of the contract.”

Still keeping still, Cullen closed his eyes. “What contract?”

“When Sebastian needed help to regain the throne, he signed a contract with my father to marry Evelyn for troops,” Maxwell said, flipping a couple of pages. “She found out about it after we left Ostwick to travel to the Conclave.” He laughed. “You should have seen her face. She would have punched a druffalo if there was one next to her.”

His grip on the hilt of his sword tightened. “She doesn’t love Vael?”

“Maker, no. Not enough to marry him.” Staring at the man’s back, Maxwell smiled. “I shouldn’t be talking about it with you, Commander. No one knows about them trying to find a way out of the contract.”

“Your secret will be safe with me,” Cullen said as he reached for the door to pull it open. 

Stepping out of the library, Cullen pulled the door shut and began his walk back to his office. He paused when he found himself alone and placed a hand on the wall to steady himself. 

_“She doesn’t love him. It’s an arranged marriage and she wants out,”_ he thought to himself. It felt like a weight was lifted from his body. _“She doesn’t love him.”_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Eve? Where are you?” Sebastian called out as he entered the dungeon.

At first, he was not sure he had read the message correctly when he had received it. Thankful to get away from Hawke and Varric, he excused himself saying he had important matters to take care of. The dungeons were the last place he would have considered to have a meeting. He walked down the empty walkway, not hearing anything until he reached the last cell. Sitting in the corner he found her curled up with her knees to his chest, arms wrapped around her legs. Her forehead rested against her bent knees. 

“This is by far one of the strangest places to have a liaison at,” Sebastian said as he stepped into the cell. 

Evelyn lifted her head enough to look up at him. “Not even the Viscount’s Keep in the middle of the night? Or maybe the dock’s sewers? Or how about that sketchy bar that I found you in that one time outside of Starkhaven?“

He chuckled as he sat down on the dirty floor beside her. Not thinking twice about getting his clothing filthy. It would not be the first time that the pair had met in a location that would not be approved of. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her in closer to him. Evelyn leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder. 

“We have found ourselves in places that the Maker surely would frown upon,” he said, tilting his head to rest his cheek against the top of her head. Pulling her closer to him, he exhaled heavily. “You know I have tried to get out of this contract. I have tried everything possible to release you from your obligation.”

“I know you have,” she said, swiping at the tears in her eyes. “I read the last missive Seneshal Granger sent me. He said that people are still trying to find some loophole or anything that will nullify it.” Closing her eyes, she allowed Sebastian’s free hand to twine his fingers with her hand. “It’s not that I don’t love you. I’m just not in love with you.”

“I know, Eve. We have been friends for many years. Even when I was…” He paused. “Not the best of friends.”

“You were a huge arse, Seb,” she said a smile briefly curled her lips before fading once again. “I like you much more now, Choir Boy.”

“Don’t make me regret writing you about that,” he said, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. “But it is pleasing to know. I would like to think that the Maker has found me in His favor again.”

“I felt horrible when I heard about your parents’ death. Your family. Then when word reached back to Ostwick that it was the Harriman’s,” she said, lifting her eyes to meet his ice blue eyes. “I’m so sorry, Seb. I hadn’t heard about any of it until it was too late.”

“Thank you for your condolences. It is comforting to know some still care,” he said. He lifted the hand that he still held in his and kissed her fingers. “Your mother was a wonderful woman. She was always a loving woman.”

“My father drove her to suicide,” she admitted. “I think I understand why she had done it.”

Sebastian knew the day that he accepted help from Bann Trevelyan it would be at a great expense. He should have listened to Evelyn’s pleas when she sent him a letter tell him not to. To seek assistance from anywhere but Ostwick but he had not taken her advisement. All he could think about is regaining the Starkhaven throne as the rightful heir. Now he had sealed her fate for his brash decision. 

“You can not think such things, Eve,” he said. “The Mak –“

He did not get a chance to finish before she punched him. 

“The Maker can screw himself,” she said, standing up. “This is wrong, Seb! I’m being forced to marry you when I don’t want to. I’m being forced to give up my life because I have this!” She held up her left palm. “This damn mark of Andraste.” She snorted in anger. “If I was able to cut it off, I would have.” Putting some distance between them, she began to pace. “I am bound to my father’s contract with you as much as I am bound by this mark.” She gripped the metal bars of the dungeon cell and lowered her head to rest it against the cold iron. “I did not ask for any of this, nor do I want it.”

Sebastian stood up, still holding his jaw. “I am sorry for not listening,” he said, stepping closer to her but stopping before he was too close. He knew she needed her distance, or he would most likely be punched again. “If I could go back and change it I would.”

A scary laugh came from her. “I’ve done the time travel thing before, Seb. It didn’t go well.”

His jaw slacked to say something, but he stopped when she held up a hand and looked to him. 

“Don’t ask,” she said, closing her eyes. “I’m sorry for punching you. It’s your fault for not listening but I shouldn’t have punched you.”

“You’ve done worse before.”

She inhaled deeply, the damp, musty air of the dungeon almost nauseating. “We need to find a way to put this marriage on hold as long as we can.”

“What if she sent letter to the Chantry?” he suggested.

Evelyn knew who _she_ was. It was the woman that Sebastian was in love with. The woman that he had approached the Chantry to get out of his vows so that he could marry. When that approval was given the Starkhaven Chantry and then by Val Royeux, Sebastian was ready to speak with the woman’s brother to request her hand in marriage. That was before Evelyn’s father stepped in and forced Sebastian’s hand. 

Shaking her head, Evelyn turned and leaned her back against the iron bars. “It won’t do any good. It is acceptable for you to have a mistress as prince.” She folded her arms across her chest, lowering her head. “Maybe if we provide proof to the Chantry that I’m of loose morals then they’ll allow the contract void.” She looked down at her hand. “Or as a Chantry brother you deny my so-called Herald of Andraste title and want nothing to do with a heretic since most of the Chantry denies me and the Inquisition.”

He shook his head. “I would not soil your name, Evelyn. I could not do that to you.”

Walking over to him, she placed her hand on his chin where she punched him. The redden flesh was slowly fading, she prayed that it would not bruise. “Yes, you can. I want you to.” She smiled. “Seb, I’ve been called a lot of things since the explosion. It won’t hurt me.”

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close to his chest. “We will find a way through this without ruining your reputation.”

“I really don’t want her madder at me than she already is,” Evelyn said. “I have enough on my plate right now.”

“I’ll make an announcement tonight at the dinner that we’ll delay the wedding until your return from the Western Approach. Maybe that will hold your father off a bit.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Cousin, I hope you’re ready,” Dorian yelled from the bottom of the steps. He smiled when he heard a variety of cursing came from up above. “Do be decent please. I don’t think my innocent eyes could handle seeing you in your natural state.”

Reaching the top of the stairs, he found her standing in front of a mirror looking at herself. The frown on her face was apparent as well as the middle finger she was holding up in his direction. 

“Well, how elegant you are, Cousin,” he said, rolling his eyes. Walking over to her desk, he sat down on her chair and kicked his feet up onto her desk. “Please tell me you’re going to do that this evening. Maybe you can bring that mouth of yours as well. In between your colorful vocabulary and hand gestures I’m sure it will be the talk of the evening. Maybe the week.”

Evelyn turned to look at him, a smirk on her face. “You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

He waved his fingers around, pulling from the Veil before she was able to stop him. The bruising and cut from her cheek were gone. “There, much better.”

Looking back at her reflection, she saw the bruising fade completely until it was gone as was the cut. “I left it there for a reason.”

“Just like your hand?”

Her eyes turned downward to turn her left hand over to look at it. The cuts and bruising there were gone as well. “Why, Dorian?”

“If you go through all of the trouble to look nice this evening for your betrothed then you should look the part. Sadly, I can’t do much for those puffy eyes of yours.” Dropping his feet to the floor, he walked over to her. Cupping her chin into his, he smiled. “Maybe some coloring?”

“I am not painting my face.” Pulling his hand away, she squeezed it tightly in her hand. “How did it go with my father today?”

“Much like escorting my own around,” he answered. “Disapproval and loathing. We must get them together to compare notes.”

“How about no,” she said, shaking her head as she released his hand. 

Walking over to her bed, she was about to sit down but stopped herself. Josephine’s words about not wrinkling the dress stuck out in her mind. The beige dress with gold embroidery was Josephine’s idea. The symbol of Ostwick. The dress curved around her body before fanning out into a full skirt. She was thankful that Josephine did listen to her regarding anything that showed her body off too much. It was not that she was modest, Evelyn did not want people looking at the scars that she wore hidden beneath her clothing. “How did Max do? Did my father do or say anything to him?”

Dorian folded his arms across his chest. The snug fitting tunic that he wore stretched across his well-defined muscles of his arms. No doubt he chose that on purpose for the evening. “Surprisingly, no. I had expected something, but he didn’t. A few questions here or there about the hold. A few about training mages here.” A curious eyebrow lifted as he watched the expression on her face changed. “Is there something I should be concerned about?”

She shook her head as her hand moved to cover her neck. Her eyes deceived her when she looked out towards the balcony. “No.” She turned, her eyes meeting his. “Maybe, Dorian. I don’t know.”

He did not have time to press her further. It was time for him to escort her down the stairs to the main hall where the reception was taking place. “Let’s be scandalous tonight, Cousin. You on my arm as I escort you down to the party.”

“You’re a noble,” she said, taking hold of his offered arm. She wrapped her hand around his bent elbow as he led her downstairs. “That is not scandalous.”

He pondered on it as they walked out the door of her quarters into the main hall. “Well then that will not do. We must find a way rectify that, should we not?” 

Laughing, she brushed back a curl that had fallen in her face. “As much as I would enjoy running off to the Rest for a pint or two, we have to behave. At least for Sebastian’s sake.”

They stood on the dais, near the Inquisition throne. On each side, stood two guards keeping watch. Dorian patted her hand that rested on his elbow and winked at her. “Are you sure you’re not interested in shaking sheets with that?” Dorian asked as he spied the prince across the main hall. 

“I’m quite sure, Dorian,” she said as she looked at Sebastian. The prince had noticed them standing on the dais. His smile was warm and friendly as he continued to speak to a pair of Nevarran nobles. “We’re friends and he is madly in love with another.”

“Oh, the scandal that would be if known,” Dorian purred. 

She groaned as she lifted her hand to cover her face with the palm of her hand. “I should know not to talk to you. You’re worse than the laundry maids.”

“Oh, I am sweet as honey when it comes to the maids,” Dorian said.

Dropping her hand to her side, she shook her head and smiled. “You sting is painful.”

“Like a viper,” he said. Taking her hand off his elbow, he kissed her fingers lightly. “Do try to have fun tonight. And remember, he no longer has Chantry vows holding him back.”

She shook her head again, laughing. “Incorrigible,” she muttered. 

Her eyes began to fall across the room. Dignitaries from nearby as well as traveling nobles filled the room. The Ostwick and Starkhaven guard that accompanied her father and the prince were standing throughout the room as well as her own guards. Several of her companions were in the room as well. 

“He doesn’t smell right,” she heard from behind.

Turning, she found Cole sitting behind the throne. He was kneeling behind the large back, looking around it. She was growing more accustom to his sudden appearances throughout the hold. However, the last few days she had not seen him at all.

“What do you mean, Cole? Where have you been?”

“Darkness. Hidden corners. The smell. Burns the nose,” he responded, his words coming quicker than usual. He shifted his weight and moved to peer out from the other side of the throne. “It’s like one of those funny masks. But different. He hides behind it but it’s not him.”

“Cole, slow down,” she said as she moved behind the throne. Gathering her skirt in her hands, she lowered herself down beside him. “I don’t understand what you’re trying to say.”

“He wears a mask that’s not his,” Cole said, looking back at her briefly before turning back to look out into the crowd. “His scent burns the nose. It is darkness. A void that pulls.”

Evelyn turned her head to see if she could follow where his eyes went but she could not. When she turned back to him, he was gone again. Blowing out a heavy breath, she pushed herself back up and smoothed her dress out. What Cole had said ran through her mind as she stepped out from behind the throne. 

“Where did he go?” she asked as she stepped down from the dais. “Where did Cole go?”

Maxwell stood at the steps of the dais, looking at her with a worried expression. “Cole? I haven’t seen him for days.” He looked up at the two guards. “Have you seen Cole?”

The guards shook their heads. Maxwell turned back to his sister, frowning. 

“No one has been here, sister.”

Looking back over her shoulder, she stared at the throne. “He was just there, hiding behind the throne.” Cole had her remember he was there talking to her for a reason. No one else around seemed to remember him had a reason. She just did not know what it was. Taking a deep breath, she smiled at the guards and gave them a curt nod before stepping down from the dais to her waiting brother. 

He offered her his arm, waiting to escort her. “What did he say?”

“Nothing, Maxwell,” she lied. Looking around once more, she gave up when she did not see the spirit around. She forced a smile on her face as she looked at her brother. “I was just hoping he was having a good time at the party.”

“I’m sure he’s enjoying himself watching everyone if he’s here,” Maxwell said as he patted her hand. “You know how he is. He enjoys watching people. If he wants to be seen, he’ll pop up again.”

Evelyn nodded. The spirit’s words still going through her mind. She wished she had been able to know who he was talking about. The room was full of people, all with secrets and hiding something. It could be anyone.


	16. Chapter 16

Tugging at the collar of his uniform, Cullen wanted to be gone from the pomp and circumstance of it. Josephine and Leliana both insisted that he be in attendance that evening. Leliana even ordering him to ‘look pretty’ for the gathering. That usually meant he was going to be paraded before nobles and other dignitaries that would hound him for a variety of chatter that he was not interested in. 

Several times during the evening he had found his eyes straying through the crowd until he found the woman that held his interest. The only one that he would have liked to speak with. The dress was flattering but the color was all wrong for her. Beige and gold made her skin look pale even though it was tanned from being outside regularly. She looked at ease in the flowing dress yet uncomfortable at the form fit of it. It was obvious that she was more comfortable in her armor. Something that he understood.

It had been difficult to not leave during the dinner when Prince Vael announced that he and Lady Trevelyan would be getting married. However, when he said that any wedding plans would be delayed because of her work with the Inquisition did lighten the weight on his heart. No woman – noble or commoner – should be forced into marriage because of a contract. He found it appalling that her father was making her marry Prince Vael.

“You’d think that Vivienne was petitioning Sebastian for the role of Divine the way she’s hanging on him,” Maxwell said as he stood beside the Commander. “Or maybe she’s looking to become the new grand enchanter of a rebuilt Starkhaven Circle.”

“The Chantry is running in circles as it is. The templars have left. Mages are free. The Divine is dead. Those in charge now are afraid to make decisions.” Cullen lowered his head and closed his eyes. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed. “The world is in chaos and the one thing that will stop it is the Inquisition and we’re dealing with this.”

“I never liked these parties growing up,” Maxwell confided in him. “Too much lying. Too many fake people.”

Cullen lowered his arm and looked around the room again. “As it seems many of our companions are enjoying themselves.”

“Well of course Dorian and Vivienne are. They thrive at this. Josephine and Leliana enjoy it because they’re working,” Maxwell said as he slid his hands into the pockets of his overcoat. “Varric was smart and disappeared to join Hawke at the Rest along with a few others. I’m half of mind to join them.”

“And your father would approve you’re leaving?” Cullen asked.

Maxwell shook his head and scoffed. “I’m sure my father doesn’t care if I breath my next breath or not.” Seeing the questioning look on the older man’s face, Maxwell smiled. “I’m a mage who specializes in the study of alchemy and botany. I will never be as powerful as my Uncle Adolf or my cousins were. My uncle was the grand enchanter at the Circle in Ostwick. My cousins were high level as well. Me? I was content just passing my Harrowing and doing research.”

“Magic is from your father’s side?”

He nodded. “Yes. Usually it skips a generation or two in the Trevelyan line. Let’s just say it came as a great surprise when I was ten and accidently turned my brother Luca’s pants to ice.”

“And how did your brother feel about that?”

Maxwell chuckled, lowering his head. “Luca was not pleased, but he had it coming. He was picking on Eve.” Lifting his head, he turned to look across the room at his sibling. “We’ve never gotten along with Luca. He’s a younger doppelganger of our father. Position, power. That’s all him.” He turned to look at the other man. “That whole _Modest in temper, bold in deed_ motto that House Trevelyan has. It’s all nugshit. It might have meant something when my grandfather was still ruler, but not my father.”

“And your mother has been gone for several years?”

Watching his sister stand beside the prince as they talked to Cassandra and one of Sebastian’s personal guards, he nodded. “Evelyn found her on the ground in mother’s garden. She had fell off the balcony of their bedroom.”

“My condolences,” Cullen said. 

Nodding, Maxwell turned to face the other man. “I think I found an old recipe for what you’re looking for. I’ve asked Morris to obtain a couple of ingredients and then it takes a day or two to make.” Sighing, he lowered his head. “I can’t make any promises though. Apparently, no one thought it important to write down whether or not the potion worked.”

“Then how do you know if it’s the right potion?” Cullen said, facing him.

“Like I said, I _think_ I found a recipe,” he said. He shrugged. “Not all mages or alchemists write down results. So, if I were a betting man, I would say the results were fifty-fifty.” He smiled. “I’m going to ask Dorian or Solas to mix it up for you.”

“I’d prefer neither of them to know,” Cullen said. His eyebrows furrowed when he realized what the younger man had said. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“I’m leaving for Ostwick in the morning with my father and Vael,” he answered. Looking across the room at his father as he stood beside Evelyn and Sebastian. “Father feels I’ll be safer at the Circle there.”

“And how do you feel about that? I’m not familiar with the Ostwick Circle.”

“I’ve lived there since I was ten. Lots of templars there to keep us under control. My uncle was a grand enchanter and in charge of the place. My father is expecting me to take over now thank Uncle Adolf is gone.”

“And you do not wish this?”

Shaking his head, Maxwell said, “No. I like doing research. I’m not the in-charge kind of person.” He turned back to look at his sister. “I’m assuming you haven’t spoken to her about this, have you? Because it will be rather odd that you’re asking her to drink something and she doesn’t know what it is.”

Cullen had not thought about that part of this. When this all began, he honestly thought it was Dorian playing a prank on him. Yet after speaking with Maxwell and hearing his suspicions it was starting to make some sense even when he was having trouble believing it. Flowers that make people fall in love; it was ridiculous. 

“I will speak with her once there is a cure.”

Nodding, Maxwell said, “I’ll have Dorian do it. Less questions but you’ll have to deal with him.” He turned to leave, saying “I’m going to the Rest. I need a drink.”

Cullen turned back to look across the room at the mage’s sister. As he found her, he realized that she was staring back at him as well. The moment their eyes met he felt his hand start to shake. Gripping his sword with one hand, his other hand balled into a tight fist. 

Whether it was thorns or something else, this needed to end. This infatuation with the woman needed to be over. And soon. He was a soldier, his mind needed to be focused on his job, training recruits, helping the templars that sought his guidance. Prying his eyes away, he turned away to prepare to leave. He needed to excuse himself and focus on the Inquisitor’s orders that she gave him earlier. Gather as much information as he could and help prepare her and her team for their journey. Now was the perfect time to do it. And it would allow him a chance to get out of the ridiculous dress uniform that the ambassador forced upon him. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Leliana was enjoying herself as she stood watching guests. She studied their clothing, their mannerisms. Listened carefully to conversations when they thought she was not listening. Most of all, she was enjoying the new seasons shoes. Styles and fashion always came and went. Some quicker than anyone realized. The newest style was curled ends. With a lopsided grin, she sipped on her goblet of wine. 

_“This will not last long,”_ she mused to herself. _“Too impractical.”_

Barely having time to turn around when she heard the noise behind her, she found herself face to face with the Inquisitor. Evelyn placed her hand on the spymaster’s shoulder, a smile on her face.

“Oh, Leliana,” Evelyn slurred as she giggled. She reached out and took her hand, pulling it close to her chest. “I am s-s-s-o-o-o- sorry.”

The woman nodded as she pulled the Inquisitor close to her. “It is all right, Lady Trevelyan. Maybe you should slow down on the Antivan brandy.”

Shaking her head, Evelyn winked at her as she waved a finger at the woman’s face. “Stark…haven…whis…key,” she said, slowly sounding out each word. Releasing the other woman’s hand, she took Sebastian’s arm who was standing nearby with his back to her. The prince moved up beside her, wrapping his arm around his betrothed’s waist. “Sebby brought me more.”

Turning to look at the prince, Leliana smiled and nodded her head. “How thoughtful of you.”

“Anything for her,” he said, placing a kiss on Evelyn’s cheek. He turned back to Leliana. “I beg for your forgiveness, Sister Nightingale.”

“Not necessary, Prince Vael. I certainly hope that you will see to our Inquisitor.” 

“I shall. Come along, dear.” Sebastian nodded at Leliana, nodding his head slightly as he mouthed the words “Thank you” before leading Evelyn away.

Stepping back into the shadows, Leliana looked down at the folded note that was left in her hand. A smile on her face as she never thought the Inquisitor was skillful in subterfuge. The prince was a rouge but not nearly as skillful in the arts. Reading the note quickly, she lifted her eyes to catch Evelyn’s in the distance. Nodding slightly, she deposited the note into the fire before her. 

The night was always full of opportunities. Secrets. Lies. Hidden opportunities. Mysteries to unravel. As the evening was slowly coming to an end, Leliana could only guess what else might happen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Evelyn pulled Sebastian into the alcove leading out to the garden. The pair giggling and laughing as they clung to each other. Sebastian shut the door and pushed her back against the wall and placed his hands on each side of her head. Lowering his lips to her cheek, he smiled.

“You are devious,” he whispered. “I didn’t even see you give it to her.”

Her hands came up to his waist, twisting her index fingers into his belt to pull him closer to her. “Maybe I should become a rouge then?”

He chuckled. “I’ve seen you with daggers or a bow. You are not well with either.”

That evening they had announced at the party of their plans to wed. Her father was beaming as he sat there, listening to the announcement. Lord Trevelyan was still disappointed when Sebastian refused to force the marriage to take place sooner, insisting that it would take place after Evelyn had returned from the Western Approach. Sebastian informed her father that until he was certain that all arrangements had been attended to back in Starkhaven he would delay the wedding if necessary. The couple saying that they wanted everything perfect for their special day.

Trevelyan was displeased but agreed to the terms. It was a minor victory for Evelyn and Sebastian. Any victory right now was a blessing. With any hope this would allow Seneschal Granger more time to find a way to nullify the contract. The prince still refused slandering Evelyn’s name by going to the Chantry or even speaking ill of her virtue. The Inquisition was doing great things and Sebastian did not want to impede on what they are doing no matter how disappointed with the Chantry he was at that time. 

“Someone’s coming,” she whispered. 

“It’s your father,” Sebastian said as he looked out the corner of his eye. “What should we do?”

“Kiss me,” she said.

“No,” he said but did not have a chance to go further.

Evelyn grabbed a handful of his red and black uniform coat and pulled him hard against her. Their lips met quickly in a deep kiss. Closing her eyes, she tried to think of anyone but Sebastian as she kissed him. Her mind wondered to deep amber eyes, curly blond hair, scruffy cheeks and a scarred lip. She found herself deepening the kiss as Sebastian leaned closer to her, pushing her back even harder against the wall.

A cough pulled her back away from the embrace. Her clouded mind slowly cleared, and she found herself staring up at ice blue eyes, not the warm amber ones she was imagining. Guilt made her push him away from her as she took a step back from him. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, lowering her head and looking away.

“You have never been able to hold your liquor,” her father said as he stepped up to stand in front of the two. He looked at Sebastian. “You will need to stop her now from drinking. Otherwise, you will be unable to control her.”

Shaking his head, Sebastian looked at the father. “I choose not to control her or any woman,” he said, straightening his jacket. “The woman that I marry will rule by my side as my equal.”

Trevelyan released a sardonic laugh. “You will change your mind quickly, my prince.”

Taking a deep breath, Evelyn smoothed her hands over the skirt of her dress. Turning around, she faced both men. “My father is right. I have had too much to drink tonight.” She wore a faint smile on her face. “I think I should get some rest as should both of you. I hear that you will be returning home tomorrow.”

“Yes. We all have obligations that need seen to,” he said, staring coldly at his daughter. “I am pleased to see that the two of you are accepting of your obligations. The union of Starkhaven and Ostwick will be a great one for all of the Free Marches, don’t you think, Prince Vael?”

Nodding slowly, Sebastian glanced back at Evelyn before turning back to the older man. “It will be a strong alliance. Much as it was when my grandfather and your father ruled.”

There was a silence from the other man. Evelyn looked at her father, wrapping her arms around herself. A sudden chill fell over her. Cole’s words still hovering over her since she spoke to him before the start of the party. Even she was questioning herself whether she did speak with him. The spirit was always elusive, only appearing on rare occasions to her. Maxwell would see and speak with him frequently just as Varric. Deep down she was a little jealous because she wanted to learn more from him. 

“Sebastian, can you please escort me to my quarters?”

“Certainly,” he said as he offered her his arm. 

“That won’t be necessary, Prince Vael,” her father said as he stepped forward and took her hand to place it on his bent elbow. “I will allow you to retire as I see my daughter to her room.”

The prince looked at Evelyn, she slowly nodded her head. “Good night, my dear. I will see you at early light.”

“Morning vespers?” she asked.

He smiled. “I look forward to it.”

Stepping to the side, Sebastian allowed the father and daughter to step around him and leave. There was a part of him that felt he needed to rescue her from her father. The man was cold, calculating. Not the man that he remembered in his youth. Not the man that his father worked with along with for trade and merchants. Marrying her would free her of her father but it would also create a larger problem for him. He loved someone else.

And after that kiss he shared he knew she was in love with someone else as well. Who that might be he did not know but he did know that kiss was not meant for him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“I’m pleased that you have come to your senses,” her father said as he led her through the main hall. The crowd was dissipating and only a few stragglers remained. “Your marriage to Vael will be an important one for all of Ostwick.”

“I’m sure it will,” she said, covering her mouth to yawn. Sleep would be a long time coming to her, but she had to continue the ruse with her father. She needed to be away from him as soon as possible. “It will strengthen out cities. The Free Marches will flourish from the union.”

He opened the door to her quarters and held it open as she stepped inside. “I believe that it is time for your brother to return home with me tomorrow. He will return to the Circle.”

Turning back, she looked at him. She was about to speak but could not get the words out. He stopped her with narrowed eyes staring back at her. 

“He is useless to your –” He paused, choosing his words carefully. “—cause. He will return to Ostwick and with the right coercions he will take his uncle’s place soon enough. I have already spoken to him and he is preparing for the journey.”

Swallowing hard, she looked at him. “Maxwell doesn’t want that. How am I supposed to protect him if he’s in Ostwick?”

Shaking his head, he continued to keep her under his gaze. “He’ll be safer in the Circle. You’ve told me yourself that you’re busy with this Inquisition and soon you’ll be busy ruling Starkhaven.”

“I will not be ruling Starkhaven,” she corrected. 

“Semantics,” he said. “Maxwell will be returning to Ostwick under my careful supervision.”

Evelyn froze as he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Pulling away, he smiled at her.

“Good night, daughter. Sleep well.”

Without another word, he turned away from her and walked back into the crowd. Pushing her door shut, she locked it. Then locked the other two locks that Josephine had had added at her request that morning. 

Pushing herself up the steps, she made her way through her room to the balcony. Her hands rested on the railing that surrounded the balcony. A waist-high hinderance preventing her from walked off the ledge. The tears falling down her face as she closed her eyes and hung her head down in shame. Her legs gave way as she found herself on her knees, her forehead pressing against the railing. 

“It will be all right,” Cole said, placing his hand on her back. “The light will break the darkness.”

Lifting her head, she turned to the voice. He stared back at her through his long blonde hair. When she completely turned around to rest her back against the railing, he leaned his head over to rest on her shoulder.

“I feel surrounded by the darkness, Cole. I’m drowning in it.”

“He wants to help you, but he does not know how,” he said. Cole knew he was losing her; she was falling asleep. “He is afraid to hold out his hand. Afraid you will not accept it.”

She could barely keep her eyes opened as she tilted her head to rest her cheek against Cole’s head. “Who, Cole?” she asked softly. “I don’t understand any of it.”

The spirit felt her body relax as he held her hand. Her breathing barely noticeable. “The one with the mask wants you in darkness. You cannot let it take you. It will make you do things you do not want to do.”

He knew she did not hear him. Cole had gone too far with her this time. He brushed her tangled curls from her face as he studied her fingers that were twined with his. The warrior was hard to help even when she needed him the most. The walls and barriers that she had built in her mind were strong. Those same walls that he knew needed to come down before he could help her heal. She would sink to the lowest depths before she could reach the top.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 700 views. I can not thank everyone enough. I appreciate all of the views, comments and kudos. Thank you all!

Evelyn slept like she had not slept in weeks. When she woke up, she felt refreshed not knowing how she made it to her bed. The last thing she remembered was climbing the stairs to her room. Waking, she found herself still dress from the night before with a heavy blanket covering her body. Maybe she had drank too much that evening, but she only remembered having a couple of goblets of wine. 

Quickly dressing in a tan dress, she pulled on her boots and quickly grabbed an overcoat as she rushed down the steps from her quarters. She needed to get to morning vespers and speak with Sebastian. Then she needed to find her brother and make sure he was safe. Her father had not left yet so she knew he was still under her protection. If Maxwell wanted to go back to the Free Marches then she would convince him to go to Starkhaven with Sebastian. 

“Where’s the fire?” Varric asked as he saw Evelyn walking quickly in his direction. 

“Morning vespers at the Chantry,” she said, slowing down to speak with him. “Want to join me and Sebastian?”

Varric fell instep with her as she buttoned her overcoat. “Choir boy? Chantry? Why am I not surprised?”

She paused as they began to walk down the steps. “You really don’t like him, do you?”

“Andraste’s crotch?” He smiled when he heard her almost choke from laughing. “You don’t know about that, do you?”

She stopped, looking down at him. “No, I don’t. But I don’t have time to hear it. I need to meet him.”

“I’m going to pass,” Varric said as he turned to leave. “I’m not in the mood for pious, preachy Sebastian Vael. It’s too early in the morning.”

“Hey, Varric. Can you do me a favor?” she asked. 

Looking back, he nodded. “As long as Choir Boy isn’t involved.”

“Well, sort of but not directly. I need you to find Max and hide him for a bit.”

Rubbing his chin, Varric thought about it. “Sure, why not. Anywhere particular? Or am I hiding him from anyone particular?”

“Anywhere and I can’t tell you.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Varric pointed at her with a crooked grin on his face. “You’ll owe me for this. And it better be a good story.”

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned forward to kiss him on the top of his head. “I promise. But it might be a few weeks before I can tell you the entire story.”

“Oh, now I’m really interested.”

“Thanks,” she said before running off. 

When she reached the Chantry alcove, she stopped when she heard singing. Stepping closer, she stood in the doorway to listen to Sebastian as he stood beneath the large Andraste statue. His eyes closed as he sang the Chant of Light to the handful of people that were in attendance. She had forgotten that he had a beautiful voice. 

Finding a safe space in the back of the room, she watched her betrothed sing. A young boy stood in front of him, holding the book of the Chant but she knew that Sebastian did not need it. He knew the Chant better than any Chantry mother. It the Chantry had allowed men to have similar roles as women then he would have the next Divine. He would have been perfect for the role. 

Sebastian smiled when he saw her enter, standing in the corner. Continuing the Chant, he finished the benedictions before allowing one of the Chantry sisters to take over where he left off. Moving through the worshippers, he stepped beside her. They remained at each other’s side until Vespers was over. In the end, Sebastian took her hand and guided her out into the garden. 

“I wasn’t sure you would make it in time,” he said as they walked through the garden.

“Why wouldn’t I be there? When Sister Maren asked me if it would be acceptable to ask you, I couldn’t say no,” Evelyn said as she walked alongside him. “Besides, I knew you wouldn’t say no.”

They walked together out of the garden, into the courtyard. He would be leaving that day to return to Starkhaven. The visit had been short for the two friends, but they had tried to make use of the time they had to spend together. Walking towards the stables, they stopped to watch Sebastian’s guards as they prepared to leave that day.

“Do me a favor, Seb,” she began to say as she stopped beneath the walkway that connected Solas’s rotunda and Cullen’s office. “Don’t let your guards be too far away from you during the journey home. I don’t trust my father.”

Taking her hands into his, he stepped closer to her. “Is there something that gives you cause?”

Looking at him, she shrugged. “I don’t know. Just a nagging feeling. I want you to get back safely and to be safe when you’re back in Starkhaven.”

“I am under constant guard right now at home,” he reassured her. “My personal guard doesn’t let me out of their sight for long. We’re lucky they haven’t been following us everywhere while I’ve been here.”

She laughed. “They have, Seb. You just don’t notice them as much as I do.” The smile faded from her lips; her expression serious. “I mean it. I want you to stay away from him as much as possible and if you are with him to not be alone.”

Nodding, he squeezed her hands. “I will. I’m sure you have just cause for your concern.” He pulled her closer to wrap his arms around her. “Thank you for being patient.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” she said, patting him on the back. “Thank me when you get married to princess stabby.”

“Teryna stabby,” Sebastian said as he stepped away from her. Taking a deep breath, he kept his eyes focused on her, his voice low. “I need to talk to you about what happened last night.”

Her cheeks flushed. She knew what he was talking about. The kiss. She was not thinking straight when she had him do it especially when she was thinking about kissing someone completely different. 

“If I were a different man, I would have wished that it had been for me. But I knew it wasn’t meant for me,” he said, staring at her. “I do hope that the person that you were thinking about cares for you as well. If not, he is a fool.”

Her eyes moved away from him. The flush burning her cheeks, down across her neck. “He doesn’t know. Then again, I don’t even know, Seb.” She covered her face with her hand and sighed. “It’s complicated.”

“I see,” he said. Squeezing her hands in his, he smiled. “I hope it becomes uncomplicated soon.”

“Depends on us getting married or not,” she said. 

“Madame Inquisitor!”

Evelyn heard someone calling out to her. Thankful for the distraction because she was not wanting to continue this discussion with Sebastian. Turning she found Jim, one of Cullen’s assistants, running in her direction. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Commander Cullen needs to see you immediately in his office,” Jim said. “He said it was urgent.”

Nodding, Evelyn turned to look at Sebastian. “No rest for the wicked,” she said as she followed Jim towards the stairs. “I’ll be right back.”

Walking up the steps, she could hear the yelling. Her father’s voice was undeniable. The other voice was Cullen’s. Pushing open the door, she found both men face to face in front of his desk. In the corner of the office stood Maxwell. On one side of his was Rylen, one of Cullen’s most trusted ex-templars. The other side was her father’s royal guard captain, Malloy.

“What’s going on here?” she said, walking in. When neither man stopped yelling at each other, she stepped directly between them, placed her hands on each of their chests and pushed them back as far as she could. “That’s enough!”

Both men looked at her. Rage in each of their eyes as they glared at each other.

“This –“ Trevelyan began to say, his eyes shooting back towards Cullen. “Templar. Refuses to do my orders.”

Cullen’s eyes narrowed as he clenched his teeth. “I am an ex-templar and Commander of the Inquisition. I **do not** answer to you, Bann Trevelyan. I answer only to the Inquisitor.”

“Then call off your dog,” her father said, refusing to break the stare down with Cullen.

Stepping between the two men more, she turned to face her father. “You are **not** lord and ruler here, father. These are my people and will only answer to me.” 

Trevelyan turned his ire on his daughter. “Your brother is going home with me.”

“No. He is not,” Cullen said from behind her. “I have orders to keep him here.”

Spinning around, Evelyn looked up at Cullen. “Care to explain? Who’s orders?”

Holding a rolled parchment, Cullen kept his eyes on the father. Refusing to look down at her. “I received orders last night from Denerim.” He waited for her to open the parchment before continuing. “Maxwell Trevelyan is under order of the king to continue research of his previous royal enchanter. He has been conscripted by King Alistair to remain at Skyhold until such research is done.”

Evelyn read the parchment twice to make sure that she was reading it correctly. The royal seal on the was even on the parchment. Lifting her eyes, she looked up at Cullen again. This time his amber eyes met hers. Clearing her throat, she turned to her father. “It’s the king’s seal.”

“I don’t care who sent it or what that paper says,” her father shouted. He turned to look at Maxwell who stood between the two guards. “He is coming back with me.”

Closing her eyes, Evelyn pinched the bridge of her nose and inhaled deeply. Nothing was making sense to her that day. Why would now be any different than any other day at Skyhold. 

“If you will read the conscript,” Cullen began to say as he looked at her. “It specifically says that he is forbidden to leave the safety of Skyhold. I have been ordered to keep him protected at all times under templars watch to continue his research.”

“When was this received?” she asked, looking over her shoulder at Cullen. “Why was I not notified?”

“It was late, Inquisitor,” Cullen answered. He lowered his head. “I apologize for not notifying you when it was delivered. I did not want to disturb you and your festivities.”

She watched him lift his eyes just enough to meet hers again. Something unspoken was said to her as they stared at each other. 

“We will speak about this later, Commander Rutherford,” she said, her voice forceful as she pointed at him. “I don’t like being blindsided like this.” 

He made a fist and touched his chest with it. “Yes, Inquisitor.”

Turning to Maxwell, she shook her head. “I knew you were looking forward to returning to Ostwick but since we are in Ferelden and many of our soldiers as well as our tradesmen are Ferelden we can not jeopardize our treaty with the King.”

Her brother folded his arms across his chest, shaking his head. “And I was all packed to leave.” He turned to his father. “When I’m released from my obligation, I will make Evelyn send me back home.”

Taking a moment, she turned to look at her father once again. His anger was radiating off him as he folded his arms across his chest. 

“This is unacceptable,” he said. “This dog-lord can not keep my son here against his will.”

“Then start a war with King Alistair,” she said, holding the parchment in his direction. “Most of the men and women that are here are from Ferelden. I can not and will not disrespect the king, no matter what I think of him personally. If he has conscripted Maxwell it must be for something important.”

“Lord Trevelyan,” Cullen said from behind her. “If you fear for your son’s protection while he is in Skyhold, know that I will personally see to his safety. As a templar myself, most the Knight-Commander of Kirkwall. He will be under close supervision.”

Her father did not appear to be accepting anything that was being said. “I want him released as soon as possible. You will see to that immediately.” Trevelyan tugged at his doublet and looked at Maxwell. “Complete this work quickly.”

Maxwell nodded. “I will work as fast as I can. The research is rather complicated.”

The bann snapped his fingers and Captain Malloy moved quickly to the door to open it. The father left the office without another word said. 

“Rylen, can you escort Lord Maxwell back to the mage quarters. Keep him there until the smoke clears,” Cullen said as he looked across the office at Rylen.

The templar smiled and nodded his head as he saluted Cullen. Turning to Maxwell, he motioned to the side door. “C’mon. Let’s take the back way. Might be safer.” 

“I’m not leaving your side, Rylen,” Maxwell said. “Whatever weird shit is going on here, I really don’t want to know.”

The office was now empty except for Cullen and Evelyn. They stood there, staring at each other in silence. Running her hand through her hair, she shoved the parchment at his chest. “I’ll be back for you as soon as my father is gone.”

“And your betrothed?” he said, taking the parchment from her as he looked down into her emerald eyes. 

“Uh…yeah. Sebastian, too.” She spun on her heels and walked towards the door. “I’ll be right back, Commander.”

“As you ordered, my Lady Inquisitor,” Cullen said as he watched her leave.

Placing her hand on the doorframe, she paused to look back over her shoulder stared back at him. His face expressionless as he folded his arms across his chest. She did not have time to question him, she needed to get down to the stables to see her father and the prince. This sudden conscription of her brother by order from King Alistair. 

_“How in the Maker’s name does the king even know my brother?”_ she thought to herself as she walked down the steps. 

Reaching the bottom step, she ran her hand through her hair and exhaled a breath that she did not realize that she had been holding until she felt lightheaded. Nothing made sense to her. She remembered a time that she wanted to run away, start a new life where no one knew her. Today would have been a good day for that.

Finding her father and Sebastian at the stables, they were discussing their travel home. When she approached, she heard the prince speaking to her father, telling him he was disappointed to hear that Maxwell would not be traveling with them. 

“Father, I am sorry that this happened,” she said as she walked closer to him. 

Sebastian nodded, as he moved beside her. “I know King Alistair. We have met before in Denerim. He is a trustworthy person. If he has requested Maxwell’s assistance, then it must be important.”

Her father turned to her. “You will see to it he returns to Ostwick prior to the wedding.”

Shaking her head, she sighed. “I will not make promises to you, father. Maxwell has been conscripted by the King of Ferelden as well as a hero of the Fifth Blight. He will complete whatever duty he has been given and at that time he may return.” She wrapped her arms around herself. “Have a safe journey home, father. Send my love to Luca.”

He stepped closer to her, placing his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. “I expect you to complete this work as soon as possible so this wedding will take place.” He looked at Sebastian, smiling. “I’m sure you are very excited about the wedding as well.”

Sebastian nodded. “Arrangements will begin as soon as I reach Starkhaven.” Taking her hand, he pulled her to his side. “We have discussed what is needed as soon as I am home.”

“Very good,” Trevelyan said. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her away from Sebastian. “I will see you very soon, my dear.”

She did not respond, only nodding as she felt her father hug her. Pulling away, she moved to Sebastian and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pressing her lips to her ear, she whispered, “Don’t forget what I said.”

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he nodded as he looked at her father who was watching them carefully. “I will be certain to do so.”

Pulling away, she held his hands in hers. “Write me as soon as you return. I expect you to follow everything I’ve told you for wedding plans.”

“Aye,” he said, kissing her on the cheek.

Evelyn stepped to the side and watched her father and Sebastian mount their horses. She waved as they rode out of Skyhold. When she finally found herself staring at the closed gate doors she turned around and looked up at the door of Cullen’s office. Her cheeks puffed as she blew out a heavy breath. 

_“Great. Now I have to go speak with Cullen and I don’t even know what in Maker’s name is really going on.”_

Running her hand through her hair, she knew her work was not done for the day. She still had a mountain of reports on her desk that she needed to review about the Western Approach. She knew that going there was not going to be easy. Wardens, blood mages, Venatori, red templars. 

_“What else could happen?”_ she thought.

Walking up the steps, she made a fist and lifted it. Hesitating for a moment, she could not bring herself to knock on the door. 

“Come in,” came the strong voice on the other side.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she felt her heart beating harder as she opened the door. There stood Cullen, arms across his chest as he stood in the center of his office. 

“I have remained as you ordered me, my Inquisitor,” he said.

Stepping inside, she said, “Cullen, I –”

“Please shut the door while you berate me,” he said. “I’d prefer my subordinates not hear.”

Nodding, she shut the door and turned back to him. Stepping closer, she moved to stand several feet away from him. “Commander, I need to apologize for speaking to you like that earlier. Honestly, I still don’t know what happened earlier.” 

Evelyn did not like that he was remaining silent as he just looked at her. He just stared back at her with a raised eyebrow and his arms folded across his chest. 

“How in Maker’s name did the king even know anything about Maxwell? Why would he conscript him of all the mages in Thedas?”

Nothing. Her hands balled up in fists as he continued to stare down at her. 

“Are you just going to stand there and not say anything, Cullen?”

“I don’t remember being given an order to speak,” he replied, a smirk on his face.

“Then speak, damnit.”

His only response was “Thank you.”

Her jaw slacked to speak but she did not know what she was even thinking now. 

“I don’t know how Leliana was able to do it, but she arranged the conscription. I don’t know how, and I don’t want to know,” Cullen said

“So, you’re telling me that you all arranged to keep Maxwell here?” Evelyn’s shoulders lowered as her body began to relax. The tension slowly leaving. “Why?”

“I spoke with him yesterday he did not seem pleased with the thought of returning to Ostwick.” Lowering his arms, he moved his hands behind his back. “I’m sorry for this to happen without your knowledge. We felt best that you were not aware of it until afterwards.”

“Then, Leliana got the message I gave her?” she asked, lowering her head.

“She has done as you requested. A crow went out last night to Highever.”

Her eyes widened when she realized that he knew. “Then you know?”

It took all of Cullen’s strength not to shorten the distance between them. He wanted to touch her. To finally kiss her like he wanted to since Haven. Months of thinking about her and now she was here, alone with him. 

“I know just what your brother and Leliana has told me.”

Nodding, she breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” She turned to leave but stopped as she reached the door. Looking back, she smiled at him. “When this is all over, I promise to genuinely thank you, Commander. I…um…I have to prepare for my departure tomorrow.” 

She opened the door and looked back at him one last time. A faint smile on her lips as she fully turned and walked away. 

Walking to the door, Cullen pushed it shut with both hands and leaned forward to rest his forehead against the door. It hurt inside to let her go. Yet he knew he was doing the right thing. Until he knew for sure that what the brother had said about the thorns was making him feel the way he did he did not want to risk it. It would be wrong to act out on emotions that might not be truly his or even hers. 

There was still the black cloud hanging over his head that she was betrothed to be married as well. 

“Work,” he told himself, pushing himself off the door. “I have work to do.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell and Evelyn have a little talk before she leaves for the Western Approach. Evelyn and her companions have a campfire chat before heading off to the Ritual Tower to meet with Hawke and Stroud.

Maxwell looked up from his books as the door opened to the lab in the mage tower. Standing in the doorway was his sister, Evelyn. She was dressed in riding clothes, simple leathers with a cloak tied around her neck. 

“I’m getting ready to leave,” she said, leaning her shoulder against the doorframe. “You going to be all right here?”

“I guess,” he said as he leaned back in his chair to look at her. “How long am I supposed to stay up here?”

“Just a day or two,” she answered. Folding her arms across her chest, she sighed heavily. “At least until Cullen is sure no one from Ostwick is going to show up again making demands.”

“You think dad is going to come back?”

Shaking her head, she reassured him, “No, I don’t think father is coming back. Luca’s probably unable to find his arse without father there. But I can’t be sure that he won’t send someone here for either of us. He’s pretty set on you coming back and me getting married.”

The younger sibling laughed. “There’s an image I didn’t need.” He stood up and walked over to the fireplace. Placing another log on the fire he turned to look at her. “Whoever’s ass you kissed to get that letter from the king it better be a good one.”

“That would be Leliana and Cullen’s asses that I’ll be kissing.” She raised her hand to cover her face as she groaned. “Actually, I’ve already kissed Leliana’s. I have Ser Morris reaching out to that one Orlesian merchant.”

“The one with the powdered wigs and shiny baubles?” Maxwell asked, sliding his hands into the pockets of his robes. “Or the other one with the ‘if you don’t want to know where it came from, don’t ask’ guy?”

Chuckling, she held up one finger. “First one, Max. Josie is commissioning the merchant to obtain a special pair of slippers for our spymaster.”

“Just one pair of slippers?”

“Boots, too,” Evelyn said. “I owe her twice. For the letter and for the raven I had her send to a friend of hers.”

Maxwell’s eyes widened as he stepped closer to her. “She’s sending a raven to her? I thought she doesn’t like you.”

“She doesn’t. And with all this with Sebastian she probably hates me more,” Evelyn said, running her hand through her hair. “I’m lucky she hasn’t tried to send an assassin to kill me yet.”

“You really think she’d do that? I mean, she knows you didn’t agree to this marriage. It was arranged by our father?”

“She doesn’t care.”

“Can’t believe Sebastian is in love with her. I think she’s unhinged.” 

“He said it was love at first sight,” she said with a lopsided shrug. “Having your family murdered in front of you may do that may make you a little unhinged.”

Maxwell nodded his head, pulling a small wrapped package from to pocket of his robes. Unwrapping it, he offered her a piece of candy that was in the package. “Want a piece?”

“You have chocolate?” she asked as she narrowed the distance between them. “Sweet Maker, Maxwell. You’ve been holding out on me.”

Laughing, he broke a piece off and handed it to her. His sister had a fondness for chocolates. She took it and closed her eyes as she ate it. 

“Want some more?” he offered, holding out the package.

She shook her head, saying “No. Chocolate doesn’t hold up well on the road. Maybe when I get back, unless if you eat it all.” 

“I probably will,” he said, handing her another piece. 

She took two more pieces from him and winked. “Thanks, little brother. I’ll see you when I get back.”

As she turned to leave, Maxwell snapped his fingers when he remembered what he wanted from her before she left. “I need your blood,” he blurted out.

Spinning around quickly, she felt her cloak whip her legs as she turned. “My blood? Maxwell, what are you up to?”

Lifting his hands, he waved them in front of him and shook his head. “It’s not blood magic or anything like that. I’m testing out that theory.”

“The one about templars and non-mage phylacteries?”

“That’s the one,” he said. The mage was thankful that was her response. He knew that Cullen told him he was not going to mention the thorns and them possibly being poisoned causing them to be infatuated with each other. He wished the commander had just let him sit down with both to discuss it. Then again, the way his sister had been acting it might not have gone well. “I’m going to try it out while you’re gone.”

“How much?”

“Just a vial, that’s all.”

Stepping back into the lab, Evelyn removed her glove and began to roll up her sleeves. “One vial, Max. That’s all. And, I get the rest of your chocolate.”

Grabbing a chair, he pulled it around for her to sit down beside the table as he prepared the vial. “I thought you said it doesn’t travel well on the road.”

“Who said it would make it to the road?”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“You have been very quiet,” Varric said as he looked across the fire at the woman. “Preoccupied with…” He shivered. “…wedding plans?”

Evelyn smiled as she ran the whetstone down the length of her blade. “Among other things, Varric.” She lifted her eyes to look at the dwarf. “I have a lot on my mind right now. Wedding plans, the Inquisition, this mission…” She lowered the sword to her lap and sat the whetstone down beside her. “There’s a lot going on and I’m feeling the weight of it all wearing me down.”

He looked at her over the rim of his reading glasses. The sun was slowly setting, still allowing him some time to write whatever it was that he was working on. “Has to be hard juggling everything all at once.” 

“I’ve had better days, Varric.”

She had asked Cassandra, Blackwall and Dorian to join her for the mission although she knew that Varric would not remain in Skyhold with Hawke going to the Western Approach. Hawke and Stroud had journeyed with them to the Approach but went ahead of them to scout the area where they think the Wardens were. Blackwall and Dorian had both retired early since they would have watch later that night. Cassandra was sitting around the fire with her and Varric, she was reading quietly next to her tent. 

They had made camp near the Nazaire’s Pass. Inquisition agents had already prepared for their visit thankfully. When they arrived, fresh water and a meal was on the fire being cooked. By time they made it to camp, Evelyn did not care what the food was if it filled her stomach. After several days in Skyhold, eating the meals there she became spoiled again. 

Across the path from they a scout mentioned that an Orlesian researcher named Frederic had set up his equipment to do research about a dragon located in the Approach. She immediately became thankful that Iron Bull was not with them or he would have tried to convince her to go find it. The last time they got too close to a dragon was in the Hinterlands and she barely survived that attack.

“Did I hear you and Blackwall talking about traveling to Markham for the Grand Tourney? Something about boosting morale for the soldiers as well as use it for a way to recruit.” She was trying to change the subject to anything other than her still pending nuptials. 

Varric lowered his quill and looked at her over the rim of his glasses again. “Markham isn’t too far from Ostwick. Or Starkhaven.”

Nodding she pursed her lips, Evelyn began to sharpen her sword once again. “Not too far. I studied there for a short time when my parents sent me away. I was home on break when Maxwell’s powers began to manifest.” She shrugged, continuing to run the whetstone down the length of her blade. “After that I convinced my parents I wanted to join the Order or the Chantry.”

“What were you studying? How to take over a kingdom?”

“Nothing like that,” she said, smiling. “A variety of things actually. History was a big one. My mother insisted on a well rounded education so when the day came that I was pawned off on someone or if the Chantry wanted me to be a sister or templar then there was an opportunity for me to be in a better position.”

“You would have made a better Seeker,” Cassandra said, joining in the conversation. “With your determination and commitment to duty you would have been valuable.”

The dwarf rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “That’s what this world needs. Another Seeker than can’t find anything.”

Her eyes narrowed as the Seeker snapped her book shut. “Don’t think I have forgiven you for lying to me about not knowing where Hawke was, dwarf.”

“I didn’t. Honestly,” Varric defended himself. Pointing at the Seeker with his quill, he continued. “He was out of reach, took me days to get a hold of him. When you came to me, I had no clue where he was.”

Cassandra’s hands clenched tightly on the book she held. Across the fire was Varric who was now setting his writings down inside his bag. The tension between the two was growing. Evelyn shook her head.

“Do I need to separate you two again?” she warned, picking up a soft cloth to wipe down her blade. “I had enough of you two bickering and then having Blackwall and Dorian throwing jabs. I’m not in the mood to play wet-nurse to all of you.”

Varric and Cassandra glared at each other momentarily before giving up. Cassandra returned her book to her bag and nodded. 

“Come to think of it, Varric you never mentioned Sebastian’s whereabouts when I questioned you,” Cassandra said. “You mentioned everyone but the prince.”

“Maybe because I didn’t care where he was,” the dwarf answered quickly. He turned to Evelyn. “Okay, Inquisitor. You owe me a story. How did you and Choir boy hook up?”

She looked up from her sword where she was wiping it down with the cloth. “I vaguely remember telling you to find Maxwell and hide him. Cullen did that.”

“I too am quite curious,” Cassandra said. 

Folding her cloth, Evelyn returned it and the whetstone to her bag before sheathing her sword. Standing up, she walked over to her tent and laid her sword down on her bed roll. Turning back, she looked at the two, folding her arms across her chest. “What do you want me to say? My father saw Seb coming miles away. As soon as word got out that he was trying to raise an army to take back the throne my father offered him one with a price.”

“You?” Varric said, taking off his glasses. 

She nodded. Picking up her shield, she looked down at the Trevelyan family herald. “I wasn’t home to protest it. I was on the road with Maxwell, Uncle Adolf and my cousins traveling across the Waking Seas on my way to the Temple of Sacred Ashes.” Closing her eyes, she covered her mouth to yawn. “I found out about it right after the explosion and I woke up in Haven under arrest.”

“I understood that the Prince didn’t have to fight to regain the throne,” Cassandra said, turning to look at the other woman. “I thought his cousin relinquished it easily.”

“He did. Gorin has always done what everyone wanted him to do. He doesn’t have it in him to do what had happened.”

Varric’s head lowered, shaking it. “Harriman was the one that sent the Flint Company to kill his family. She’s the one that let the Desire Demon control her own children.”

“That’s what Sebastian had wrote me when he found out.” She tossed her shield back down on the ground inside her tent. “If it wasn’t for you and Hawke, Seb would have been killed, too.”

“He’s a few years older than you, is he not?” Cassandra asked as she moved to be closer to the fire. She was on first watch. “You seem very familiar with him.”

“He is older than me by a few years. As being the extra he was left out a lot. Maxwell and I felt sorry for him so whenever his family or my family was visiting, we would run around together to play or just get into trouble. He was good at that.” 

“What about when he was – “ Varric began to say but Evelyn stopped him by holding up her hand. 

“I will not talk ill of Sebastian. Whatever he did before he joined the Chantry is none of my business. I was gone when that happened, so I won’t talk about something I don’t know.” She lowered herself down to crawl into her tent. “Sorry, Varric. But if Seb didn’t talk about those years with you then neither am I.” She pulled the straps down on her tent to close the opening. “Wake me when it’s my turn for watch.”

Varric and Cassandra looked at each other. He shrugged as she shook her head. 

“Maybe you should not pry so much, dwarf,” she said, lifting an eyebrow as she stared across the fire at him.

“Knowing facts sometimes makes it easier when I write. Even the biggest lies have a grain of truth to them,” the dwarf said. “Then again, Vael is so boring no one’s interested in him.”

“And yet you’re curious about their relationship?”

“Prince Vael and Inquisitor Trevelyan? It is like brother and sister from the Chantry marrying in sanctimonious bliss,” Varric said. “Add a little embellishment here and there and it’s a best seller.”

Cassandra groaned as she wiped her hand over her face. “Dwarf, you’re lucky she’s asleep. I would not have stopped her from slitting your throat.”

“Oh, she won’t do that,” Varric said, waving his hand around as he stood up. “Besides I’m more curious about Curly and the Herald’s relationship.”

“There is no relationship, Varric!” Evelyn yelled from inside the tent. “And you better sleep with one eye open tonight.”

“Shit,” he muttered, softly. 

Cassandra laughed as the dwarf looked at the woman’s tent and frowned.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Have I ever mentioned how much I hate the desert?” Dorian said as he took a handkerchief from his waist belt and dabbed the sweat from his face with it. 

Evelyn turned to him, shaking her head. “You don’t like the water. You don’t like the desert. You don’t like bears. Is there anything you like?”

“Yes, Cousin. A well-aged vintage red, the comfort of a warm companion and –”

“I’ve heard enough,” Cassandra said. Looking back over her shoulder at the mage, she frowned. “Some things are better left unknown, Pavus.”

“Says the woman who was up all watch reading from a well-worn copy of – “

“Enough, Pavus,” Cassandra interrupted him again.

Varric laughed. “Looks like you might want to sleep with one eye open tonight, too, Sparkler.”

“Why do I feel as if I missed this entire conversation,” Blackwall said as he steered his horse up closer to the front. “What did I miss last night?”

“You missed nothing,” Cassandra said. “Varric here feels the need to pry on people’s personal lives more than he should.”

Riding in the front, Evelyn wore a smile on her face. The banter between her friends was just what she needed that morning. Sleep did not come easy to her that night. She woke up having a dream that had haunted her for several months. Redcliffe Castle still haunted her dreams. Waking up with sweat running down her face, her hands trembling. The dream had stopped waking her regularly when she was taking a potion that her brother had provided her but unfortunately, she did not pack any for the trip. She needed to stay alert and ready for anything during the night if attacked. That could not be accomplished if she were in a deep sleep caused by the potion. 

“You do know you look like death,” Dorian said as he moved his horse closer to her.

Scowling, she snorted. “Thanks, Dorian. You really know how to cheer a girl up.”

“You didn’t sleep at all did you?” he asked. “It was those damned fennecs, wasn’t it? I caught one of those things trying to get in my pack last night.”

“Maybe you should quit packing snacks all the time,” she said. “Then again I think you want one for a pet. We can get one for you if you want.”

“Those furry little vermin.” Scoffing, he looked back over his shoulder, he spied where everyone was located while riding. He turned back to her and lowered his voice. “Maybe one.”

She laughed as she pointed at him. “I knew it,” she said.

“Maybe you should need a pet as well to keep your bed warm at night, Cousin,” he said, looking ahead. 

“I don’t need anyone to warm my bed, Dorian.” She held up her hand. “And I think you need to end this right now. I want to focus on this first.” 

“Very well. But once this is done…”

She rolled her eyes. Before leaving she had Josephine and Vivienne making sketches for wedding dresses. Maxwell was still hiding out in the mage tower just in case their father decided to come back while Evelyn was gone. The one person who typically would see a mission team as they left was not there.

Cullen.

He was no where to be found as they prepared to leave. Rylen had greeted her at the stable that morning with the remaining information and reports that Cullen had not provided her earlier. The pre-mission briefing was something she had become familiar to doing before she would leave for Skyhold. That morning, the commander was nowhere in sight. Only Rylen and the three templars that he had assigned to assist with the mission. 

“There are Hawke and Stroud on the ridge,” Cassandra said, moving her horse to the other side of Evelyn. 

Evelyn looked back at her companions. “Everything I’ve read means we’re probably going to be knee deep in Maker’s knows what. No one’s sure what the Wardens are up to and somehow the Venatori are involved, too.”

“I can’t believe that the Grey Wardens are working with the Venatori,” Blackwall said. “That’s not how the Wardens do things.”

“The Wardens do whatever they want,” Cassandra said. “They have no one to answer to except for themselves.”

Evelyn opened and closed her left hand several times. The pain had been increasing slowly as they approached the ritual tower. “Everyone needs to be alert. I don’t want to fight Wardens unless if we have to.”

“The Venatori are completely different,” Dorian said. “They’ll shoot a fireball up our asses if we blink too long.”

“There’s that, too,” Varric said, shaking his head. “Either way this is not going to go well.”

“It never does,” Dorian said, turning to the dwarf. 

“Just be alert and ready for anything,” Evelyn said. Looking to her right, she looked at Rylen. “I want you and your templars in the back. If there’s Venatori, I may need you to neutralize any magic.”

Rylen nodded. “Commander Cullen provided detailed orders for us to follow.”

“I’m sure he did but he’s not here right now and I need you to do what I said,” she said. Seeing the look on the templars faces, she shook her head. “All of you need to stay back and provide support. That’s an order.”

“Yes, Inquisitor,” Rylen said as he turned his horse around to look at the other templars. “You heard her. We’re support.”

They rode closer to the ridge where Stroud and Hawke were located. The closer they reached the more she felt the pull on her mark. Something was nearby that was pulling the power from her. Dismounting, Evelyn walked towards them as she tightened the leather straps of her shield on her left arm. She wanted to be prepared for whatever was going to be thrown at them. Just the look of the tower itself made her anxious. An ancient Tervinter ritual tower out in the middle of the desert could not be a good thing.

“I’m glad you made it, Inquisitor,” Stroud said as they approached. “I fear they’ve already started the ritual.”

Hawke covered his face with the palm of his hand. “It has to be blood magic. I hope we can stop them before more people get hurt.” Looking at Evelyn, he pointed at her as he removed his two-handed sword from the sheath on his back. “You take point. I’ll guard your backs.”

“Everyone be alert,” Evelyn said, unsheathing her sword. “If there’s blood magic involved that means demons.”

“Venatori, Wardens, blood magic and demons,” Dorian said as he tapped the end of his staff against the ground. “All we need now is – “

“Don’t say it,” Cassandra warned. 

“Let’s go,” Evelyn ordered as she began to climb the steps. She made a silent prayer to the Maker, asking for protection against what was to come.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen speaks with Maxwell once again. The Inquisitor and her companions meet with Stroud and Hawke at the ritual tower in the Western Approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Hope I'm not boring all of you with this dribble.

“You think this will help with your research?” Cullen asked as he looked uneasy at the vial that the mage held. 

Maxwell nodded as he looked at the commander. He had been pacing back and forth in his lab for a few minutes now. The commander came to his office to check on him that morning to let him know that he would be safe to travel around Skyhold freely again. Cullen had asked him to remain out of sight as much as possible, but he would not need a personal guard any longer. 

The mage was a bit disappointed in not needing a personal guard now. During the time he had been in hiding, Lysette had been one of the guards that Cullen had assigned. The two began to speak about literature, history, traveling across Thedas. It was refreshing to speak to someone that did not care whether he was a mage as he did not care that she was a templar recruit. They were each two people pulled together to help with a common cause.

“Here,” Maxwell said as he held up a small vial of blood. Inside was a small scrap of paper. The vial was sealed in a metal casing. “I asked someone to get me one of these so I could try something. Evelyn knew I was asking about non-mage phylacteries so that’s what she thought I was getting blood from her for.” Seeing Cullen stop pacing and turn to him, he held up his hand. “I didn’t tell her I was researching Rupert’s Remorse.”

Blowing out a heavy breath, Cullen nodded. Looking at the phylactery in the mage’s hand, he struggled not to reach out and take it in his hand. “That’s her phylactery?”

Holding it by the chain, Maxwell at it as he held it out in front of him. “It is. I had Rylen prepare it for me before he left since I had no clue how to prepare it. I didn’t have him test it though because I told him it was mine. I wanted it made so you would have it if something happened to me.” When Cullen still did not step forward to retrieve it, Maxwell set it inside a small, velvet lined box and closed it. “I’m still a little curious about it but it doesn’t matter.”

“Why do you need my blood?” Cullen asked again. He was suspicious of a mage asking for blood. After his experiences in Kinloch Hold, he continued to struggle with the trauma that he suffered there. The young mage was genuine, he knew that but there were still good mages that had taken the wrong path. “I thought you just needed to make a mixture for us to drink or whatever.”

“That’s part of it.” Maxwell walked around to the other side of the table and picked up the book that he had discovered the recipe in. “With a little help from your fellow advisors and some merchants, I was able to get everything I needed to make the recipe. However, since it was your blood that mixed to cause the transfer, I need your blood again to correct it.”

“Blood magic?” Cullen said. His hand shook as it wrapped around the hilt of the sword at his hip as it began to tremble. He could feel beads of sweat slowly pop up across his forehead. “You want to perform blood magic on your sister and myself?”

“No, I don’t,” Maxwell said. “That’s the last damned thing I want to do. But you’re the one that wanted me to make the recipe.”

Cullen remained still as the mage picked up the tome and pushed it to the other side of the table. Cautiously he stepped forward to look down at the ancient text and read it. In the notes was a list of herbs and other items needed for the mixture. Several handwritten notes were in the text margins referencing needing to mix the blood of those infected to assist in reversing the effects. 

“Like I told you before, I don’t even know if it will work. Everything I’ve read was very vague.” Stepping back, Maxwell folded his arms across his chest as he leaned back against the desk behind him. “Commander, it’s all up to you. Honestly, I don’t care one way or another if I do this or not. I’ll destroy Evelyn’s vial right now. As for the herbs, I’m going to use them to plant in the garden. Some of them are rare and we need them here in Skyhold.”

The commander looked up from the tome to look at the mage once again. He wanted to believe the mage, but his fear was preventing him from doing so. Regretting not speaking to the Inquisitor before she left, he was unsure what he should do. 

When Cullen did not respond, Maxwell was growing impatient. “Look. I’ll talk with Solas. He’s back and he might know something. And no, I won’t tell him it involves you two. I’ll just say it’s youthful curiosity.”

Nodding, Cullen turned to leave the office. He stopped just as he reached the door when Maxwell coughed. Looking back over his shoulder, he found the mage holding the box. 

“Take it. I don’t care if you put it up somewhere and leave it there. I don’t care if you toss it in the fire,” Maxwell said. “But if you do open it and try, I want to know what happens.”

A shaky hand reached out and took the box from the mage. In the back of his mind he kept reminding himself it was no different than that of any other phylactery he had overseen keeping safe when he was with the Order. The only difference was she was not a mage and he was no longer a templar.

Taking the box, he nodded to the younger man and left the mage tower. Once returning to his office, he placed the box on a bookshelf. Sitting down behind his desk, he looked at the box as if it were calling out to him. 

_“Was it worth giving the mage my blood to make this all stop?”_ he thought to himself. _“When she returns, we will put this all to an end. Once and for all.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bodies of Grey Wardens were scattered across the Ritual Tower. Rogues and warriors with throats slashed, abdomens that were ripped open. Blood colored the ground turning the stone black beneath their feet. The sound of bugs flying around the decaying bodies was a low hum to anyone that listened. The smell of death and the weakness of the Veil was nauseating. At the end of the walkway, a mage was stepping forward as a rogue was trying to find a way to escape. He had been disarmed the moment that he arrived at the tower and witnessed every Warden that was not a mage was murdered by the mages in the scouting party.

“No…wait… no,” the rogue cried out as he tried to look for an escape as he backed away from the approaching mage.

On top of the dais above him, the Tevinter that lured them to the tower held out his arms. The man looked down at the mage, smiling. “Warden Commander Clarel’s orders were clear.”

“This is wrong!” the rogue screamed as he turned around to look at the Tervinter.

“Dear Warden, remember your oath: In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death…”

Lifting a blade as he approached from behind, the mage raised it up. Hearing the other man step from behind, the rogue turned around to look over his shoulder to see his friend staring back at him. His eyes void. His face expressionless. 

The mage focused on the rogue. His voice haunting as he spoke. “I’m sorry.”

The Tevinter watched as the mage thrusts the blade deep into the rogue’s chest and pushed upwards. “…Sacrifice,” the Tevinter said with a wicked laugh as he watched the blade pierce the Warden’s heart.

Before the body could drop to the ground, the mage stepped back. Blood began to swirl around the fresh corpse as a demon rose from ground. 

“Good,” the Tevinter said gleefully. “Now bind it, just as I showed you.”

The Warden mage lifted his left hand into the air to his shoulder’s height. The words fell from the mage’s lips as he cast the spell to bind the demon to him. On the dias, the Tevinter watched carefully as he paced back and forth. A smile on his face as the Warden worked the spell. 

“Good, good,” he said. 

Once the Warden completed the spell, he raised his right hand and began to cast his own spell. Ancient words spoken as more blood rose from the ground, swirling in ripples around him. The Warden’s body shook briefly before he stiffened. His eyes now glowing, the demon fully bonded to the mage.

“Now take your place,” the Tevinter said as he watched the mage and demon move to stand to the side with the other mages and bound demons. 

As Evelyn lead the group forward, she felt the surge in her palm. The mark was building in her body causing her arm to feel like every nerve was vibrating. She was expecting to hear Varric or even Dorian to make some murmured comment, but it was Cassandra that had done it.

“Holy Andraste,” she muttered. “They’ve gone mad.”

“Ya think?” Varric remarked as he held Bianca a little tighter in his hands.

Before Evelyn could yell at the madman pacing before her, the Tevinter turned to face them. His smile growing as he held out his arms widely.

“Inquisitor, what an unexpected pleasure. Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, at your service.” Erimond waved his hands in circles as he bent forward at his waist to bow.

Stroud gripped his sword tightly as he stood beside Evelyn. “You are no Warden,” he cried out. His fellow Wardens laid on the ground, dead. Mages standing with demons several feet away from where he stood. This was not what he had expected to find.

Erimond began to pace again. “But you are.” He sighed, throwing a hand nonchalantly. “The one Clarel let slip.” He clasped his hands together as he looked down at them pleased. His eyes moved from Stroud to focus on Evelyn. “And you found the Inquisitor to come and stop me. Shall we see how that goes?”

Feeling Hawke move up to the left of her, Evelyn had Stroud to her right. Both men held their weapons, ready for whatever would come at them. She turned to look at the Warden mages. Void of expression, vacant stares. She shook her head. “Wardens! This man is lying to you. He serves an ancient Tevinter magister who wants to unleash a blight.”

A smirk curling Erimond’s pasty face as he looked at her. “That’s a very serious accusation. Let’s see what the Wardens think.” Turning to the Wardens, he said, “Wardens, hands up.”

The four Warden mages that stood there all lifted their hand into the air as they were ordered. 

Erimond continued to stare down at her, smiling. “Hands down.”

The four Wardens continued to follow orders as mindless drones as they lowered their hands to their sides. Evelyn’s eyes narrowed as she watched the spectacle. Feeling Stroud’s gaze, she turned to him.

“Corypheus has taken their minds.”

Erimond brought his hands behind his back and twined his fingers together as he shook his head. “They did this to themselves. You see, the Calling had the wardens terrified. They looked everywhere for help.”

“Even Tervinter,” Stroud spit out.

“Yes, and since it was my Master who put the Calling into their little heads, we in the Venatori were prepared.” Folding his arm across his chest, Erimond rested his left elbow in his right palm to rub his beard with his left hand. “I went to Clarel full of sympathy, and together, we came up with a plan. Raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads, and kill the old gods before they wake.”

Her heart stopped as her hand shook. It was all coming back to her. The never-ending nightmare that haunted her dreams. “I saw this in Redcliffe. Corypheus marching across Orlais with an army of demons. That was in the future I saw at Redliffe.”

“And now you know how it begins. Sadly for the Wardens, the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect. They’re now my master’s slaves.” Erimond began to pace again as he continued his diatribe. “This was a test. Once the rest of the wardens complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas.”

Shaking her head, Evelyn could not believe any of this. “Corypheus made them do this? He’s the one that influenced the Wardens and made them do this ritual?”

Evil laughter came from Erimond as his head tilted back. “Ha! Made them? No. Everything you see here? The blood sacrifices to bind the demons? The Wardens did it of their own free will. Fear is a very good motivator, and they were very afraid.”

Blackwall stepped up from behind, his hands clenched in fists. “That’s a lie! The Grey Wardens are heroes! They would never do this willingly!”

“The Grey Wardens care about nothing save stopping blights. They will do anything to accomplish that. You should have seen Clarel agonize over the decision. Burdens of command, I suppose.”

“Why would the wardens try to kill the old gods?” Evelyn asked. 

“A blight happens when darkspawn find an old god and corrupt it into an archdemon. If someone fought through the Deep Roads and killed the old gods before they could be corrupted…poof!” Erimond held up his hand and blew across his palm as if blowing dust into the wind. “No more blights. Ever. The wardens sacrifice their lives and save the world.”

“That’s madness!” Cassandra shouted. “For all we know, killing the old gods could make things even worse!”

“Well them, it’s a good thing I’m taking this demon army off their hands.”

“Why would Clarel risk using demons?” 

His eyes fell on her again. Evelyn felt a chill down to her spine as the Venatori glared at her. “Demons need no food, no rest, no healing. Once bound, they will never retreat, never question orders. They are the perfect army to fight through the Deep Roads. Or across Orlais. Now that they are bound to my master.”

Evelyn squeezed her left hand tight, trying to ignore the pain that was growing, spreading throughout her limb. “What’s in it for you, Erimond? Do you really want to see the world fall to the blight? What do you get out of this?

“The Elder One commands the blight. He is not commanded by it, like the mindless darkspawn. The blight is not unstoppable or uncontrollable. It is simply a tool.”

Dorian shook his head, holding his staff tightly in both hands. “No, Livius. You’re the tool.”

Beside Dorian, Varric snorted and smirked. “Well, shit. You said it before I could.”

Erimond rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “As for me: while the Elder One rules from the Golden City, we, the Venatori, will be his god-kings here in the world.”

She had had enough of Erimond and his ranting. “Let the Wardens go. Release the Wadens from the binding and surrender. I won’t ask twice.”

His eyes narrowed as he focused on her. “No, you won’t…” 

Lifting his right hand, the mage glared down at her as the blood lifted from a pool at his feet. Evelyn’s hand felt like it was on fire as the mark began to glow stronger. He wielded the power coming from him, forcing her down to her knees as she grasped her hand, crying out from the pain. 

“The Elder One showed me how to deal with you, in the event you were foolish enough to interfere again.” 

Erimond smiled when he was able to elicit another cry from her. Her companions circling around her for support. Dorian ran to her side, dropping to one knee as she clutched her hand to her chest. 

“That mark you bear? The anchor that lets you pass safely through the Veil? You stole that from my master. He’s been forced to seek other ways to access the Fade.”

“Get…me…up,” Evelyn said through clenched teeth. On each side of her, Dorian and Hawke helped her up to her feet, her eyes raised to meet the Venatori’s.

“When I bring him your head, his gratitude will be – “

Stepping forward, Evelyn used her right hand to lift her left into the air. Willing her strength through the mark, she was able to focus long enough to cast mark of the rift at Erimond. The Venatori shouted in surprise, struck by the mark’s power that she wielded. His control over her quickly faded as he found himself forced to his knees. 

“Kill them!” Erimond ordered as he pushed himself back to his feet, clutching his right hand against his chest. 

Evelyn barely had time to recover when the Warden mages and demons began to charge at them. She felt a wave come through her, it was Rylen and his templars from behind. They began to counter the mages spells as the others joined the fight to destroy the demons. 

She unsheathed her sword and ran into the fray with a battle cry as a mage came at her. His staff blade aimed at her chest as he came at her. Blocking with her shield, she was able to dodge the blade and spin around behind the mage. Her sword piercing the lower abdomen of the mage as she pushed forward with her right arm. As the mage dropped to the stone ground, she watched as the mage looked up at her. His eyes no longer void as they turned brown once again. He was dead before he hit the ground.

The fight continued against the remaining three mages and the demons. Rylen and his men continued to combat the mages with their shields and swords as well as using their templar skills to try and stop the mages from casting spells. Dorian stayed behind the templars to prevent himself from being struck down as Varric protected him from any attacks. With Stroud, Hawke, Cassandra and Blackwall’s help they were able to defeat the enemy with minimal injury. Unfortunately, the same could not be said about the Wardens.

Hawke walked up to Evelyn, shaking his head. “They refused to listen to reason.”

“You were correct,” Stroud said as he turned to Hawke. “Through their ritual, the mages are slaves to Corypheus.”

“And the Warden warriors?” Hawke said, looking around the tower at the corpses that laid scattered about them. Lowering his head, he shook it mournfully. “Of course. Sacrificed in the ritual. What a waste.”

Evelyn stood beside a mage’s lifeless body, looking down at the younger man. Thoughts of her brother came to her as he had the same color hair, same features. _“This could be Max,”_ she thought. Inhaling deeply, she slowly released it. “How could they do this? Human sacrifice, demon summoning…who looks at this and thinks it’s a good idea?”

“The fearful and the foolish,” Hawke replied, turning to look at her. 

Stroud shook his head. “The Wardens were wrong, Hawke, but they had their reasons.”

Evelyn spun around to face the Warden to say something, but Hawke was able to speak first.

“All blood mages do,” Hawke began to say, folding his arms across his chest. “Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions…and it never matters. In the end, you are always alone with your actions.”

“I believe I know where the Wardens are, your worship. Erimond fled in that direction,” Stroud said as he turned to point west. “There’s an abandoned warden fortress that way. Adamant.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she closed her eyes to try to make sense of everything. “That makes sense. I guess they didn’t want to summon a demon army out in public.”

Returning his sword to its sheath on his back, Hawke looked at Stroud before turning back to Evelyn. “The Warden and I will scout out Adamant and confirm that the other Wardens are there. We will meet you back at Skyhold.”

Nodding, Evelyn looked at the two men. “Be careful.”

She stood there, looking across the ritual tower at the madness that remained. _“This was not supposed to happen,”_ she thought to herself. _“We just came to talk. Not kill everyone.”_

She pulled her gloves off as she wiped the blood from her face. The smell mixed with the anger and remorse she felt was making her stomach revolt until she could not hold it any longer. Leaning over, she gripped her knees as she began to vomit. Her body expelling as she wrapped her arms around her abdomen.

It was Dorian that approached her, placing a gentle hand on her back as she wiped her hand across her mouth. He spoke her name softly as he rubbed her back. The mage frowned when he saw the tears welling in her eyes.

“This was all senseless,” she said.

“None of this shit make sense,” Varric said from behind as he secured Bianca to his back. 

“The Wardens had a choice,” Cassandra said. “They choose to side with the Venatori. With Corypheus.”

“No, they didn’t,” Blackwall defended. “They’re under some kind of mind control. They can’t help themselves.”

“I’m done with all of this!” Evelyn shouted, staring at her four companions. “I’m tired of all of this shit! This Clarel started this. The Wardens wanting to end the blights. They’re scared of having to die. Damnit, we all are! But making deals with something that stepped into the Golden City and corrupted it is not a solution.”

Dorian stared at her as her anger raged more. Her hand was glowing again, the eerie green was sending sparks from it as she breathed heavily. 

“Cousin,” he spoke in a calm voice. “Take some deep breaths. You need to relax.”

“I don’t want to relax!” she screamed, turning to face him. “I’m pissed off!”

Cassandra held up a hand, her face wore a worried expression as her eyes focused on the hand. “Evelyn. I think you need to do as Dorian suggests before – “

“Before what?! Before someone else is going to start making excuses for sacrifices and killing people?”

Varric swallowed as he saw Blackwall clutch his sword with both hands. The Warden keeping his eyes on the hand.

“Before you rip a hole in the Veil and let an assload of demons out of the Fade would be a good start,” Dorian replied, pointing at her hand.

Finally looking down at what held her companions’ attention, Evelyn saw her left hand was engulfed in the glow from the mark. Closing her eyes, she tried to slow her breathing down by breathing in her nose and slowly breathing out her mouth. Angered thoughts were pushed out of her mind as much as she could as she attempted to clear her mind. It took several minutes before the hand stopped glowing and returned to normal. 

Blackwall blew out the breath that he had been holding as he saw her regain control over herself. Sheathing his sword, he looked at everyone else before returning his attention to her. “Lady Inquisitor?”

Embarrassed, Evelyn shook her head. “Let’s go home,” she said before turning around and walking away. She did not give anyone a chance to say anything else as she left them standing there.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rylen reports to Cullen after returning from the Western Approach. Cole talks with Cullen. Leliana hears from an old friend.

Rylen watched her carefully during the journey home. His orders were specific: Watch and observe the Inquisitor. Cullen was insistent that he used discretion when doing so but to keep a close eye on her. At first, the Starkhaven templar thought that his assignment would be an easy one. The woman was easy going, made conversation with everyone that rode with her, even taking time out to get to know everyone more. But since the night that the dwarf was pushing for information about wedding plans, Rylen began to feel the hairs on the back of his neck raise. Something was different.

When he saw the rage in her eyes at the ritual tower as she released the blast from her hand at the Venatori, he felt a shift in the Veil. Although he was no longer taking regular doses of lyrium himself he had enough coursing in his veins that he felt her pulling on the Veil as mages did. Since she was a warrior, he did not know if his powers would stop her as it would a mage. Just as he was preparing to hit her with a spell purge, he was going to signal another templar to cast annulment on her. The mark dissipated and she calmed herself before anything could happen. 

During the ride home, she remained withdrawn. Refusing to talk or sit around the fire with anyone. She spent most of her time in her tent or alone. No one questioned her and when one of his templars asked about her taking watch, the Inquisitor’s immediate companions said no, and they would take her turn. Rylen noticed the only person that had been able to get closer to her even briefly was the Tevinter mage. At one point while in the woods trying to relieve himself, he found the woman resting her head on the mage’s lap, in tears. The mage just sat there with her, quietly stroking his hand up and down her back. If the templar had not already known that the mage favored the company of men, he would have assumed there was something intimate between them.

When they returned to Skyhold, he watched as she dismounted her horse and passed the reins to one of the stable boys. Not saying a word, she grabbed her bags, placed them over her shoulders and made her way up the main stairs of the keep. The templar watched as she entered the main hall and disappeared. 

Turning he noticed his commander standing on the battlements. His eyes as well were focused on the Inquisitor, following her from the stable to the keep. His commander looked exhausted, discoloration under his eyes from the lack of sleep. He admired the man that he had followed from the Kirkwall Gallows to serve under him when the Inquisition was just starting. The man longed to break free from the lyrium leash that the Chantry held on them. Rylen was still decreasing his dosage where Cullen had completely quit. Every day was a new challenge for him to face but he knew his commander fought against more than just his lyrium addiction.

When the commander’s eyes met his, the other man motioned to his office before turning to walk away. Rylen nodded as he grabbed his saddlebags. He gave the templars under his charge orders to clean up, grab something to fill their stomachs and to get some desired sleep. The Inquisitor wasted no time returning to Skyhold after the hard fight they had completed at the tower. They were all ready to be back home at the fortress.

Climbing the steps, taking two at a time, Rylen found the door to the commander’s office open. Cullen stood inside, hands on top of his desk as he looked down at the map that was splayed out across it.

“I hear it didn’t go as well as hoped?” Cullen said as he motioned to the door for Rylen to close it behind him as he entered.

Shaking his head, the templar shut the door and stepped further into the office. “No, it didn’t. This Erimond seemed to know we were coming. He was prepared for us.”

“Give me a run down of what happened. You can give me a written report once you’ve gotten some rest and food.”

Nodding, Rylen dropped his bags on the floor as he moved closer to the desk. He tapped the spot where the tower was located on the map. “We arrived to find Wardens…mages…killing warriors and rogues. They were using blood magics to bind themselves to demons.”

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen gasped. “Wardens condoning blood magic? What in Andraste’s name is going on out there?”

Rylen knew that as soon as he told his commander that information it would not go well. He did not know the extent of the trauma that the other man had went through, but he knew it was traumatic. He shrugged. “I don’t know if they condoned it or if they were being forced into it. This Erimond was wielding blood magic as well. I haven’t seen anything like it before. Even at Kirkwall it was different when that shit started.”

Running a gloved hand over his face, Cullen shook his head. He could feel his body shake from the painful memories invading his thoughts. “What happened next?”

“This mage somehow tried to control the Inquisitor. He did something to cause her mark to surge and it must have been painful because she was down on her knees, screaming for a bit.” Rylen shook his head. “Not sure how she got up, but she did. It was like she was able to use the mark against that Venatori.” 

He saw Cullen tense up at the mention of the Inquisitor. His commander stared at him from across the office, his eyes widened, beads of sweat across his forehead. Scratching the side of his head, Rylen blew out a heavy breath. 

“Not to be disrespectful but that woman is a lot tougher than I thought she was. She was screaming in pain from that cursed thing on her hand and then the next minute she was releasing a charge of power that I haven’t seen a mage could conjure. She knocked them back and then started swinging her sword around like it was a butter knife.” Placing his hands on his hips, he watched as his commander’s shoulders relaxed. A smile curled his lips. “She’s improved since that day you two went at each other in Haven. Might even best you if given another chance.”

Wiping the back of his hand across his forehead, Cullen found himself smiling at the thought. “I feel like I may need to defend my honor if I am losing faith from my second in command.”

Rylen chuckled. “Aye, sir.”

“Anything else of importance?” Cullen asked when he saw the other man tapping a finger against his hip. “What are you not telling me, Rylen?”

Inhaling sharply, Rylen was unable to look the other man in the eye. His attention suddenly moved to the floating dust seen in the light that was filtering into the office through the stained glass.

“Well, spit it out,” Cullen ordered.

“She…um…she became a bit unhinged when it was over.”

Cullen walked around the desk to stand in front of the other man. “What do you mean? Unhinged?”

“She and her companions were starting to argue about what the Wardens were doing there. I wasn’t paying attention to what they were saying because I was focused on her hand glowing again.” Rylen clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, shaking his head. “It started to spark, it was humming with energy. I’ve seen a lot of mage’s cast spells of all types over the years as a templar back in Starkhaven and in Kirkwall.” He shook his head again before turning to look at the commander. “I ain’t seen anything like that before.”

“She wielded magic?” Cullen asked. 

Shrugging, Rylen said, “I don’t know what it was. I was about to smite her.”

Cullen’s eyes widened. “Did you smite her? She’s not a mage. Did it work?”

“Never was able to do it. That mage…uh…Pavus. That’s it. He was able to talk to her down.” A shiver went through the templar. “Seriously, it scared the shite out of me, Commander.” He covered his mouth to yawn. Fatigue setting in. “Although I’d like to try it and see if it would do anything.”

“You want to smite the Inquisitor?”

“I mean…that thing is like magic, right? She’s not a mage but that mark…” His voice trailed off before shrugging again. “It’s not normal what she can do.”

Rylen watched as the commander stepped forward. A look in his eyes that he had not seen before.

“Do not question our Inquisitor. She has sacrificed much to be here to help close the breaches and fight against this Corypheus.” Straightening himself, he took a step back. “We all fight demons, Rylen. We know that the most as templars.”

Nodding, Rylen thought about it. The commander was right, they were all fighting their own demons. Their own histories that they kept to themselves. Yet the look in her eyes as the mark seemed to pull from the Fade was frightening. 

“Aye, sir. I know you work with her more than I do. I just report what I see, Commander. If we were still in the Gallows, I would have her watched.”

Cullen turned away from him and walked around his desk. He moved to stand beside the window and looked out. “You’re dismissed.”

Picking up his bag, Rylen walked to the door and pulled it open. “Sir, maybe I’m still a little prejudice against mages and what they can do. I’m working on that but maybe ask Seeker Pentaghast for her assessment. She was there as well and standing beside the Inquisitor when it happened.”

Resting his face in the palm of his hand, Cullen inhaled deeply. “Get some rest, Rylen. It’s been a long, hard mission.”

“Aye, sir.” Rylen stepped out of the office and looked back over his shoulder at the commander before pulling the door shut. He knew that the commander would not appreciate his openness about what he saw at the tower, but the man needed to know. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cullen’s fist balled up as soon as the office door closed behind Rylen as he left. He swung around, striking the bookshelf beside him. The wood frame began to wobble, and he saw the small box sitting there threatening to fall from the edge. Grabbing the box, he carefully returned it back on the shelf. 

Stepping away from the wall, he looked down at his trembling hands. He knew he should be taking the lyrium. It was the only way for him to stay prepared, stay alert to what was needed of him. It would lift the fog that covered his mind, giving him clarity. The battle against his addiction was getting more difficult to deal with each day. 

Pushing the thoughts out of his head, he took off his cloak and draped it over his chair. He had soldiers and recruits to train that morning. Keeping himself busy, focused was the only way to keep the demons at bay. Picking up his sword and shield, he left his office. The cool air was refreshing against his heated skin. 

He made a mental note to speak with Cassandra about what happened. After weeks away he knew they would need a warm meal, a hot bath and to sleep. Speaking with the Seeker was on his list of things to do. 

“Pain deep inside. Clawing to escape. Need…no, desire to touch.”

Cullen spun around to look for the voice. When he finally found him, Cole was sitting on a beam in the corner of his office. His feet bouncing back and forth as he rocked himself. His arms wrapped tight around himself as his head hung low. 

“Not now, Cole,” Cullen said. He hoped that if he just ignored the spirit boy he would go away. “I don’t have time for this.”

“She’s afraid of what will happen. If she fails.” 

Turning back around, he looked up at Cole once again. “The Inquisitor? What do you mean?”

“She fears the Elder One. The man with the mask.”

Cullen rubbed his chin. “The Elder One? That’s Corypheus.” Shaking his head, he did not understand who the other was. “Who wears the mask, Cole?”

“It hides itself in the shadows,” Cole answered. “Waiting for the right time. It is gone now.”

“Then where is it? Where is this person?”

Cole shook his head, his hat moving back and forth as he continued to rock himself. “No longer here. Gone away with the bright light.”

Wiping his hand across his face, Cullen growled. The spirit was talking in circles as usual. Speaking with Cole often left him a headache or increase the one he already had.

“Let me see if I understand you, Cole. She – the Inquisitor – fears the Elder One that’s Corypheus. But she’s afraid of the man with the mask who hides in the shadows and he’s no longer here. He left with a bright light.”

Lifting his eyes, Cole looked down at the commander curiously. “That’s what I said.”

Blowing out a heavy breath, Cullen shook his head. “Sometimes I wished you’d just say it then.” Chuckling, he smiled at the spirit boy. “Is there anything else?”

Cole tilted his head to the side as he began to tap his fingers on his knees. He moved his head around as if he were trying to listen to a whisper from some far-off distance. “Afraid. Haunted. Need to speak but not sure if the words will come out. Soft like silk. Smells like jasmine. Warm like the midday sun.”

Swallowing hard, Cullen did not need to ask the spirit who he was talking about now. He was talking about him. “Cole, I – “

“You fear she won’t listen. Afraid that she’ll run away if you tell her the truth. Afraid of the past. Unsure what lies ahead.” 

_“This is ridiculous,”_ Cullen thought. He was talking to a spirit about his issues. A man who did not like spirits or demons was now talking to one like it was just another day for him. 

“She thinks the same as you but different,” Cole said. He scratched the side of his head. “Smooth like worn leather. Smells like fresh rainfall. Arms feel safe.”

 _“She’s thinking about me?”_ he thought. “What else?” he said, lifting his eyes to the ceiling again. Only this time, Cullen found the spirit gone. Throwing his hands into the air, he groaned. Just when he thought he was understanding Cole he vanishes. Running both hands through his hair, he stared at the empty space. 

Dropping his arms to his side, he turned around and looked at the little wooden box on his bookshelf. Walking over to it, he carefully opened the box and looked down at the pendant inside. His fingers reached out to touch the pendant but stopped before his fingers touched the metal against his skin. When the sibling had gave it to him, he thought it was pointless. There was no reason a phylactery for someone who was not a mage to work. Never in his templar training or education had he ever heard of the use of phylactery to find a non-mage. 

Closing the lid, he walked away from it. Removing his cloak, he placed it on the back of his chair before picking up his sword and shield. Working his frustrations out in the practice yard. Hitting dummies always helped him to relieve stress and clear his head. 

That evening he knew he would need to speak to her either with or without the sibling there. She needed to know about the chance that they were poisoned by the thorns and there was a possible cure for it. But he did not want to do it right after she returned from her journey. He would speak to Cassandra first to inquire about Rylen’s concerns. Then he would speak with the Inquisitor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Leliana knelt before the makeshift shrine that was in the rookery. Hands folded together, eyes closed, head lowered in silent prayer. There were still many unanswered questions that she had for the Maker. Years ago, she knew that Maker spoke to her. Told her that she was to join the Grey Wardens, Solona Amell and Alistair Theirin, on their quest to end the Blight. Morrigan thought her mad. Alistair had questioned her mental stability. But it was Solona who accepted her into their fold. If she had not joined them in Lothering, she herself would be dead as well.

“You have given me a purpose, Andraste,” Leliana prayed as her eyelids slowly lifted to look at the small statue on the shrine. “I pray that you speak to me again. To tell me what it is I need to do.”

Feeling a pinch on her shoulder, she turned her head to see a raven perched on her shoulder. The bird lowered its head to brush against the side of hers. Standing up, she rubbed a finger across the crop of the raven.

“Welcome back, friend,” she said, walking over to her desk. She picked up a small dried mealworm and held it in front of the raven. It greedily snapped at it, eating it quickly. “Did you return with news?”

The silver capsule was tied to the raven’s left leg. Untying the blue silk ribbon, she walked over to the other side of the rookery and held out her finger. The bird hopped down from her shoulder then onto the perch beside her. Leliana scooped a small amount of feed and placed it on the dish next to the perch for the raven to enjoy. 

“Let’s see what our teryna has to say,” Leliana said as she opened the capsule. Unfolding the parchment, she shook her head as she read it. “I know dear friend. These are strange times we live in.”

Sitting down at her desk, she picked up a parchment and quill to begin to write. She had two missives to be sent. One return message to Highever. Another to Starkhaven. 

As spymaster, Leliana had been involved with many of proposals, betrothals, weddings and even breaking up a few marriages. When her friend asked her to stay out of it, she had. When Prince Vael appeared in Skyhold, she kept quiet and held her tongue. When she discovered that the Inquisitor did not want this marriage, she was more than happy to send a letter to her friend. 

She loved a royal wedding. The flowers. The dresses. The shoes. The music and dancing. Days of celebrating. But this was one wedding she will gladly prevent from happening.

Standing up, she walked over to the cages and retrieved a raven. Strapping a silver capsule to its leg, she told it where to go and released it. Doing the same to the second bird, she released it into the air. Following the birds out, she stood on the balcony outside of the rookery and watched as each bird took flight towards the northeast. 

“Safe journey, my friends,” Leliana said as she folded her hands behind her back. “May the Maker guide you.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell gets a surprised invitation in the garden. Evelyn talks to Cassandra about the Western Approach. Cassandra offers some words of wisdom to Cullen. And...Cullen talks to Evelyn.

Maxwell held the pruning shears as he knelt beside the large flowerpot that was in the garden. When arriving at Skyhold, his sister had promised everyone that she would try to make everyone comfortable. It would not just be a sanctuary for mages to learn or a training area for templars. She wanted it to be a refuge for anyone that wanted to come there. There were still rules that needed to be followed by all that was there. He found comfort in the peace, the tranquility of it. And most of all, safety. 

The Ostwick Circle was not perfect, but it was safer than many of the Circles that Maxwell knew about. The Kirkwall Gallows was more familiar to him since it was in the Free Marches. The White Spire in Orlais was another. Maxwell had wanted to travel there to learn but had never been able to convince his father to let him leave. His father insisted that he would follow in his uncle and cousins’ footsteps and become senior enchanters as they were. He knew if he had wanted it, he could have done it. The skill and the magic were there but he lacked the desire to do so. Being a faceless member of the crowd was enough for Maxwell.

Skyhold was different. Many of the mages here looked for a safe refuge from the fighting outside the walls. They were apostates but ones that needed the comfort of having the protection of Skyhold but the liberty to move around as they desired. His sister provided that. 

“I hope you do not plan on leaving Bortin in charge of watching your garden any time soon again,” a woman’s voice said from overhead.

Turning his head, Maxwell smiled when he saw Lysette standing over him. She was dressed in her armor, shield on her back with her sword at her side. Smiling, he shook his head. 

“No. I’ve learned my lesson to keep him as far away as possible from the gardens or anything important.” He turned back to gather the herbs that he was collecting and placed them in the small basket that was sitting on the ground next to him before standing up. “I think Fiona has him cataloging rocks or something. Maybe it was molds and fungus.”

The templar recruit looked at him curiously. “Molds and fungus?”

Nodding, Maxwell’s smile grew. “Yes. You’d be surprised how many potions and elixirs require molds and fungus. Some molds are particularly useful in healing. Fungus provide a variety of – “

She wore a sour look on her face as she stuck out her tongue. “Eww…” She waved her hand in front of him. “That is much more than I need to know, Lord Trevelyan.”

“Please. It is Maxwell. Or just Max.”

Lysette looked at him briefly before smiling as she nodded her head. “Maxwell it is. Then please call me Lysette.”

The mage smiled. Gripping his basket, he was afraid she would see his hands sweating. He was nervous as he usually was around her. “Are you on patrol tonight?”

“Just finished.” She lifted her fist to point her thumb over her shoulder. “I was actually on my way to my quarters to remove this armor. Then I was going to go over to the Herald’s Rest for a couple of drinks.”

Maxwell just nodded his head slowly, not sure what to say. He did not understand why he felt so uncomfortable around the woman. When he first met her, it was in Haven right before the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes and they had been able to talk easily. After they had reached Skyhold he would get nervous, embarrassed to speak to her. Just like now.

“If you’re not busy,” she said as she looked at him. “I’d be happy if you’d join me.”

His eyes widened slightly as he looked at her. At first he thought he was hearing things or that she was joking. The look on her face told him she was serious. 

“If you’re busy I can understand you not coming,” she said when he did not answer.

“I’d like to,” he blurted out. “I…uh…” He looked down at his basket then returned his gaze to hers. “I need to return this to the mage’s tower. But I could meet you after that.”

Lysette nodded. “Good.” She took several steps backwards, smiling. “I’ll see you soon. At the Rest.”

“I look forward to it.”

Maxwell watched her turn and walk away. Smiling he waited until she was out of sight before he took off in a sprint out of the garden. He was not going to waste any time getting back to the mages’ tower to dispose of his basket, clean up and get to the Rest.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_“Stop!” she screamed as she looked at the mage. Her sword was buried deep in the demon that charged at her. Its claws swiping at her as she pushed her shield against it to prevent it from reaching her. “You don’t have to do this!”_

_The mage stretched his staff arm out and his other arm, pointing at her. The blue gem at the top of the staff glowed brighter as the mage weaved his spell. Blood dripping from his forearm where he had slashed it. “You will not win!”_

_The demon began to dissipate as she pulled her sword from it. She felt the pushback from the mage. The wall of ice coming out of the ground like spikes. Swiping her sword against the spikes, she used her shield to bash against it. The mage’s rage growing as he released a scream. His staff blade came up as if the mage were using it as a polearm. He charged at Evelyn as she pressed her boots against the ground to prepare to block._

_“Die!” the mage screamed as he charged at her._

_Putting her weight into her shield, she felt the blade strike her shield as she lifted her sword to attempt to disarm the mage. The sharpened blade ripped through the staff and into the lower abdomen of the mage. Evelyn found herself staring into the glowing eyes of the mage as her blade pierced the body._

_The red glow that the mage stared at her faded to green. His face distorted as she pushed her shoulder against the mage, her blade deepened into the mage’s abdomen. Her heart pounded in her ears as she held her breath. The eyes staring back at her, his hair color, the face. It was like staring into a mirror._

_“Max…” her voice barely above a whisper._

_The mage grasped at her breastplate, pulling her closer as he fell to the ground. “Sister…” he said. His eyes never leaving hers. “Why?”_

She woke up with a start. Her body shivering, hands trembling as she tried to catch her breath. Her widened eyes looked down at the palms of her hands expecting to find them covered in blood but nothing. Even the mark of her left hand was absent. Gripping the sheets beneath her, she closed her eyes tight to try to will her heart to slow down again. Her breathing slowed; her heart began to ease its quickened pace. It did not feel her heart was going to burst in her chest or eardrums will explode.

Looking around the room, she found herself in her quarters. The sun was setting on the horizon outside her bedroom. Inhaling deeply, she held her breath briefly before releasing it again. Several more times she did this before opening her eyes again. 

This was a new dream, a new nightmare for her to be haunted by. The nightmare that had kept her awake at night was revisiting Redcliffe Castle. Each time it grew darker, more frightening. It seemed to twist more each time it pulled her in. But tonight, was a new fresh inferno for her to face. 

Getting out of bed, she grabbed clothes from her dresser and got dressed as quickly as she could. A pair of leather leggings, oversized tunic, knee-high boots and a long, fur lined cloak. She needed to go for a walk, to clear her mind. She needed to do something that would ease the pain she felt. 

Once she was downstairs, she entered the main hall to make her way towards the garden. Maybe sitting outside in a place of solitude would help her. But her feet lead her out on the courtyard. Staring at the large, wooden gates at the entrance of Skyhold she contemplated throwing a saddle on her horse and riding off as fast as she could with no direction. The path at night was never an easy one even if using torches. If she were planning to runaway it would need to be done at daybreak.

“Thinking about running?” Cassandra asked as she stepped up beside her. 

Pulling the cloak tighter around her body, Evelyn blew out a heavy breath. “Have you ever considered it? I mean, just running away and finding a new life for yourself?” She turned to look at the Seeker and laughed. “Never mind. I know your answer would be no, Cass.”

“Don’t be too sure, Inquisitor,” Cassandra said, looking at her. “I am sure that many of us have felt like that a time or two when things have been difficult.”

Evelyn pushed back her hair from her face, wishing that she had at least brushed it before leaving her room. She could only imagine how she looked. Cassandra motioned with her head to encourage Evelyn to follow her. They remained silent until they reached the armory. Evelyn knew Cassandra kept a small room in the upper level of the building where she worked from. 

Once inside, Evelyn quickly found a spot beside the fire to warm herself. “I need to apologize for what happened at the Approach. I lost control and –”

“There’s no need,” Cassandra said as she removed her gloves and sat them on the small desk in the back of the room. “You do not need to apologize for anything.”

Evelyn turned to face her, pulling her cloak tighter around her body. “Yes, I do. I let my rage, my anger got the best of me and I almost triggered the mark. Maker only knows what would have happened if I done that.”

“You were angry and rightfully so,” Cassandra said as she walked back to where Evelyn sat and took a stool across from her. “The Wardens were killing each other to use blood magic. They were binding demons to themselves. This Erimond was controlling them.” She shook her head. “You had every right to be angry.”

Pushing herself back to her feet, Evelyn shook her head. “You and Blackwall had your swords ready to take me down. I saw Rylen taking a lyrium draught as he held his sword, too.” She turned back to look at the other woman. “I was either going to get smacked across the face with a smite or taken down with a sword.”

“I would not have allowed that,” Cassandra said, running her hands through her hair. She smiled and chuckled. “Well not the sword part. Not sure about the smite.”

Evelyn found herself rolling her eyes and snorted. Taking a deep breath, she turned away and walked over to a bookcase. “You need to promise me that if this thing…” She looked down at her hand. “If this thing takes over me, I want you to kill me.”

“As I said, that won’t be necessary,” Cassandra said as she stood up. Folding her arms across her chest, she looked across the room. “I will not coddle you, Inquisitor. I am aware you are under a great deal of pressure. I see the struggles you face with leading the Inquisition as well as your personal life. You are just one person with the weight of all Thedas on your shoulders.” She stepped closer to her. “You hold in all your emotions, preventing anyone from helping you when you need it most. Dorian or your brother are about as close as I’ve seen you confide in, but you still do not speak to either of them.”

The Inquisitor frowned as she lowered her head, her eyes closing in shame. Her words were sharper than any knife, cutting her to the core. What made it worse was she knew that Cassandra was right. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt Cassandra place a hand on her shoulder. 

“I’d like to consider you a friend, Evelyn,” Cassandra said. “I admire your strength. The intensity to fix the wrongs, to fight the corruptions that we are facing. Very few would have done what you do now.”

“I’m failing miserably at it, Cassandra,” Evelyn said. 

Cassandra shook her head. “Not where I stand. You can ask any of your companions or advisors and we will all tell you the same thing. We are all flawed. We all have struggles that we battle. Although our battle against Corypheus and his allies, that is one we will fight together against.”

Lifting her head, Evelyn looked at Cassandra and wiped the tears away with the hem of her cloak. “Who do you talk to when you’re lost?” 

“I go to Leliana and Josephine,” Cassandra said as she removed her hand from the other woman’s shoulder. “We drink wine, discuss problems that we are dealing with and gossip about the Orlesian court. Sometimes I speak with Cullen.

Evelyn found herself laughing. “I am not up on the Orlesian court gossip.”

She laughed. “Neither is Cullen. Maybe spending time on a practice dummy is a good start. That is a good way to work off frustrations,” Cassandra offered. She lifted a shoulder in a half shrug. “Or you can find Iron Bull and beat him with a large stick for a while. That does help me from time to time.”

“You beat Iron Bull with a large stick?” Evelyn asked, surprised. “You’re not…I mean if you are great… but you know…” She could not bring herself to say it.

Cassandra’s face was that of shock when she realized what Evelyn was trying to say. Her face flushed as she lifted her hands and waved them. “Maker no! It has something to do with his training.”

Evelyn smiled, trying not to make the other woman blush more than she already was. Working out was always a good way for her to release tension. Tomorrow morning during drills would be a good time to start.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Cassandra! Are you here?” Cullen said as he stepped into the armory. 

Shutting the door, he looked around at the new swords that were laid out across the table. Smiling he picked up one and tested its weight in his hand and spun his wrist. Setting it down, he picked up another sword and did the same motion.

“Looking for something new?” Cassandra asked as she came down the steps, drying her hair. 

Shaking his head, Cullen sat the sword back down. “Eventually.” He turned to her briefly then turned back to looking at the swords. His hand still lazily touching the selection of weapons. “Sometimes you need to replace a reliable weapon with something new. My sword has seen much more use than many.”

“Are we wanting to replace just a sword or something else?” Cassandra watched his head lower as his eyes closed. Frowning, she draped her towel over her shoulder and folded her arms across her chest. “Well…spit it out, Cullen. I’m too tired to play games.”

Nodding, Cullen straightened himself and turned to face her. “Rylen reported something that concerned me during your latest journey.”

“It was nothing,” she quickly said. “The Wardens were taken care of. Hawke and Stroud are gathering more information and will report back here at Skyhold when they are done. A decision for further action will be made after that.”

Placing his hands on his hips, he looked at his friend. “Did it happen the way Rylen said? Did she cast magic with the mark?”

Cassandra lifted an eyebrow as she looked at him. “It was not magic, or at least I don’t believe it was. Call it a surge from the mark.”

“Surge?” Cullen said with a snort. Walking over to the fire, he rested a hand against the mantle and looked down at the flickering flames. “He said that she was unhinged.”

“Rylen is a good man, but I think he was not being objective. We had just witnessed Wardens using blood magic and had to kill them because they would not yield. This Erimond tortured her mark until she was able to release power from it to stop him.” 

“What are you omitting, Cassandra?” he asked, turning to face her. “I need to know if she is unable to perform her duties because she –”

“We do not know what this mark on her hand is capable of doing,” she said. “You would have to be blind to know she is not in pain from it daily. The pressure she holds trying to keep it under control. It is killing her every time she uses it, Cullen.”

His jaw slacked to speak but nothing came out. Closing his mouth, he blew out a heavy breath and ran his fingers through his hair. “I know.”

“The struggle you have with your addiction…your leash is much like what she feels with this mark, Cullen,” Cassandra said, her voice lower as she spoke. “I have spoken with Evelyn and trust her. If I felt that she was a danger to herself or anyone else I would say and do something.”

Looking at her, Cullen frowned. “And me?”

“I know you do not give yourself enough credit, Cullen. You have been fighting this battle against your addiction with more strength than any other I have known.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. “You will win this fight. Never give up on that.”

His head slowly nodded. “Thank you for your confidence, Cassandra.”

She nodded her head as she removed her hand from him. “If you feel necessary, have Solas speak to her about the mark. Have him examine it to see if there have been new changes to it that we are not aware of.”

“I will do that. Thank you.” He gave her a weak smile before turning to leave. “I will leave you to rest now.”

Cassandra’s eyes followed him as he walked towards the door. As he pulled the door open, she called out his name. Waiting for him to look back she said, “She is most likely on the battlements. Trying to clear her head. She and you have more in common than you may think you do, Cullen. You are both too hard on yourselves and too stubborn to admit it.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Cassandra mentioned I might find you up here,” Cullen said as he approached her from her left.

“I’m sure she told you about what happened?” 

“She did. As well as Rylen.”

Evelyn nodded her head slowly as she continued to look out over the horizon. The moons lit the mountaintops across the horizon. “I never had much opportunity to spend time in the mountains.”

“Not even the Vinmark Mountains?” Cullen asked as he stepped beside her. 

Shaking her head, she continued to look out over the horizon. The battlements were empty except for guards that were on rotation, protecting Skyhold. “Vinmark was there. We had to go through it from time to time to travel to Starkhaven or Markham. But I never really got a chance to enjoy it.”

Cullen crossed his arms over his chest, looking out. “I remember being on the Wounded Coast, outside of Kirkwall. One time I found myself just standing on the mountain side, looking out over the water. It looked like it went on forever. I thought it would be nice just to setup camp there and stay for a few days.”

Her head dropped as she let out a wry laugh. “Funny. Cassandra asked me earlier tonight if I was thinking about running away. I asked her the same question. Now here you are, the last person in Thedas I ever thought would consider running and making camp in the middle of nowhere to get away.”

Thinking about what she said, he smiled. “I guess we all have considered it before. At some point in our lives.”

Pushing herself off the wall, Evelyn turned to face him. “I asked Cassandra this same question, but I want to hear yours. Tell me, Commander. Why have you not run off to start a new life? What keeps you here in Skyhold, doing what you’re doing?”

Cullen moved around to face her. Her long brown hair was covered by the hood of the cloak that she wore. Her emerald eyes stared up at him, but he could see the swelling around them from where she had been crying. He never wanted to see her cry again, not after that day in the garden when he discovered the bruises on her face. 

“I feel bound by duty to be here,” he said, his voice low. “It’s all I know how to do, Inquisitor.”

“And if you could give it all up, what would you do?” she asked. Her eyes staring up at his. Even in the darkness of the night, she could see those warm amber eyes staring down at her as he moved closer to her. “Or would you stay to fight?”

His hands lifted to push back the hood from her head so he could see her better. His bare fingers running through her hair. His thumbs stroked over her cheeks as he lowered his head until his lips were painfully close to hers. “Anywhere that you are, I would be there. I would fight against anything or anyone that stood in my way.”

Evelyn felt her body heat up as his lips came down to meet hers. Eyelids lazily fell closed as Cullen pulled her closer to his body as he deepened the kiss. Trembling hands reached up to grab the leather straps of his cuirass to bring him even closer to her body. Every nerve in her body tingled as his hands held her face in his palms.

When he pulled away from her, she wanted more. Her body craved his touch, needed his embrace. His kiss was just a promise of much more and now it was gone. His eyes staring down at her said the same thing. Cullen’s cheeks were flushed, his breathing heavy as he gazed down at her.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going into hiding now....


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen has kissed Evelyn but what happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't leave you all hanging. So here's another update for you to enjoy or maybe not. ;)

Cullen’s hands lifted to push back the hood from her head so he could see her face. The moonlight shining down on her tanned skin as his bare fingers ran through her hair. His thumbs stroked over her cheeks as he lowered his head until his lips were painfully close to hers. “Anywhere that you are, I would be there. I would fight against anything or anyone that stood in my way.”

He felt her lips against his and every part in his body were lit on fire. He watched her eyes slowly lower as he pulled her tighter against his body. Her hands grasping at the leather straps of his cuirass as if she were afraid that she would fall. Their bodies became as one as they held on to each other, fearing that they would dissolve and blow away in the wind.

Then suddenly, he pulled away. She stared up at him, her eyes begging for more. His cheeks flushed as he felt the same desire she wore on her face. The desire to have more, need more than he knew should ask from her. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered to her.

“For what?” she questioned. 

“This is not right,” he answered, shaking his head. His hands came off her as if she burned him. Taking several steps back, he put distance between them. “I can’t do this to you.”

“Because of Sebastian? I do not love him, Cullen.” She pulled her cloak tighter around her body, suddenly feeling cold from the lack of his warmth against her. “You know that this marriage is a sham.”

His hand came up to run his fingers through his hair. Turning away from her he tried desperately to gather his thoughts. Trying to think of a way to say what needed said.

“I wanted this, Cullen,” she said, taking a step closer to him. Evelyn frowned when he held up his hands to stop her, taking a step back to further the distance between them. “Maker knows I’ve wanted you to do that since Haven.”

Cullen looked at her, the pain in her face was breaking his heart. The words came out of his mouth too fast for him to think about a better way to do it. “We’ve been poisoned.”

“What? Andraste’s ass, Cullen. What are you talking about?”

“The bush we fell into. In Haven. It was full of thorns that poison anyone that we got pricked by it. Making us infatuated with each other. It may make us desire each other,” he said. His eyes once again meeting hers, seeing the confusion on the face. “Dorian called it Rupert’s Remorse.”

“You’ve talked to Dorian about this?”

“Yes,” he said, nodding his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Your brother said he found a potion that will counter it. He has made it and --”

“You’ve talked to my brother, too?!” Her hands balled up in fists at her side as she continued to look up at him. A finger came up, pointing at him as her voice raised. “You’ve spoken to Dorian and my brother about all of this and didn’t bother to think that you should have let me know? Why not put it on the Chanter’s board for everyone to know.”

“No one, I think. Maybe Solas.” Cullen heard her curse under her breath when he mentioned the other mages name. “I am sorry. I didn’t know about it until you came back from Crestwood.”

She slapped him across the face. Rage in her eyes as she waved a finger in his face. “That’s been more than two months ago, Cullen!”

Swallowing hard, Cullen nodded as he felt the sting to his cheek where she slapped him. He knew he deserved this but he also felt he was not at fault. 

She spun around, balling her fingers in her hair as she groaned. “I am such a fool! My father’s right. No one would want me except for Sebastian only because he has to marry me.” She turned to face him, the tears falling down her face. When he started to step closer to her, she moved back further. “No! Don’t come near me.”

“I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid. I was afraid I actually had feelings for you.”

“Feelings for me? You can’t be serious, Cullen. It’s all a lie, isn’t it?”

His head slowly nodded. “Possibly.”

She turned and walked away. “I’m finding my brother and we fix this tonight.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lysette kicked the door shut to the small room as she fell forward pressing Maxwell against the table behind him. The table slid across the floor causing them to giggle. Looking down at the table, he turned to look at her, placing a finger over his puckered lips.

“Shhh,” he said. “We have to be quiet.”

The templar recruit covered her mouth as she smiled widely. 

Pulling her against his body, Lysette could feel his growing need that was matched to the one she had. Maxwell’s hand found her face as he leaned in to give her a kiss. It was gentle at first, innocent. As the need grew between them, the kiss became more passionate, intensifying.

Even through their clothing, her touch seemed to burn through him, igniting every spark of desire he had. His hands worked their way down her waist to her hips as he bent his knees slightly. His hands slid further down to her bottom to lift her up, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist as he carried her to the table to set her down. Lysette’s fingers worked quickly on the buckles of his robes, moving at a frantic rate. He cursed when he became tangled in the long robes while trying to get it off. 

“Ugh…” he muttered as he pulled away to get it off. Fighting it, he found her looking at him with an amused grin on her face and a little laugh.

"You think this is funny, templar?" he asked stepping back into her embrace.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning against him. Her lips burning a path against his skin as she kissed his neck working their way to his ear. Nibbling on his earlobe, she whispered, "Hilarious, mage."

“No, it isn’t,” Maxwell said as he moved back over her. 

Gently sink his teeth into her throat, his hands grasped her waist under the tunic she wore. He ached to get her undressed and beneath him. She pushed him back as she tried to get the buckles of her vest open. Lysette needed to feel his fingers against her skin.

“No one is going to…” she began before he pulled her in for another long kiss.

“No,” Maxwell answered. “No one will find us.”

As Lysette freed the first buckle, she heard Maxwell begin to curse as he pulled away. Her ears were pounding, feeling every heartbeat. “What?”

Then she heard it. Someone was screaming Maxwell’s name and knocking on the door to the lab. Her eyes widened as she tried to gather her clothing to redress as he did the same. 

“My sister,” he grumbled through clenched teeth. 

“The Inquisitor?” Lysette questioned.

Maxwell frowned at her with an apologetic expression. “Yeah.”

“Open the damn door!” Evelyn shouted from the other side as she knocked on the door a couple more times. “I will kick it in.”

“Wait a minute,” he said. Closing his eyes, he took a long, deep cleansing breath. Opening his eyes again, he waited to make sure Lysette was fully dressed. “Ready?” he whispered.

“No,” she said, shaking her head. 

The door pushed open before Maxwell could stop it. Spinning around he found his sister as well as Commander Cullen standing outside of his lab. 

“Come on in,” he said, lifting his arms outward. 

Evelyn stormed into the lab and walked up to her brother until she was toe to toe with him. “Why in the Maker’s name didn’t you tell me about the thorns?”

The sibling had seen that look on his sister’s face enough to know that she was long past just being mad. Maxwell’s eyes moved to the commander. “We were supposed to talk to her together.”

“Obviously he didn’t,” she said. Evelyn straightened herself when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see Lysette standing in the corner of the room, trying to look like she was not there. Turning to the templar recruit, Evelyn looked at her. “I think if you have some place else to be now is a good time to go. Don’t you think, recruit?”

Lysette shook her head. “Yes, ma’am.” She threw Maxwell a remorseful smile before she ran out of the lab. 

Rolling his eyes, Maxwell moved away from his sister and walked over to the table. Folding his arms across his chest, he leaned back against the table and looked at the two. “Maybe shut the door unless you want all of Skyhold to hear you throwing a tantrum.”

Cullen stepped inside the lab, shutting the door behind him. “We need the potion.”

“Obviously,” Maxwell said, looking between the two. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Evelyn asked. She pointed at Cullen who stood behind her as she looked at him. “He’s kissing me and then tells me that we’ve been poisoned.”

Maxwell’s eyes widened as his jaw slacked. He started laughing to the dismay of his sister. “You two kissed? That’s great.”

Shaking his head, Cullen looked at the mage. “Now is not the time, Maxwell.”

Shrugging, Maxwell pushed himself off the table. “So, as I explained to the commander. Dorian and I believe that you both got poisoned by Rupert’s Remorse.”

“The thorny vines in Lover’s Embrace,” Evelyn said, folding her arms across her chest. A lopsided shrug lifted her shoulder when her brother looked over his shoulder at her. “I do occasionally listen to you when you ramble.”

Picking up two vials, he turned fully around to face them both. Setting them down on the table, he looked at his sister and the commander. “It’s your choice. If you ask me, you two are perfect for each other.”

“No one is asking you,” Evelyn said. “The both of you should have came to me when you noticed something wrong.” She looked at Cullen. “I really thought there was…” She closed her eyes, shaking her head. “Never mind.” Turning back to her brother she pointed at him. “You’re my brother. I thought you had my back.”

“I do, Eve,” Maxwell said as he pushed his hands into the pockets of his robe. “I love you, but I also saw how Cullen looked at you and how you looked at him.”

“But it’s not real, is it?” Cullen questioned. “How could we be sure that what we feel is genuine or not?”

Maxwell shrugged again. “I don’t know.” He watched his sister wipe tears from his face. It broke his heart to see her like this. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his head. “I spoke with Solas to get his opinion. He looked at the recipe and thinks that we don’t need to add the blood to the potion. It should just neutralize the effects of the thorns. It may take a few hours or a few days, but it will work.”

She turned and looked at Cullen, her heart racing as she stared up into his amber eyes. Once again, she had felt herself lured into something that possibly was not real. She knew she could not blame him if this were all real, but he should have told her what had happened. 

“Whatever needs done, do it,” she said, insistently.

Nodding his head, Maxwell walked over to a cabinet and pulled out two small vials. Walking back over to the table, he sat them down and stepped away again. He watched the two people walk up to the table and pick up the bottles. She was about to uncork it when he saw Cullen reach out and place his hand on her wrist to stop her.

“I am truly sorry this happened, Evelyn. I honestly have had feelings for you for since we were in Haven,” Cullen said as he looked down at her.

“But none of it is real, is it, Cullen? If we were poisoned, it’s all delusional. It’s not real,” she said. Removing his hand from her wrist, she shook her head. “I will not continue to live a lie.”

“Like you do now with Vael?” he asked.

She felt like he had just punched her, but he was right. “I know Sebastian doesn’t love me. He has never told me otherwise. Unlike you who has known about this for months and not once told me.” She turned to her brother. “Both of you and Dorian has held this against me. Not anymore.”

Cullen and Maxwell watched her uncork the vial and quickly swallowed the contents. Dropping the cork and vial on the table, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Without another word, she turned away and left the lab.

Stepping up behind the Commander, Maxwell placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “I have never seen her genuinely happy before than when she’s been around you. You brought out a side of her that I haven’t seen before.”

Cullen shook his head. “She’s right though. It’s all a lie.” Uncorking the vial, he drank the contents. The sour mixture made him shake his head as it went down his throat. Setting the bottle down, he looked at the mage and sighed. “I am sorry that I did not speak to her sooner.”

Shrugging, Maxwell tilted his head. “Kissing her and then telling her probably wasn’t a smart thing.”

“I have done some stupid things over the years but that was probably one of the worst.” He slapped his hand on the mage’s shoulder, nodding his head slightly. “I think it would be wise of me to go to my quarters and stay there.”

“I think that’s a good plan.”

Walking to the door, Cullen stopped and looked back over his shoulder. “I’m going to ignore that I saw one of my people in here with you. I hope there will not be a problem.”

Maxwell smiled, shaking his head. “After Evelyn scared Lysette I’ll be lucky if she speaks to me again.”

“Give it time,” Cullen said. “If it’s real, she’ll be back.”

The mage watched the other man walk away. Leaning against the doorframe of the lab, Maxwell blew out a heavy breath. “I hope you’re right, commander,” he said. 

He was not sure if he was thinking about Lysette. Or if it was for his sister and the commander.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“And what happened next?” Solas asked as he looked down at her hand.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. “He cast some kind of blood magic. Said that Corypheus taught him how to control it.” Opening her eyes, she looked at the elf mage. “It brought me down to my knees, Solas. It was painful.”

The mage released her hand and walked around his desk to sit down. “Has it felt like that before?”

Leaning back on the chair, Evelyn rested her elbow on the armrest and placed her chin in her palm. “In Haven. When he stopped me from running away when he tried to remove the mark.” Sighing, she looked down at her palm. “But even then, it wasn’t that painful. Whatever Erimond did brought me down to my knees, screaming.”

Picking up his cup, Solas sipped on his coffee. “The mark has changed and will continue to do so. However, I do feel that it is stable.”

“Stable?” She sat up and reached out for her cup of coffee. “It was going crazy when I was angry. I mean, it was sparking, humming.”

Setting his cup down on the saucer, he pressed his fingertips together and looked over them at her. “It could mean that you are becoming more in tune with it. Just as you have been able to release a burst from it energy from the mark, you may be able to cast another attack with it.”

Evelyn frowned as she looked at the elf. “I thought you said this wasn’t magic.”

“It is not,” Solas said. “In theory it could be considered magic. It does draw from the Fade and has the ability to close the Veil.”

Taking another long drink of her coffee, she allowed the caffeine from it to slowly work its way into her system. She had been able to sleep through the remainder of the night after leaving Maxwell’s lab. Once returning to her quarters, she took a sleeping draught and went to bed praying that earlier events did not creep into her dreams. 

“I do believe, in theory, that you may be able to use the mark not just as a defensive ability but possibly an offensive ability as well,” Solas said. Picking up a small plate, he offered her a small sandwich. 

“Thank you,” she said, picking up one. “You keep saying ability, but it sounds a lot like casting magic.”

Nodding, Solas said, “It would be a bit of both.”

“What about – “

She stopped when the door opened to the rotunda and Cullen walked in. His hand was holding a kerchief to his nose, it was red from bleeding. Jumping up from her chair, she walked over to him and lead him back to her chair. 

“Are you all right?” she asked, grabbing a cloth napkin from Solas’s desk. 

“I’m not sure,” Cullen said. “It just started to bleed and won’t stop.”

Solas moved around the table and tilted Cullen’s head back as he removed the cloth napkin from the commander’s face. “I am assuming that you take the potion last evening?”

“We both did,” Evelyn answered. 

“Is this an effect of it?” Cullen asked as Solas pressed the cloth napkin back against his nose again. 

Nodding, Solas turned to Evelyn and held out another napkin. “Inquisitor.”

Evelyn lifted her hand and touched her nose. It was now bleeding as well. Covering her nose, she looked at the mage. “What’s happening?”

Solas folded his arms across his chest. Lifting a hand, he began to rub his chin. “Your bodies are rejecting the toxins from the thorns.” He looked between the two. “It will not last for long. You may need to lay down for a while so your body will recover.”

“I’m too busy to lay down,” Cullen said, looking up at Solas.

Solas turned to look at Evelyn. “I would postpone leaving for at least another day.”

“I was not aware that Hawke or Stroud had returned,” Cullen said, looking up at her. 

“They haven’t,” she answered. “I’m going to go lay down. If it doesn’t stop, I’ll let you know.”

Cullen kept his eyes focused on anything but the Inquisitor as she left the rotunda. Standing nearby, Solas tapped a finger on his desk as he leaned against it. 

“I am sorry that this did not go as well as expected,” the elven mage said. 

“What’s done is done,” Cullen said. He closed his eyes and blew out a heavy breath. “She has made it very clear that she is not pleased with my behavior.”

Solas smiled as he picked up his coffee. “And from the echoes from the library above she was not pleased with Master Pavus as well.”

“Great,” Cullen mumbled.

“She threatened to throw him off the balcony and would purchase me a new desk if he landed on it.”

“She slapped me,” Cullen said, shaking his head.

“Unfortunate,” Solas said before taking a sip of his coffee. “I was so hoping for a new desk though.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke & Stroud still have not returned from the Western Approach leaving our Inquisitor, Advisors and companions on a journey to Halamshiral to attend the negotiations at the Winter Palace. An attempt to reconnect is not accepted by others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still enjoying this. I have several chapters written and ready to post. I'm still trying for an every other day to post. Still can't believe there's over 1K views for this. You are awesome readers!!
> 
> Yes, I am sort of jumping around with the story. It doesn't fully follow the actual game play order. It will follow what happens in the game just not in the game play order.

Maxwell looked over the balcony to watch his sister as she sat by the small pool in the main courtyard of the chateau before going back inside his room. She had not spoken to him, Cullen or Dorian for nearly two weeks after the night she discovered that there had been a chance that they had been poisoned. He had told himself that it would have gone better if they had spoken to her earlier it would have gone well. That was before Cullen kissed her. After that there was no going back.

Rumors got around the mage tower that the Inquisitor was angry, but no one knew exactly why. All they knew was she had threatened to toss Dorian off the upper balcony of the rotunda to see if he would land on Solas’s desk. Somehow, this bit of gossip did not spread like wildfire across Skyhold. He was not sure how it had been kept under control, but it had.

To add to her anger, she had committed herself to go to Starkhaven for the wedding as soon as she was done with the negotiations at the Winter Palace. The other part of her sour disposition was listening to Vivienne drone on and on as she informed everyone how to behave at the ball during their travel. Maxwell was a bit surprised that his sister had brought the other mage with them since he knew Evelyn barely tolerated her at times. Although, he was appreciative she did not bring Sera. The elven archer was in a tiff about something that he could not understand before they left Skyhold. Evelyn had sent Sera on a private mission along with Scout Harding. 

During the ride from Skyhold, Maxwell caught a glimpse of the other person that was adding to his sister’s disappointment. Cullen. The Commander was required to attend the ball as one of the Inquisitor’s advisors. Josephine, Leliana and Cassandra had ridden up front with Cullen as they discussed what will need done at the negotiations. When they tried to get her up front, she politely declined and said that whatever was decided with them would be appropriate. That was his sister’s diplomatic way of saying “Leave me alone”. She wanted to stay in the back and squalor in her misery. 

A noble that was trying to make nice with the Inquisition had offered his chateau for lodgings for the evening that was still several miles away from Halamshiral. Maxwell expected his sister to complain about spending the night somewhere considering they had not traveled much but she did not. Josephine had mentioned that it would be poor manners if they did not accept the offer. When Cassandra questioned it, Maxwell watched his sister nod quietly. 

Once arriving, she had retired to her room and stayed there most of the day. When he had stepped outside, he was surprised to see her outside. He had expected her to make up some excuse to stay in her room and not leave. His only hope was that whatever was planned to end the marriage happens. The thought of his sister being caught in a loveless marriage did not sit well with him. Although returning to the Ostwick Circle weighed on his mind as well. If his father can have the last word, neither of them would have a happy life ahead.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cullen could not rest. His body and mind would not allow him to relax enough to fall asleep. He had hoped that by turning in early he would be able to catch up on some wanted rest. Only when he laid down all he could do was stare at the ceiling. The bed was too comfortable, the sounds unfamiliar. He joked with himself about taking a bedroll out into the forest and try to sleep there. Josephine forbade him from doing so when he mentioned it to her. She promptly suggested for him to take a walk around the courtyard and enjoy the silence.

Silence he was not accustom to. Skyhold even in the late-night hours was still noisy. People moving in and out, guards on patrol around his office on the battlements. There was always something happening. Quiet usually meant something was wrong. Yet, a walk did sound like it would be helpful. Maybe if he got bored enough, he would want to fall asleep.

Discarding his armor and shield, Cullen cleaned up and changed into a pair of dark leather pants, brown tunic, a dark leather vest and knee-high boots. Around his waist he had belted his sword. Even if the chateau were to be protected, he could not bring himself to be completely unarmed. Some habits were hard to break no matter where or what he was doing. 

Cullen wandered around the chateau looking at the paintings, statues and tapestries. He paused to peruse the library hoping to find anything that might be of interest. The closest thing to a history book was _The Legend of Calenhad_ by Brother Herren. Having read the book several times before, Cullen decided that he would not find anything of interest for himself. 

Finding his way outside, Cullen closed his eyes and inhaled deeply the night air. The threat of rain hung around the chateau. He had always enjoyed the rain and how if felt it was the Maker’s way of cleansing the world. Only he prayed that He would cleanse him of his stupidity. It had been over two weeks since the incident and the memory still lingered in his mind. He did not have the desire that he had once had for her, but he was disappointed that it had happened as it had. 

After leaving Solas’s office, the bleeding of his nose had stopped shortly later. It was a strange sense the first time he had been near her afterwards. The feelings he felt for her could have been either created by the poison from the thorns that they both were injured with back in Haven, or they could be genuine. There was no way to tell for sure unless he was able to speak with her again. And after two weeks of being ignored he was afraid that was not going to happen.

Walking further into the courtyard, Cullen found himself by several well-manicured bushes that were cut into odd shapes. Narrowing his eyes, he tilted his head to the side as he tried to make sense of the design.

“I wouldn’t stare at it too long. You’ll regret it when you figure it out,” he heard from behind.

Startled, he turned around to find the Inquisitor several feet away from him. She was sitting on the ledge around the pool. Breath caught in his lungs as his amber eyes met with her emerald for the first time in what felt like an eternity. She too had removed all her armor, shield and even sword. Dressed in a white surcoat with a dark blue pelican lined with white fur. Her brunette hair hung down loosely around her face. Cullen had come to admire her when she was in armor because she was the strongest then, more determined. Yet when she was dressed as such, he wanted to protect her from everything and everyone.

Clearing his throat, he nodded his head. “I will assume it is probably for the best.”

Evelyn nodded as she placed a thin ribbon between the pages of the book she was reading and closed it. “Trust me. I wanted to stab my eyes when I figured out what it was.” Her head lowered briefly as she laughed. “The look on Cassandra’s face although was priceless when she got full sight of it. Orlesians really are not right.”

Tentatively, Cullen approached her. This was the closest they had been in weeks. It felt different to him. He did not feel that sudden rush of desire that he had felt previously. Admiration, respect, loyalty to her but not the desire to hold her in his arms and kiss her.

“Some say that about Fereldens as well,” he said. “I remember being in the Marches and people consistently making reference to being a barbarian or a dog.”

She looked up at him, her expression was hard to read. Cullen could not tell what she was feeling, what she was thinking. His first assumption was she wanted to find something very sharp and stab him from betraying her trust.

“Marchers are no better; we just hide it better. Orlesians are self-absorbed, driven by the damn game that they play. Fereldens are honest people. They live their lives working hard for what they have.” She stood up and wrapped her arms around her book to hold it close to her chest. “I admire Fereldens for what they do, how they live.”

“We are a simple lot,” Cullen said, lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck. His eyes moved to look at the book she was reading. “Did you find that in the library?”

Evelyn nodded as she looked down at it. _The Legend of Luthias Dwarfson_ was held in her arms. Sighing, she lifted her eyes to meet his once again. “It’s tragic, I know. There’s a lot to be learned from it actually.”

“Size doesn’t matter?” Cullen said, then quickly held up his hand to stop her from saying anything when he saw the disappointed expression on her face. “Truthfully, the lesson I learned from the story is to stay true to the one you love. He was in love with Scaea, but he traded it for a one-night with Morrighan’nan. From there his life became a never-ending battle. One that eventually cost him his life.”

Her eyes widened slightly as her expression softened. He had read the story before. Biting down on her lower lip, she was second guessing herself what to say to the man whom she had been enamored with for several months. Saying she did not feel something for Cullen before their sparring that day in Haven would have been a lie. There was something there that she had felt but kept it repressed because she knew that she was betrothed to Sebastian and if not to him she was to the Chantry or the Order. She was destined for a loveless life.

“Good evening, Inquisitor. I have interrupted your time too long,” Cullen said as he prepared to leave. 

“Cullen, wait!” she called out before realizing she had done it herself. When his eyes met hers was when she knew that she was not imagining it.

He turned to face her as she took several slow steps in his direction until she was just inches from him. Looking up, she ran her fingers across her hair to push it back behind her ear. 

“I can’t keep running away and ignoring you. We have to work together.”

Mixed thoughts running through his mind as he remained silent, looking down at her. Nodding slowly, he said, “I agree, Inquisitor. At least to make an appearance for those who serve you.”

Shaking her head, Evelyn did not approve of his offer. “Not an appearance, Cullen. I want to be friends. Like it was before.”

“Can we be friends after what happened?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she said, lowering her eyes to look at the ground. “I would like to think we could be.” Returning to his gaze, she continued. “I hope we can again eventually.”

 _“Friends? Yes, you can do that, can’t you?”_ he thought. “I would like that, Inquisitor.”

“Evelyn, please.”

Cullen chuckled, shaking his head. “You have not bested me to have earned that, Inquisitor.”

A smile curled her lips, as her head dropped. “And we’re right back to where this all started, Commander.”

“So it seems,” he said. He turned away from her to see the sun setting in the horizon. “I hope you have a pleasant evening, Inquisitor.”

Evelyn placed her left hand on his forearm to stop him. Just the faintest touch on his covered arm sent a spark through him. He had noticed that since the day he had seek out Solas regarding the sudden nosebleed that she was wearing a glove over her hand whenever she was in public. She was hiding the mark since the Western Approach.

“You, too, Commander.” Her hand dropped to wrap it back around herself. 

Nodding slightly, Cullen turned and walked away. She remained there by the pool as she watched him leave. Two weeks was not long enough to sort out what she may or may not feel for the commander. She knew whatever it was that she felt she could never act on. Not while her marriage to Sebastian was approaching quickly. 

“I know you do not agree with this arrangement,” Leliana said from behind her. “But I do feel this is for the best.”

Evelyn turned to face the spymaster, shaking her head. “I hope you’re right about this, Leliana. This is tearing me apart. I have never been so unsure about anything before like I do now.”

The rogue stepped up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You cannot act on any feelings that you think you may or not have for Cullen. Not now.”

“Why not?” Evelyn asked. “Why can’t I be happy for once?”

“Because it will ruin everything,” Leliana said, her fingers squeezing into her shoulder. “Because if you try to be happy then you will be a selfish woman thinking nothing but of yourself. What about Sebastian and Elissa’s happiness? Would you be that cold hearted to deny them the chance to be with the one they love?”

“I know she’s your friend but –”

“Yes, she is, and I will see that Elissa is happy.”

Evelyn pushed the other woman off her and took a step back. She had been struggling keeping her temper under control since the Western Approach, trying to keep the mark on her hand calm. It had been difficult and separating herself from everyone as much as possible had been her only way to do it. 

“You know what, fine. I’ll do it.” Evelyn pointed at her. “And when that bitch and Sebastian are happy then get off my back and leave me alone.”

She did not give Leliana another opportunity to speak before she turned around and walked away. What Sebastian saw in Elissa Cousland was beyond her. In letters that he had sent her after the fall of Kirkwall he told her of how he had met the teryna. How she had saved him on the road when he was traveling to Denerim from bandits. What Evelyn knew of Elissa was not pleasant especially since they both discovered the terms of Evelyn’s father’s contract with the prince for Ostwick soldiers. It had almost come down to the rogue and warrior in a fight in the main hall on the Highever castle.

Evelyn knew that Leliana and Elissa had been friends during the Blight, having traveled with Alistair and Solana. Cousland’s family had been brutally murdered by Arl Rendon Howe while the Warden Duncan was traveling through on his way to Kinloch Hold. Her parents had been able to convince Duncan to take her along to save her life. Yet when they reached Ostagar only Solona became a Warden, Duncan had spared that Elissa that fate. He had freed her to do as she wished but she remained with Solana and Alistair to help fight. She stayed with them until she was able to kill Howe. After that she remained in Denerim with her brother Fergus after she discovered he was still alive. 

Fergus and Elissa regained Highever from those that stole it from them. With Alistair’s help, they were rewarded all of Howe’s properties and wealth. Highever became the city that it once was when Bryce and Eleanor Cousland ruled it. Their children had built it back to its former glory. 

Evelyn reached her room and pushed the door shut. Walking over to the large bed, she dropped the book to the bedside table and sat down on the over plush bed. 

_“I’m tired of taking everyone’s orders,”_ she thought to herself. Pulling the glove off her hand, she stared at the mark as it tingled across her forearm. The eerie glow was there, teasing her as it did. _“I’m done playing the victim. It’s my turn to do something for me.”_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“The political situation in Halamshiral hangs by a thread. The Empress fears our presence could sever it,” Josephine said as she walked alongside Evelyn as they followed Inquisition guards through the front gates. “The Grand Duke is only too happy to have us at the ball as his guests, so our invitation comes from him. Whether we act as his allies, or upset the balance of power, he gains an opportunity…if not a clear advantage.

Evelyn nodded as she tried her best to look comfortable in the Inquisition uniform that Josephine made her wear. The ambassador as well as her other advisors were all wearing similar attire for the evening. One saving grace was Evelyn would not need to wear the awful dress that Josephine had originally picked out for her to wear. The plum and silver dress made her think of a spoiled grape.

“Inquisitor Trevelyan! It is an honor to meet you at last,” Grand Duke Gaspard said as he approached her. 

She knew by him calling out her title and name as he did was just for show. People that were wandering around in the courtyard that could hear him all turned to get a glimpse of the man taking her hand to kiss her knuckles. The urge to vomit hit her from the smell of his cologne or something. It smelled of soured apples.

“The rumors coming to us say you have battled armies of demons. Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais!”

The man made her skin crawl. Even with his mask she knew he was looking her over from head to toe. Swallowing her dislike, she said, “I can see many benefits to such an alliance.”

“Keep the image firmly in mind. We may see it materialize by the end of the evening,” Gaspard said as continued to look her over. “I am not a man who forgets his friends, Inquisitor. You help me, I’ll help you.” 

He turned away from her to walk through the courtyard. Evelyn was thankful to finally get upwind of him so she could not smell him any longer. 

“Prepared to shock the assembly by appearing as the guest of a hateful usurper, my lady?” He paused to turn to look at her again. “They will be telling stories of this into the next age.”

 _“Of me vomiting all over your gaudy boots? Yes, they will,”_ she thought, forcing a smile on her face. “Aren’t we exciting people? I can’t imagine that crowd has seen anything better than us in their entire lives.”

“I knew we would get along famously, Inquisitor,” Gaspard said. His toothy smile being seen from underneath his mask. “As a friend, there is a matter you could undertake this evening.” He lowered his head, shaking it. “This elven woman Briala – I suspect that she intends to disrupt the negotiations.” Turning back to her. “My people have found these “ambassadors” all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes.

“I hope there’s more to go on,” she said. Evelyn was a firm believer that all were created equally under the Maker’s hand. Human, Elf, Qunari. It did not matter what they believed in; everyone was equal. “Tell me there’s more to your suspicion than “The elves were acting dodgy”.”

Gaspard did not look happy with her comment. “That “ambassador,” Briala, used to be a servant of Celene’s. This is, until my cousin had her arrested for crimes against the Empire to cover up a political mistake. If anyone in this room wishes Celene harm, Inquisitor, it’s that elf. She certainly has reason.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Be as discreet as possible. I detest the Game, but if we do not play it well, our enemies will make us look like villains.”

She turned, hearing a bell chime. Turning back to Gaspard she found him smoothing out his burgundy sash across his chest.

“We’re keeping the court waiting, Inquisitor,” he said. “Shall we?”

Evelyn nodded. “I will be right with you, Grand Duke.”

“I will wait for you at the main door.”

She bit down on the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from saying something very inappropriate. With Josephine and Leliana nearby she was afraid one of them would stab her right there if she did anything that would jeopardize getting inside the ball.

Waiting until Josephine was at her side again, they began walking together towards the main entrance. She knew the ambassador would need to continue giving her orders of how to behave and what not to do. Evelyn was growing exhausted with everyone treating her like a little child. She had grown up in the royal court and knew how she should behave. Just because she chooses a life of a warrior did not make her an idiot.

“Inquisitor, a moment, if you please?” Josephine said as she stopped her from entering. “I must warn you before you go inside: how you speak to the court is a matter of life and death. It is no simple matter of etiquette and protocol. Every word, every gesture is measured and evaluated for weakness.”

“I’ll be careful. I’ll keep my guard up, don’t worry. I’ve dealt with nobility before, Josephine. This isn’t anything new to me,” Evelyn said, trying to reassure the other woman.

“Not like this you haven’t,” the Antivan said, shaking her head. Sighing she shook her head. “The Game is like Wicked Grace played to the death. You must never reveal your cards. When you meet the empress, the eyes of the entire court will be upon you.”

“Warn the others as well. It might be a good idea for the others hear this warning. Especially Maxwell. I don’t want him doing anything stupid,” Evelyn said as she approached Josephine and patted her on the upper arm.

“I’ll have a few…discreet words. Everything will be fine,” Josephine said as she watched Evelyn walk past her to go inside. Turning to follow, she looked back over her shoulder for a moment before going inside. “Andraste watch over us all.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for fun and games at the Winter Palace. Evelyn meets Morrigan. Cullen 'entertains' the Orlesian Court. And the Advisors let the Inquisitor know who they want to rule over Orlais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading. 
> 
> As I said, I'm jumping a little around with the 'Wicked Hearts & Wicked Eyes'. This part of the game I always hated because I stress over the approval rating. As with the rest of the story, our Inquisitor and friends will be following game play sometimes, sometimes it will be mentioned but more often it's more of a "behind the scenes" look at Evelyn's life through all of this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Go speak with the Empress’s occult advisor, she says. Sure, I’ll go chase after some apostate mage and have an icicle shoved up my arse,”_ Evelyn thought to herself. _“I’ve had dealings with her before. She’s ruthless.”_ Her inner monologue doing a horrible Orlesian accent. She tugged at the collar of her of her jacket, feeling like it was choking her. _“That’s Leliana’s way of saying ‘Good luck. Hope your death is a quick one’. And if I don’t get out of this awful thing, I’m going to strip down to my smalls and run around like the incompetent fool they all think I am.”_

From the moment she walked into the ball and was introduced, Evelyn felt knives digging into her from all around. Maybe it was just the constant stares of the partygoers, but she had already had one person try to kill her that night, the thought of someone else coming at her was not too farfetched. Dealing with Celene against Gaspard, Gaspard against Briala and Briala against everyone she did not know who to believe would be the best choice to rule Orlais. Backstabbing was truly the national pastime of the country. 

_“What about family? Why can’t people just work together for a common cause instead of having a pissing contest over who had the bigger stick,”_ Evelyn thought as she walked through the crowd. _“What am I thinking? My family is just as messed up. Well, except for the trying to kill each other part.”_

Stepping out onto the balcony, she rested her hands on the ledge and inhaled deeply to try to clear her mind. She needed to be levelheaded if she was going to accomplish anything that night. Her eyes glanced down at the hole in her uniform where the would-be assassin tried to stab her. She had just managed to twist in time to prevent the blade going straight into her side. If it were not for Cassandra alerting her, she would have been killed.

Entering the vestibule once again, Evelyn needed to get back inside the ballroom to try to obtain more information about the negotiations. Cassandra and Vivienne had had no success that they could report. Maxwell was doing his best to lie low. He had taken Josephine’s advice to keep himself lowkey and had spent most of his evening speaking to Josephine’s sister, Yvette. Leliana and Josephine were moving around talking to everyone but still had not found anything that would assist the Inquisition either. 

And Cullen. She had not been able to find him. The commander had not been insight after his introduction. Evelyn decided she would need to check with him and inquire if he had any reports from his guards yet that might be of use.

“Well. Well. What have we here?”

Evelyn turned to the staircase to see a woman stepping down slowly. She took each step with a dramatic pause as she spoke.

“The leader of the new Inquisition. Fabled Herald of the Faith.” 

She continued to walk down the staircase in Evelyn’s direction. Not impressed with the sarcasm, Evelyn kept a smile on her face as she listened to her continue to speak.

“Delivered from the grasp of the Fade by the Hand of Blessed Andraste herself.” Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she placed her hands on her hips and gazed over Evelyn. “What could bring such an exalted creature here to the Imperial Court. I wonder? Do even you know?”

Evelyn folded her arms across her chest, tucking her left hand under her arm. After the stares at her gloved hand and requests to look at the mark she had begun to try to hide it as much as possible. “I’m here on important business concerning the entire empire.”

“As am I, it seems.” The woman bowed her head, holding out her hands slightly. “I am Morrigan. Some call me Advisor to Empress Celene on matters of the arcane.” 

Returning the boy, Evelyn said, “Evelyn Trevelyan. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Morrigan.”

Morrigan nodded slightly before she stepped around her to walk away. Evelyn turned to follow her down the vestibule hallway. 

“You…have been very busy this evening, hunting in every corner of the palace. Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey?” she said as she stopped at the railing leading down to the lower levels of the palace.

“I hope so. I could use another ally here,” Evelyn said. She had lied so much that evening she was not sure if any time she opened her mouth if she was going to speak the truth or not. Orlais was becoming another place that she hated just as much as Highever. 

“A sentiment I share, considering recent events.”

“Recent events?” Evelyn asked, frowning.

Morrigan turned away again from her and began to walk again. “Recently I found, and killed, an unwelcome guest within these very halls. An agent of Tevinter.” Pausing in another room of the palace, she turned to look at Evelyn again. “So, I offer you this, Inquisitor: a key found on the Tevinter’s body. Where it leads, I cannot say. Yet if Celene is in danger, I cannot leave her side long enough to search. You can.”

“Is the empress safe now? You left Celene alone? Is that wise?” Evelyn asked. 

Morrigan nodded her head. “I must return to her anon, but she is safe enough…for the moment. ‘Twould be a great fool who strikes at her in public. In front of all her court and the Imperial guard.”

“Why do you protect her then? What’s your interest in protecting Empress Celene? Are you her bodyguard?”

Morrigan laughed. “Do I seem a bodyguard to you? If anything were to happen to Celene, eyes would turn first to her “occult advisor”. Even if they knew otherwise.”

The woman placed her hand over her chest, feigning fear. Evelyn knew this woman did not fear much. So far that night she had been the most genuine person she had met during the evening. The Inquisitor was starting to like this woman more and more.

“There are sharks in the water, and I will not fall prey to them. Not now. Not ever.”

 _“Oh yes. I like her,”_ Evelyn thought. Looking down at the key, she nodded. “I think I know where this key goes.”

“Proceed with caution, Inquisitor. Enemies abound, and not all of them aligned with Tevinter.”

They walked towards the large wooden doors that lead into the ballroom. Morrigan stopped to turn to look at her once again. 

“What comes next will be most exciting,” she said with a smile on her face. 

Watching the mage turned and walked away, Evelyn smiled. The spymaster may warn her that the woman was ruthless and only focused on her own interests, but Evelyn appreciated the fact that Morrigan did not once stray when she looked at her when she talked. This woman did not hide what she thought. Having Morrigan work with the Inquisition might be promising.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“No, thank you,” Cullen said as politely as he could without sounding angry. _“If one more person tries to grab my ass again, I may lose all control that I have,”_ he thought. 

His strategic plan to stand to the side where he could have a view of the entire ballroom was a sound decision. Unfortunately, it backfired. He was trapped by women and men asking him anything from if he would like to dance with them or if he was interested in discovering the luxuries of Orlesian cultures. 

“Smile, Commander!” the woman in front of him said. “You’re so handsome when you smile!”

The fake smile he had been wearing that evening was starting to fade away and turn into a grimace. The man standing beside the woman nodded as he looked Cullen up and down, taking in his entire length especially anything below his belt.

“He is just as handsome when he doesn’t,” a man standing next to the woman said.

Squeezing his hands tightly at his side. He swore if he clenched his teeth any tighter, he would break a tooth. Feeling something along his backside, he jumped and spun to his left. 

“Did you just…grab my bottom?” Cullen said as he looked at the giggling woman.

She covered her lips to stifle the giggle. “I couldn’t help myself!”

“Are you married, Commander?” a man asked from his left. 

Shaking his head, he sighed. “Not yet. But I am already taken.” He knew it was a lie, saying he was taken but he hoped that by saying it the man would take the hint to leave him along.

“Still single, then…”

 _“And he didn’t take the hint,”_ Cullen thought as he screamed inside. After this was all over, he was going to lock himself away for an exceedingly long time. He felt like he was a prized druffalo at auction. 

“You must dance with me, Commander! You cannot stand about all evening,” the man asked. 

_“Want to wager on that? I’ve been on guard duty in the Circle, I can stand here for hours,”_ Cullen was itching to grab the man and toss him out the nearby window. “I’m afraid not, thank you.”

“Can I get you a drink, Commander Cullen?” a new woman asked as she stepped forward with a glass of wine. 

Shaking his head, he said, “No, thank you.” He was not taking any chances with these people. Not that he was a suspicious man, but he did not want to take a risk of someone poisoning him. 

His eyes turned away from the gathering around him to see Evelyn walking across the floor in his direction. He pushed his way through the people that were surrounding him and walked forward to meet her. The Inquisitor tilted her head, feeling his distress as she gave him an apologetic smile.

“Inquisitor! Did you need something? The sooner we track down this infiltrator, the better.”

“You’ve attracted a following. Who are all these people?” Evelyn asked in a low voice.

He kept his eyes focused on her as he tried to drown out everything around them. If he just imagined no one else was there would be nice if only for a minute. “I don’t know, but they won’t leave me alone.”

She smiled. “So, you’re not enjoying the attention then?”

Scoffing, he shook his head. “Hardly. Anyway. Yours –” He cleared his throat, suddenly closed off from speaking. 

That morning they had spent time during breakfast as they ate discussing the book he had been reading that night, the legend of Calenhad. Always curious about history, Evelyn had several questions for him about Ferelden history. Having not learned much during her younger years, she was fascinated in learning what she could. The only subject he did not want to discuss was surrounding the Fifth Blight. If he was willing to start as friends again with the Inquisitor, that morning had been the right path. 

“ – yours is the only attention worth having,” he finally was able to get out. “As my Inquisitor. I stand vigilant, waiting for your orders.”

“I take it you’re not enjoying yourself?” Evelyn asked as they moved away slightly from his admirers. If only for a moment or two, she wanted to free him of these people. 

“At this point, the headache I’m developing is preferable to the company.”

“That bad, huh?”

“You don’t know the half of it. My ass cheeks hurt from these people pinching it every time I put my back to them. If I get groped one more time…”

Placing a hand on his upper arm, she squeezed gently. “It will be over soon. I promise.”

“I pray to the Maker you are right. You need to be careful. I don’t trust anyone here.”

Looking over her shoulder, she looked down at her feet. “I don’t suppose you’ve saved a dance for me?” she asked softly.

“No, thank you,” he answered quickly. “No! I didn’t mean to – Maker’s breath! I’ve answered that question so many times I’m rejecting it automatically.” He shook his head. “I’m not one for dancing. The templars never attended balls.”

Lifting her head, she smiled at him as she looked up into his amber eyes. _“Friends, Evelyn. Remember, friends. You’re still confused over the what happened.”_ She looked over her shoulder to see Florianne walking in her direction. “I should be going. I’ll let you know if I find anything.”

Cullen nodded as she turned to walk in the direction of Empress Celene’s cousin, Florianne, who was approaching. He watched as the Inquisitor held out a bent elbow and escorted the duchess down the steps onto the dance floor. It struck him there that he had wished that were Evelyn on his arm and not some backstabbing royal with her own agenda. 

“Have you forgotten she is betrothed,” Leliana said as she stepped up behind him. “Besides, I was under the thought the brother had cured you both of your obsession with each other.”

“I have not forgotten, Leliana,” Cullen said as he turned to face her. “It does not mean that I do not wish the Inquisitor to find happiness.”

“It is not our place to help find happiness for the Inquisitor. Our mission is only to defeat Corypheus. To ensure alliances that we need to insure that defeat.”

Cullen frowned as he stared down at the spymaster. “Does this have anything to do with Cousland? Did Amell sic you on this for her?”

Brushing her hair back off her shoulder with a quick hand gesture, Leliana snorted. “The Inquisitor first asked me to reach out to Elissa to help Seneschal Granger with finding a way to nullify the contract binding the Inquisitor and Prince Vael. Solana has not been involved in this.”

Shaking his head, he folded his arms across his chest. “I know you, Leliana. You have most likely taken this further than it was originally requested. What have you done?”

“What I have done is set in motion to allow the Inquisitor to be freed from the contract and allow my friend her happiness.”

“At the expense of our Inquisitor I am to assume.”

“This is none of your concern, Cullen,” she said. “You have no attachment to Trevelyan. Do you not remember that you told me so just before arriving here?” She looked up at him with darkened eyes, smiling. “She knows nothing of love, Cullen. She has made a vow to the Chantry and the Order since her sixteenth naming day. She plays with emotions that she cannot control. I’ve seen her with her anger and how she tries to control the mark on her hand.”

“You play with people’s hearts as much as you do their minds, spymaster,” Cullen said, narrowing his eyes as he glared at her. “If you harm her –”

She lifted a hand to pat his cheek. “Just smile and look pretty for the nobles, Cullen,” she said as she took a step closer to him. “We don’t want anyone to overhear the Inquisitor’s advisors talking, now do we?”

Flashing him a smile, she stepped around him and walked away. Cullen turned on his heel and watched as Leliana walked around the top of the grand ballroom as Evelyn was bowing before Duchess Florianne. The dance had ended and now Evelyn was making her way towards the steps to speak with Josephine, the ambassador’s sister, Yvette and her brother, Maxwell. 

Leliana was good at her chosen profession. Sometimes too good. He had wondered if the spymaster ever really stopped for a moment to consider the implications of the lies that she spread just as easily as she could offer a cup of tea to a visitor. Working with lies and deception daily must skew a person after some time. You would need to cut yourself off from any emotional ties. Cullen knew that was no life to live. He had done that the moment he had watched Solana walk out of Kinloch Hold with Warden Duncan and Elissa Cousland. 

And then after the touch of the desire demon…

Cullen’s eyes closed as he shuddered, feeling the cold touch of the demon from deep in his memory touching his spine. Now was not the time to allow that memory to open a door into his thoughts. He tried to forget that and even after all these years it still invaded him when he least expected it. It was as if the demon had never been destroyed. That she still tried to twist his thoughts to her will. The only thing had changed was it was not Solona’s face that he saw any longer, it was the woman that stood on the other side of the room, wrapping her arm around her brother’s neck with a playful laugh as she teased him about something in front of the Montilyet sisters. 

_“I want this night to end soon,”_ he thought when he felt another person trying to be subtle as they brushed against his backside. 

He restrained himself from reaching behind, grabbing the person and breaking their arm. All he could manage to do was weave his way through the crowd to follow Leliana to get over to where the Inquisitor and ambassador stood. Keeping the small blade that he had hidden in his belt close at hand he did not trust these people. The blade close at hand but not close enough to use it unless necessary.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Were you _dancing_ with Duchess Florianne?” Leliana questioned as she approached Evelyn and Josephine. “I see that you are doing as we advised.”

Evelyn only nodded. She was trying to block the image out of her head of having to dance with the woman. Her dislike of Orlais growing by the minute.

“More importantly, what happened in the servants’ quarters? I heard there was fighting,” Cullen said as he stepped between Josephine and Leliana. 

Josephine nodded as she turned back to Evelyn. “I hope you have good news. It appears the peace talks are crumbling.”

“What I found is they are all lying about something. I found evidence against all of them. Even Florianne is saying her brother can’t be trusted. Although, she seems sure that her brother is a traitor.”

“She offered up her own brother? She’s more cutthroat than I realized.”

Cullen looked at Leliana. “Then…the attack on the Empress _will_ happen tonight.”

“Warning Celene is pointless. She needs these talks to succeed, and to flee would admit defeat,” Josephine said as she looked at the other advisors.

“Then perhaps we should let her die,” Leliana stated.

Evelyn’s head spun quickly to look at the spymaster. She could not believe that she was hearing what she had. “We’re not doing that. I won’t stand by and let her die!” 

“Listen to me carefully, Inquisitor,” Leliana spat out. Treating her as a child. “What Corypheus wants is chaos. Even with Celene alive, that could still happen. To foil his plan, the Empire must remain strong. This evening, _someone_ must emerge victorious.”

Cullen shook his head. “And it doesn’t need to be Celene. She’s right.”

Josephine looked surprised at Leliana. “Do you realize what you’re suggesting, Leliana?”

“Sometimes the best path is not the easiest one,” she answered, looking out the corner of her eye at Evelyn. 

She could not believe that these three people were discussing peoples’ lives like it was just moving one chess piece to another. 

“What is the _best_ path?” Evelyn asked, folding her arms across her chest. “You’re asking me to decide what’s best for Orlais.”

Cullen nodded. “More than that. Whoever controls the Imperial Throne will affect all of Thedas.”

“You cannot stop Corypheus without a decision. You must support someone, or all is lost,” Leliana said.

Josephine turned back to Evelyn. “Then we should support Celene. She _is_ the rightful ruler. Why would we say otherwise?”

Culled turned to Josephine. “Because she led Orlais to this point. I say Gaspard. Provided his sister is wrong about him.”

“I would suggest Briala. She could bring true peace. Not only to the Empire but also to its elves,” Leliana said.

Josephine looked at Evelyn. “This is, however, your decision, Inquisitor. Not ours.”

 _“Why would you three make a decision like this? I’ll be the one with the blood on their hands if I do the wrong thing,”_ she thought as she looked at each of them. Whatever she decided she knew someone would not like the decision that she had made. Thinking back to the nightmare of Redcliffe Castle she tried to remember what Alexius had told her about the alternate timeline and the outcome. 

“We came here to save Celene,” she finally said to her advisors. 

“Then you must not only save her life, but also her Empire.”

Evelyn knew that Leliana was not happy with her decision. Not that she cared what the spymaster thought mattered to her. 

“That means giving her a victory over both Gaspard and Briala,” Josephine added.

Looking at Cullen, Evelyn thought she might have had his support as well as Josephine’s in her decision. He was not visibly disappointed in his expression. 

“If there truly is proof Gaspard’s in league with Corypheus, that would be a start,” Cullen said.

“What did Duchess Florianne tell you?” Leliana asked.

Evelyn looked between the three. “She said Gaspard’s mercenary captain is in the royal wing. That he knows about the assassination.”

“Which could be a trap,” Cullen said, quickly. 

Josephine turned to him briefly then turned back to Evelyn. “Or a lead. Either way, you should search the private quarters in that wing for clues.”

 _“Sure, why not? Not like I haven’t done anything tonight,”_ Evelyn thought. She was getting tired of running around. She felt like a fennec chasing its own tail. Her anger was starting to show as she growled beneath her breath. “Then get me access, and in the meantime, get your soldiers into position.

Cullen nodded. “At once. Be careful, Inquisitor.”

All three advisors turned and walked away, leaving her alone once again. Maxwell walked up behind her when he saw them leave. Folding his arms across his chest, he sighed. 

“More running around?” he asked.

“I want to punch someone really…really bad right now,” Evelyn said, clenching her left hand tightly. 

He chuckled as they fell in step with each other as they walked. “Good. I think Cassandra wants to punch someone, too.”

“Great,” she said, smiling at her brother. “Let’s go punch someone.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the dancing begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a couple scenes from the game with a few minor tweaks to it.

More lies. More spies. More tasteless hor d’oeuvres. More people trying to kill her. Evelyn had enough. 

When they walked out of the palace into the courtyard, Evelyn could hear Cassandra’s curse as soon as she heard the familiar sound of bows being drawn. Just above her was a rift, hovering in the air, taunting her and the mark on her hand. Her palm sizzled as she felt the Fade being pulled from the mark. 

“Inquisitor! What a pleasure! I wasn’t certain you’d attend.”

Looking up on the balcony above her, Evelyn saw Florianne walking across slowly. She moved her left hand behind her back to grip the straps of her shield. Her hand was sending a stabbing pain across her lower arm. 

“That bitch,” she heard Maxwell mutter behind her. “She’s been behind this the whole time.”

Nodding, she watched Florianne stop as she reached the middle of the balcony.

“You’re such a challenge to read. I had no idea if you’d taken by bait.”

Evelyn smirked as she looked up at the woman. “I fear I’m a bit busy at the moment, if you were looking for a dance partner.”

The woman purred as she looked at her. “Yes, I see that. Such a pity you did not save one final dance for me. It was kind of you to walk into my trap so willingly. I was so tired of your meddling.”

Straying her eyes away from the mad woman, Evelyn looked at the rift. At the moment it was still closed but she could feel it in her hand that it was bound to open soon. That did not leave her much time before she would have Florianne’s soldiers attacking as well as whatever demons fell from the rift. 

“Corypheus insisted that the Empress diet tonight, and I would hate to disappoint him.”

“Why kill the Empress? What does Corypheus want to achieve?”

“Celene’s death is a stepping stone on the path to a better world. Corphyeus will enter the Black City and claim the godhood waiting for him. We will cast down your useless Maker and usher in a united world, guided by the hand of an attentive god.”

“She’s insane,” Cassandra whispered from behind. 

“You’re Orlesian royalty. Why would you help Corypheus attack your empire?”

Florianne shook her head. “You think so small, Inquisitor. Why settle for an empire when Corypheus will remake the entire world? I admit, I will relish the look on Gaspard’s face when he realizes I’ve outplayed him. He always was a sore loser.”

“What exactly is in this for you?”

Florianne laughed. “The world, of course! I’ll deliver the entire south of Thedas, and Corypheus will save me. When he has ascended to godhood, I will rule all Thedas in his name.”

Snorting, Evelyn shook her head. “He’s used to it by now. At this point, I’d think disappointment was an old friend.”

“You poor, deluded thing. You don’t know half of what Samson and I have planned. And now, I suppose you never will.” 

A smile of satisfaction fell across Florianne. Evelyn did not need to see her face to know that she was sure of herself. That she had won. Unhooking her shield, Evelyn’s right hand moved to the hilt of her sword to prepare herself. 

“In their darkest dreams, no one imagines I would assassinate Celene myself. All I need is to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike. A pity you’ll miss the rest of the ball, Inquisitor. They’ll be talking of it for years.” She looked down at the archers on the ground beneath the balcony where she stood. “Kill her and bring me her marked hand. It will make a fine gift for the master.”

The archers released their arrows just as Evelyn swung her shield around as she rolled on the ground to block them from hitting her. Kneeling, her shield swung back around as she lifted her hand into the air. The mark coming to life as she pointed her fingers at the rift to open it. The only way she would be able to completely get rid of it she needed to open it and reseal it.

She vaguely heard Vivienne give Maxwell orders to lift a barrier around her as the other mage set one around Cassandra. The mages worked in tandem to keep the archers as far away from Evelyn as they could so she could try to close the rift fully. Cassandra let out a war cry as she rushed at soldiers as they ran at them, trying to get to Evelyn as she was defenseless as she worked to close the rift.

The combination of Vivienne with her ice magic and Maxwell with his nature magic was able to defeat the archers easily with Cassandra. Now they were fighting the demons that came from the rift as it reopened. Evelyn cursed under her breath as she planted her feet to the ground, bringing her sword up. Closing rifts never worked on the first try, always taking several attempts. 

One time she observed it seemed to her that the harder the rift was to close the more powerful the demon was that came out. Sometimes simple wisp wraith would come out. Other times it was hunger or rage demons. The despair and terror demons were the worse for Evelyn to fight against. The stories she had heard of people being trapped by them frightened her more than she wanted to admit. As a child, hearing about the despair and terror demons would keep her up at night. Afraid they would attack her. Now as an adult they were attacking her.

Willing her hand into the air again, she released a powerful surge from her hand at the rift. She was not backing down this time from it. It would close even if she had to jump in it to get it done. Fortunately, the third time she was able to close it completely.

Once the demons destroyed and Florianne’s soldiers killed, they discovered another person found ready to confess to crimes by Gaspard. A Ferelden mercenary leader who was there to fight for Gaspard to take over the Winter Palace. Evelyn wiped her hand over her face and groaned when she listened to the man’s tale of how he was from Ferelden and there with his mercenaries to fight for Gaspard. _“You can’t trust anyone in this damn place!”_ she thought.

“Look. If you want a new job, I’ll hire you for the Inquisition. Just meet find my Commander and let him know who you are and what you know.” She waited for the man to leave before turning back to look at Cassandra, Maxwell and Vivienne. “I’m tired of this shit!” she said, sliding her glove back on her hand. “We’re going back to that damn ballroom so I can run that bitch through.”

Cassandra frowned, shaking her head. “Do you think that’s wise, right now, Evelyn?”

“It would be in poor taste, dear,” Vivienne added. “You must remember, you do need to show grace under pressure. To expose her publicly will be a fate worse than judgement at the Skyhold throne.”

Evelyn closed her eyes and inhaled a long, deep breath. She hated to admit it but they were right. She needed to do this right, or it would create a bigger problem. Nodding her head, she looked at the three companions. “Thank you for not letting me ruin this. Any suggestions how to handle this?”

“Go to Cullen, tell him what we’ve found,” Cassandra offered. “He will have his men positioned around the ballroom before you confront the duchess.”

“Be very clear of the accusations you make,” Vivienne said, glancing down at her fingernails. “Everyone in attendance will need to hear exactly what you found. Be specific or Celene will not believe you.”

Maxwell looked at the two women before turning to his sister. Smiling, he shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t kill anyone.”

Vivienne laughed. “That is an excellent suggestion, my dear.” She turned to Evelyn. “Especially do not kill anyone.”

A smile curled her lips even though Evelyn did not want to. The Iron Lady was slowly growing on her more and more each day. Some days better than others but Evelyn was trying her best to like the mage.

“We must be going,” Cassandra said. “The sooner the better.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cullen was starting to get anxious. The Inquisitor and her companions had been gone much longer than he thought they would be. When the balcony doors on the other side of the ballroom open and Grand Duke Gaspard and his sister, Grand Duchess Florianne, walked out he felt his hand tentatively reach for the sword at his side. His eyes focused on them that he did not notice as Evelyn stepped up behind him to the left. 

“Thank the Maker you’re back!” Cullen said as he turned to face her. “The Empress will begin her speech soon. What should we do?”

“Wait here, Cullen. I’m going to have a word with the Grand Duchess.”

“What?” he said, shaking his head. “There’s no time! The Empress will begin her speech any moment!”

She patted him on the upper arm to reassure him. “Trust me, Cullen. Just have your people ready.”

“Your uniform?” he questioned as she turned to leave. “Were you stabbed?”

She glanced down at the hole in her uniform, nodding. “It’s all right. We’ll talk later.” She looked up at him again, seeing the worry in his amber eyes. “I promise. We’ll talk.”

Cullen quietly nodded as he watched her walk away.

She walked down to the dancefloor to the foot of the staircase leading up to the upper balcony where Celene would stand for her speech. On the lower level stood Briala, Gaspard and Florianne. The Grand Duchess had her back turned to Evelyn.

“We owe the court one more show, your grace,” Evelyn said.

Florianne turned around, startled to see her there very much alive. “Inquisitor.”

“The eyes of every noble in the Empire are upon us, your grace. Remember to smile.”

Gaspard and Briala took leave, backing away as Evelyn began to walk the steps towards the grand duchess. 

“This is your party,” Evelyn said, smiling. “You wouldn’t want them to think you had lost control.”

Florianne began to back up slowly. Even behind the mask, Evelyn could see the wicked smile the other woman wore. 

“Who would not be delighted to speak with you, Inquisitor?”

Stopping in front of Florianne, Evelyn folded her hands behind her back. “I seem to recall you saying, “All I needed was to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike”.”

Looking around the upper walkway around the ballroom, Florianne nodded her head. Evelyn knew she was motioning to someone. She just hoped that Cullen had had enough time to get his people in place. Otherwise, she was not going to need to worry about Celene any longer because she would be dead as well. 

“When your archers failed to kill me in the garden, I feared you wouldn’t save me this last dance,” she said, stepping around the duchess. Walking around behind the woman, she continued. “It’s so easy to lose your good graces. You even framed your brother for the murder of a council emissary.”

Gaspard approached when he heard himself being mentioned. He looked at his sister through narrowed eyes.

“It was an ambitious plan. Celene, Gaspard, the entire Council of Heralds…all your enemies under one roof.”

Florianne backed up. Her expression quickly changed as people began to turn to face them as they talked. Her voice lowering as she tried to appear frightened by Evelyn. “This is very entertaining, but you do not imagine anyone believes your wild stories?”

Up above everyone stood Celene. She had been quietly forgotten as she listened to everything that was said. “That will be a matter for a judge to decide, cousin.”

“Gaspard?” Florianne called out as she turned to her brother. Playing the victim in all of this. “You can’t believe this! You know I would never…”

Gaspard backed away as fast as he could, quickly retreating up the stairs to distance himself from his sibling. Taking his cue, Briala followed closely behind him. Two chevaliers greeted him at the foot of the stairs as he ordered them to take her.

“Gaspard?” the duchess called out as she tried to step backwards to get away from the chevaliers that were approaching. 

“Take her away,” Evelyn ordered the chevaliers. “You lost this fight ages ago, Your Grace. You’re just the last to find out.”

Dropping to her knees, the duchess began to wail as she cried. Begging not to be taken as she was led away. Evelyn pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. She was done with the evening. She wanted to go home to Skyhold and wash the filth of all of this off her body. And burn the uniform. 

Turning to look up at Celene, she bowed her head in the empress’s direction. “Your Imperial Majesty, I think we should speak in private. Elsewhere.”

Celene nodded as Evelyn took the steps two at a time. “Very well, Inquisitor. Please follow me.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Evelyn stepped outside on the balcony as Celene stood on centerstage of the balcony to make her announcement that she would remain the Empress of Orlais. In the end, she had to confess to Celene that Briala did assist in helping her find out what had happened. Gaspard’s orders were given to Celene as proof of the betrayal as well as the mercenary captain to confess what had happened. The Grand Duke was eventually sentenced to death and Briala was pardoned for her previous crimes but was exiled. 

Resting her hands on the balcony railing, she leaned forward to look out over the forest outside of the Winter Palace. She was in no mood to listen to the platitudes from the Empress about as she addressed the nobles. Leaving for someplace quiet allowed Leliana and Josephine to step forward to take charge. That was fine with Evelyn since she was beginning to feel more like a pawn than the leader of the Inquisition.

“The Orlesian nobility make drunken toasts to your victory, and yet you are not present to hear them?” Morrigan said as she stepped out on the balcony to speak with her. “Do you tire so quickly of their congratulations, Inquisitor? ‘Tis most fickle, after all your efforts on their behalf.”

Evelyn scoffed, pushing back her brunette hair. “Everyone suddenly wants to talk to me. You, at least, I’m glad to see. You’ve been the only honest person I’ve spoken to tonight.”

Morrigan chuckled as she lowered her head. “Then I have happy news. As you shall be seeing a great deal more of me. By Imperial decree, I have been named liaison to the Inquisition.” She turned to look out over the forest. “Celene wishes to offer you any and all aid – including mine. Congratulations.”

“I had no idea you were interested in joining the Inquisition, Morrigan,” Evelyn said, surprised.

“The assignment has been given to me, regardless of my personal interest. Celene knows you face an opponent who wields great magical power, which is far more important than her own curiosity.” Morrigan tilted her head slightly as she looked at Evelyn. “You will require my knowledge if you are to defeat such magic. Regardless, Corypheus is a threat to Orlais…and to myself. Thus I am not opposed to the appointment.”

Evelyn smiled as she nodded her head slightly in Morrigan’s direction. “Welcome to the Inquisition, Morrigan.”

Morrigan seemed surprised that Evelyn had just welcomed her to join. “A most gracious response.” Turning away, she said, “I shall meet you at Skyhold.”

As the mage completely turned and walked away, Evelyn turned back to look out into the night sky. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply to enjoy the clean air surrounding her. It gave her a chance to allow herself to relax even if it was for a moment. 

“There you are! Everyone’s been looking for you,” Cullen said as he walked out of the balcony to find Evelyn there. When he did not see her during Celene’s speech he was afraid that something had happened to her. “Things have calmed down for the moment.” He watched her swipe at her eyes with her gloved hand his concern grew. “Are you all right?”

“I’m just worn out. Tonight has been…very long.” Her head slowly nodded as she pushed herself up from the balcony rail. She shrugged with a sigh. “Things went according to plan for once. I couldn’t be happier.”

He shifted to look at her as she turned to him more. “This whole operation had me on edge. I’m glad it’s over.” He reached out to touch her and hesitated for a moment. When her head lowered and he could see the exhaustion in the way she held herself, he placed his hand on her upper arm. “I know it’s foolish, but I was worried for you tonight.”

She smiled as she lifted a hand and covered his hand that rested on her arm. Squeezing it gently, she lowered her head to look down again. The cheers and laughter of the ballroom began to filter out onto the balcony. 

“You know,” Cullen said as he looked through the balcony doors into the ballroom before turning back. “I may never have another chance like this, so I must ask.” 

Evelyn felt his hand leave her arm as he pulled away from her. Turning she watched Cullen take several steps away from her. His smile was inviting as he lowered at the waist slightly, holding out his hand in her direction. Her heart began to race as she turned to watch him.

“May I have this dance, my lady?”

Every tense muscle in her body began to relax as she placed her hand into his. “Of course. I didn’t know you could dance.”

He spun her around and pulled her closer to his body. His freehand moving to her waist as he moved her against him. Her body next to his felt like a missing limb being returned to his body. Gazing down at her, he smiled.

“For you, I’ll try.”

She allowed him to lead the dance, step by step, she gave him control of every move. It was a wonderful feeling to allow him to be in control. He was not trying to take control of her. He was not trying to make her do anything she did not want him to do. She offered him control willingly. 

When she turned her head to rest her cheek against his shoulder, Cullen lowered his head to place his cheek on the top of her head. Her body relaxed against his as they swayed to the music that filtered out onto the balcony. Inhaling, he could smell the faint jasmine in her hair along with the signs of her battling through the night against Florianne’s forces. An odd mixture that he found arousing. That a woman would be saving a country at the same time as allowing him to hold her in his arms.

“Lady Trevelyan,” he said, just barely above a whisper as he looked down at her. 

She opened her eyes to look up at him. His amber eyes were warm and inviting as he stared at her. “Kiss me,” she blurted out. “Now before I change my mind.”

His hand that had been holding hers as they danced moved to curl beneath her chin. Tilting her head back slightly, he lowered his to kiss her. Their lips met soft and gentle until he felt her moan against his touch. Her body moved against his as he deepened the kiss. Her mouth inviting him as he used his hand on her back to press her painfully closer to his body. Soft and gentle yet strong and demanding, she was a mixture of all against his touch. 

Breaking the kiss, Cullen rested his forehead against hers. Both breathing heavily as he looked at each other with matching smiles on his face.

“Either the potion did not work,” he said.

She chuckled. “Or we were just meant to be.”

“I really hope it’s the latter,” he said, kissing her forehead.

“I hope you’re right, Cullen.”

“I do as well, Evelyn.”

Her body trembled in his arms when she heard him address her by her name. “Say it again,” she said. 

“Evelyn,” he whispered against her ear. 

“I like that,” she said, tilting her head back.

“As do I, Evelyn,” he said before kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, can not thank you enough for all the views, comments and kudos. 
> 
> I'll try to get another post this weekend.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the journey to Starkhaven. Cullen and Cole have another talk. Maxwell & Evelyn talk before she leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got distracted yesterday and forgot to post. Sorry. 
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading, reviewing, kudos and just sticking through this mess. I hope you continue to enjoy.

_Evelyn opened the door, grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him in quickly into her room. His hands found her waist between her robe and nightgown to pull her close to his body as he kissed her. Her fingers ran through his hair, tugging at the curls to bring him down to her._

_Forcing himself away from her, he shook his head. “As much as it pains me, I have to go, Evelyn,” he said._

_“Why?” she asked, looking up at him. “I want you to stay.”_

_“I want to stay as well but I can’t.”_

_Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed him away as she took a step back. “Let me guess, Leliana?”_

_“No,” he lied. It was not a complete lie that he told her. He knew if Leliana was aware that he was in the Inquisitor’s room she would not be happy. There were more important reasons for him to stay away from her that night. “I need to be out with my men and women tonight.”_

_Reaching out, he pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Spinning her around, he pressed her back against the wall. His fingers twined with hers as he urged her arms up into the air. His hands released her fingers to take her wrists into one hand as his other hand lowered to cup her cheek into his palm. Hearing her breath hitch, seeing her eyes close slowly, Cullen smiled as he lowered his lips to her ear._

_“I would do anything to stay here with you tonight. To hold you in my arms. To see what is beneath your nightgown and robe but I can’t. Not tonight.”_

_Evelyn forced her eyes open to look up at him. The honey color of his eyes seemed darker than usual. This was a different side of Cullen that she had never seen before and it was exciting. When she tried to move closer to him, he pulled away from her again. His desire was building south of his beltline and he was trying desperately to keep it under control._

_He shook his head. “No. We can’t,” he said. “I cannot in good conscious lie down with a woman that is betrothed for marriage less than two weeks from now.”_

_Reluctantly, Evelyn nodded. “And once I am no longer betrothed?”_

_Lowering his head, he kissed her again. “I will not be held responsible for what I would like to do to and with you.” Releasing her wrists, he held them in his palms and kissed the soft skin of her wrists. “I promise I will make this up to you one day soon. But I must ensure your safety tonight.”_

_Evelyn watched as he turned away from her and took several steps forward. Taking her robe, she pulled it around her more to block the chill in the room. The fire needed another log to be thrown on it. Cullen must have seen her reflection in the window because he made his way over to the fireplace to build the fire back up._

_“You think someone is going to come after us tonight?” she asked, seriously. When he did not answer, she placed a hand on his back. “Cullen? What’s wrong?”_

_“The duchess mentioned she was working with Samson. Why Samson is working for Corypheus is beyond me.” He turned to face her. “If he’s behind this then I worry for your safety.”_

_Taking his hand into hers, she stared up at him. “You sound like you know this Samson?”_

_He nodded, closing his eyes. “He was a templar in Kirkwall when I was there. We even shared quarters until he was expelled from the Order. I knew he was an addict but this…” He shook his head, taking a deep breath. “Red lyrium is nothing like the lyrium given by the Chantry. Its power comes with a terrible madness.”_

_“The red templars swarming Haven was enough. Some of them were abominations.”_

_“We cannot allow them to gain strength. The red templars still require lyrium. If we find their source, we can weaken them and their leader.”_

_“We’ll find it, Cullen,” she said as she squeezed his hand, gently. “We will find the source of the red lyrium and destroy it. And we’ll find Samson.”_

_“I pray to the Maker we find him before he finds us…” He pulled her into his arms again, kissing the top of her head. “Before he finds you. I don’t want anything to happen to you, Evelyn. Not now.”_

_Resting her cheek against his chest, she closed her eyes. His body was warm against her. He wore no armor except for his sword at his side._

_“Don’t worry about me, Cullen. You need to worry about yourself.” She pulled back to look up at him. “Let me worry about you for once.”_

_He smiled as a faint laugh came from him. “I’m not used to someone caring about me.”_

_“Then get used to it, Cullen.”_

_Kissing her again, he smiled. “I will look forward to that soon. But for now, I must keep you as my Inquisitor safe.”_

_She allowed him to lead her to the door. One last kiss before he left. Shutting the door behind him, she rested both palms flat against the wooden door and rested her forehead against it._

_“Please be safe.”  
_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After leaving the Winter Palace, Evelyn’s heart weighed heavy with the realization that as soon as she returned to Skyhold she needed to leave immediately for Starkhaven. Her journey would take her through Ferelden to Amaranthine to travel by boat to Ostwick. From there she would ride with her father to Starkhaven. The wedding would take place within two days of her arrival. 

“I need to know what must be done before I leave,” Evelyn asked as she stood at the map on the war council table. 

Troops had been moved from Hinterlands to the Western Approach. The Inquisition forces had secured Griffon Wing Keep and sent soldiers there to help fight against the Venatori that were still lurking around. It would also allow a place for Hawke and Stroud to get to if they needed backup. Evelyn was worried that the only message they had received was from Hawke stating they were looking into a few other things before they would return to Skyhold. The concerns with the Wardens nagged at the back of her mind. 

“Rylen sent word that his men are working to remove enemy forces around the keep,” Cullen said as he looked up from his reports. “He was rather pleased that you agreed to send him to lead this expedition.”

“He deserved it,” Evelyn said as she took another bite out of her apple. 

They left the Winter Palace and returned to the chateau for sleep before leaving early that morning to return to Skyhold. Once arriving they were back to work within a couple of hours. Once dismounting from her horse, Evelyn changed out of her riding clothes into something more comfortable and brushed her hair to braid her hair again. A quick trip by the kitchen she was able to get an apple, some bread and honey butter. 

The morning, before leaving the chateau, she and Cullen had attempted to steal a moment together to talk but had been unable to. She was sure that the Fates were against them. Cullen took it all in stride as he occasionally brushed his fingers over hers when they thought no one was watching. The ride home, they kept their distance to be safe from prying eyes. Returning to Skyhold was an easy distraction for them to remain apart. To stay busy with work as she made final preparations to leave. 

“We’ve been receiving more reports of red templar activity across the Exalted Plains as well as Emerald Graves,” Cassandra mentioned as she pointed to the locations on the map.

“I recommend getting forces to the Emerald Graves first,” Cullen said. “The reports are stating that smugglers are moving the red lyrium through there. There are rumors about Emprise Du Lion as well, but I can’t confirm anything yet.”

“Let’s not forget about the Fallow Mire. There have been reports of Avvars giving out forces trouble,” Leliana said, folding her hands behind her back. “This may need to be looked into soon. Reports of rifts and Solas also mentioned that there may be a shift in the Veil there that will need investigated.”

Sipping her coffee, Evelyn nodded. “I would suggest Solas and a few others to investigate the Exalted Plains. If I remember correctly that there is a Dalish clan there. Maybe Solas could speak with them and see what they can discover.” She lowered the cup and sat it down on the saucer. “I haven’t learned how to duplicate myself yet to take care of the rifts. When I leave Starkhaven I’m going to travel directly to the Approach. If Hawke or Stroud do not contact us before then I’m just going to go in there myself. I’m tired of waiting.”

“We can’t be sure that they are even still alive at this point,” Leliana said as she turned to Evelyn. “We cannot risk sending our army there and –”

“We’re going,” Evelyn insisted as she looked at the spymaster. “We’ve waited too long going because I was chasing my ass around the Winter Palace. If it wasn’t for this stupid wedding –”

“Which reminds me,” Josephine began. “We need to discuss your clothing and an official statement.”

“Please excuse me. I need to meet with my men to get updates,” Cullen said as he walked around the table. As he walked out the door, he heard Evelyn telling Josephine that a seamstress in Starkhaven was working on a dress for her according to the standards of the Vael family required. 

Walking out of the war council room, Cullen pushed the door shut and lowered his head, placing his palm over his face. Moaning slightly, he could not allow himself to listen to wedding plans for Evelyn and Prince Vael. The thought that he may lose her made him sick. 

_“It will all be over soon,”_ he thought as he walked away from the war council room towards Josephine’s office. 

Stepping into the main hall, he was greeted by Varric. The dwarf looked concerned as he approached him.

“I haven’t heard from Hawke yet,” Varric said. “Have you, Curly?”

Shaking his head, Cullen answered, “Not as yet, Varric. The Inquisitor is sending some of the men from Griffon’s Keep looking for them and offer aid. She wants to journey there as soon as she returns from Starkhaven.”

“Starkhaven?” Varric said, rubbing his chin. “She’s actually going through this marriage with Choir Boy, huh? Won’t lie, I did not see that happening.”

“You are not the only one who feels that,” Cullen said. “Please excuse me. I have work to do.”

Varric stood still for a moment, watching the commander enter the rotunda to make his way towards his office. He knew that the Inquisitor was leaving that evening for Starkhaven. As much as he did not want to be on that journey, he knew he needed to be on it. This wedding was going to be a spectacular romantic story to retell or a complete disaster that would make a great story to tell. Either way, he knew he was going to need to speak to the Inquisitor to come along.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cullen stood in his office giving final orders to Blackwall and Krem. He had asked them to ensure that all recruits were being trained, guard rotations taken care of and ensure that Skyhold stayed standing until his return. 

“I want to make sure that everyone is keeping to their duties during my absence,” Cullen said as he looked at the two. “Don’t allow anyone to shirk on their responsibilities just because I’m gone.”

“Right, Commander. No drunken soirees at the Rest while you’re gone,” Krem said, giving him a wink when he saw the look on the man’s face. 

“Aye,” Blackwall said. “We’ll keep them on their toes and combat ready.”

Cullen stood up and stretched his arms out. “The Inquisitor wants you ready, Blackwall. If Stroud or Hawke return with information from Adamant she wants you to help with the mission regarding the Wardens.” Blackwall’s face went blank, unable to read as Cullen looked at him. Frowning, he said, “Something wrong?”

The Warden shook his head. “No. Just concerned about my fellow Wardens. If Corypheus is corrupting them it cannot be good.”

“Yes.” The Commander nodded his head slowly before turning back to Krem. “We have scouts out investigating possible red lyrium shipments. I need you to keep in touch with Leliana about this. I may need the Chargers to look into it if something is found.”

“We’ve got it covered. The boss is on guard duty with the Inquisitor. Chargers are going to make sure it’s all good,” Krem said.

“Thank you,” Cullen said before releasing them to go do their business. 

Everything was ready for him to leave but something was still eating at him. 

“Soft whispers. Gentle touches. Smell of jasmine. Desire creeping in the shadows.”

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. “Speaking of shadows,” he mumbled. Opening his eyes again, he found Cole perched on a bench in the corner of his office. “What can I do for you, Cole?”

“You’re happy but afraid she won’t understand. That Ith’tolan finds you again.”

Walking around his desk, Cullen approached the spirit boy and knelt in front of him. “Ith’tolan?”

Cole tilted his head to the side as he looked at him through the tangled locks hanging across his face. “The desire demon. That is it’s name.”

Clenching the side of his head, Cullen closed his eyes as his head lowered. “Why are you telling me it had a name, Cole?”

“Because it still hunts you. Just like the thing behind the mask hunts her.” Cole reached out to place a hand on the Commander’s shoulder. “You and she are broken in two. When together you are stronger.”

“I wished it was that easy, Cole,” Cullen said as he dropped his hands down. Looking at his trembling hands, he sucked in a long deep breath. “The demon is dead. Solana destroyed it.”

Cole shook his head. “It only went back to the Fade. Where the thing with the mask came from.”

“What is this thing with the mask that you keep talking about? You said it went with the bright light.”

Nodding, Cole dropped to the floor on his knees in front of Cullen. “The thing that wants to hurt her innocence. Just as you were hurt.”

Rubbing his hand across his face, Cullen groaned. “You speak in riddles that my head can’t solve.” 

“Strong but gentle. Course but smooth.” Cole tilted his head to the other side as he looked at Cullen. “Safety when there is none.”

“I wished you could come with us, Cole,” Cullen said as he pushed himself to his feet. “You know who this ‘thing with the mask’ is. If you were there you could tell me. Tell someone who it is.”

Cole stood up and looked at Cullen curiously. “Come?”

Standing in front of his desk, Cullen picked up a mug of coffee to take a long drink. “Yes, Cole. Come with us,” he said. Turning around, he found himself alone. 

Again. 

The spirit boy was gone again without a sound. Cullen’s eyes searched his office for anything that might have told him where the boy had gone but nothing was out of place. Not even a piece of parchment. The only thing different was his headache was not as painful as it was earlier. 

“Shame he can’t train someone to do that,” Cullen said with a smile around the rim of his cup.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Are you ready for this?” Maxwell asked his sister as he dug his hands into the pockets of his robe. 

Standing beside the stable, Evelyn wrapped her cloak around her neck and fastened the buckle. “No. I’m not.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go?” he asked.

Shaking her head, she looked at her brother and waved a finger at him. “Absolutely not, Max. I don’t want you to leave this place until you hear from me again. I took a chance taking you to Halamshiral. I’m not taking another chance on our way back home.”

The young mage looked at his sister, frowning. “You really think our father is that crazed that he’s going to come after me here? At Skyhold?” When she did not answer, Maxwell expression turned worried. “You do, don’t you?”

“Father has always been aloof, cold. Something is different about him that I just can’t figure out. Maybe I’m just being selfish and want to keep you here with me. That I need a friendly face. Someone I can talk to.”

“I thought that was why I was here,” Dorian said as he walked in their direction, leading his horse.

Rolling her eyes, Evelyn shook her head. “I keep you around to prevent me from wearing horrible fashion.”

“Sadly, I need to work on that more,” Dorian said as he eyes surveyed her from head to toe. She was dressed in a modified version of her battle armor. More heavy leather with a cuirass, lighter shoulder and arm armor. Her legs only covered by armor from her knees down. “This current ensemble was not approved by me. What are you trying to go for? Southern peasant class?” He turned to look at Cullen wearing something similar to her and smiled. “But it looks smashing on you, Commander Cullen.”

Cullen stepped forward, lifting an eyebrow as he looked at the Tevinter mage. “I feel like I came in on the middle of this conversation.” He turned to Evelyn. “Do I even want to know?”

She shook her head. “No, you don’t, Commander.” 

“We will be leaving soon. Just let me know,” Cullen said as he walked past her. 

Dorian and Maxwell watched as Evelyn kept her eyes down as Cullen stepped past her. The movement between the two happened so quickly only someone with a trained eye would have noticed their hand brushing against the others as he walked by. As Cullen led his horse away to meet up with the soldiers that would be riding with them, Dorian turned to look at her. His eyes wide, his jaw slacked. 

“You little bitch,” he whispered. “I saw that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she hissed back as she took a step forward.

Both mages looked at each other briefly before turning back to her. Dorian stuck his finger in her face, waving it around. 

“You’re a horrible liar,” Dorian said.

“And you’re a loudmouth,” she retorted. 

Maxwell smiled as he looked at the two. “You know she kissed him again.”

“I did not,” Evelyn said at the same time Dorian said, “I knew it.”

Dorian turned back to her. “Oh, you and I have a lot to talk about, Cousin.”

Evelyn’s cheeks puffed out as she blew out a heavy breath. Turning to her brother, she stuck her finger back in his face. “You little rat. That’s the last time I tell you anything. That was supposed to be a secret.”

The younger sibling smiled, shrugging his shoulders. “Wouldn’t be the first time you’ve told me that.”

Seeing the look on Dorian’s face, Evelyn threw her thumb over her shoulder. “Get lost, Dorian. I need to speak with my brother for a minute.” 

Dorian’s eyelids narrowed as he kept his eyes focused on hers as he walked past her. He was trying his best to scold her for not keeping him updated on everything since they had spoken last. That was when she threatened to throw him off the balcony. When she returned from Halamshiral, she went to him to apologize for her anger but that was all they had discussed. Now she knew he would not let it go until he had heard everything from her about the Winter Palace.

When Dorian was gone, Evelyn turned back to her brother. “I want you to stay here. No leaving. Don’t even be alone if possible.” She stepped forward and smiled. “Maybe keep that little templar close by if you think it will keep you here.”

Maxwell covered his mouth as he cleared his throat. “Yeah…well.”

Giving him a playful punch on the shoulder, her smile grew. “If I need to apologize to her I will.” Stepping back, she laughed. “And next time lock the door or something. Seeing your bare arse is not something I want to see.”

“You didn’t even give me time to open the door, you big druffalo! You barged right in without giving me a chance.”

She dismissed it with a waved hand. “Whatever.” Grabbing the reins of her horse, she patted him on the shoulder. “Make right with Lisa – “

“Lysette,” he quickly corrected.

“ – and fix it,” she finished.

Maxwell nodded as he watched her place her foot in the holder and lift herself up to sit on the saddle. “Here,” he said, removing his hand from the pocket of his robe. “For the ride.”

She took the small, wrapped package and opened it to find several pieces of chocolate inside. “Who said it will make it to the road,” Evelyn said with a wink. 

Maxwell laughed at his sister, shaking his head. The smile slowly faded as she pulled her horse around to leave. “Be careful. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“How can I do anything stupid? You’re staying here,” she said, not giving him any time to retort before she kicked her horse on the side and rode off to meet the others. 

Riding over to the group that would be going with her, Evelyn stopped her horse to face everyone. Josephine, Cassandra and Leliana had been asked to remain to ensure that all orders that Evelyn had given regarding troops, assignments and other duties to be handled. Varric, Bull and Dorian would be going with her for support. Solas was on his way to the Exalted Plains as Vivienne was on her way to Val Royeux for personal business. Sera was still gone with Harding. 

As for Cole, Evelyn had not seen him for a few days. She was not sure if the boy would want to travel with her. Every time she had went to look for him, she could never find him. She had not seen him since the night of the party. Or that she remembered seeing him. 

“If anyone wants to change their mind about going to Starkhaven, say it now,” she said looking at everyone. “I won’t hold it against you.” She turned to look at the rogue dwarf to her left. “Especially you, Varric. I know how much you love the prince.”

“Love has nothing to do with me going,” Varric said. “I’m betting that someone gets murdered during this trip and my money is on Vael.”

Eveleyn lifted an eyebrow as she looked at Varric. “You’re betting someone is going to get murdered? Seriously?” She turned to look at Bull and Dorian. “And you two?”

“Vael,” Bull answered.

“Varric,” Dorian said, looking at the dwarf with a smile on his face. 

Lowering his head, Cullen covered his mouth so no one could see his smile. The Inquisitor turned to look at him and sighed. 

“Commander?”

He shrugged, laughing. “At least I’m not the one dying this trip.”

She shook her head and nudged her horse forward. “This is going to be a long trip. I’m surrounded by children.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Starkhaven makes a detour in Ferelden to a familiar place that Cullen would rather avoid. 
> 
> Surprise guest cameo...

Evelyn had grown more worried the closer they got to Kinloch Hold as they rode on the Imperial Highway. Knowing only that Cullen had served at the Circle there during the Blight. She had only heard small stories of what had happened to him while he was there. Evelyn never pressed for more information, she thought he would tell her if he felt it was necessary. She knew everyone under her charge came from experiences that some wanted to leave behind them, she did not judge. If they wanted to talk to her, then she was willing to listen. Cullen was no different.

As they traveled east, she could see him become more distant as they approached the northern reaches of Lake Calenhad once they passed the Gherlen’s Pass. In the beginning, he was jovial, making light banter with the other members of the party. Talking to his soldiers about a variety of things that did not involve defenses and training. An occasional grunt of disapproval when Varric was recanting a vivid story of meeting Hawke for the first time on the Wounded Coast. The look on his face, his demeanor became sullener as they reached the north. 

“Would you like some?” Evelyn asked as she held out a small wrapped package.

Cullen did not hear her, lost in thought. It was not until she nudged him. He turned to look at her. For a moment he felt lost, unsure who she was until her name finally came to his lips. “I’m sorry, Evelyn. I was…” He lifted his hand to rub at the back of his neck. “Well…I was not here for a moment.”

She pushed her hand against him again, nodding. “That’s all right. It’s easy to let your mind wander when you’re traveling. Do you want some?”

Looking at the small package, he smiled. “Where did you get chocolate?” he asked as he took a piece. 

“Maxwell. I don’t know how he’s getting it or from where but it’s for the best,” she said, taking a small piece. “If I knew where it was coming from, you’d be rolling me into battle.”

For the first time in hours, Cullen laughed. “Now that would be interesting.” Breaking a small piece off the larger piece he held, he placed it in his mouth. “I may need to do a thorough search for contraband in the mage tower when we return.”

Evelyn smiled. “Does our Commander Rutherford have a sweet tooth?” she teased.

Taking a deep breath, Cullen turned to look at her. “We did not get many luxuries in the Order. We accepted what we were fed, clothing provided to us. Chocolate sadly, was not one of those things that the Chantry felt was necessary to be a good, little Templar.”

“Shame I didn’t know this sooner. If all I had to do was wave a piece of licorice in front of you would have been eating out of my hands.”

“My lady, it would have to be something much more enticing than licorice for that to happen,” Cullen said, taking another bite.

“I will have to remember that in the future,” she said.

He lifted his head, cursing at the sky. The clouds were getting thicker and the smell of rain was getting stronger. “We’re going to need to seek shelter for the night.”

Evelyn looked up at the sky. With the mixture of darkening clouds as well as the nightfall it was going to be difficult to continue their journey. “You know this area better than I.”

“Sadly, yes. There’s an inn up the bend,” he said, pointing in the direction. “It’s not much but it’s better than sleeping in the rain. Please excuse me.”

She folded the chocolate back in the package and returned it to the belt pouch that she wore on her side as Cullen rode off. Looking back up at the sky, she watched the flash of lightning streak across the Ferelden sky. For a short time, she enjoyed the beauty of it. Life as Inquisitor did not allow her much time to stop and enjoy the beauty of what was happening around her. Yet even as the rain began to start to fall around them, hitting her face, she smiled for a moment. 

_“Take what you can get, Eve,”_ she thought. The gentle sprinkle began to increase until it was a downpour. _“Even if it’s for a minute.”_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“I want everyone alert. We’re not here to drink the night away,” Cullen told his men as they worked to secure the horses. “We still need to be vigilant during our travels.”

“Aye, sir,” several of his men and women called out as they saluted him before going to work.

Cullen turned, standing in the rain as he looked out over Lake Calenhad. His hands trembled at his side as he stared across the water. There were lights in various windows throughout the hold, showing there was life inside. His heart pounded in his chest, throbbing in his ears. When the thunder crashed overhead, he started.

“Cullen?”

The sound of someone calling his name sounded as if it came from miles away. When he felt a hand on his upper arm, he let out a gasp and spun around, his sword nearly completely removed from its sheath. It was not until he saw the arrow point in his face that he realized what he had done. Varric held Bianca aimed at him, his finger not on the trigger but just enough that he could release it in less than a second.

“I…I am sorry,” he said as he returned his sword to his sheath. 

Varric waited until he saw the blade back in the sheath before lowering Bianca and returning it to the holster across his back. The rain was coming down harder on them, the thunder shaking the ground as the lightning burned across the sky. Cullen could not move; he was ashamed of what he had done. 

“You okay there, Curly?” he asked. “The Inquisitor was worried that you hadn’t come in with your people.”

“I…uhm...” He looked back over his shoulder, shaking his head. “Got distracted.”

The dwarf moved closer to him to stand at his side. Looking across the lake, Varric took in the hold before turning back to the man. “That the place?”

His head slowly nodded. “Yes,” he answered. 

“How long has it been?”

Cullen turned to look at Varric and shook his head. “Not long enough. That day that I took that boat across the lake and landed on this dock was right after the Blight ended.”

“You goin’ to be all right?” the dwarf asked.

“I’ll be fine,” Cullen answered. 

“C’mon. Let’s get inside before Dorian and Bull start having a drinking contest with the bar owner.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Warden, get over here!” a dwarf woman yelled as the little boy ran through the tavern, running into Evelyn as she stood beside the counter.

Evelyn lowered herself to her knee and smiled at the young, dwarven boy who looked about eight years old. “Are you all right?” she asked, looking at the young boy.

“I’m fine,” he said, looking at her with a wide smile on his face. “Are you mercenaries? Soldiers?”

She chuckled, shaking her head. “What’s your name?” she asked.

“Warden, ma’am,” he answered proudly.

“Warden? That’s a great name. My name is Evelyn,” she said.

“Mamma!” Warden yelled as he looked over his shoulder at the woman standing behind him. “She said I got a great name.”

The dwarven woman walked up, placing her hands on his shoulders. “Well, your father thinks it is,” she said, looking down at him. Lifting her head, she looked at Evelyn. “Welcome to the Spoiled Princess. Under new management.” She turned to look over her shoulder at the dwarven man that was behind the bar counter, pouring mugs of mead into them and drinking with the mage and Qunari that sat on the other side of the bar. “That is if he doesn’t drink all of the merchandise.” Sighing heavily, she turned back to Evelyn. “I’m Felsi. What can I get for you?”

“It’s nice to meet you Felsi. We’re looking for a few rooms for tonight if you have anything available,” Evelyn said as she patted the young boy on the head, tousling his reddish strands as she stood up. “We’ll take anything you have.”

“You’ve came a good time,” Felsi said. “The inn’s empty and stupid over there just added some more rooms to the inn.”

“Who ya callin’ stupid, woman?” the bartender shouted with a loud belch. “I’ll ‘ave ya know that I – “

“Fought against the archdemon and a talking darkspawn,” Felsi said, shaking her head. “No one cares, Oghren.”

Evelyn had been following the woman stopped and looked at the bartender. “You’re Oghren? As in Warden Oghren?”

“See, woman! People know me!” Oghren shouted as he looked at his wife. Seeing Felsi roll her eyes and shake her head, he laughed. “I told ya I’m still som’thin’.”

“Oh, yes,” Felsi said, her voice seeping with sarcasm. “You’re something all right.” She turned back to Evelyn and sighed. “Don’t encourage him. Please.”

Laughing, Evelyn nodded. “I’ll behave. Can’t guarantee those two at the bar won’t, Felsi.”

“They’re all the same. No matter where they come from,” the woman said. Throwing a hand up, she waved her to follow. “C’mon. I’ll show you the rooms we have available. I’ll let you decide where everyone goes.”

Evelyn followed her up the small set of stairs to the next level. “Why do you think I’m in charge?”

Felsi stopped and wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing. “Honey, trust me. I’ve been around Grey Wardens, soldiers, mages and nobles on a daily basis. I’m a quick study of who is in charge, who will be leaving good tips. And who that idiot of mine will be tossing out by the end of the night.” She pointed at Evelyn’s hand. “And since you’re wearing the mark of Andraste, I’m going to assume you’ll be the one in charge and leaving good tips.”

Evelyn laughed. “Want a job with the Inquisition, Felsi? I could use a woman like you around.”

“And leave all of this luxury and decadence?” Felsi said with a scoff. “Why would I do that?”

“Oh…I do like you,” Evelyn said as she continued to follow Felsi, trying to remember which rooms they would be able to use for the evening.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cullen followed Varric inside the Spoiled Princess, finding himself surrounded by an uproar of laughter. Bull and Dorian were at the bar with several of his men gathered around the bartender. The dwarf was up on the bar counter holding a broom as if it was a two-handed weapon.

“Sweet Maker,” Cullen muttered. “I’m stuck in this accursed place and he’s here, too.”

Varric looked over his shoulder at the commander and frowned. “You know this guy?”

Eyes closed, head lowered, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, Cullen could feel the throbbing in his ears as the headache that had been brewing for hours began to get worse. “Unfortunately.” Sighing heavily, he shook his head. “Many years ago. During the Blight.”

“Bartender here?”

“Grey Warden actually,” Cullen answered.

Varric spun around to look at the other dwarf to see him swinging the broom around. Iron Bull had to duck his head down to prevent the dwarf from striking his horns as the broom flew through the air. Turning back to Cullen, he looked in disbelief. “This guy? A Grey Warden?”

Nodding, Cullen rolled his eyes. “Yes.”

“Seriously?” Varric said, looking at the dwarf who was now chugging down a full tankard of mead and letting loose a belch that rattled the windows. “Him?”

Sighing, Cullen nodded again. “That Varric, is Warden Oghren. One of the Hero’s of the Fifth Blight.”

Varric continued to look shocked as he watched the dwarf. “Well shit.” Placing his hands on his hips, he shook his head. “I always thought he was taller.”

Cullen’s hand came up to wipe it across his face. He was beginning to think this may have been a bad decision going on this journey. He knew he would need to pass through areas that he had hoped he would never be required to go through. Especially on the other side of the lake from Kinloch Hold. Tonight, he knew sleep would evade him or he would be facing more nightmares.

The sound of youthful giggles pulled him away from his inner pain. Lowering his hand from his face, he found Evelyn walking into the bar from the rear of the building, holding a young dwarven boy in her arms. A smile on her face as she laughed with him as he was talking to her. Even through the pain and anxiety that he was facing, a nervous smile curled his lips as he watched her play with the young boy. 

She approached him, making a fake gagging noise as the boy wrapped his arms around her neck. 

“Warden, this is Commander Rutherford. Leader of the Inquisition armies,” Evelyn said as she lowered the boy to his feet on the floor in front of her.

The boy held out his hand to the Commander. “Hello, Commander,” the boy said. 

Cullen lowered down to his knee, holding out his hand. “Hello, Warden. It is good to meet you.”

“Warden,” Felsi said as she walked up closer to them. “It’s time for bed.”

“But, mamma,” the boy whined as he turned to her. “Can’t I stay up late t’night?”

Tapping the young boy on the shoulder, Cullen smiled. “You must do as your mother wants you to do, Warden. Now go on, get some sleep.”

The boy’s lips puckered to pout but eventually he turned around, taking his mother’s hand so she chould send him off to bed for the evening. “G’night, Commander. Ink…inki…”

“Evelyn,” she said.

Warden smiled. “G’night, Ev’lyn.”

“Good night, Warden.”

Cullen stepped up behind her, brushing his fingers against hers. She spun around, looking up at him. 

“You found yourself a friend,” he said, staring down at her.

She laughed as she pushed back wet strands of hair from her face. “Actually, he ran into me. Nearly knocking me over.” She turned to look across the bar. “Interesting place here out in the middle of nowhere.”

“Templars, farmers, mages all used to come here years ago,” Cullen said, looking around the bar. His mind began to wander off to years ago. Sitting in the corner of the bar, drinking with fellow templars during a rare off time.

“Did you?”

“Did I what?” he asked, turning back to her. 

“Come here before?”

“On rare occasion, yes,” he answered. 

Evelyn frowned as she reached a hand out and hooked her small finger around his. “Are you all right?”

He nodded slowly. “I’m tired. The last few days have been exhausting. With the Winter Palace and now this.”

“It has been some long days, Cullen.”

He turned her hand, so he was able to hold it firmly in his palm. Squeezing it, he smiled. “You should get some rest. I don’t want you falling asleep on your horse tomorrow.”

She was about to protest to tell him she was not tired but the yawn she was covering with her hand was a giveaway. Cullen smiled at her, tilting his head slightly.

“Go rest, Evelyn.”

She nodded. “I will.” Her expression turned to that of worry. “Cullen,” she said, her voice lowered. “You need to try to rest, too.” He was about to protest but she stopped him, shaking her head. “I know it’s not easy for you to be here. I’d be a poor leader if I didn’t know that this place is probably the last place you want to be right now. But try to sleep.” Reaching into the pouch on her side, she pulled out a small potion vial and stuck it in his hand. “It’s Maxwell’s mixture. It helps me sleep and it might help you, too.”

Cullen allowed her to place the vial in his palm and wrap his fingers around it. Inhaling deeply, he slowly blew it back out. This woman before him was unlike any other. Her concern for him was genuine, not asking for anything in return. She cared for those around her, those that followed her without thinking of herself. 

“You may need it tonight,” Evelyn said. She turned her head and nodded in Varric’s direction. “Dorian and Bull are sharing a room so that leaves you to share a room with Varric. He snores.”

“There’s no proof in that,” Varric said, taking a drink from his mug.

“Thank you,” Cullen said, holding the vial tighter in his hand. “I will consider it.”

“Don’t consider it,” she said, covering her mouth to yawn. “Just use it.” Turning away from him, she looked out over the bar. “Get to bed you lot! I’m not picking your drunken arses up in the morn!” With that said, she turned around, gave Cullen a smile and a nod before walking upstairs to her room.

“Oi! She’s a feisty one, ain’t she?” Oghren yelled out. “Reminds me of my ol’ Warden Commander…”

Cullen shook his head when he began to hear the dwarf start a story about the Wardens and the Commander, Solana Amell. He had enough for tonight. If being this close to Kinloch was enough, standing around listening to Oghren retell stories about a woman that he once thought he loved was not how he wanted to spend the remainder of the evening.

Spinning on his heel, he made his way slowly up the steps to find his room. Once inside, he removed his clothing and dressed down to a simple pair of lightweight pants. Hanging his clothing up to allow to dry, he stoked the fire and looked at the vial in his hand. Tonight, may be a good night to begin to trust her brother and take the draught. Anything that would allow him to sleep being this close to the nightmares that haunted his memories would be welcoming. 

Going to the bed, he pulled back the blankets and sat down. Popping the cork off the vial, he quickly drank the purplish contents and laid down on the bed. He prayed to the Maker before closing his eyes that it would be a dreamless night as world began to dissolve around him as he slowly faded off to sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Evelyn was up and dressed early. She well considering she could hear the drunken gathering going on beneath her during the night. A silent prayer was said that she did not have to suffer through a group of hungover soldiers the entire day. A hungover Dorian she was used to but more than that she was not ready for. She half expected to find bodies all over the floor of the bar but what she did find surprised her.

The bar was empty and quiet. No bodies on the floor. The only person up was Cullen who was sitting at the bar with a book before him, drinking from a large mug. The wonderful smell of fresh coffee filled her nose as she walked closer to where he sat. 

“Please tell me there’s more,” she said as she pulled up a barstool beside him. 

“There’s plenty,” he said, standing up to walk around the bar. He picked up the still warm kettle and poured her a mug full of coffee. “Felsi was gracious enough to say i could make some before she went back to sleep. Apparently, it was a long night.”

“Why am I not surprised,” she said, shaking her head. Closing her eyes, she took a sip of the coffee and smiled around the rim of the mug. “This is stronger than what we get back at Skyhold.”

Cullen nodded as he sat back down beside her. “Quite. You’re used to that stuff Josephine gets brought in from Orlais. This is Ferelden coffee.”

Turning to look at him, her smile grew. “There’s a lot about Ferelden I still have to learn about.”

His hand moved across the countertop to cover hers. Twining his fingers with hers, he enjoyed being able to just sit with her, drink coffee and be able to hold her hand without people staring them down or questioning them. “There is.” Lowering his head briefly, he inhaled deeply before lifting his eyes back to hers. “Maybe when this is over we could spend some time together.”

“I would like that very much, Cullen,” she said. “Did you sleep well?”

Taking a long breath, he nodded slowly. “I was able to sleep some. I must thank your brother for that.”

Taking another drink, she sat the mug back down. “Good.” She turned on the stool to face him better. “I was afraid that you wouldn’t. I know this is hard for you to be here. This close to the hold.”

Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, Cullen closed his eyes and squeezed her hand that he held. It was not until she placed her other hand against his cheek that he opened his eyes. He found himself staring into her emerald eyes, full of concern.

“You don’t have to tell me, Cullen. When you want to, I’ll listen. But I will never ask you to share something you don’t want to,” she said, her voice low and soft. 

Releasing her hand, he cupped his hands over her cheeks to pull her closer to him to kiss her. The kiss was quickly cut too short for them because they heard rumbling from the rear of the bar. They parted and turned away from each other. Evelyn smiled when she saw Warden come running from the rear of the bar in her direction. 

“Ev’lyn!” he said, jumping into her arms. 

Evelyn sat him on her lap, letting him hug her. “You really don’t get a lot of visitors, do you?”

“We get visitors,” Felsi said as she tied her hair behind her back. “Most people just ignore him.” Picking up her apron, she wrapped it around her waist. “You on the other hand, you made the mistake of talking to him.”

“He’s a wonderful young man,” Cullen said, looking at the young boy. “Are you named after your father? He’s a Warden.”

“Named him after my commander,” Oghren said as he came from behind. The dwarf was yawning loudly as he stretched his arms. “Warden Commander Amell.”

Evelyn turned to look at Oghren, deep in thought. “Oghren, can I ask you a question?” she asked as she shifted Warden from one leg to the other. “We’re investigating something about the Orlesian Wardens all turned up missing.”

He stroked his fingers down the braids of his beard. “Ya workin’ for that dipstick, Alistair?”

Cullen shook his head. “No. We’re with the Inquisition.”

The dwarf looked at Cullen through narrowed eyes and began to point at the commander. “I know you. You’re that – “

“Have you been hearing the Calling?” Evelyn blurted out. “All of the Wardens in Orlais are hearing the Calling?”

Tapping the side of his head with the palm of his hand a couple of times, he laughed loudly. “I ‘ear so much I don’ know iffin its real or not.”

Felsi rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she sighed. Seeing the concern in Evelyn and Cullen’s face, she slides her hands into the pockets of her apron. “He hasn’t said anything about hearing anything. When Amell came through her months ago, she mentioned something about it. Told me to watch him.”

“Solona was here?” Cullen asked. 

She nodded. “She blew in here a few months ago after visiting the hold across the lake. Had a couple drinks then took off. She told me to watch him and if he started acting stupid to get him to Denerim.”

Evelyn turned to Cullen to say something about the information they were just given about Oghren not hearing the Calling. She held back when she saw Cullen turning to look out the window at Kinloch Hold. She turned back to Felsi, thanking her for the information.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Amaranthine isn't an easy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting earlier this morning. I actually wrote 3 versions of this chapter and scrapped the first 2, ending with this update. No matter how hard I try to plan something, my characters want to go somewhere else. Either that or the copious amounts of meds I'm taking for this sinus infection is doing me in. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Are you all right?” Cullen asked as he looked down at his charge as she laid on the floor of the Harrowing Chamber._

_The woman’s eyes fluttered slightly as she regained consciousness. A trembling hand lifted to push back her hair from her face as she felt several pairs of hands lifting her up from the ground to sit up. “I…I think so.”_

_“Congratulations, young lady,” First Enchanter Irving said as he stood in front of her. “You have passed your Harrowing.”_

_She smiled as she allowed the templar beside her to help her to her legs. Legs weak, hands shaking as she stood up. The Harrowing took more out of her than she thought it would. Irving placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder, looking at her._

_“You will be back to normal soon, Solana,” Irving said. “You should go back to your quarters and get some rest.”_

_“Cullen!” Knight-Commander Gregior called out from the chamber. “Escort Mage Amell back to her quarters.”_

_Cullen nodded as he stepped up to the mage. “Mistress Amell, are you capable of going on your own? Will…um…will you need assistance?”_

_Solana looked at him, shaking her head. “I’ll be fine. Thank you.”_

_They walked quietly out of the chamber and down the corridor. Every now and then she would need to stop and rest her hand against the wall to regain her balance. The templar beside her would hesitate as if he wanted to reach out and help her but stopped each time._

_As they reached her quarters, they paused. Solana turned to the templar and smiled._

_“Were you there? During it all?”_

_“I..uh…yes. I’m, um, glad to see your Harrowing went smoothly.”_

_Looking up at him, she smiled. “Why are you stuttering, Cullen?”_

_“What. I…uh…I’m fine,” he said, reaching up to run his gloved hand over his neck. “I…uh. I’m just glad you’re all right. You know.”_

_Solana nodded. “Me, too. Would you really have struck me down if something happened?”_

_The templar’s head lowered, a heavy breath escaping him. “I would have felt terrible about it, Solana. But…bit I serve the Chantry and the Maker, and I will do as I am commanded.”_

_Looking down each side of the corridor, she turned back to him and motioned with a nod to her quarters. “Maybe we could go elsewhere and…” She stepped forward until they were painfully close. “Continue our discussion?”_

_She walked past him, running a finger across his chest as she moved around him. Cullen looked down the corridor, finding it empty. He followed her into her quarters and pushed the door closed. Solana ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands moved to her waist to kiss her deeply. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against hers._

_“I was so worried about you,” he said. “There for a moment…I…I wasn’t sure if you’d come back.”_

_Lifting her lilac eyes to his, she smiled. “There for a moment I wasn’t sure I was coming back. It wasn’t what I had thought it would be.”_

_Cupping her chin in his palms, he continued to look down at her worried. “I thank the Maker that you were able to return. It would have been my duty to…”_

_“Kill me?”_

_Closing his eyes, his head slowly nodded. “Yes. It was my duty to make the final blow if you fell under control of a demon.” He opened his eyes to look at her once again. “I don’t know if I could have done it.”_

_She placed her palm under his chin, rubbing her finger across his scruffy cheek. “I’m glad you didn’t have to, Cullen.”_

_Pulling her back in for another kiss, he held her tight against his body. Stepping back, he held her hand in his and squeezed gently. “I have to get back on duty before they come looking for me.”_

_Kissing his cheek, she giggled. “Get back to protecting us mages, Cullen.”_

_Walking to the door, he took the handle and looked back over his shoulder at her. “Get some rest, Solana. I will always remain here for you.”_

_Solana smiled, running a finger down her black curls to push it behind her ear. “And I will be here for you, Cullen.”_

Being near Kinloch Hold was painful to him. Memories that he had wanted to push back in the deep recesses of his mind, behind the locked doors that he had created. But something Cole had told him crept back into his thoughts. _Let her open the doors to help you close them again._ It did not make sense to him. 

Maybe there was something to the cryptic message that the spirit boy had given him. What it was he did not know. Especially now why did the spirit tell him the name of the desire demon that held him captive. Cole was most likely just trying to help him, but whey be so specific and tell him about the demon? Why tell him its name? Was there a reason for it all? 

It still ate at him what Cole had said. Twice he mentioned the thing with the mask. Who wore the mask that was out to hurt the Inquisitor? Who was the bright light that took it away? He wished that he had been able to speak to Cole again, but he had not seen him before they left Skyhold for the journey. 

Looking back over his shoulder, his eyes searched her out as she rode behind the party with Dorian at her side and Bull closely behind. When they first left the Spoiled Princess the other day she had been near the front of the party but over time she had fell further back to the rear with the mage and mercenary who stayed close to her side. Sighing heavily, he turned back to the road ahead. He knew that he had became distant right before they left. Shutting himself off from her when they were speaking with Oghren and his wife, Felsi. 

When they camped that night, she had gone straight to her tent and stayed there. The next day, she was up and riding in the back again. He would need to speak with her once they reached Amaranthine. An apology would be a good start and a rather long explanation that would bring up some unpleasant memories.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _“It makes no sense,”_ Evelyn thought to herself. _“The King isn’t hearing anything and he’s in Denerim. Oghren isn’t hearing anything where he’s at. Blackwall says he’s not hearing anything either. But Stroud was. But all from or near Orlais are hearing it. Is it just certain Wardens? Is it where they’re located?”_

She kept playing everything that she knew through her mind. In between trying to figure out why the Wardens were disappearing. She knew she should be in the Western Approach right now, searching with Hawke and Stroud but she still needed to deal with this wedding. A wedding that she wanted nothing to do with. 

“So…are you going to tell me what I want to know? Or am I going to need to make a scene?” Dorian asked as he looked at the woman riding beside him in silence.

Feeling the stares from the man beside her, Evelyn turned to look at the necromancer. “What?”

Frowning, he looked at her before turning back to the road before them. She had been riding near the rear of the party most of the day with himself and Bull riding behind her as back up. That morning they had continued on the Imperial Highway and he noticed that Cullen had taken point with his soldiers while she remained in the back with them. Varric was somewhere near the middle, telling stories just as he had been most of the journey. 

“Why do I even try to talk to you?” Dorian asked. 

“Because no one else will listen to you talk about utter nonsense all the time,” Bull said from behind them.

Dorian lifted a fist into the air and raised a middle finger while keeping his eyes forward. “As I was so rudely interrupted by the mass of muscle back there.” Looking at her, he continued. “Don’t tell me you’ve ran him off already after one kiss.”

She shook her head. “I’m fine, Dorian. I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Would it have anything to do with the Ferelden ex-templar that’s sitting up front?” he asked, cocking an inquisitive eye at her. 

Her right shoulder lifted in a half shrug before repositioning herself on the saddle. “A little. Mostly about what’s happening with the Wardens. What I’m going to do when I have to face my father again. Or when I have to face Sebastian.”

“And what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know, Dorian. I need to get to the Western Approach and find out what the damned Wardens are up to.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Dorian said.

Shaking her head, she said, “I don’t know. I guess if I must, I’ll marry him. I mean, there’s worse people I could have gotten betrothed to.” She turned to him, searching for an answer. “Right?”

Dorian ran a finger over his mustache and clicked his tongue. “What beautiful children you would have.” He lifted an eyebrow, turning to her. “That is if your Chantry brother has given up his vow of chastity.”

“Really don’t want to think about that one, Dorian.” She shuttered. Turning to him, she shivered again. “I do mean I really don’t want to think about that.”

“And what of your father?” Dorian asked. “What are you going to do if you find a way not to marry Vael?”

“Probably get disowned,” she said. “Not that it matters anyway. I’m the spare and a woman so it doesn’t matter for my father. My entire future was to be married off to the first noble that wanted me or to shove me onto the Chantry or Templar order.”

“Forced marriage,” Dorian scoffed. “Been there.”

She nodded. “I know, Dorian. I’m sorry for bringing up bad memories.”

“Sounds like you both have daddy issues,” Bull said.

Turning to look over her shoulder at Bull, she said, “That’s an understatement.”

“That’s the nice thing about the Qun. We don’t have parents or family,” Bull said. “That way we don’t have to deal with this shit.”

Evelyn slowed her horse so she could ride alongside Iron Bull. “You don’t know your parents? Or if you have a brother or sister?”

Shaking his head, Bull continued. “No need to know. We all have a purpose in life. We have sex only when necessary for breeding. No marriage, no emotions to mess with.”

“Sex is just sex,” Dorian asked. 

“Sure it is,” Bull answered. “Every now and then it’s good to work off the frustration. Shake the sheets. Rattle the walls. Break a bed. As long as you use your safe words.”

Evelyn’s eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Bull curiously. “What do you mean safe words?”

Laughing, Bull turned to her. “You know, safe words. Something you say when you and your partner are busting windows.”

“You’re talking about…” She paused as she tried to wrap her mind around it. When she saw the smirk on Bull’s face right before he winked at her, it finally hit her wheat he was talking about. The blush colored her skin from her neck up to her cheeks. 

Dorian’s jaw slacked a little as he turned to look back at her. “Cousin? Are you a – “

“Shut up, Dorian!” she shouted.

Her eyes turned away from the Tevinter mage when she felt the stares of several others from the party. A pair of amber eyes from the front met hers only for a second before she turned away embarrassed. 

“Sorry,” she said, trying to cover her face so no one could see her blushing. 

Bull chuckled beside her. “We can talk about this later, Boss.”

“I think you’ve corrupted her poor ears enough,” Dorian said. 

Evelyn pulled her hood over her head, to try to hide herself from more humiliation. Seeing the city gates of Amaranthine was not coming soon enough. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Amaranthine was a thriving coastal city on the edge of the Waking Sea and the Amaranthine Ocean. Farmers, merchants, tradesmen, sailors were busy moving around the city as they entered. They tried to look like everyday travelers as they entered the city. No banners, no insignias worn. They did not want to draw attraction to themselves. 

They took the road up Pilgrim’s Path from the North Road. Evelyn had wanted to travel to Vigil’s Keep for more information from the Warden’s that remained there but Oghren advised not to. He said the only person that would even speak to them would be Nathaniel Howe, but he had not been seen or heard from in years. Oghren said he would try to see if he could send word out to reach Howe, but he could not guarantee anything. 

Varric mentioned meeting Howe in the Deep Roads with Hawke years ago. They were investigating red lyrium and mapping the area they were in during their expedition. The dwarf really did not add much to the story that he had not mentioned before or what was in his book about the Champion of Kirkwall. Evelyn wished she were able to talk to another Warden about what was going on. There was much more to this than what Erimond had admitted to at the Ritual Tower. 

Once arriving in Amaranthine, Evelyn dismounted and turned the reins of her horse over to one of the Inquisition soldiers. Thanking him, she turned to look around the city. Growing up, she never had the chance to come to the city. Her mother was afraid of what she might see, saying it was too dangerous for her to be there. 

Winifred Trevelyan had tried her best to teach Evelyn everything there was to be a proper, noble woman as she grew up. How to behave, what to wear, what to say and when not to speak. Her mother would be ashamed of her if she were alive right now if she knew that she was trying to avoid marrying to secure Ostwick’s stability. 

“The inn is to the north of here,” Cullen said, stepping up from behind. “Just on the other side of the Chantry.”

“I want to go to the Chantry before we set sail,” she told him as she pushed the strap of her saddlebag up further on her shoulder. “Either tonight or tomorrow morning.”

Looking at her, he scratched the side of his head. “I’ll see what can be done.” Seeing the look of insistence on her face, he sighed. “Yes. I will escort you to the Chantry.”

“Good,” she said as she turned and began to follow Dorian and Bull towards the inn. 

The Crown and Lion was busy. People sat around the room at table, standing near the fireplace or by the bar. Evelyn weaved her way through the crowd to get to the innkeeper. Varric was already there, getting rooms and ordering drinks. As the innkeeper handed Varric a set of keys, she snatched one out of his hand and winked.

“Thanks,” she said before turning away and leaving. “I’ll be in my room if anyone needs me, Varric.”

Stepping forward, Cullen looked down at the dwarf as he turned to face him. “Has she said anything to you recently?”

Varric shook his head. “Not really. She’s talked with Sparkler and Tiny but that’s about it, Curly. Sparkler said she’s distracted. Tiny said something that made no sense at all.”

“What was that?” Cullen asked as his eyes followed her through the bar as she went upstairs. 

Shrugging, Varric said, “Something about rose buds opening and whatever shit he was rattling on about.” He looked up at Cullen. “I have no damn clue what shit Tiny’s talking about half the time. All I know is my ass hurts from riding that nag all day. I need a drink, food, and a bed.”

Cullen nodded as the dwarf passed him and walked away, leaving him there alone. Gathering his men together, he gave everyone their orders for the evening. Once everything that he needed to take care of was handled, he decided maybe now would be a good time to get some rest. Last night had been surprisingly restful. Only a few little memories crept into his dreams, but they were quickly pushed away. Varric’s snoring did help as much as Cullen did not want to admit it. It prevented him from falling into a deep sleep where the dreams haunted him the most.

Picking up his bag, he walked through the bar to the stairs. He would be on second shift to make sure everything remained safe. He was not looking forward to the ride across the Waking Sea to Ostwick. His journey from Jader to Kirkwall was an uneasy one when he left Kinloch for the Gallows. 

Blowing out a breath, he rounded the corner to look for his room. When he turned, he found a guard standing outside of the Inquisitor’s room. His room would be directly across the hall from hers. When leaving The Spoiled Princess, he told himself that he was going to speak with her about Kinloch however the further away they got he changed his mind. Partly out of fear telling her about his time there, about what happened. He knew if he wanted to have a relationship with her after she was free from her betrothal, he would need to tell her all. Just not right now. Nearly ten years was still not long enough for him. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was dark when he woke up, trying desperately to catch his breath. His lungs struggled for air, feeling as if he had been smothered. Eyes widened, hair slick with sweat that trickled down his forehead. Cullen’s body trembled. Looking around the room, he tried to familiarize himself with where he was. Finding Varric, snoring on the bed across the room from him, he slowly began to remember where he was. 

Wiping the sweat off his face with the sleeve of his shirt, Cullen tossed the sheets off his bed and sat up. Slowly feeling more alert, he stood up on shaky legs and began to get dressed. Quietly, he left the room. Pausing, he saw a light beneath the door of the Inquisitor’s room. The new guard was on duty greeted him as he exited his room.

“Commander,” the woman said as she saluted him. “All is well, sir.”

Sliding his arm into his cloak, he nodded. “The Inquisitor?”

The guard looked down at the crack between the door and floor before turning back to Cullen. “Appears she is still reading, sir. William said she took a meal in her room and has inside since I took shift.”

“Thank you, Chola.” He stepped forward to the door, nodding at the guard. “I’m going to discuss plans for tomorrow’s travel. Why don’t you go grab a bite to eat? I think I had heard that the kitchen will still be open.”

“Thank you, sir,” she said, nodding her head slightly before leaving. 

Standing in front of the door, Cullen lifted his fist to knock but hesitated. Lowering his arm back to his side, he ran his hands through his hair and took a long, deep breath. It was too late to call Chola back to return to her post. He needed to commit to his plans even though he was not sure what those plans were. Just as he lifted his fist a second time to knock, he heard a voice from the other side of the door.

“Come in, Cullen. Or are you just going to stand there?”

Wiping his sweaty hands down his trousers, he reached out for the doorknob and turned it. Pushing the door open, he found her sitting on the bed with the blankets over her legs. A candle burning on the bedside table as she held a book in her hands. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you,” Cullen said as he stepped inside and shut the door. “I saw the light on…”

“Wanted to discuss travels tomorrow?” she said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Returning the ribbon to her book, she slowly closed it. “What do you want, Cullen?”

He lifted his eyes to look at anything but her as she sat on the bed in nothing but her nightgown. “I…I honestly don’t know.”

Evelyn tilted her head to the side, looking at him shift nervously as he stood there. Blowing out a huff, she patted the bed beside her. “Come here.”

“I don’t think that’s – “

“Don’t care, Cullen,” she said as she wagged a finger at him. “Sit.”

Walking over to the bed, he started to sit down on the corner until he told him no and pointed to the space beside her. Slowly nodding, he moved to the head of the bed and sat down. His eyes still facing away from her, staring at the wall. 

Evelyn stared at his back, frowning. Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. “What can I do for you, Cullen?”

Clearing his throat, Cullen ran his sweaty hands down his thighs to try to dry them. “We’ve secured passage on a boat named _The Morningway_. Captain Aigar will be waiting for us midday.”

“Uh huh,” she said, opening her book again. 

“He said that it should be a couple days journey to Ostwick. He believes the weather will be on our side.”

Turning the page, she continued to read. “Uh huh.”

“This time of year is mild in the Marches. We should make good time through the mountains.”

Evelyn brushed back her hair from her face, turning the page again. “Uh huh.”

His eyebrows furrowed as he turned around, angry. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Um…yeah,” she said, still looking at the written words of her book. “Something about weather and mountains.”

Turning around on the bed, Cullen took the book from her and snapped it closed. “You have not heard a word I said.”

Turning her head, she faced him. His amber eyes glared back at her as she looked at him. “Now you know how I felt when we left the inn two days ago. I tried talking to you about all of this the other day, but you shut me off.” 

Cullen had not really looked at her when he came into her room. He had been focused on everything but her. He watched as she blew out a heavy puff of air as she ran her fingers through her long, brown hair that hung down over her shoulders and back. He never noticed the subtle curls in her hair before. Or the red highlights blended with the brown in the candlelight. The emerald of her eyes looked darker in the pale light. 

Tossing the sheets off her legs, she sat her book down on the table and stood up. Walking to the chair across from her, she picked up a robe and slide it over her arms and tied the belt around her waist. Evelyn turned back to see him standing up and walking around the bed. “Look, Cullen. I don’t know what you want – “

“I want you to kiss me,” he said, quickly narrowing the distance between them and reaching out his hands to cup her chin in his palms.

She leaned forward at his urging and was about to kiss him when she stopped. “What are you trying to tell me?”

Pulling away, he stared down at her surprised. “What?”

Placing her palms over his scruffy cheeks, she gazed up into his emerald eyes. “You want to tell me something but you’re afraid to. What is it?”

Lowering his head, he rested his forehead against hers. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply her scent. “I have so much to tell you, but I just don’t know how.” His eyes opened to stare into hers once again. “Or if I told you, would you still remain.”

Running her thumb across his cheek, she smiled. “Sadly, you’re stuck with me until we defeat Corypheus or you find a better job. I mean, I heard King Alistair’s looking for a new captain of the guard.”

“Maker, no. Templar training with him was more than enough time I want with him.”

Pulling away, she looked at him. “You trained as a templar with the king?”

Nodding, he said, “Yes, sadly.” Kissing her forehead, he continued. “But that is not what I need to talk to you about.”

“Come and sit with me and we can talk,” she said as she took his hand and lead him to the bed. When he hesitated as they approached the bed, she turned back to look at him. “I’m not going to stand here and talk. Sit here and hold me. Talk to me about whatever you want.”

She took her robe off and draped it over the chair before climbing back onto the bed and pulling the blankets over herself. Pointing to the spot beside her, she patted the bed as she drew back the blankets. 

“Sit, Cullen. Talk to me.”

Nodding, he climbed into the bed beside her and allowed her to pull the blankets up over his legs. Resting his back against the wall behind him, he wrapped his arm around her back to pull her to his side. Kissing the top of her head, he smiled when she leaned into him to rest her head on his shoulder.

“Where do you want me to begin?” he asked.

“Wherever you feel comfortable with,” she answered, wrapping her arm across his body to snuggle closer to him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Evelyn talk about the Hero of Ferelden. Evelyn questions her memories as well as tell Cullen a secret. An unexpected escort arrives at Amaranthine.

“I had attended Solona’s Harrowing. She was one of my charges,” Cullen said as he ran a finger leisurely up and down the length of her upper arm. “She was a lovely woman.”

Evelyn smiled when she heard him describe the Hero of Ferelden as _lovely_. Ruthless. Courageous. Brave. Not lovely. “Lovely?”

“It was a youthful infatuation on my part,” he said as he twined the fingers of his other hand together with hers as she continued to lean against his body. “It’s a feeling that I had forsaken until recently.” Kissing the top of her head, he smiled. “That is until I fell in a bush while sparring.”

Playfully slapping him across the chest, she snorted. “And? Did you ever act on it?”

“She was one of my charges. Even if she felt the same it would have been inappropriate.” He watched as her head tilted back so she could look up at him through tangled waves of brown hair. Sighing, he nodded. “Yes. There were moments of stolen kisses and quiet conversations but nothing more. I was still a Templar. Ordered to protect her and all of the mages of the Hold from themselves and the world.”

Evelyn nodded as she readjusted her body against his. “Have you seen her again? After she left for the Wardens?”

“I did…once. Solona along with Alistair freed the tower during the Blight. I would be dead or mad had it not been for her.” He closed his eyes, lowering his head. Resting his cheek against the top of her head, he squeezed her hand that he held. “I was in a sorry state when she found me. The things I said were…unkind…untoward. I regret them now. I wished she knew that now.”

“Cassandra said she was unable to find her when they went looking for her. The king said she was on a mission,” Evelyn said.

“Yes. Cassandra and Leliana was looking for Solona to go to the Conclave. When they couldn’t find her, they began their search for Hawke.”

She chuckled. “And you see how well that went.”

Cullen laughed. “She may not admit it, but I do believe Cassandra feels that Varric may be right. We don’t know if Solona or Hawke would have survived the explosion.”

Turning her left hand over, she looked at her palm. “But I did,” she said with a heavy heart. “I still have no memory about what happened. I remember traveling there. I vaguely remember Maxwell leaving for Haven to get supplies for Uncle Adolf. After that, nothing.”

Lifting his head, he stared down at her. “I’m certain your memories will return.” 

Pulling away, she looked at him. “What if I don’t want them to return? What if I remember something that I don’t want to? What if we find out that I did cause the explosion?”

Releasing his hold on her, he cupped her cheeks in his palms and kissed her forehead. “I can honestly say that I do not believe you are capable to cause the explosion, Evelyn. I have seen evil; you are not that.”

She laughed. “What makes you think I’m not evil?”

Cullen tilted his head, looking at her with a smile on his face. “Because I’ve looked into your eyes and have not seen that evil that men or women have deep down. You are not evil.”

She wanted to protest but stopped to cover her mouth as she yawned. Cullen pulled her back to his side, wrapping his arm around her as he pulled the blankets back up to cover them as he sat there. 

“Get some sleep, Evelyn,” he said, kissing the top of her head once again. 

“I’m not tired,” she said, yawning again. “Maybe a little.” She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body as she sat beside him with his arms around her. “Will you stay with me?”

“As you ordered, my lady. I will remain at your side,” he said, resting his cheek against the top of her head as his eyes closed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cullen woke up, his back stiff from sitting up all night. Looking down at the sleeping woman beside him, he smiled. The stiffness and pain he felt was all worth it just to wake in her arms. The feel of her body against his even if it was only physically was something he had long since forgotten how wonderful it was. 

His fingers moved to push back the brown tendrils from her face as she slept. Her head resting on his shoulder just as it was when she had fell asleep during the night. His shirt a little damp from her open mouth against his tunic. _“I could get used to this,”_ he thought, kissing her on the top of her head. 

“Good morning,” he whispered, feeling her body move slightly against his. 

Closing her mouth, she lifted her fist to rub at her tired eyes. “Is it?”

He turned to look at the faint light of the sun coming in through the flimsy fabric curtains. “I believe so. Are you ready for today?”

“Maker, no,” Evelyn answered quickly as she forced herself up. “I hate being in a boat.”

“Water sickness?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Confined spaces.” Seeing the questioning look on his face, she forced a smile. “Come with me to the Chantry.”

He nodded. “I did promise you that I would.”

“Thank you, Cullen.” The smile faded into a frown. “Um…you’ve been in here all night.”

He nodded, realizing what she was meaning. “And I’m about to leave your room at first light.” He covered his face, shaking his head. “Let the rumors begin.”

“No one is going to care, Cullen,” she reassured him. “I don’t.”

“But the thought of indiscretion prior to your marriage,” he said. “It will not look good, Evelyn.”

She shrugged, tossing the sheets off her body as she climbed out of the bed. “That’s between me and the Maker.” She turned back to him as she gathered her clothes. “Now get yourself together and I’ll meet you out front. I want to go to the Chantry before I have to get on that forsaken boat.”

“Ship,” he corrected. 

She tossed a pillow at his back as he got out of bed. “Whatever. Just get ready to go. Or I’ll leave you behind.”

o-o-o-o-o-o

Evelyn stood by the front door of the Crown and Lion waiting for Cullen to join her. It was still early enough in the morning that not many people were out and about. A pair of merchants were opening their stores. A pair of Chantry sisters were sweeping the steps leading up to the chantry. 

“You shouldn’t be out here alone,” Cullen advised as he stepped outside. “This isn’t the safest place for a woman to be out on their own.”

She looked up at him. “I’m going to the Chantry, Cullen. It’s probably the safest place that I can think of.”

He frowned, staring down into her emerald eyes. “The Chantry can be just as dangerous as any other place in this city. I’ve been here before, there is nothing safe about Amaranthine.”

Sucking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes and shook her head. “Good thing I have you here to escort me, isn’t it?”

She turned and began to walk away leaving him where he was. Cullen rotated his neck to work the kink out of it before chasing after her again. By time he reached her, she was opening the doors to the Chantry and walking down the aisle towards the front. Pausing by the door, he watched her step between two pews and lower herself down to her knees, hands folded together as her head lowered in prayer. 

Looking around, Cullen saw the Chantry was nearly empty except for three Chantry sisters that he could see near the front as they lit candles. Slowly walking down the aisle, he moved into the pew behind her and lowered himself to his knees. Folding his hands together, his eyes closed immediately in prayer. Years of preparation as a Templar, being a devout Andrastian all his life had trained him as he was. 

After several minutes of silence, she finally spoke.

“Can I ask you something, Cullen?”

His head lifted to look at her back. She was still kneeling, head down. Nodding, he said, “Anything.”

“Do you think I’m able to do everything that people think I should be doing?” she asked. “Do you think I can defeat Corypheus and save everyone? That the Maker has chosen me to save Thedas?”

Taking a deep breath, Cullen was not expecting questions like this from her. Asking about Kinloch Hold, asking more about Solona, asking about Kirkwall…those were questions he was expecting. Not her questioning her belief. He realized as he heard the questions replay in his mind that he had not thought about it before. Not on the level that she was wanting an answer for.

“I don’t know,” he answered. Opening his eyes, he watched as she lowered her forehead to rest it on top of the wooden pew in front of her. “I know that’s not the answer that you wanted from me.”

Reaching an arm out, he placed his hand on her back. He could feel her breathing was ragged, she was crying. Her sobs faint as her head remained bowed. 

“Evelyn?” he called her name softly. “Please, talk to me.”

Lifting her head, she wiped the tears from her eyes with the glove that covered her left hand. “Before I left from Ostwick to travel to the Temple with Max, my uncle and cousins, I stood at the Ostwick Chantry and recited my vows.”

Cullen continued to stare at her back. She had yet to turn around to face him, but he could tell her eyes were now focused on the statue of Andraste in the front of the Chantry. “I don’t understand.”

“I committed myself to service however Divine Justinia deemed I was worthy to perform,” she said, swiping at the tears on her cheeks. A wry laugh came from her. “A life of servitude to Andraste and the Maker Himself. To remain obedient to the most holy, submitting myself to whatever whim was deemed adequate to my insignificant abilities.”

The confession was a surprise to him. He knew from the beginning that she had trained to be a Templar but never had completed her vigil or taken her first draught of lyrium. He also knew that she had trained to be an initiate to the Chantry. It had been her mother’s wishes because she had no interests in marriage especially after her brother’s magic began to manifest. 

“I am exactly the heretic that Brother Roderick accused me of,” Evelyn said. “I don’t even remember how I got this mark. I don’t remember much about that day or the days that followed until I woke up in irons around my wrists. Chained for bearing a mark on my hand because I had been cursed to live after the destruction. A destruction that I could have caused.”

He reached his hand out to place it on her back. “You did not cause the destruction, Evelyn. Corypheus did. Cassandra and Leliana was there when you closed the rift at the Temple. They saw the vision. You tried to save the Divine.”

Shaking her head, she pulled away from him. “But I failed, didn’t I?” Standing up, she pulled the glove off her hand and held it out in front of her. “The last thing I remembered before waking up with Cassandra’s sword at my throat with this thing was telling Maxwell to hurry up in Haven.”

Standing up, he reached out to take her hand into his. Looking down at the mark that had a faint glow to it, he shook his head. “Why do you question yourself, Evelyn? You are nothing like what Roderick or his sycophants believed of you.” Lifting his eyes, he took his free hand to place it under her chin to lift her head to allow their eyes to meet. “There is no one across Thedas that I would follow as I do you.”

“Then why do I feel like the world is crumbling all around me, Cullen? I let my anger, my rage gets the best of me at times and I don’t have control. How can anyone, especially you trust me.” 

He stepped out of the pew, pulling her along with him. Placing his hands on her waist, he moved into her warmth to look down at her. “We all struggle with finding our place. Sometimes it’s not quite what we expected it would be.”

She stepped out of his embrace and walked up to the statue of Andraste. “Today is the day that my mother threw herself off the balcony.” Looking up, she stared at the statue. “I don’t care what my father or his captain of the guard said. It wasn’t an accident.”

Taking several steps forward, Cullen moved closer to her and stood behind her. “Your brother said she fell.”

“My father told him that and I didn’t say anything to make him think otherwise.” Folding her arms across her chest, she shook her head. “My father’s behavior began to change several years ago. Right around the time that Max’s powers began to show up. He became cold, distant. He spoke poorly to my mother. To me. Luca became his obsession because he knew that Max wouldn’t be able to rule since he was a mage and I was a mistake.”

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Cullen moved even closer to her to bring her back against his chest. Placing a soft kiss on the top of her head, he wanted her to know he was there for her. 

“He might not have pushed her, but he drove her to it. The bruises on her body was not from the fall. I wore those same bruises.”

He turned her around to face him. “That day in the Chantry? That was your father?”

She nodded. “Yes.” Shaking her head, she dismissed it. “Bruises heal, Cullen. The memories are supposed to fade but they don’t.” Evelyn stared at him. “I just want you to know that whatever happens when we get to Starkhaven just know that I do care for you.” She brushed the back of her hand across her cheek to wipe a tear away. “I can’t make any promises about the future or if we’ll have a future together. But know I would do anything for you to see you safe.”

“As I would for you, Evelyn.” Resting his forehead against hers, he said, “We will endure whatever may happen. The future is unwritten until it comes to pass. We write our own stories.”

Lifting her eyes, she found his amber gaze staring back at her. “Guess all can’t be a Varric Tethras masterpiece.”

“Thankfully, no.”

The doors to the Chantry opened with a thud as an Inquisition soldier ran inside. “Commander Cullen! We have riders approaching. They’re demanding to see the Inquisitor.”

“Under what banner?” Evelyn questioned.

The guard turned away from Cullen to look at the Inquisitor, breathing heavily. “Ostwick.”

“Damnit,” Evelyn cursed under her breath. 

“Are they here for you?” he asked. “There was no mention of an escort.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” Evelyn said, folding her arms across her chest. “The last message I received from my father was right after returning from the Western Approach. He expected me to be there before I decided to go to Halamshiral.”

“Let’s see what they want,” Cullen said, taking her hand into his. 

Evelyn nodded as she made her way out of the Chantry with Cullen right behind her. At the foot of the Chantry steps, they found themselves facing a dozen of soldiers all wearing the Ostwick heraldry across their breastplates. Captain Isaac Malloy lifted his hand into the air to motion four guards forward and pointed at Evelyn.

“By official decree of Bann Elliott Trevelyan, you are to be taken into custody and returned to the Ostwick kingdom,” he said as he stepped back.

Cullen removed his sword, blocking their path as he pushed her behind him. “Stand down!”

Her hand came up to rest it on his shoulder. “Cullen. Just wait,” she said softly. “Let’s talk to Malloy and try to figure this out.”

His breathing was hard, ragged as he stared down the Ostwick captain. She asked him a second time to return his sword to his side before he begrudgingly did as he was ordered. 

“Thank you, Commander Cullen,” Evelyn said as she stepped around him. Stepping up to the royal captain, she smiled at him and held out her hand to him. “Nice to see you again, Captain Malloy.”

The Ostwick captain ignored her proffered hand. “Lady Trevelyan, we are under strict orders to bring you back to Ostwick as well as to return the apostate Maxwell Trevelyan to the Ostwick Circle,” Malloy said. 

Taking a deep breath, Evelyn shook her head. _“Now’s the time to remain calm, Eve,”_ she thought to herself. “Maxwell is still under the conscription of King Alistair. He’s not available. However, I’m standing right here and would like to know why my father has sent the royal guard and his men this far to collect me? I am currently en route as we speak. I’m boarding a ship midday to travel to Ostwick.”

“My orders were to bring you willingly or not. If you were to protest, then I have been authorized to use whatever measures I deemed necessary.”

Scratching the side of her head, she sighed. “Fine, Malloy.” Lifting her eyes back to the man, she continued. “You and your men are welcomed to go over to the Crown and Lion with us so I can collect my belongings and people. I’m sure the ship captain will be more than happy to have you join us aboard.”

Malloy took a step back. Before Evelyn could see what was happening, the captain held up his palm and blew a yellow powder at her face. The world around her began to fade as she felt someone grab at her hand to pull her against their body. An arm around her neck as another around her waist. The distant sound of screaming was heard before all was lost in darkness.

Cullen’s sword was in his hand once again, unable to pull her back fast enough when the Ostwick captain took a step back. Cullen reacted as quickly as he could by bringing his sword around to strike forward at another guard that tried to step in the path between him and the captain that now held an unconscious Evelyn. He pushed forward again, knocking down the first guard and fought his way forward. The smell of the powder was hurting his lungs as he moved struggled forward. 

“You move any more, dog. I will kill her now,” Malloy said as he pressed a dagger against her throat as he held her against him. “Drop your sword now.”

The commander’s breathing was ragged as he felt the rage and anger burning inside of him. He watched as Malloy took the top of his dagger and began to press it against her neck, drawing a thin line of blood as he moved it slowly down from below her ear. Reluctantly his fingers loosened until the sword fell with a clatter at his feet.

Malloy smiled at him as he motioned with his head at his guards. “Strap him down, men.” His smile grew as he watched two guards kick at Cullen’s knees to bring the commander down as another two began to bind his hands together. “I don’t take kindly to dogs killing my men.”

Lifting his head up, Cullen looked up at the man who was now holding Evelyn’s body over his shoulder. “You’re just lucky I didn’t get to you first.”

The captain reached out and grasped Cullen’s jaw in the palm of his gauntlet. The metal of the fingertips digging into Cullen’s face. “I will enjoy seeing you try, dog.” He pulled back and struck Cullen. Watching the commander fall to the ground, he snapped his fingers. “Bring him with us. If anyone else gets in our way, kill them.”

“And what about the mage, sir?” another guard asked. “The bann was insistent that we bring him back, too.”

“Leave him wherever he is.” Malloy looked at him, shaking his head. “He’s useless to us if we have the dog in our possession.”

Inquisition guards came running out of the Crown and Lion followed by Iron Bull, Dorian and Varric. Weapons raised as they watched the Ostwick guard walk across the road to make their way towards the docks. More Ostwick soldiers surrounded them, weapons drawn and ready to attack anyone that came near them. 

Malloy mocked the soldiers that stood in their way as he kept the dagger close in his hand, aimed at her lower back. When the Qunari stood in his way, he just looked up at him and grinned. 

“You want to play, ox?” Malloy teased as he looked up at the hulking mass of the Iron Bull. “Maybe I should leash you like this dog.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Bull stood there with his arms folded across his chest, staring down at the Ostwick captain. “What makes you think you can walk right out of here with her or the commander?”

“I know that you won’t try anything because I’ll drop her intestines all over the ground the same time my men will slit that dog’s throat.” He glared up at Bull, staring into his one eye. “Now move.”

Bull turned to look at the commander, blood trickling down his face from where Malloy had struck him with his gauntlet fist. “Cullen?”

Feeling the sword tip pressed against the side of his neck, Cullen gritted his teeth as he looked at the Qunari mercenary. “Let them pass.”

“Good, dog,” Malloy chided. “Now, you’ve heard him. Let us pass.”

Bull took a step back and turned away to let them pass by. Turning, he looked over his shoulder at Dorian who was starting to conjure a spell but stopped him by placing his hand on the mage’s shoulder. “Don’t.”

“But they have them!” Dorian shouted out. 

“We’re out numbered, Dorian. They have the advantage,” Bull replied calmly. 

“I don’t like this,” Varric said, still holding Bianca in his hands. “I just need one clear shot and I’ll drop him.”

“And he could plunge that knife into her on his way down,” Bull said. His eyes continued forward on the Ostwick guards as they walked across the docks to their waiting ship. “We’ll still make it there. Just a little later. They’re not going to do anything to either of them.”

“And why pray tell do you think that, Bull?” Dorian asked as he moved to stand in front of the Qunari. 

Looking down at Dorian, he smiled. “Because they need her alive. Cullen’s collateral. They need him alive, so she’ll behave.”

“Boss,” Skinner shouted as he came running towards them from the docks. “Dockmaster said The Morningway never showed up.”

Varric looked up at Bull. “We’re going to need to let Nightingale and Ruffles know what happened.”

“Not yet,” Bull said. Turning to Skinner, Bull looked down at the elf. “Any other ships in harbor? Don’t care what it is.”

“Yeah,” the elf answered. “Ship looks a little sketchy though.”

Bull smiled. “Just the way I like ‘em. You and Rocky make sure we get passage on it.” He turned to look at Dorian and placed a hand on the mage’s shoulder. “We’re going after them.”

“Let’s get moving soon,” Dorian said as he gripped his staff a little tighter. “I really don’t want to explain this to poor Maxwell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, kudos & reviews. I get really excited when I see your comments and love to hear from you about what you think. Please continue to leave a comment or two.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric, Bull & Dorian try to secure a ship to Ostwick. Cullen and Evelyn try to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the cameo of Oghren a couple chapters back. There's another surprise guest appearance to come. 
> 
> Thank you all for the comments & kudos!! They give me the courage to continue to write.

Varric stood on the dock, looking out across the harbor. A small boat had rowed out to meet the ship that sat out in the harbor, just barely noticeable with the naked eye. Squinting, he tried to see if the vessel flew any familiar colors, but he did not notice any. Frowning, he turned back to watch Dorian as he nervously paced back and forth on land, far from the water’s edge. Bull was trying his best to take charge of everything that was going on, but it was proving difficult. Many people were uneasy around the Qunari mercenary. Negotiations for a new ride was now up to Varric.

“Anything?” Dorian asked as Varric approached him.

“Just waiting for the dockhand to come back.” Varric scratched the side of his head, blowing out a heavy breath. “Dockmaster said he’d send word once he heard something.”

“I don’t like this,” Dorian said, looking out to the water. “Trevelyan is up to something and using Evelyn as a pawn.”

“Ya think?” Varric said sarcastically. “It was pretty obvious when he sold her to Choir Boy for an army.”

“That happens all the time,” Dorian said, folding his arms across his chest. “Her father is right up there for father of the age with my own.”

“That good, huh?” 

Dorian tapped the side of his face as he looked down at the dwarf. “He’s the one that left the mark on her cheek.” Seeing the expression that was received by Varric the mage continued. “Oh, she wouldn’t come out and tell me but I’m sure it was. I’ve seen her sneak around there’s no way she fell in the dark. The only time she stumbles is around the commander.”

Nodding, Varric turned back to look down by the waterfront. The dockmaster stood at the end of the dock, shaking his head as he talked to his assistant. His frown grew as he watched the exchange happening. _“Oh, this can’t be good,”_ he thought when the dockmaster began to make his way toward them. _“This is going to cost us a fortune.”_

“The captain wants a parlay,” the dockmaster said. 

“What for?” Varric asked. “We’re willing to pay coin. We just need a ride.”

The dockmaster held up his hands, nodding. “Aye. They’ll take ya coin. But insistin’ to speak with ya first.”

Bull walked up beside Dorian, placing his hand on the mage’s shoulder gently. “He better make it quick.”

“She’s comin’ now,” the dockmaster said before turning to walk away.

“She?” Dorian asked, curiously. Rubbing his chin, he hummed. “Interesting.”

Varric lifted his hand to stretch across his forehead to shield his eyes from the afternoon sun. “Well, shit.”

“When I heard you was looking for a vessel, I thought it was a lie,” the ship’s captain said as she gingerly made her way towards the three Inquisition agents. “Then I got thinking, who else would use a name such as Varric Tethras.”

Bull nodded approvingly as he looked the ship captain from head to toe. The woman had skin the color of caramel, long dark lashes to match the raven hair pulled back in a brocade scarf. A rich burgundy corset covered the white, above the knee length dress that she wore beneath it. More than an ample amount of her breasts on display as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Well I’ll be a nughumper. Rivani, is that you?” Varric said, clapping his hands together.

Isabela smiled as she lowered the top half of her body down to look at the dwarf. “You don’t write me. You don’t come and see me. You wound me, Varric.”

“You know I’d do anything for you, Rivani,” he said as he fell into her arms as she held them out to him. “I’ve missed you.”

“And I miss that ten sovereigns you still owe me, too,” she said, placing a kiss on the dwarf’s forehead. “Are you going to introduce me to your friends?”

Varric turned around and held out a hand. “These two are part of the Inquisition elite. Altus Dorian Pavus and The Iron Bull.”

Isabela walked up to Dorian and Bull, looking them over. “You’re associating with some interesting people nowadays, Varric.” Stepping in front of Dorian, she ran a long finger down across his chest. You are a pretty thing, aren’t you?”

“She does have good taste, doesn’t she?” Dorian said, looking past the woman to Varric. 

Varric laughed as he watched Isabela walk around Bull.. He wasn’t sure how she would accept the Quanri given her history with them. Her silence was a good sign, so was her lustful gaze as she made her way back to Varric. She folded her arms across her chest, lifting her breaststroke. 

“Have you seen him?” 

Varric cleared his throat. “Funny you mention him. We’re hoping he’s back at Skyhold after we go save Curly and the Inquisitor.”

“The Knight Captain and the Inquisitor?” Isabela asked, surprised. “Mister uptight templar is shaking sheets with the Inquisitor?”

“Not quite. Long story,” Varric said.

Her head slowly nodded. Lifting her eyes, she looked out over the water “Is he well?”

Varric did no need to know who she was asking about. “He’s tired, but we’ll talk once we get on open water. This is important, Rivani.”

“Are you going to introduce us, Varric?” Dorian asked.

Isabela turned around and smiled as she shifted to stand with her hand on her hip. “Isabela. Admiral of the Raiders of the Waking Sea, captain of the _Siren's Call_.” 

Bull looked at her through a narrow eye. “The pirate? Hawke’s lover.”

“This is her?” Dorian said, stroking his mustache. “Maevaris mentioned you.”

Isabela nodded. “So, where are we going?”

“Ostwick first,” Varric answered. “Then Starkhaven.”

“Starkhaven? Why in Thedas would you want to go there?”

“To stop a wedding.”

“That pious arse is getting married?” Isabela said as they began to walk towards the docks. “What poor woman would be that stupid?”

“The Inquisitor, “ Varric said, looking up at her. “It’s a long story and we have a long ride, so we’ll have plenty of time to talk.”

o-o-o-o-o-o

Eyes closed, head tilted back against the wooden wall behind him, Cullen tried to keep his breathing slow and even to fight the urge to vomit more than he already had. Sailing was something he had preferred never to do again after his first journey to Kirkwall when he was recruited by Meredith. Staying on land even if it meant going out of the way was how he rather travel. Not like this. Especially not bound and tossed into a small cell.

He stayed in the same corner of his cell, staring at the metal door of the cell she was in. His last vision of her was Malloy carrying her into the cell and dropping her like a bag of potatoes. She was still unconscious, hands bound behind her back. They accused her of having magical abilities due to the mark she wore on her left hand. Tying her hands behind her back was their way of trying to prevent her from casting any spells. 

There was no way to tell how long they had been in the water. It had been a day maybe two that he was certain of. In and out of consciousness, hungry and thirsty. His primary concern was Evelyn. Whatever poison powder they used on her to knock her out was effective. She had not made a sound and that worried Cullen more than anything. Not seeing her, not hearing her, horrible thoughts filled his mind as he tried to remove the chains around his wrists. They were loose but not enough for him to squeeze his hands through.

“Evelyn?” he called out when he thought he heard something. “Speak to me. Tell me you’re all right.”

He moved up onto his knees, crawling closer to the bars. Hearing her moan, he rested his forehead against the bars. The cold, damp steel was a relief against his sweaty skin. 

“Talk to me, Eve. Please, say anything.”

“Cul…Cullen?”

Her voice was weak, drowsy. A heavy breath escaped him, relieved that she was finally awake. 

“Speak to me. Anything,” he said. “Are you hurt?”

Evelyn pulled herself up to sit. Her arms bound behind her back and blindfolded. She rested the back of her head against the wall behind her. “I don’t think so. They have me blindfolded and chained. Whatever that was I have the worst headache.” She inhaled deeply and coughed. “Guess I don’t need to ask if we’re on a boat.”

“The slopping noise and salt smell isn’t a good clue,” Cullen said as he dropped back down to his bottom to sit down. He smiled hearing her laugh. “I don’t know how much further we have. I’m not even sure they’re taking us to Ostwick.”

“Where else would Malloy take us?” she asked. “He’s my father’s lackey.” 

She grew quiet, worrying Cullen. 

“Don’t stop talking, Eve. I need you with me.”

More silence. Cullen rested his forehead against the metal bars as he reached his hands out to wrap around the cold steel. 

“Eve, stay with me. Talk to me.” Swallowing hard, he closed his eyes and slowly blew out a breath. “I know you’re scared. I am, too. I know you don’t like being in small spaces. I hate being in a ship more than anything.” He inhaled deeply, trying to fight the building nausea again. “The last time I was on a ship, crossing the Waking Sea was when I went to Kirkwall. I had trouble being in the small spaces that I was trying to sleep in. It reminded me too much of what happened in Kinloch. I was horribly sick.” 

Rubbing his wrists where the chains abraded him, he opened his eyes to look at the door. “Nothing that the healer on board could give me helped. I must have lost a lot of weight because my armor no longer fit when we reached the Gallows. I had to stay on deck the entire journey so I didn’t panic.”

More silence. 

His eyes lowered to the ground where he sat. “I was alone. Lost after what I went through in the tower. Just know that I am here for you now. I will remain at your side through this. I promise you.”

Finally, he heard a noise coming from behind the door. 

“Cullen?”

“Yes.”

She took in a deep breath, lowering her head. Even without being able to see she knew she was in a small space. Just like her father would lock her in when she misbehaved. Locked in a closet, a cabinet, anywhere that he felt would punish her. 

“Is this why you’ve never fixed that hole in your roof? In your quarters?”

He smiled. “When have you been in my quarters?”

“I haven’t. Josie told me she tried to find you better quarters and you refused.”

Nodding, his smile grew. “Maybe when the weather turns bad, I will seek a better shelter.”

“I think you should,” she said as she slowly lowered herself to lay down on her side. Closing her eyes behind the blindfold, she slowly inhaled through her nose and back out her mouth. “I don’t want you freezing on me. We still have a dance to finish.”

“It pains me that we did not get to finish that,” he said. “We will try again soon.”

“I’m holding you to that, Cullen.”

“Soon, my lady. Soon.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“I find this all hard to believe,” Isabela said as she leaned back on her chair in her quarters. Lifting a bottle of wine, she wrapped her lips around the top and took a long drink. “This is all a story, right?”

Varric sniffed the contents of the bottle before taking a drink. “It’s all true. The makings of another Varric Tethras serial.” He chucked as he lifted his hand into the air to wave it around. “I could see it now. _All This Shit is Weird, the Story of the Inquisitor_. It will be a bestseller.” Lowering his hand, he picked up the bottle in front of him. 

Isabela kicked her feet up to the table, looking at the three men. “Let me get this right. Cranky templar is now in love with this Ellen – “

“Evelyn,” Varric corrected. Snapping his fingers. “Still need to find a new name for her. It’s the romantic slow painful burn that we’re hoping that once these two finally come together it will be a magical event.”

Isabela frowned. “You mean you’re taking wagers when they’ll hit the rack.” Seeing Varric’s smile, she laughed. “And how does Andraste’s crotch fit into this?” 

“Her father sold her to the Chantry brother for an army he didn’t need, and he won’t let them out of the marriage. Real asshole.”

“Arranged marriages never go well,” she said, looking across the table from him. 

“No, they don’t,” Varric agreed. “He’s actually in love with someone else. I’m still trying to figure it all out myself. All I know is they’re in trouble, Rivani.”

They sat in silence for a moment, drinking. “I’ll get you there,” she finally said. “But you’ll owe me.”

Varric tapped his fingers on the table and leaned forward. “You want to go back with us to Skyhold?”

The pirate nodded. “I want to see him.” She lowered her head, releasing a heavy sigh. “I miss him.”

“He’s missing you, too.” Leaning back in his chair again, he took a long drink. “We talked when he got there in Skyhold. He told me that he was thinking about you. Knew that you probably didn’t want him to, but he was.”

Pulling the cork stopper from the top of a new wine bottle. “We just took different paths. After Kirkwall went to shit, we tried but…”

“The water was calling?” Varric said.

“You know it, honey,” she said. Lowering her head, she ran a finger lazily across the tabletop. “I’m not ready to stop sailing but I do want to see him again.”

“I’m sure he feels the same.” Varric stretched his arms out, yawning. “We’re dealing with red lyrium templars. Corypheus.”

“Corypheus?” she questioned. “I thought Hawke killed him.”

“We did,” Varric said. “Elf hacked his head off and Blondie torched him. There wasn’t anything left but ash.”

“Then what’s going on?”

“Don’t know yet. Hawke and Stroud were investigating it. We were supposed to be heading to the Warden fortress to look into it.” Yawning again, Varric continued. “We’re a little sidetracked here with this.”

Standing up, she walked over to the window to look out at the night sky. “If the wind stays in our favor and no one trying to get into a pissing match, we should be there by tomorrow nightfall.” She turned back to him. “Get some sleep, Varric. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Varric nodded as he pushed himself up to his feet. “Thanks, Rivani. I’ll owe you one.”

Isabela laughed. “Honey, after all the years you are pulling my ass out of the fire. I think it’s my time to save you.” She watched him walk to the door. “You still owe me ten sovereigns.”

o-o-o-o-o-o

_The desire demon walked back and forth in front of the magical barrier, her hands moving slowly across her plush breasts. “Why do you turn me away, templar? Your friends were willing to let me play with them.”_

_Kneeling was becoming painful in his full armer. His head lowered, hands clasped together in prayer as he had been for what could have been hours or maybe even days. Cullen did not know any longer. Every minute just ran into another, bound in this cage that Uldred had forced him in. The bodies of his fellow templars laid on the ground all around him. As far as he knew, he was the only remaining templar alive._

_“Be gone with you, demon,” Cullen cried out. His body rocking as he recited the Chant of Light. “I will not let you have me.”_

_She stopped in front of him, licking he lips. “Oh…but you are a tasty morsel are you not? The deep, dark thoughts you have. Your desires are deliciously wicked. What fun we would have if you would let me play.”_

_Silence filled his ears as he spoke the chant out loud. His body shook from the icy chill that rocked his body._

_“Cuuuulllllleeeeen…”_

_He opened his eyes to find Solana sitting on the floor in front of him. Tightening his hands together more, he shook his head. “No. You’re not here. You’re dead.”_

_“Silly, boy. I am right here,” she said. “Remember. We were in the library. You helped me get a book from the top shelf.”_

_When she tried to reach out for him, he pulled away. Backing himself in the corner, he tried to fold up into a ball. “Stay away from me, demon! I will not be tricked by your deceptions.”_

_“Please, open your eyes, Cullen,” a new voice spoke, calling out to him._

_The voice was unfamiliar. It was soft, gentle._

_“Cullen,” the woman’s voice spoke again._

_He opened his eyes to see a woman, dressed in brown soft leathers. Brown, wavy hair hanging down to frame her face. “Go away.”_

_“Too soon, is it?” the woman spoke again but it was not the same voice as before. The desire demon’s voice was coming from this new woman as she stood up. Her hands moved up from her hips to her abdomen to cup her breasts. “You desire is strong, but I will break you.”_

_She began to unclasp the closures of her shirt. Cullen watched as she began to move lower until he could see the exposure of her breasts. This new woman looked back at him, keeping her dark eyes on him. He covered his palms over his eyes._

_“Go away!”_

“Wake up!”

A kick to his side was what woke Cullen up again. Rough hands grabbed him beneath his arms to pull him to his feet. Two Ostwick soldiers held him up on trembling legs as he heard Malloy's laughing as he approached him. 

“Lost your bark, dog?” Malloy asked as he looked at the Inquisition commander. 

Lifting his eyes, Cullen stared back at the man. “Its still there. But anyone that has been near a mabari knows the bite is much worse than the bark.” 

Malloy clasped his hands behind his back and nodded. “We’ll see, Commander Rutherford. In the meantime, you’ll be sitting in my cells until the bann decides what he’ll do with you.”

Cullen's eyes pulled away from the man to see another pair of guards pulling Evelyn out of her cell. She could barely stand up on her own. The blindfold that she said was on her was hanging loosely around her neck. Her brown hair hung lifeless down over her face and back. “Evelyn…” he said softly. 

Her head lifted to look at him through the wet tendrils. “Cullen.” Seeing him alive brought tears to her eyes. She wanted to say more but couldn’t. The energy fading as she stood there held by the guards.

“You have a meeting with Bann Trevelyan,” Malloy said, looking between the two. He turned to her, smiling. “Be a good girl and I’ll keep your pet alive. Misbehave and I will not be held liable for what may happen. Understood?”

Evelyn bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from saying something that may get her or Cullen hurt. Feeling the mark on her hand, she knew her anger was building up as soon as she saw Cullen. He was dirt, bruised and looked malnourished. She was sure she mirrored his image but this was not about her, it was about her trying to save him.

“Just take me to my father. I’ll do what you want,” she said, looking at Cullen. Prying her eyes away, she glared at Malloy. “But if you hurt him, I will send all of Ostwick into the Void.”

He laughed, turning around to walk away. “Bring them. Keep them in the back corridors. I don’t want anyone seeing them.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell seeks out Josephine. Bann Trevelyan has a talk with Evelyn and Cullen.

Maxwell walked through the main hall, nodding polite to everyone that spoke to him. He had not heard from his sister like she promised when they reached Amaranthine. Not that he expected her to message him, but he thought at least Dorian or Varric would have sent word to Josephine or Leliana. Cassandra was away so he was not able to ask her.

“Lord Trevelyan,” Josephine said as she stepped out of her office into the hall. “What can I do for you? Are you needing anything?”

He smiled, scratching the side of his head. “Have you heard from my sister?”

Shaking her head, she said, “No, I have not. I wasn’t expecting anything until they reached Starkhaven.” Seeing the look on the mage’s face, she shuffled her papers from one arm to another. “I’m sure that if the Inquisitor or Commander Cullen had any concerns or matters for us to be notified, they would have sent word.”

Maxwell nodded, folding his arms across his chest. “I’m sure you’re right, Josephine.”

She looked at him, frowning. “Would you like for me to check with Leliana?”

Pursing his lips, he shook his head. “No, you don’t have to do that. I’m just being paranoid, I’m sure that’s all.”

Nodding, she smiled. “I certain that you are probably getting a little anxious to be out and about on your own.”

Looking over his shoulder, he looked at the two guards that were standing off to the side. “My sister wants bodyguards on me until word comes back.” Turning back to her, he laughed. “It’s like being back at the Circle.”

“She does have a reason for this, Lord Trevelyan,” Josephine reassured him. “I believe that your sister would not insist on protection unless if it was necessary.”

He nodded, running a hand through his hair. “I know. That’s what worries me.” He smiled. “I’m going to go harass Dagna now. I may have done something to my staff.”

Laughing, she nodded her head. “I’m sure that Mistress Dagna will be able to repair it.” Seeing the look on his face, her smile grew. “Or replace it.”

“Thank you, Josephine. I’ll talk to you later,” he said before turning to walk towards the undercraft. 

The ambassador’s smile slowly faded as the door to the undercraft closed behind the mage and his two companions. Finding her way through the rotunda, she walked up the two flights of stairs to reach the rookery where she found Leliana at her desk. 

“Any word yet?” Josephine asked as she looked down at the spymaster.

Leliana looked up from the message she was transcribing. “Not as yet. I’m not expecting anything for a few more days.” She looked at the other woman’s concerned expression. “Is Maxwell inquiring about his sister?”

“He is,” Josephine answered. “I believe he rightfully should consider the situation that she is facing.”

“Situation? She is to wed Sebastian Vael,” Leliana said. “It is her obligation to do so.”

Josephine shook her head. “We all know what situation I speak of, Leliana. Elissa Cousland and Prince Vael are in love and were to wed until Bann Trevelyan stepped in.” Seeing the lifted eyebrow that produced on the other woman, Josephine placed a hand on her hip and shifted her weight. “I’m aware of what is happening at all times with what is happening in and outside of the walls of Skyhold, Leliana. I would be a poor ambassador if I didn’t.”

Standing up, Leliana walked around her desk to stand in front of the Antivan. “I’m sorry for not trusting you with this.” She took the ambassador’s hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. “Please forgive me, Josie.”

“Maybe this time,” Josephine teased. “Although, I do feel that since we are discussing Bann Trevelyan – that awful man – I must agree with Maxwell. I am concerned that we have not heard at least from Cullen. He would have sent some communication at least that they arrived at Amaranthine.”

“I’m sure all is well,” Leliana said, patting the woman on the upper arm. “I’m sure as soon as the wedding is stopped all of Thedas will be aware of it.”

“I do hope that it doesn’t turn into a political nightmare,” Josephine worried.

“I don’t think it will,” Leliana reassured her. “Our Inquisitor is rather diplomatic when she needs be.”

“King Alistair?” Josephine said with a smirk on her face.

Chuckling, Leliana nodded her head. “I would have sworn that our Inquisitor and Alistair would have ended in bed the first time they met. The tension between them was arousing. I honestly thought he was going to take her at the war council table.”

“King Alistair is very eligible at this time,” Josephine thought out loud. “That would be a way to secure our holdings in Ferelden.”

“Josie, let’s wait until she returns from Starkhaven free of her betrothal before we try to marry her off to someone else.”

Nodding slowly, Josephine was already lost in thoughts of future plans. “Yes, you’re quite right.” Turning back to Leliana, she smiled. “Please keep me updated if you hear anything. We must let Maxwell know if something is received.”

“I will.”

Leliana waited until Josephine was gone before returning to her notes. Picking up a quill, she stared at the parchment briefly and thought about the exchange she just had with Josephine. She was right, they should have heard from Cullen at least by now. Or one of her agents that she sent with them. Something did not seem right. Tapping the quill tip on her desk, she told herself she would allow another couple of days before she sent out inquiries to her agents in both Ferelden and the Free Marches. 

“Maker, guide them,” she whispered before returning to her work.

o-o-o-o-o-o

“Lovely place you have here,” Cullen said as he looked through the bars at Evelyn. She was in the cell beside his. The first real chance he had to be with her since Amaranthine. “I can see why you were excited to come back.”

Evelyn snorted as she rolled her head around. Having her hands bound behind her back was putting a stress on her shoulders and neck. “Oh yes. It’s wonderful to be back,” she said, sarcasm dripping from her lips. She walked over to the bars that separated them. Resting her forehead against the bars, she sucked in a long deep breath as she closed her eyes. “I’m sorry, Cullen. I should have made you stay in Skyhold.”

Walking over to where she stood, he lowered his head to rest against hers through the bars. “I told you, I was not about to allow you to go alone into uncertainty.”

“I don’t like uncertainty, Cullen,” she said, opening her eyes to look at him. “Not in my own life. As Inquisitor I deal with it every day. I never know what is going to happen but in my personal life, I like to make my own decisions.”

“We don’t all have that luxury, Evelyn,” he said as he lifted his hand up to cup her cheek in his palm. “I was to be a templar and serve the Maker my entire life.” He smiled as he tilted his head back to kiss her gently on the forehead. “Life is never written until it is done.”

“Templar, commander, philosopher. You are an enigma, aren’t you, Cullen Rutherford.” Evelyn smile grew as she looked at him. “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

“Oh, how touching and most unwelcomed,” Bann Elliott Trevelyan said as he walked down the thin dungeon hallway. “Shame, Commander Rutherford. She is a betrothed woman. In Antiva or Rivan you would have been executed for your indiscretion.”

“Good damn thing we’re not in Antiva or Rivan, now isn’t it,” Evelyn said as she turned to look at her father. 

The bann stood between the two cells, looking at each of them for a moment before turning back to his daughter. The guard moved around and opened the cell door allowing him to step inside the cell containing his daughter. “I’m extremely disappointed in you, Evelyn. I gave you specific orders and you did not obey me.”

She nodded her head, pursing her lips. “I told you when you showed up at Skyhold. I’m a little busy with the Inquisition.”

Cullen felt a chill run down his spine when he heard her father laugh. Everything about this man worried him. His eyes stayed on Evelyn as she stood defiant against her father who was moving closer to her. Lifting his hands, he wrapped his fingers around the cell bars. 

Trevelyan nodded his head slowly. “Ah, yes. Your Inquisition. A band of misfits, thieves, traitors, apostates and…” He turned to look at Cullen, spying him up and down. “Templar’s no longer able to perform their duties to the Maker.”

“Commander Rutherford is using his knowledge to assist the Inquisition. His knowledge as a templar is what is helping us fight against the red templars,” Evelyn said as she turned to look at Cullen. “We owe him a great deal for his knowledge.”

The bann looked Cullen over again as the ex-templar gripped the cell bars that separated them. “Helpful knowledge?” he said. Turning back to her, he shook his head. “You’re a fool, Evelyn. This man was a disgrace in Ferelden. They sent him to Kirkwall and was no better there either. After he killed his commander in Kirkwall, he had nowhere else to go.”

Cullen’s eyes widened as she stared at him. Another story that he had not told her about his past. Shaking his head, he blew out a heavy breath. “There’s much more to the story than me striking the final blow on Meredith.” Lifting his eyes back to her, he met her emerald eyes. “Meredith was under control of the red lyrium from the idol that Bertrand Tethras brought back. She attacked us, attacked Hawke, in the Gallows.”

“Weak,” Trevelyan said. He turned back to his daughter. “Much like you.” He sighed. “I was going to use Maxwell for leverage. But now it appears that I will need to make other plans.” He turned walk towards Cullen.

The two guards that were in Cullen’s cell approached him from behind. Striking the back of his legs, Cullen dropped to the stone floor on his knees. The other guard draped a rope around his neck and squeezed tightly. Seeing this, Evelyn went to move closer to the cell bars that kept them apart by was stopped by the guard behind her who forced her to her knees. She faced him, feeling her heart racing as her eyes stayed fixed on him.

“Stop!” she screamed. “Let him go!”

The grip tightened around Cullen’s neck as the bann motioned with his fingers. 

“Please!” she begged.

The bann looked over his shoulder at her then nodded at the guards. They released Cullen, pushing him down to the ground. Malloy stood behind him now, pressing his boot against Cullen’s back. 

“I was going to use Maxwell as collateral to ensure that you did what you were ordered to do,” he said before turning to face her again. “Any good leader knows when you must make a sudden change of plans to accomplish your goals.” Walking over to her, he grasped her chin tightly in his palm to force her head up to face him. “Your commander in exchange for your marriage.”

“Why is this so damn important?” she asked. 

He lowered down to face her directly. His dark eyes met hers sending a chill over her. A smile curling his lips when he saw her shiver. “I need Starkhaven. Your marriage to him will secure the Trevelyan claim on Starkhaven. To have that power, that control over the Free Marches.”

Evelyn’s breath was sucked from her lungs as she saw a glint in her father’s eyes that was unnatural. Her face cold as he held her chin in his palm. The chill spreading through her body causing her to shake. The spark from her left hand was lighting the cell. 

“Do. Not. Even. Try,” he whispered, moving his lips close to her ear. “I know things about your templar that would love to play with him.” Pressing a kiss on her temple, his eyes met hers again. “I will have him broke like a wild horse. No one will want him when I’m done with him.” He released her, sliding a finger across her cheek. “Now, Evelyn. Will you behave?”

Her head slowly nodded as her eyes closed. “Yes. Please, don’t hurt him.”

“Good,” he said before standing up. Trevelyan started to leave but stopped in the cell door opening. Turning back to look at Malloy, he motioned with his head. “Make sure they are both cleaned up and ready to leave. I want a healer to make sure that there are no marks on them.” Looking at his daughter, his smile grew. “We want her to look beautiful for her wedding day, now don’t we.”

“And the dog?” Malloy asked as he lifted his foot from Cullen’s back. 

Trevelyan looked at his captain of the guard. “I want him cleaned up as well. He’s going to escort my daughter to her wedding. Release them from their chains.”

“And her? What if she casts magic?” Malloy asked as he stepped out of the cell.

“Evelyn?” the ban called out. “Will you behave and keep the anchor under control?”

Her head nodded, tears streaking down her face as she looed across the short distance to Cullen who was pulling himself up to his knees. 

“Evelyn?” He turned to look over his shoulder at her once again. “Will you behave?”

“Yes, father,” she answered, squeezing her hands tight. Her fingernails digging into her palms until she could feel blood running down her hands. “I will behave.”

“Good girl,” he said. Turning back to Malloy, he patted the man on the shoulder. “Get them cleaned up. Make sure she’s in something nice. She needs to look beautiful for her future husband.”

Malloy looked at the guards that stood in both Cullen and Evelyn’s cells. “Release them. Get them cleaned up and bring down a healer to make sure they look presentable. When they’re done lock them back up.”

Cullen tried to control his anger as he was lifted from the ground by two guards. A third guard removed the chains around his wrists before they left the cell. Running to the bars, he watched as two guards freed her hands that were bound behind her back. She remained on her knees, with her head low as the guards left the cell. Her body refusing to move even after the cell door closed behind them as they left. 

“Evelyn,” Cullen said softly as he looked at her. When she did not move, he grasped the cell bars, pressing his body against the cold metal. “Please, Evelyn. Speak to me.”

She continued to keep her eyes down on the ground as she brought her hands around to rest on her knees. Even hearing him call out her name, she could not bring herself to look at him. Fear clouded her thoughts. Her body still shivered from the unnatural cold that coursed through her veins. 

Despair. 

She could not save her mother. Her brother’s life was in danger. Cullen’s life was in jeopardy. Sebastian was in trouble and he did not know it yet. 

Yet something her father said stuck in the back of her mind. _“I know things about your templar that would love to play with him.”_ Why would he say that to her about Cullen?

Turning her head, she looked at Cullen. She could not tell him what she was thinking. Could not let him know what her father had said that made her fear for him as she was. She knew she needed to follow her father’s orders completely if he was going to live. There was no certainty that her father would not harm Cullen once the wedding was over, but she still had to try. Too many lives were in danger for her to fail. 

Cullen could see the fear in her eyes. He had seen that fear before in Kinloch Hold in his fellow templars when Uldred first returned to the Circle and the mages began to rebel. “You can’t let him win,” he said.

She shook her head before turning away from him. “It’s too late, Cullen. He already has.” Staring down at her palm, she bit down on her lower lip. “I have to do what he wants or he’s going to hurt you. Maxwell. Sebastian. I can’t let him do that.” Her eyes closed slowly as she clenched her hands into fists. _“I’ll die first before that happens.”_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cullen sat on the bed of his new prison cell. After being allowed to wash up and was given fresh clothing, they had moved him to room instead of the dang dungeon cell that he had been in. His wounds had been healed by the mage that the guards had kept close eyes on as he worked to heal the cuts and abrasions that he had. 

He had not seen Evelyn since they led him away from the cell. When he was led away, she was sitting in the corner of the cell, knees pulled to her chest, arms around her legs and her forehead down against her knees. She had not spoken to him since her father’s visit to the dungeon. Completely shutting herself off from him. 

Standing up, he paced back and forth the length of the room. Full of nervous energy, he had to do something of he was going to go insane. He needed to see her, to make sure she was all right. When he spoke to the guards, they ignored him, suddenly deaf to anything he would say. But there was something about the way they moved when Captain Malloy ordered them. It was not just a soldier following their commanding officer it was fear that made them do what they were ordered. He had seen that fear before in Kirkwall. 

“She is afraid of what they will do,” Cullen heard from behind. 

Spinning around, he found Cole sitting on the wooden chest at the foot of the bed. “Cole? What in Maker’s name did you come from?”

Cole’s head tilted to the side. “You asked me to come. Told me to look out.”

Narrowing the distance between them, he stood in front of the spirit. “And you just now decided to show up? I could have used you long before now.”

“Could not show myself. The thing with the mask is here. It is strong.”

Running his hands through his hair, Cullen balled his fingers up in the curls and released a frustrated groan. “All right. The thing with the mask.” Dropping his hands back down to his side, Cullen stared at Cole. “Where is this thing now?”

“Her father once was not, now he is. Brother is walking in a fog through his mind.” Cole scratched the side of his head, just slightly beneath his hat. “She is afraid of what the thing will do to her. To the gardener. To you.”

“Gardener?” Cullen said softly to himself. Nodding, he knew who it was. “You mean Maxwell.”

“He plants flowers that bring bees. The bees make honey. Honey to sweeten the Nightingale’s tea.”

“Okay…” Blowing out a huff, Cullen rested his hands on his hips. “Am I to understand that the thing with the mask is here? The thing that wants to hurt Evelyn.”

“He is mean, cold. Wants to take control over her. Over the bright light.”

Cullen’s eyes widened as he looked at the spirit boy. The spirit rocked back and forth on the wooden chest, his hands moving around as his fingers fidgeted. He tried to go through all the information that the boy had been providing him since they left to now. “Her father is the thing with the mask? Vael is the bright light?”

“She is frightened of the thing. Afraid of losing control. No more tears to fall down her cheeks. She is falling in an abyss that no one can see.” He cocked his head to the other side to lift his ear up into the air as if he were trying to listen to something that only he could hear. “Sinking. Cold. Like ice coursing through veins. Can not stay warm no matter how many blankets.”

Rubbing his scruffy chin, Cullen inhaled deeply. “Cole?”

The spirit boy turned to look at him through the tangle curls covering his face. “Despair’s touch. Envy’s grasp. Ith’tolan’s seduction.”

The spirit spoke the name again that touched Cullen’s core causing him to wrap his arms around his chest. “That’s…that’s the name of the demon.”

“It still calls out from the Fade. Sometimes she speaks to you in your dreams.”

Cullen’s head slowly nodded. “It does. Much more than I would like it to.”

“It comes when the music is not singing to you.” 

Taking another deep breath, Cullen nodded. “Cole. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to go to Evelyn. To help her.”

Cole’s head shook, the brim of his hat flopping as his head moved back and forth. “It won’t let me in. She sits in the dark. Trapped inside the nothingness that it has her caged in.”

Lowering down to his knees, Cullen placed his hands on the wooden chest on each side of Cole. “Please find a way to get to her. Go help her.”

Cole’s head shook again. “I can’t. I tried but it won’t let me in.” He looked at the commander, saying, “Before she fell, she wanted me to speak to you.”

“What did she say?” Cullen asked, his heart racing. “What was it?”

“Her father’s allure has taken her family.”

“Is that it?”

“Yes. Aloud.”

“What do you mean aloud?”

“Spoke in her head. Only in the quiet it can be heard.”

“What was it?” Cullen asked, anxiously. “What did she not say aloud?”

“Need to hold. To feel. To love.” Cole rocked back and forth. “But all is lost now.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for continuing to read. I hope you're still enjoying it. 
> 
> Please continue to let me know what you think -- good or bad.

Evelyn wrapped the fur lined cloak around her body tighter. The chill would not go away no matter what she did. The shivering never stopped as she tried to fight it by moving around. The cold strands of air blowing out of her with each breath she took. The creature had her trapped in her own thoughts and she had not been able to find a way out. 

_“Why? Why did you let me die?”_

It was Maxwell’s voice that haunted her. His voice was just one of the several that kept creeping into her thoughts no matter how hard she tried to push them away.

_“You didn’t stop him, Evie. You let him force me to jump.”_

Her mother’s voice was haunting. Not hearing it in years was almost welcoming. She missed her mother. Longed to have her by her side to talk to her, hold her when she needed comfort.

_“You failed to stop Alexius. You allowed them to make me use red lyrium. It’s your fault.”_

Cullen’s voice was the strongest right now. It was able to seep into the deep recesses of her mind, in her thoughts. Just as she would be able to chase one image out of her mind another would appear. 

_“It would be easier if you just open the doors and let me in, Herald,”_ the creature spoke as the frigid air swirled around her. _“Let me in and all the pain will go away.”_

“No,” she thought to herself, squeezing her eyes shut. “I will not submit to a demon.”

 _“Corypheus has promised us so much in return for your soul.”_ A new voice, deep raspy. Trying to sound feminine.

She scoffed. “Good luck with that, demon. I’m not a prize to be won.”

 _“Oh…but you are,”_ it said. _“He dreams about you when he allows me to touch him while he sleeps. He desires you in ways that you can never imagine.”_

Evelyn spun on her heels as she tried to strain her eyes to look through the darkness. The place where they held her was not like the Fade, she remembered what that felt like. This was different. Colder. Lifeless. There was no emotion here except for despair. Yet now, something different was in the emptiness that held her captive. 

“I told you, I’m not listening.” Evelyn clenched her hands into fists and tilted her head up as she shouted. “I will not submit! You can tell Corypheus to kiss my arse!”

 _“If you don’t submit, then we’ll have to just play with your brother,”_ Despair spoke again. _“He walks the Fade even as we speak now. It would be so easy to just call to him.”_

“Stay away from Max!” she screamed. Evelyn tried to find the direction of the demon. “You coward! Come and talk to me!”

 _“But it is so much more fun talking to him,”_ Desire spoke. _“I do miss what we had back then. He had tried so hard to keep me away.”_ It paused briefly to purr. _“Until now. Oh…the things he wants to do with you…to you…He is not the person you think he is.”_

Evelyn spun when she thought she felt the Desire demon’s touch on her shoulder. Still nothing. Blackness that was more than just blackness. 

None of this made sense to her. She was not a mage so how could she be where she was. But if this was not the Fade then where was she. The last thing she remembered was sitting by the fire in the room that Captain Malloy put her in. Watching the fire as she sat on the floor, seeing it slowly die from not being attended to. 

She was asleep. They were in her dreams.

Just like Solas had been. When he entered her dreams when they talked about him walking in the ancient ruins as he slept. When they spoke to each other in Haven after it had been destroyed. Talking about how he studied the anchor while she was unconscious after the explosion. How he decided to stay with the Inquisition to assist with the fight against Corypheus to close the rifts. 

“You sick son’s of bitches!” she screamed, gripping the side of her head with both hands. “Keep trying! Solas played this same game with me and it didn’t work. You will not break me and I know damn good and well that you won’t touch Max or Cullen because you want me.”

Silence from Despair and Desire. A sense of satisfaction filled her. She played their game and she was winning.

 _“Maybe not your brother,”_ Despair said.

Desire purred again. _“But your delicious commander. My sweet, sweet Cullen.”_

Evelyn turned again when she felt the icy touch creep up her spine. She was now face to face with the Desire demon. The piercing amethyst eyes stared back at her as Evelyn felt her breath taken from her. 

_“I already hold him tightly in my embrace,”_ Desire said as her hands roamed across her breasts and lower abdomen. _“His desire for you is strong. Dark. What he would do to your innocence is…”_ She closed her eyes as one hand squeezed at her breast and the other down to her crotch. _“Painful… lustful... It would be so delicious.”_

Stepping forward, Evelyn lifted her left hand into the air. The eerie green glow of the mark was bright, lighting the darkness that held her captive in the prison that the demons held her in. Closing her eyes, she pulled back the doors that she had hidden deep down and opened them wide. A scream came out of her as the power from the mark was unleashed on the demon that was in front of her. The Desire demon released a shriek as it began to dissolve before her. 

Evelyn felt her body suddenly become weak. Every muscle in her body lost strength as she fell to the ground. Her eyes opened again to find herself laying on the floor in the room. Kneeling before her was her father. Staring down at her with dark eyes yet also blue, his skin pale but normal at the same time. It was like staring at two different faces at the same time. 

“Poor dear,” he said as he reached out to run a finger down a long tendril of brown hair. Her skin cold, lips blue as she shivered on the floor at his feet. “She said you would be easy to break but I knew you were stronger than that.”

The icy touch of his fingers brushed down her cheek. Like sharp icicles scraping across her skin. “I…I… told you I…would do what you want…why?”

“Because, Herald of Andraste,” he said, his lips turning into a wicked snarl. “I want to break you until you no longer want to live. And when that time comes, I will take everything you have and crush you for the Elder One.” He inhaled deeply and slowly blew it back out as he ran a finger across her cheek again. “You will become his pet, his slave to do as he wishes. And I will receive any reward I want.”

He stood up and began to walk towards the door. The further he moved from her; Evelyn felt the cold in the room lift. A sudden thaw began to remove all remnants of the winter that had filled the room. A flood of heat warmed her body the further he was from her. Her body becoming feverish at the rush of warmth that replaced the cold.

“You do surprise me, dear Herald,” he said, looking over his shoulder at her. “Your brother Luca broke so easily until I had him doing my will. The same with Captain Malloy.” He rubbed his chin, staring at her in thought. “I would love to play with your Commander Rutherford.” Seeing the angered expression that produced on her face as she tried to push herself up, he laughed. “Oh, don’t worry. I made a promise that I would not touch him. But fail me and my friend will finish what she started ten years ago.”

Evelyn felt the nausea building in her stomach as she looked at him. “Is he still alive? My father?”

It turned around to look at her. “You are an interesting thing, aren’t you? You ask if the father still lives after all he’s done? To you. To your brother. To your poor mother who threw herself off the balcony because she was too weak to fight.” He tossed back his head in laughter. “Let’s just say he wasn’t as strong as you are.” He turned to leave again but stopped.

The door closed behind him as he left. The room being bolted shut from the other side by the guards. Lowering her head, she kept telling herself that she just needed to hold on a little longer. It would all end soon. She prayed that Cole was able to get to Cullen with the message. If he did not know what the message meant she hoped that Sebastian would.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The royal guardsman walked into the Seadog Pub and looked around. The pub was busy with its regular patrons along with a few new faces. Mostly sailors taking a break while the wind and rain was picking up. It was still too early for hurricane season but the closer it got the more unpredictable the weather would come. The guardsman knew that during hurricane season meant that more people the guards would need to keep an eye on. Also meant more disreputable individuals to deal with.

About to turn around to leave, the guardsman spotted a woman that he was unfamiliar with. Most likely one of the ship wenches that travel from port to port, working on their backs to pay their fees for travel. Her long, dark hair was pulled back with a deep, red ribbon. A white dress that barely went past her plump bottom was held tight against her abdomen with a crimson corset. Her ample breasts pouring out of the low cut of the dress. Licking his lips, he watched her lean over a table, her bottom moving side to side as she talked to a man, she was trying to make a business deal with. 

“Oh, come now, dear,” she purred. “Just a little time.”

The guard watched as the man, impeccably dressed and well coifed, ran a finger over his mustache. “Not tonight. I’m just hear for song and drink.”

The guardsman watched as she pushed herself from the table, placing her hands on her hips to shift her weight up on her right leg. Licking his lips, he turned to look to each side. No one was around that would report him if he decided to take a break for a bit.

“Your loss, deary,” he heard her say. 

She turned around and began to work her way towards the bar but paused when she noticed him looking at her. She sauntered up to the guardsman, running a finger over his breastplate, across the pauldrons and around his body until she was facing him again.

“You look like someone who really needs to take a break,” she said, looking at him like a cat playing with a mouse. 

“Maybe,” he said as his eyes lowered down to look at her breasts. “You have time?”

“For you?” she said, smiling as she lifted a long finger up and across his chin. “I have plenty of time.” She stepped forward to whisper in his ear. “I even have a room with a cozy little bed waiting for us.”

He looked out the corner of his eyes to his left and right when he felt her reach out and take his hand. _“A little free time is just what I need for tonight,”_ he thought as he followed her towards the rear of the pub. 

The guardsman watched her bottom and felt himself getting heated up even more as he followed her up the small stairs to the upper floor. There were six rooms on the upper floor, three rooms on each side. He knew that because he had been here before for work and for pleasure. Hurricane weather always brought some of the most interesting people to Ostwick. Especially exotic women where were incredibly talented when it came to taking care of the most primal needs of men. 

“What’s your name, sweetie?” she asked as she turned around to face him as they reached the door to her room. 

“Luther,” he said as his hands moved to grasp her waist. 

Pulling her against his body, he kissed her neck as she tilted her head to the side. She reached behind her to open the door, giggling. 

“Wait until we get inside, sweetie,” she said as she began to move backwards into the room. “Then we’ll have some fun.”

She took his hand, leading him into the small room. The room was dark except for a small candle burning in the rear of the room beside the bed. As soon as she got him inside, the door closed with a thud as he kicked it closed behind him. Urging her to the bed, he continued to kiss her neck as his hands moved across her waist to curve around her breasts. His palms could barely hold her breasts as he felt her begin to work on his armor. 

“Let’s get this off, sweetie. Get you into something a little more natural,” she said, nibbling on his ear as she whispered to him. 

Luther went to work to remove his armor until he was down to only the thin leather leggings he wore. When he was done undressing, she grabbed him by the shoulders to spin him around and push him down to the bed. 

“Get to the middle,” she ordered as she climbed up on the bed to straddle his legs. 

Smiling, he moved his body up the bed to the top. Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her along with him. She leaned forward when he was at the top of the bed, taking his hands into hers as she lifted them above his head. Kissing his neck, she reached down between the bed and wall to slide her hand down. Her hand came back up, bringing with it a dagger that she quickly pressed against his neck.

“If you move too quick, I may give you a shave, sweetie,” she whispered as she lifted her body up to look down at him. 

When he tried to move, she pressed the blade down with a little more pressure until it was digging into the skin, just not enough to break the skin. She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth a couple times, shaking her head.

“I wouldn’t do that. I could easily slip,” she said.

His eyelids narrowed as he glared at her. “What do you want?” 

“Just a few answers to some questions,” she said.

“No,” he answered. 

The door opened and three more walked in. Luther could hear the door being bolted behind them as the room became brighter. All of the candles of the room lit up as the three walked further into the room. The guardsman’s eyes turned to see a dwarf, a Qunari and a human walk into the room. 

“Shit,” he muttered. 

Varric walked up to the bed, aiming a crossbow at the man. He looked at her, smiling. “Good job, Rivani.”

“Ol’ Luther here was more than cooperative,” Isabela said as she continued to hold the blade against his throat. “Only now, he’s decided not to talk anymore.”

“What a shame,” Dorian said, rubbing a finger over his mustache. “I’m sure he has a great deal of information we would like to know.”

“You’ll all be hung for threatening a royal guard,” Luther said as he looked up at the men.

Iron Bull folded his arms across his chest as he stepped closer to the bed. “A royal guard, huh?” He looked at Dorian and smiled. “I can have him talking in ten minutes.” 

“Ya will not get away with this,” Luther said as he looked up at the Qunari.

“Looks like we’re doing a good job of it,” Varric said. He waved the tip of his arrow at the man. “We’re just looking for some information. Just tell us what we want, and we’ll be on our way.”

He shook his head. “No way. I’m more afraid of Captain Malloy than I am of any of you.”

“Really now?” Dorian asked from behind. “And why is that?”

“He’s possessed,” the man quickly said.

“Possessed? You mean he’s a nutter?” Isabela questioned as she kept the blade aimed at the guard’s neck. 

“No, he’s possessed,” the man answered again. Seeing the glare from the woman, he shook his head. “He’s off his rocker.”

Varric rubbed his chin, looking up at Iron Bull. “What do you think?”

“I think all Marchers are off their rockers, but that’s beside the point,” Bull responded, looking down at Varric. “What’s wrong with your captain that you’re more afraid of him?”

His jaw clenched shut as he tried desperately not to look at the Qunari. Feeling the gentle nudge from the woman on top of him, he reluctantly gave in. “The captain hasn’t been the same for a few months now. He’s meaner. Harder on us than before.”

“Great,” Varric said as he lifted Bianca up to rest the crossbow against his shoulder. “Another crazed captain running amok in a city-state.” He turned back to look at the guard. “We’re looking for two prisoners that your captain brought in a day or two ago.”

The guard clenched his teeth again. Isabela rocked her hips over his pelvis causing him to jerk a little as she ground into him. “All right! They’re on their way to Starkhaven,” the man said. “Captain got ‘em under close guard.” He closed his eyes, blowing out a heavy breath. “It ain’t right ‘cause that’s Lady Evelyn.”

Dorian blew out a breath of relief hearing her name mentioned. “What about a ruggedly handsome blond man? Was he with her?”

“Aye, he’s with them.”

“Shit,” Varric said. “We’re too late.”

“When did they leave?” Bull asked.

“Right before nightfall,” the man said. “They’re taking the old mountain path to get there.”

Isabela lowered her blade and looked at her three companions. “Sounds like they’re trying to be sneaky about all of this.” Turning back to Luther, she stared down at him. “And just why are you being so helpful all the sudden?”

The guard shook his head and sighed. “Lady Evelyn’s a good woman. Like her mother was. Maker rest her soul. She doesn’t deserve what they’re doing to her. She’s always been nice to my family.”

Isabela climbed off the guard and moved over to stand beside Varric. “Going to need horses to get after them.”

Nodding, Varric returned Bianca to the holster on his back. “Where’s the stables around here, Luther?”

The guard sat up and ran his hands through his reddish-blonde hair. Resting his elbows on his knees, he looked at the dwarf. “Fastest horses around here are over at Dubin’s barn.”

“Thanks, Luther. If I were you, I’d get back on duty quickly,” Varric said. “Or if you’re looking for a new start, you’re always welcome in Skyhold.”

“I might consider it,” the guard said as he started to stand up. “Besides, if the captain finds out I talked to ya, I’m gonna be hung for treason.”

Varric rubbed his chin, thinking. “We’ve got coin if you’d show us this mountain path to follow them. Then you can get out of here if that’s what you want.”

Luther stood up and began to gather his armor. “Aye, I’ll do it.”

The four turned away as the guardsman began to put his armor back on. Dorian rubbed his chin as he looked at his companions. 

“They have a head start on us. However, the mountains will not be an easy journey to make especially in the dark.”

“Moon’s full,” Bull said, folding his arms across his chest. “They’re familiar with the path so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Varric tapped his hand against his hip, thinking. “I’m willing to risk it. Even if we get word back to Skyhold they won’t reach us in time. We’re going to have to get to Choir Boy before them.”

“And how do we do that?” Dorian asked. When he didn’t get a quick enough response, he threw his hands into the air. “Why not sprout wings and fly over the mountains and reign terror over them as we swoop down over them.”

Isabela chuckled. “Swooping is bad.” The three turned to look at her, curiously. She shrugged and smiled. “A friend of mine said that before.” 

“There’s an old smuggler’s path,” the four heard from behind. 

They turned to look at Luther who was finishing buckling his armor on. Taking a deep breath, he nodded. 

“Not many know about it but when I was a kid, my father used to take it when he was…” He stopped, scratching the side of his head. 

“Out with it, Luther. We’re with the Inquisition. We take everyone just as much as the Wardens do,” Varric said. 

Taking a deep breath, he tilted his head slightly. “We used to run booze from Starkhaven back to Ostwick when my father bootlegged. It’s not taken often because it’s narrower than the mountain path that the army took. You can’t get a carriage down the smuggler’s path.”

Bull stepped up closer to the guard and stared down at them. “We’ll throw in more coin if you show us the path. Offer you a job with the Inquisition?”

The guardsman looked down at the sash that he held in his hand. The sash of the royal guard of Ostwick. Dropping it to the floor, he nodded. “Aye. I’ll show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully some of the pieces are starting to fall together. I do promise that there is a happy ending coming soon.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ostwick party has traveled to Starkhaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another old familiar character has entered the story.

“You really need to stop fussing, my prince,” Seneschal Granger said as he looked out the corner of his eye at the man standing beside him. “It’s very unbecoming.”

Sebastian tugged at the collar around his neck of his beige tunic. The gold trim was scratchy against the skin of his neck. “Why you insisted that I wear this is unknown to me.”

“We must keep appearances,” the advisor said. “Tonight, we will have a dinner with your…” He paused as he turned to look at the prince. “Betrothed and her family. Tomorrow we will make the announcement.”

“This is all deceptive, do you not think?” Sebastian asked. “Why we could not have stopped it before it went this far.”

“Because it would not have been appropriate. We need all parties here, in Starkhaven. We must uphold standards and political appearances, my prince. We can’t just send a letter to say it’s over.”

Shaking his head, Sebastian tugged at the hem of his tunic to smooth it down again. The last missive he had received from Evelyn stating that she and her retinue were leaving Skyhold to Amaranthine. From there they would take a vessel out of the port city to Ostwick and from there Starkhaven. They should have been there three days ago. 

Increasing concern, Sebastian arranged for his guard to go out and meet with the Ostwick party. It was another night before he heard back from his captain of the guard that they had found the members of the Ostwick party and would be escorting them the remainder of the way. Knowing Evelyn’s concern with her father he found it strange that she would have traveled with him. That was not their original plan. Something was wrong and he was desperately needing to know what it was.

“This must be of great importance for you to carry on this way,” came the voice to the left. 

Granger had spoke with him several times while they stood there waiting. However, the man to the other side of him had been his usual stoic self. Standing still, poised and ready to attack at a moments notice. Sebastian trusted this man more than any other person.

“It is, Fenris,” Sebastian said as he turned to the elf. “I’ve been a fool and now I’m needing to correct this.”

Fenris nodded his head slowly. “Ah.”

Frowning, Sebastian’s eyebrows furrowed. “Ah?”

“I have seen you make a fool out of yourself many times that you have needed to correct,” Fenris said, not looking at the prince. “I would think you were quite capable of doing this with ease.”

Sebastian shook his head, rolling his eyes. A smile formed on his lips. “Have I reminded you that Varric Tethras will be accompanying Lady Trevelyan, Elf?”

The elf let out a deep growl as he clenched his hands into a fist. Hearing the chuckle from the prince standing beside him did not help. “This would have been helpful information this morning before requesting I join you.”

Placing a hand on the man’s shoulder, Sebastian gave a gentle squeeze. “I requested you as my bodyguard as well as a member of my royal guard to be here with me.”

“That is what concerns me, Vael. Much like Hawke had, if you ask for me to be in attendance means that this will not go well.”

Nodding, Sebastian turned away from the elf to look at the gates as they opened into the courtyard. “Aye. This will not go well, Fenris.”

Fenris folded his arms across his chest and watched as the gates gave way to the approaching party. “It never does, does it?”

“Aye,” was all Sebastian said as the black carriage rolled to a stop before him. Forcing a smile on his face, he waited until the door opened before moving forward. “Welcome to Starkhaven, Bann Trevelyan.”

The bann stepped out of the carriage and moved forward to where Sebastian stood. “Thank you, Prince Vael,” he said, shaking the man’s hand. 

Sebastian noticed the chilly touch of the man’s hand as soon as he accepted the proffered hand. “Was your journey a cold one?”

Looking down at his hand, the bann shook his head. “I believe it is my poor circulation,” Trevelyan said. He smiled as he looked at the prince. “Age will creep up on you quickly.”

Nodding his head, Sebastian released the man’s hand. Looking over the bann’s shoulder, he watched as Captain Malloy helped a woman out of the carriage. Her movements were slow, unsteady. When he saw her trembling hands remove the hood from her head, he felt his lungs close shut, making it hard to breath. 

“Eve,” he whispered as he narrowed the distance between them. Taking her hand into his as he wrapped his arm around her waist to help her remain steady. “What is wrong? Are you ill?”

Her drawn eyes stared at her father briefly before turning back to Sebastian. “I just need to lay down. It’s been a long journey.”

Turning to look at Granger, he said, “I will escort Evelyn to her room. Please fetch a healer for me.”

“She will be fine, Sebastian,” the bann said as he stepped up beside his daughter to attempt to block Sebastian from getting to her side. “She just needs her rest.”

“I will see to her needs,” Sebastian said as he pushed past the bann. “As her future husband it is my duty.” He diverted her away from her father as he led her towards the stairs into the castle. “Let’s get you someplace to sleep.”

Fenris stood to the side, keeping his eyes focused on the bann. This being the first time that he had met the man there was something different about him that he did not like. It was apparent why Sebastian wanted him there. The woman did not look healthy, he had seen similar sicknesses in the past in Tevinter but he could not remember what it was. There were still memory gaps that he struggled with from his past but over the years he had been regaining some of his memories. 

Turning his head, he saw a familiar face in the crowd. The blond curls stood out in the crowd as well as the scowl on his face. The man was surrounded by the Ostwick royal guards which he found odd. If the man was part of the Inquisition where were those soldiers? Where was Varric who was to accompany them? Fenris walked through the gathering of Ostwick guards to reach the man, feeling the unwelcoming stares of the guards.

“Halt, elf,” Captain Malloy said as he stepped between Fenris and the man he was attempting to approach. “What have you?”

“As a member of the prince’s royal guard as well as the prince’s personal bodyguard, I would like to welcome a friend,” Fenris said as he squared up with the Captain. “Now, please step aside.”

Malloy’s eyes narrowed as he stepped toe to toe with the elf. His eyes glanced the length of the elf’s body from head to toe and back again. “I’ve heard about you. You were one of the Champion of Kirkwall’s misfits, weren’t you?”

A smirk on Fenris’s lips twisted his lips. “What of it?”

“So, is what they say about him is true?” Malloy asked as he looked back at Cullen. 

Cullen folded his arms across his chest, nodding. “Maybe you should ask him for a personal demonstration, Captain Malloy. I’m sure Ser Fenris would be more than delighted to give you a firsthand display.”

The frown on Malloy’s face grew as he glared at the commander. His gaze returned to Fenris. “What do you want?”

“As I said, I would like to speak with the Knight-Commander,” Fenris said.

“Just Commander now,” Cullen said as his shoulder pushed his way past a guard that stood in his way. Holding out his hand, he accepted Fenris’s to shake. “It is good to see you again, Serah.”

Fenris accepted Cullen’s hand and shook it. “Same to you, Commander.” The hairs on the back of his neck lifted feeling the icy gaze from the Ostwick captain. “Come. Let’s talk and catch up over a bottle of wine or two.”

Hearing the captain behind him clear his throat, Cullen turned back to look over his shoulder at the man who had been nearly on top of him for nearly a week. The commander could not relieve himself without the Ostwick captain standing there with the cold stare that he had. 

“I’m sure that Commander Cullen would like to return to his Lady’s side to continue his duties,” Malloy said. 

Cullen’s hand clenched tight as he turned to look at the elf once more. “I do need to ensure Evelyn is being treated to.” He took the elf’s hand again and pulled him close to his side as he wrapped his arm around the elf to hug him.

The awkwardness of the move startled Fenris. He had not been all too friendly with the other man, civil considering what had happened during their years in Kirkwall together. The embrace took him off guard. His eyes narrowed at the uneasiness as well as the brush of the commander’s lips against his ear. It took every bit of strength he had not to do something immediately, but he was able to retain his composure. 

“I will see you later, Commander,” Fenris said as the man stepped back slightly. Placing his hands on Cullen’s shoulders, he squeezed them gently. “When we the ability to have some alone time.”

“I look forward to reuniting,” Cullen said as he stepped back further. Nodding his head slightly, he turned to follow Malloy who was calling out his name. “This evening then.”

Nodding slightly, Fenris folded his arms across his chest as Cullen stepped away to walk with the Ostwick guards. His eyes followed the men and noticed Malloy looking back at him briefly before turning to look at Cullen again. The captain said something to Cullen before they entered the castle. 

_“Father’s allure has taken the family?”_ Fenris repeated in his mind. He would need to find out what that meant. His best guess would be start with Sebastian. 

Turning, he waved at a pair of guards that stood beside the gates. The two men ran in his direction and stopped. 

“Ser?”

“If you get word of a beardless dwarf running around the city asking questions, please let me know. He’ll most likely be accompanied by a strange lot,” Fenris ordered. “Notify me immediately. No one else.”

“Beardless dwarf?” one of the guards said with a chuckle. “Is that possible?”

“Is it possible for a Tevinter elf to be the prince’s bodyguard and member of the royal guard?” Fenris asked with a cocked eyebrow. 

The two guards laughed, nodding their heads.

“Aye, ser,” the other spoke. “We’ll get the word out for this dwarf.”

Turning back, he made his way up the steps to enter the castle. If he did not know that Hawke was somewhere in Orlais he would assume he was involved in all of this as well. With Merrill and Aveline still in Kirkwall all that left was…

 _“Isabela,”_ he thought to himself with a groan. _“She’s probably involved somehow.”_

The elf made his way into the castle, taking two steps at a time. He needed to get to Sebastian’s side to ensure that the prince was safe. Cullen did not want anyone to know what he was saying to him, especially the Ostwick captain. Something was eating at him deep down. The look of the bann, the captain. The sickly appearance of the woman that Sebastian had spoken of for days as being a vibrant, energetic woman who was being called the Herald of Andraste. And the suddenness of the templar’s embrace. 

Oddly enough, the smell of sela petrae crossed his memory. If that memory resurfaced, Fenris knew things were going to go bad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“I want to see her?” Cullen said through clenched teeth as he walked along side Malloy. The Starkhaven guard that was assigned to escort them to their quarters was further ahead, leading them through. “I want to see her now.”

“You are not in a position to make demands,” Malloy said, trying to keep his voice low. 

Stopping, Cullen turned to look at Malloy. “It is not above me to make a scene if that’s what it takes.”

Dark eyes focused on Cullen’s amber eyes as he stood in front of the man. “I will not hesitate to gut you right here, dog. You will do as I say.”

A lopsided grin twisted Cullen’s lip. “Don’t you think that Prince Vael as well as his personal bodyguard whom I am dear friends of both won’t find it suspicious that I am not joining in the wedding festivities? Why I am not by the Inquisitor who I am sworn to protect?” Stepping forward, he glared at the captain. “You have me and Evelyn surrounded at all times. We have been following your demands whether we want to or not. If you don’t think someone will be curious why I’m not with her then you’ll be wrong.”

Malloy gritted his teeth as he stepped away from the commander. “I knew I should have strung you up when I had the chance.” He turned to look at two of his men. “Stay on him. Take him to his room.” Turning back to look at Cullen he aimed a long, crooked finger at the other man. “I may allow it tonight and if you do anything, I will play with her until she wished she had blown up with the rest of her family.”

That was a small win for Cullen in his mind. He followed the escort along with the guards that were ordered to stay with him. The dinner party tonight would be an opportunity for him to speak with her or at least see her. What he had seen of her when she stepped out of the carriage worried him. She looked sickly, her skin pale, her eyes sunken. Whatever they were doing to her they were slowly killing her. 

There was no mage near her that he could see. No signs or hints of blood magic that he could see. He did not feel that familiar surge that he had when he was around magic. Yet there was something in the air that was not right, not natural. Something oddly familiar from years gone by. Like a faded memory, a dream that was there but not remembered. 

Stepping into the room, he heard the door close shut as soon as he stepped inside. Pulling his arms out of the coat that he was wearing, he tossed it to the bed and walked towards the windows. Drawing back the curtains, he looked out to find himself overlooking a long drop. Unlocking the windows, he rested his hands on the windowsill to lean out to look around more. The ledge was extremely narrow for his large feet, even if he wanted, he would not be able to climb across the ledge to get to another room. He slammed his fist onto the sill before closing the windows. 

Turning back around, he jumped seeing Cole again. 

“I’m going to tie a bell around your neck, Cole,” he said, trying to catch his breath. 

Cole twisted his head, looking at him through the tangled tendrils that hung down his face. He was sitting on the top of the headboard, looking down across the room. “But a bell would tell everyone I was here? You said to stay low and quiet.”

Closing his eyes, Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose and slowly exhaled. Nodding his head, he said, “Yes. Yes, I did.” Opening his eyes, he turned to look at the spirit. He had moved across the room and was now standing in the corner of the room. “Please tell me you’ve been able to speak to her.”

“Longing to be held. Soft kisses, touches. Warm like the sun. Smell like fresh rainfall. Memories that can not go away but stay behind a door.”

Judging to what the spirit boy said he had been near her but that did not answer the many questions that he still had. Running his hand through his hair, he released another heavy exhale. “Is she well?”

Looking down at his palms as if he were holding something that could not be seen. “Cold inside. Mind like walking in a fog that has no end. Weak, hard to keep eyes open. Must do what told to keep him alive.” 

A moment of relief washed over Cullen. She was alive and still fighting whatever it was that was doing this. Turning to look at Cole again, he placed his hands on his hips. “Please, keep an eye on her if you can, Cole. Just be careful.”

Cole nodded. “The bright light does not like what I am,” he said. “He fears what took his family from him.” Scratching the side of his head, he lowered himself down to squat. “The one with magic in his veins doesn’t either.” Cole paused and looked at Cullen. “He scares me.”

Laughing, Cullen nodded his head. “Fenris scares me, too, Cole. But he’s on our side. Just stay hidden unless I call you or Evelyn does.” He closed his eyes again as he covered his mouth to yawn. When he opened his eyes, he found Cole gone again. 

“Seriously, need to put a bell on him.”

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed, holding her clammy hand. As soon as she entered the room, she placed her hand against her forehead, closed her eyes and nearly passed out. Scooping her into his arms, he laid her on the bed and had only left her side long enough for the ladies in waiting to help remove her clothing so the healer could examine her. 

“She will be fine,” Bann Trevelyan said as he stared out the window of the room, looking out into the courtyard. “This Inquisition has been a weight on her shoulders.” He turned back to Sebastian, frowning. “We should leave her be.”

Stepping further into the room, Granger clasped his hands behind his back and looked at the bann. “Lord Trevelyan, we have many issues that will need to be addressed immediately regarding the nuptials. Since your daughter is unable at this moment, I would like to discuss it with you.”

“She’s sleeping,” the healer said as he removed his hand from her forehead. “She’s feverish. She is under great stress.” He looked at the prince, shaking his head. “I don’t understand the thing on her hand. I would need to contact someone that is familiar with it from the Inquisition.”

“Commander Cullen is here,” Sebastian said quickly. He looked at the mage. “Please find him. He would be able to tell you about it or who you would need to speak to.”

“That will not be necessary,” the bann said, waving a dismissive hand. “Come, Granger. Let’s make preparations.” Trevelyan made his way towards the seneschal and paused. Looking back over the shoulder, he turned to Sebastian. “I would like to deny this Commander Cullen any access to my daughter. He is very…inappropriate around a woman who is about to be married.”

Turning his head around, Sebastian stared across the room at the bann. His head slowly nodded as he watched the man. “Very well,” he said. “I will ensure that she is well protected.”

Seneschal Granger opened the door and escorted the bann and the healer out of the room. Turning back to look at Evelyn, he brushed her hair back from her face and looked down at her. Taking in a long deep breath, Sebastian slowly blew it back out. 

“What is going on, Eve?” he said softly.

“Sebastian?”

The prince turned around to find Fenris standing in the doorway. “Please shut the door.”

Fenris stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. Walking across the room, he stopped just behind Sebastian and stared down at the sleeping woman. “I’ve seen this before,” he said. “A sickness that’s not a sickness.”

Nodding, Sebastian kept his blue eyes focused on her sleeping body. “Aye. I wished I could remember when.”

Rubbing his chin, Fenris tried to focus on memories of years past. “Kirkwall. It was an elf boy.”

“She’s a dreamer?” Sebastian questioned, surprised. He turned to look back at Fenris again. “Eve is no mage, Fenris.” He pulled the blankets back to take her left hand into his and bring it out from beneath. Looking down at her hand, he held it tightly in his as he examined the mark. “We need to speak with Cullen. He may know something.”

“That might be a difficult request,” Fenris said. “I believe that this Captain Malloy is trying to keep the templar from this woman. The captain is not very friendly to say the least.”

Reaching his free hand out, he placed the back of his hand against her forehead. Her fever apparent against his skin. “I agree.” He lowered his head to brush his lips against her forehead. “What have we gotten ourselves into, Eve?”

“Something awful I would presume,” Fenris said. Folding his arms across his chest, he tapped a finger against his upper arm as he thought. “We will need to speak with Cullen. We will need to send a message to this Skyhold where her people are.”

Nodding, Sebastian released her hand as he stood up. “I want only our guards on this room, no one else.” Turning to face Fenris, he stepped forward. “No one is allowed in here without my approval.”

Fenris nodded. “I did speak with Cullen briefly before the captain surrounded him. He said something about her father’s allure has taken the family.” Shaking his head, he shrugged. “I thought you’d know about this.”

Repeating the words in his head, Sebastian felt his hands trembling. The wind knocked out of him. “My family was killed by the Flint Company. They were hired by Lady Harrimann to kill them, to try to take the throne by placing my cousin Goran as ruler and marry him to her daughter.” Turning he looked down at Evelyn. “Hawke, Varric and Isabela went with me to confront her. We found she was in league with a desire demon that called itself Allure.”

His eyebrows furrowed as his markings began to give an eerie blue glow. “Demons? Here?”

Turning back, Sebastian stared at the elf. Any other person that would see Fenris enraged, to see his lyrium brands glow would be frightened. Sebastian had seen it for years, had seen Fenris in a blood lust. The display before him was mild, under control. “It is possible. Therefore, we must speak to Cullen. We need more information.”

“Very well. I also have guards looking for Varric and anyone else that may be coming for them.” Fenris looked at his friend. “If there are demons involved then we will need to be prepared.”

Running his hands through his hair, Sebastian groaned. “I am such a fool. This is all my fault, Fenris.”

The elf nodded. “Yes, it is. I told you as much.”

“Aye,” Sebastian replied. “Little did you know by taking a role to train my forces and to be my bodyguard would become fighting demons and deceptions.”

A lopsided grin twisted the elf’s lips. “And this is any different than following Hawke in Kirkwall?”

Sebastian chuckled. “Aye.” He moved to return to his spot on the side of the bed beside her. Taking her hand into his, he held her cold hand between his palms. “Please, Fenris. Do what you can.”

Nodding, Fenris turned to walk away. “And here I thought my days of chasing slavers, demons and crazed cultists were over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave a comment or two. Whether it's good or bad, let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. RL has been keeping me from writing. 
> 
> I hope you're staying interested in this drabble and please continue to let me know what you think!

The _Whispering Bells Inn_ was no different than any other tavern across the Free Marches. The only difference was the bells did not whisper when the Chantry began to ring them. The windows rattled every time the bells chimed to announce services. That was one thing Varric missed about The Hangman, he could hear the Chantry bells in the distance. He was Andrastian – not that he would admit it openly – but he enjoyed hearing the bells. Just not that close.

Luther done what he promised. He was able to get them to Starkhaven through the smuggler’s path with no problems. No one spotted them while they traveled the back roads and was able to enter the city without difficulty. The hardest problem they had to deal with was having Bull with them. A Qunari was not easily to disguise. With the guardsman help, they were able to find shelter at one of the many inns in town and was able to get Iron Bull inside through the backdoor in the middle of the night. 

Varric immediately reached out to contacts that he had in town to find out that the Ostwick party had not arrived when they had. His contacts told him that the prince had sent his royal guards out to meet them on the path to escort them to the city. When he inquired about the Inquisitor and Commander the woman just shrugged and said she did not hear anything about them. That did not make it easier for them to sit back and wait for more information. 

Sitting around was getting tiresome for the four. Isabela was getting impatient. If she had her way, she would have walked right up the steps to the castle, bang on the front door as hard as she could and scream Sebastian’s name until he came out. After telling her plan to the others, Dorian was proudly willing to join her. 

The Tevinter mage was getting more irritating with each passing minute. It was taking Bull’s distractions to keep Dorian from storming the gates by himself in a blaze. Varric was sure it would be a spectacular display knowing the mage’s flamboyancy, but it could not happen. Not yet. They had to wait until the right time. Thankfully, Bull and Isabela were keeping the mage occupied by playing Wicked Grace. 

Varric sat in the room, leaning back on the chair he sat on with his feet kicked up on the table. The candle burning beside him as he wrote in his journal, listening to his three companions as they played. His reading glasses perched precariously on the bridge of his nose as his quill ran across the parchment. He knew no one would believe the what was happening, he did not even believe it. 

Yet here they were in Starkhaven – the most boring city-state of the Free Marches – trying to save the Herald of Andraste and the Commander of the Inquisition. _“Definitely some weird shit going on here,”_ Varric kept saying to himself. 

It was nearly nightfall when the knock on the door had him reaching out for Bianca that sat on his lap. Years of making deals and acquisitions with the Merchant’s Guild, he knew that most people did not knock. Most would kick the door open and shoot or stab first before asking questions. Nonetheless, Varric and the others were not taking any chances. Resting Bianca on his legs, he aimed the crossbow at the door before yelling for the person on the other side to come in. 

The door opened to a pair of city guards. Their swords still sheathed as they stepped inside the room. Following them inside another person wearing a heavy cloak with the hood pulled over to hide their appearance stepped in. The four stood ready for action as they watched the hooded figure step around the two city guards. 

“Can’t turn your back for a year or two alone and all of Thedas begins to fall apart,” the hooded person said. “I thought you knew better, dwarf.”

Varric lowered Bianca and stood up. “Well, shit,” the dwarf said. “Is that you, Elf?”

The hooded figure gently pulled back the hood and stared at the four. “You really do not understand the meaning of laying low, do you?”

Isabela ran over to wrap her arms around the elf, kissing him on the cheek. “Fenris! Oh, you sexy, broody elf you!”

Hugging the pirate, Fenris held her close to his side. “Isabela. I see you’ve done well.”

“I’d do better if I was back on my ship,” she said as she pulled away. “This is the farthest from the water I’ve been in ages.”

Nodding, Fenris turned to Varric and looked down at the dwarf. “I hear you’ve been busy, dwarf.”

Varric held out a hand to the elf, shaking it firmly. “That’s more than I’ve heard about you, Elf. I heard you were chasing slavers up north.”

“I was for a while. I tracked some back this way and had received a little help from Vael and his friend. Vael offered me a position as bodyguard and to assist in training his guards.” Fenris unclasped the cloak fastened at his neck and draped it over the chair beside him. “I come and go as I please to do whatever the prince needs or when I hear anything disturbing.” Folding his arms across his chest, Fenris look at the Qunari mercenary and Tevinter mage. “And imagine my surprise when I receive word that Varric Tethras was in town with a pirate, a mage and Qunari.”

“Are you here to just run your mouth or are you here to help us,” Dorian said, tired of standing in the back. He stepped forward and stood only a few feet away from Fenris. Looking at the elf, he surveyed him from head to toe and back again. “So, you’re the elf Danarius talked about.”

“And you must be the Tevinter kaffas I’ve heard about,” Fenris retorted.

Dorian’s head tilted back in wry laughter. “Oh…you are interesting.” He turned back to the elf and smoothed his mustache. “Although, I must say when word got back to the Imperium that you killed Danarius it came to much pleasure of many that held positions. I myself did not care one way or another about him since I was too busy trying to rebel against my own family.”

Fenris stared at the men, holding back his anger. Inquisition member or not he was still a Tevinter mage. The anger boiling inside him as he stood there until he felt someone tapping on his forearm. Turning, the elf found Varric at his side, shaking his head.

“Sparkler’s one of the good guys. Trust me, I can vouch for him.” Varric watched as the mage threw his hands in the air, curse something in Tevene, spin around and walk away. Pursing his lips, he shook his head and turned back to Fenris. “He’s a little on edge. We all are.”

Nodding, Fenris kept his eyes focused forward. Watching the Qunari talk quietly to the Tevinter in the corner of the room. There was an obvious dynamic between the two but Fenris observed that whatever it may be between then it was still in the early stages. “I’ve spoken with Sebastian. Your Inquisitor is currently sleeping in the palace. She does not look well.”

“Shit,” Varric said. “And Curly?”

Shaking his head, Fenris turned back to the dwarf. “I have been unable to get to him again since arriving. This Captain Malloy has him guarded. I wanted to speak with you before I speak with him tonight at the ball.” Running a hand over his bangs, he pushed the hair out of the face. “We think there may be a problem.”

“Define problem, Elf? Like, medium problem? Small problem?” Varric turned and went back to the table to pour himself a drink. “I’m not sure I can handle a big problem.”

Fenris walked over to where Varric was pouring himself a glass of wine and took the bottle from the dwarf. Taking a long drink of it, he lowered the bottle. “Demons and Fade walking problem.”

The dwarf’s eyes widened as he watched the elf taking another drink of the wine. “Please tell me you’re joking. I mean, I know her father is an asshole but you’re saying he’s a demon?”

“The templar thinks so.”

“Demons?” Bull said as he stepped forward. “We’re dealing with demons now?”

Isabela shrugged. “Wouldn’t be the first time we’ve dealt with demons and crazed family members.”

Shaking his head, Fenris released a heavy breath. “I’m hoping that the templar is wrong about demons. I’ve seen mages give up their bodies for demons to control, not someone that’s not a mage.”

Dorian shook his head as he moved forward. “I have seen this before in soporati.” Seeing the curious looks, Dorian was about to speak but Fenris answered before he could.

“Non-mages,” Fenris answered. “Abominations as well.” He turned to Dorian. “Her father is a mage?”

Shaking his head, Dorian said, “No. Although her brother, Maxwell, is. So was her uncle and cousins. They were killed at the Conclave.”

“But her father isn’t a mage?” Fenris asked.

Varric shrugged. “Not that I’m aware of.” His eyebrows furrowed as he lifted his hand to rub his chin. “This is really some messed up shit if I’m hearing this right.”

“Let me get this right,” Bull started. “You people are saying that the boss’s father is possessed by a demon that’s forcing her to marry this prince guy.”

“Sounds about right,” Fenris said. “I advised Sebastian not to go into a contract with Trevelyan. Something didn’t set well.”

“I’ll bet my last sovereign that dear ol’ daddy Trevelyan is a meat puppet for a pride demon. Or maybe a desire demon.”

Walking back towards the door, Fenris lifted his hood. “I’m getting back to the castle to speak with Cullen. I’m getting to the bottom of this.”

“Be careful, Elf,” Varric said.

Pausing at the door, Fenris turned back to look over his shoulder at the four. “Stay here. As soon as I’m able to get you in the castle I’ll send word.” He pointed a finger at each one of them. “Stay here. I mean it. I don’t need you misfits in there until I’m sure we can do anything.”

“What?” Isabela said, placing a hand over her chest to feign shock. “Us? Misfits?”

“I mean it,” Fenris warned, his voice demanding. “I don’t need any of you doing anything stupid.” Taking a deep breath, he sighed. “I’ll have someone come get you after nightfall. We’ll get you in the castle.”

The elf turned and left, leaving the others behind. They stood in silence for a moment before Dorian finally spoke up.

“And we’re just going to sit here and wait?”

Varric walked back over to the table and sat down. Kicking his feet up on the table, he picked up a bottle to take a drink. “If Elf tells me to wait, I’m going to wait.”

The mage turned to look at the pirate. She nodded her head and sat at the table next to Varric. 

“I’m not moving until Fenris says something.”

Bull took his cues from the other two and sat down. Retrieving the cards from the table, the Qunari began to shuffle the cards. Dorian looked at the mercenary, expecting him to want to join him.

“You too?” Dorian asked, surprised.

Nodding his slowly, Bull turned to look at the mage. “If he says to stay and they are staying, I’m not moving. They know this guy and trust him. I’m not moving.”

Blowing out a huff, Dorian sat down at the end of the table. Scooping the cards that Bull had dealt. He did not like this but deep down he knew they were right. They would just have to wait until nightfall to get in. He just prayed that Evelyn and Cullen would be fine until then.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sebastian walked down the hallway humming to himself as he carried a small wooden tray. On the tray was a pot of hot tea, two cups, fruit, cheese and sweet bread. When he reached the room, he found the two Ostwick guards standing watch at the door. 

“Your worship,” one of the guards said as he approached. 

“Good evening, gentleman,” Sebastian said, stopping in front of the room. “I would like to speak with Commander Cullen. He and I have been friends for many years and would like to speak with him for a bit.”

The other guard shook his head. “Afraid not, Prince Vael. Captain Malloy said no visitors.”

Smiling, Sebastian held out the tray towards the two men. “Oh, come now. I promise I won’t be long.” He looked down both ends of the hallway before turning back to the two men. “How about, I leave this here for you two to enjoy while I speak with the commander. I promise not to be too long.” He turned to set the tray on the table that sat on the other side of the hallway from where they stood. Turning back, he smiled. “I’ll be in and out before anyone knows.”

The two guards looked at each other. One licking his lips as his eyes moved to look at the tray that was sitting on the table across from them. His stomach grumbling as he turned back to look at the other guard. Both nodded to each other before turning back to the prince.

“You have a couple minutes, Prince Vael,” the one on the left said. 

The other opened the door and allowed Sebastian inside. As soon as the prince entered the room, he pulled the door shut.

Inside the room, he found Cullen pacing the room. The commander stopped and was visibly relieved to see the prince walk into the room. 

“Maker, I’m glad to see you,” Cullen said as he narrowed the distance between them. “Where is she?”

Holding up both hands, Sebastian stopped him from rushing towards the door. “She’s well. I just left her room.”

“To the Void with that. I want to see her,” Cullen insisted. “I want to see her now.”

Cullen pushed against Sebastian as he moved around him, knocking his shoulder against the prince’s. Quickly reaching out, Sebastian grabbed the back of Cullen’s vest and yanked him back with all the strength he had. Putting himself between the ex-templar and the door, Sebastian pushed both hands against the other man’s chest to try to hold him back again.

“You can’t. Not yet.”

“I don’t know what you and her father – “

“I am not in league with her father, Cullen,” Sebastian said. He looked at the man direction in the eye. “You have to believe me. I am not party to what he is doing. If that is him.”

Cullen’s jaw slacked as he stared back at the other man. “What do you mean _‘If that is him’_?”

Taking a deep breath, Sebastian allowed his body to relax when he was certain that Cullen would not try to run out of the room. “Evelyn’s message about her father’s allure. The demon that corrupted Lady Harrimann, the woman that had my family murdered. The demon’s name was Allure.” Wiping the palm of his hand down his face, he exhaled heavily. “This desire demon took control over this woman, drove her insane to the point that she was using her own children, corrupting them.”

Cullen’s fingers twisted in his hair, pulling tightly as he let it all sink in. He could feel the sting from his hair being pulled on his head as he turned to walk towards the window to look out at the sun setting over the horizon. “That’s why my skin has felt like it’s on fire every time I’m near him. I just assumed it was from…” His voice trailed off, unable to finish his thoughts. _“My withdrawls.”_

“Fenris said something similar about Captain Malloy,” Sebastian said. Stepping up behind the ex-templar, the prince placed a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Do you trust me, Commander?”

Turning, Cullen looked at the man. “Do I have a choice? They fear that if I am not here under guard, she will not do their bidding. I’m being used as collateral to keep her under their control.”

“Come,” Sebastian said as he turned around and walked towards the door. “We have work to do.”

Watching the prince reach for the door, Cullen shook his head. “I can’t risk them hurting Evelyn if I do something.”

Sebastian looked at him over his shoulder. “She will give herself to save you before she allows any harm come to you. I am certain they will not do anything to you.” Opening the door, he looked out into the hallway to find both guards sitting on the floor, slumped over as they slept. “I honestly don’t think they will be saying anything for a while.”

Walking out of the room behind the other man, Cullen watched at Sebastian gathered the teacups that laid on the floor and placed them on the tray along with anything else that was laying around. Retrieving the tray and the contents, Sebastian turned back to Cullen who remained by the doorway of his room. Seeing the confused look on the other man’s face, Sebastian smiled. 

“I may have learned a few things from my years with Hawke,” the prince said. 

“That should worry me,” Cullen replied as he stepped over the guard that was stretched out in front of the door. “Now where?”

“We’ll need to get you some new clothing.”

Cullen fell in step with the prince. “Clothing?”

“For the ball tonight. Fenris will explain,” Sebastian said. “Right now, I have someone who want to speak with you.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Knight-Captain Rumford stood in the room, staring at the woman that stood beside the window. She looked sickly, dressed in a long, white dressing gown with a dark blue robe. Her brunette hair hung lifeless down her back. Her tanned skin looked pale as did her eyes. He had seen this look before in mages at the Starkhaven Circle before it was destroyed. She had been Fade touched but he could not feel anything stirring inside her.

“Every time you do that, I get nauseous,” she said, keeping her eyes focused on the horizon. 

The Knight-Captain straightened himself as he kept his eyes trained on her. His hand resting on the blade at his side. “And what would that be, my lady?”

“Your cleansing wave,” she answered. “Why not just throw down a righteous strike on me?” She turned to face him, her emerald eyes meeting his brown eyes. “Or maybe a holy smite? Although if you smite me, you’ll need to write down your observations to my brother and send it to him.” She gave him a weak smile and a half shrug. “He’s been wanting someone to do that to me for a while. I think he even tried to bribe Rylen to do it.”

“Rylen?” the Knight-Captain said mostly to himself before nodding. “Good lad. Left here to go to Kirkwall to assist at the Circle there before running off with your Inquisition.”

Evelyn turned slowly as she wrapped her arms around herself. Stepping forward, she watched as the man kept his focus on her. When she woke up, Sebastian had left a note for her that the Knight-Captain would be there to keep watch on her. Another pair of trusted templars would be outside of her room. The man was quiet even when she had tried to speak with him his answers were short and to the point. He remained by the door and kept his hand firmly on his weapon to not take any chances.

When she first woke, she thought she was looking at Cullen for a moment before her eyes fully adjusted. The templar was tall, blonde hair that was a bit straight, and his voice was vaguely like Cullen’s except for the slight Starkhaven brogue. The difference was the eyes. His eyes were a deep brown and his face too clean. Freshly shaven with no scar across his lip. His templar armor stood out, the rank of knight-captain visible on his uniform. She wondered if Cullen looked the same when he was in Kirkwall.

“So…what’s it like working with Sebastian? I hear that the remaining templars work alongside the city guard,” Evelyn asked as she walked over to the fire. She held out her hands to try to warm them. “I hope he doesn’t work you too hard.”

“Nay,” Rumford said. “Prince Vael is an honorable man. The Maker has blessed him with kindness and understanding.”

“Kindness and understanding?” she repeated. A smile lifted her lips. “I think that’s a pleasant way of saying he’s not a pain in the arse, isn’t it, Knight-Captain?”

Rumford’s head lowered and she could see the faintest of smiles on his face. Straightening himself, he raised his head to look at her once again. “Aye. But I will deny it if asked.”

Nodding, she turned and looked over her shoulder at him. “I won’t tell anyone.” She turned back to him. “You’re a good man, Knight-Captain. Not many would have said what they thought.”

“Excuse me, my lady. You are to be the new princess after you take your vows in two days. Prince Vael has ordered us to treat you as we would him,” Rumford said as he seemed to relax slightly. He lifted his free hand up to scratch the side of his head. “If you are to become princess then I will honor his wishes.”

Turning back to the fire, she slowly nodded her head. She never wanted to be princess of Starkhaven. She never wanted to be bann in Ostwick if necessary. Truthfully, she did not want to be Inquisitor, but she had no choice in that. The mark on her hand prevented her from being anything else. Turning around, she faced the Knight-Captain. Being a templar would be better than where she stood right now. 

Two quick raps at the door was followed by a brief pause then another three. The templar excused himself as he turned and opened the door to step outside. Evelyn faced the door, holding her hands together in prayer. Biting down on her lower lip, she closed her eyes to pray to the Maker. When the door opened once more, she finally opened her eyes. Tears began to fall down her cheeks when she saw him run across the room to close the distance between them.

Cullen arms wrapped around her and pulled her against his body to hold her firmly to his. His lips came down to brush against her forehead. “I have missed you.”

“Not as much as I,” she said, enjoying the feel of his body around hers. “I was afraid they would – “

“They wouldn’t,” he said. Looking down at her, he smiled. “As it seems, I am worth more alive than dead.”

She lifted her hands to cup his scruffy cheeks. “You are worth more than that to me, Cullen.”

His head lowered to kiss her softly on the lips. They only parted when Sebastian cleared his throat behind them. Cullen released a heavy breath as he lowered his forehead to rest it against hers. 

“I’m sorry. We must be quick. I don’t know how much longer we have before Captain Malloy discovers the Commander is gone,” Sebastian said as he stepped closer to them. “Fenris will be back soon with the others.”

Evelyn’s emerald eyes lifted to meet Cullen’s ambers. “Others?”

“Varric, Dorian and Bull are here,” Cullen said. Then he sighed, shaking his head. “And Isabela.”

Sebastian groaned when he heard the name. Seeing and hearing both react that way, she pulled away slightly to look at both. “Isabela? The pirate? Hawke’s Isabela?”

Both men nodded. 

“Yes,” Cullen answered. “It’s a long story that I’m sure she’ll want to tell you at length when we leave.”

She smiled. “I look forward to it.”

“You may regret that, Eve,” Sebastian replied. “Come, Cullen. We must be going.”

The prince turned away when he saw Cullen pull her in for another kiss. Not of shame but to allow privacy. He lowered his head, covering his face as he smiled. Now he understood that day in the garden when she kissed him. The kiss that was meant for Commander Cullen. 

“Please be careful, Cullen,” she whispered as she stared up at him. Her fingers running slowly over his cheek, down his jawline. She traced the curve of his face, trying to etch it to memory. “I want you to go. Get back to Skyhold where they need you. Hawke – “

“Can wait,” he said, shaking his head. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he stared down into her eyes. “I am not running anywhere unless I have you with me by my side. These…” He paused, blowing out a long breath. “Your father will not keep me from you.”

“Please,” Sebastian said as he placed a hand on Cullen’s shoulder. “We need to go.”

Cullen kissed her quickly one last time. “I will be back for you. I promised you that I would be by your side and protect you at all costs. I will keep that promise with my last breath.”

“As I you, Cullen,” Evelyn said. She held his hand as he stepped back slowly. When she was no longer able to hold on, she let him go. Feeling the lose of him already. Turning to Sebastian, she wrapped her arms around herself. “Sebby?”

“I will watch over him, Eve,” Sebastian said as he pulled the door open. “You must get ready. I’ll see you soon.”

Evelyn nodded as she turned to look at the gown that was hanging from the wardrobe across the room from her. Taking a deep breath, she suddenly felt alone as the door pulled shut behind him. Biting her lower lip, she was not looking forward to the ball tonight. Running her hand through her hair, she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. She would rather be wearing armor tonight than a ball gown. 

“Time to dress up, Eve,” she told herself. “Let’s make daddy proud.”


	35. Chapter 35

_They had walked in silence through the hidden corridors of the Starkhaven castle. Sebastian weaved them through dark passageways that only few had knowledge of. Places where Sebastian knew as a youth when he would sneak in and out of the castle without his parents’ knowledge. After leaving Evelyn’s room, they did not speak to each other. Lost in their own thoughts._

_“Why didn’t you tell her?” Sebastian asked as he lifted the torch higher to brighten the path._

_“About her father?” Cullen returned. “Why would I want to add more to the pain she is already feeling? Knowing her father is possibly an abomination is not what she needs right now.”_

_“Nay, that would not be handled well even when not under pressure as she,” Sebastian said. He paused and turned around to face the other man. “Nevertheless, that is not what I was asking.”_

_Cullen’s eyes furrowed as he looked at the man. When the prince did not volunteer an explanation, Cullen shook his head. “Spit it out, Vael?”_

_Nodding, Sebastian sighed. “You didn’t tell her you loved her.”_

_About to protest, Cullen’s jaw slacked to speak but quickly closed. Running a shaky hand over his face, he groaned. “This is not the time or place,” he said. Dropping his hand down to his side, he pointed past Sebastian. “We need to get moving. We’re running out of time before the ball.”_

_“There never is a right time or place, Commander,” Sebastian said as he continued down the path. “All that is required is yourself and the one you love.”_

_Shaking his head, Cullen clenched his hand into a fist to try to fight his anger. “And if you had done the same with Cousland we wouldn’t be in this situation either.”_

_“I know that Eve will never forgive me for what I’ve done to her by putting her in this dilemma. I am trying to make this right.” Taking a deep breath, Sebastian looked back over his shoulder. “I’m not telling you what to do but don’t wait too long.”_

Cullen had eased himself into the borrowed armor of Knight-Captain Rumford. It had been years since he had put on the familiar armor with the bright red sash with the golden rays. The flaming sword engraved across the breastplate. As natural as it would seem for him to be in the uniform after many years of wearing it, now it felt – odd. 

“Do you miss it?” Rumford asked as he looked at the other man.

Looking down at himself in the mirror, he tightened the sash around his waist before smoothing his hand over it. “It gets ingrained in your body to wear the armor. It’s like wearing your own skin.” He turned to face the templar and smiled. “But your question was do I miss it?” He shook his head. “No. I do not.”

“The Chantry has no hold over you any longer?” Rumford asked.

“On the contrary,” Cullen said as he walked beside the man. “My faith in Andraste has come to be greater since joining the Inquisition.” He lowered his head and closed his eyes. “Seeing the death and destruction that I have you would suspect that I would turn my back on the Maker.” He opened his eyes to stare at the palms of his hands. “Seeing the Herald being delivered from the Fade by Andraste herself has strengthened my faith.” 

Rumford watched him lower his shaky hands to his side and return his gaze to him. “The prince tells me you no longer take lyrium.”

Shaking his head, Cullen answered, “No, I do not. I no longer allow the Chantry to hold its leash on me.” Seeing the expression on the templar’s face, he continued. “It is my choice to do so. As it is with any other templar that has joined our cause if they wish to do the same.” 

“And how is that going for you?” 

A wry laugh came from Cullen. “Some days are better than others.”

“Aren’t they all,” Rumford said, nodding. “The prince fears that something may happen tonight. Do you think that there might be trouble?”

“Right now, only speculation,” Cullen answered. “We must stand vigilant tonight. Fenris will ensure that the royal guard is prepared as well. If not for something unnatural but for the protection of both the prince and the Inquisitor.” He shook his head. “This is a wedding party after all.”

“So, I’ve been told,” the templar said, smiling. “And you are not pleased with this?”

Shaking his head, Cullen removed the helmet that he had tucked in between his arm and side. “I do not understand nobility and the need to auction off their children as if they were commodities. Her father traded Evelyn’s life to Vael for an army.”

Rumford nodded. “It is not our place to debate what the nobility does behind closed doors. We have a duty to serve the Maker whether it is with the Chantry or with your Inquisition.” He looked at the other man and released a wry laugh. “Aye. The prince was trying to retake the throne. He was impetuous, not thinking straight. His only thoughts at the time was taking the throne once again for his family. To avenge them.”

“And after Kirkwall he was full of anger,” Cullen said. The templar lifted an eyebrow as he stared at him. “I was there. Remember?”

“Oh, I remember well, Knight-Captain Rutherford,” Rumford said. “I pray that this does not turn into another Kirkwall.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Cullen closed his eyes. The withdrawal from lyrium was escalating as his tension level soared. It took all his strength to even stand upright. Tonight, would be difficult for him to remain still. When the withdrawals were this bad, he needed to keep his mind clear and keep his body moving. This would be the long hours that he would spend training. That was not an opportunity that he had right now. He needed to stay focused on the plan.

“As do I, ser,”

“And you understand your orders?”

“I will remain in the back with the other templars. Fenris ensures me that he will be near them through the night,” Cullen said.

“I will as well,” Fenris replied. 

They stopped at the exit of the corridor that would lead out into a main hallway. It was time for Cullen to come out of hiding. Rumford was against this plan, but he had no choice after Cullen and the prince did not agree with his disapproval. The Commander would stay in the back, in templar uniform, and just observe what was happening during the ball. Fenris would remain at the prince and his betrothed’s side as his bodyguard. 

Placing the helmet on, Cullen closed his eyes and inhaled deeply to try to clear his mind. Wearing the uniform was one thing but trying to enter that mindset was another. He had to not only play a templar tonight, but he needed to be a templar. That meant standing still, watching and not allowing idiotic nobles from annoying him to the point of retaliation. It was the negotiations at the Winter Palace all over again. 

_“At least in armor no one will be grabbing my ass all night,”_ Cullen thought.

Opening the door, Rumford allowing Cullen to step out into the hallway of the templar barracks. Cullen’s hand instinctively went to the handle of the sword at his side. The templar patted him on the back to reassure him…or maybe to push him forward. Either way, Cullen had felt his feet planted until the elf nudged him a little.

“Come. My men are waiting for us,” Rumford said, trying to get his attention again.

Nodding, Cullen followed Rumford down the hallway. The chatter of templars in the background, the smell of the kitchen Returning to Skyhold and battling Corypheus seemed like an easier mission than what he was about to face over the next few days.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“You need to trust me,” Sebastian said as he took her hand into his. “Please, Evelyn. We must do this as planned.”

Evelyn shook her head. “I did not help plan this. I don’t like it.”

He lowered his forehead to rest it against hers. “You do not need to be apart of everything, my dear. Sometimes you fail at delegation.”

She chuckled. “Why would I delegate something if I can just do it myself, Sebby?”

Lifting his hands, he cupped her cheeks into his palms and kissed her gently on the forehead. “And that is why I’ve always admired you, Eve.”

Sucking in a deep breath, she stared into his blue eyes. “Funny, isn’t it? There was a time when we were kids that I would have wanted to be betrothed to you. To be your princess.”

He pulled away slightly to look down at her. “Truly?”

Evelyn nodded slowly. “I said when we were kids.” She gave him a playful shove as she stepped back. “I was young and stupid.” Shrugging, she looked at him. “I didn’t want to get stuck with some old, fat noble that I didn’t have anything in common with.”

“So, you’d rather be with me? A lecherous drunkard? A man that blew in the wind like a fallen leaf?”

“Considering my other options?” she countered. Smoothing her hands over the skirt of her dress, she took a long deep breath. “I was not going to allow my father to pawn me off to the first noble with promises of trade or to ensure some sort of treaty.” Evelyn reached up to push a lock of hair behind her ear. “You know at one time he was going to send me off to Orlais to marry someone.” She laughed. “Could you see me in Orlais being all gentile and ladylike?”

“Maker, no,” Sebastian teased. 

“You’re awful, Sebby,” she said, slapping him on the shoulder. “Being stuck with you wouldn’t have been that bad.”

“Aye, it would,” he said. “I was not worthy of your hand then.”

“Nay, you weren’t, buggerlugs. Right big idiot with his head shoved up his arse, you were.”

Nodding, Sebastian stepped up to her again, taking her hand. “That I was.”

“I told you that one day the Maker would kick your backside and straighten you out.”

“Aye, you did,” he said, squeezing her hand gently. “I must apologize for bringing you into this without your consent.”

“Next time, ask,” she said as she poked him in the shoulder. “I don’t like surprises, Sebby.”

“I remember that well and good. You left a shiner on me that time I scared you in the woods.”

Nodding, she laughed. “I remember knocking Luca’s tooth out as well. You’re both lucky I didn’t do more.”

“Max saved us when he started crying. He thought he was next.” Sebastian squeezed her hand again. “I was always jealous of your relationship with your brother.”

“You can have him if you want him?” Evelyn joked. 

“He’s a good person,” he said. 

Shaking her head, she said, “He’s a pain in my arse, too. Just like every other man in my life, he doesn’t listen to me when I tell him to do something.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time that Vael didn’t listen to someone,” Fenris said as he walked into the room. The elf walked further into the room, looking at the prince. “I can remember several times that – “

“Now is not the time, Fenris,” Sebastian interrupted, shaking his head. He turned back to Evelyn. “Ready to meet the guests?”

She winced, feeling her left-hand throb. The mark had been relatively quiet for a few hours but had began to increase in discomfort. Even beneath the glove she wore, she could see the faint eerie glow of her palm. “Not really. But we can’t stop this now.”

Hearing another knock on the door, Fenris announced it should be his guards. Walking over to the door, they found Bann Elliott Trevelyan entering the room with a smile on his face. 

“You have guests waiting for you,” Trevelyan said as he approached them. Dressed in his royal Ostwick finery, he was all smiles and pleasantries. “Daughter,” he said as he took her hand into his and kissed her cheek. “You are looking well.”

Her color had improved and without Knight-Captain Rumford casting cleansing aura she was able to stop being nauseated. After a bath and a pair of handmaidens assisting her dress, fix her hair and apply powder, she was able to look almost like her usual self. The beige and gold dress she wore was perfectly made for her. A gown that Josephine had created herself and sent the designs to the seamstress in Starkhaven to be prepared for Evelyn’s arrival. She just wished that she were wearing it under different circumstances.

“Thank you, father,” she replied, keeping her voice low. Evelyn kept her head lowered and her eyes down. “Sebastian has been ensuring that I have been well cared for since our arrival.”

“I have been informed that Commander Cullen was not in his room when Captain Malloy went to retrieve him,” Trevelyan said. “You wouldn’t know anything about this, would you, dear?”

Shaking her head, she said, “No, I don’t. The only templar that I have seen was Knight-Captain Rumford.” 

Trevelyan turned to look at Sebastian. “You do not know where the commander is, do you?”

Stepping to hold Evelyn at his side, Sebastian shook his head. “I went by his room to speak with him earlier and your men said he was indisposed. Unfortunately, I was unable to talk with him.”

“It doesn’t matter where the man is,” Evelyn said. She wrapped her arm around Sebastian’s to hold him close. “I am where I should be with my future husband.”

Lifting an eyebrow, he looked at her for a moment. “It is good to see that you finally have found your place in this matter.”

Sucking in a long deep breath, she nodded. _“My place?”_ she repeated to herself. _“My place should be in Skyhold trying to stop Corypheus from destroying all of Thedas. Not messing with this shit.”_

“The Chantry has allowed both of you to revoke your vows due to your pending wedding in two days,” he said, looking at the two.

“How nice of the Chantry to do that,” she said. “I’m sure they weren’t happy about that.”

“The Chantry understands that our marriage is of great importance,” Sebastian said, turning to her. “Two loyal families of the Chantry to wed. It would be appropriate for heirs to be had.”

Fenris stepped forward to whisper in Sebastian’s ear. The prince nodded as he turned to look at the bann. 

“It is time to go,” Sebastian said. He turned to look at Evelyn. “I will need to go first, then you will follow. Fenris will remain with you until you enter the hall.”

“That will not be necessary,” Trevelyan said. “Captain Malloy will accompany my daughter as it should be.”

Fenris stepped forward to look at the bann. “As future princess of Starkhaven, I am to ensure her safety. It is no longer your captain’s concern.”

The elf felt the slight touch of her hand on his upper arm. Turning to look over his shoulder, he found himself staring at Evelyn.

“It will be all right, Fenris,” she said.

Turning to look at Sebastian, he waited until the prince nodded before turning back to her. “Very well.”

Evelyn leaned over to kiss Sebastian on the cheek. “I’ll be right behind you.”

Nodding, Sebastian stepped out of the room with Fenris following behind him. The elf paused briefly in the doorway, looking back at her. When she nodded to him, he looked over the room one last time before following Sebastian out and shutting the door.

Evelyn turned back to look at her father, folding her hands together in front of her. She wanted to wrap her arms around herself but in her mind, she could hear Josephine telling her to stand up straight, to keep her arms down to try not to wrinkle the dress. 

“Where is the commander, Evelyn?” her father asked as he approached her.

Shaking her head, she looked at him briefly before turning to look at Captain Malloy. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since you locked us up in Ostwick.” She turned back to her father with a smirk on her face. “I hope he’s gone far from your grasp.”

Her father moved closer to her until he was standing directly in front of her. “He will be found. I’ve already sent people looking for him.”

Evelyn glared back at him. “Why waste your time and energy searching for someone that you won’t be able to find? I told you I will not fight you over this any longer.”

“You will marry Vael willingly?” he questioned.

“Do I have a choice?” she countered.

He shook his head. “No, you do not.”

“Then there’s no reason to continue this discussion, now is there?” she said. 

She started to walk around him to make her way to the door when he stopped her. Grabbing her by the arm, he pulled her back to him. Tucking her arm into his bent elbow, he moved her to stand by his side. 

“It is good that you have finally decided to do as you are told,” he said. 

Captain Malloy stood by the door, opening it for them as they walked towards the door. Evelyn’s eyes focused on the captain only briefly, she was met with a cold glare from the captain as she moved past him. There was something terribly wrong with not only her father but with the captain. A crowded castle full of nobles was not the night to end all of this. She needed to wait until everything was in place to do it. Sebastian assured her tomorrow would be the time. They just needed to make it through the night without any further issues.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Evelyn had remained by Sebastian’s side the entire evening, greeting nobles and dignitaries from across Thedas that were there to join them at their nuptials. She hated the fake smiles, the meaningless conversations. Sebastian had excused himself to deal with a private matter with Seneschal Granger and left her to herself with several royal guards nearby. She was ready to leave the ballroom for the gardens to get some fresh air when she was greeted by a guest that she did not expect to be there.

“Your worship,” Evelyn said as she held out her hand to the man. 

He stared at her hand briefly before accepting it. His eyes stayed focused on hers as he kissed her knuckles. “Your Inquisitorialness.” Straightening himself, he continued to keep his hazel eyes focused on her emerald eyes. “It’s a pleasure to see you again under much different circumstances.”

Evelyn released a soft sigh as she looked at Alistair. “It’s good to see you again, your lordship.”

“I may be wrong but the last time I saw you, you were threatening to shove a pike up my backend.”

Smiling, she brushed back a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “I may have spoken before I knew who you were.” Taking her skirts in her hands, she stepped back and lowered herself down to bow before the king. “I apologize for my disrespectful behavior and humbly request that your lordship will forgive me of my indiscretion.”

“Dear lady, you’re not the first person who threatened me with that,” Alistair said as he scratched the side of his head. When she straightened herself to face him again, he laughed. “You’re probably not the last either.”

Stepping outside through the large window doors, Evelyn stepped out into the cool night air. Alistair stood beside her, looking up into the clear sky. 

“Nights like this I miss being out on the road with the Wardens,” he said. 

Nodding, she looked up at the twin moons. “You could always join the Inquisition and travel around with us. Be like old times during the Blight.”

“As tempting as that sounds, I’m a little busy trying to prevent Ferelden from falling apart.”

“Then I must do something to help,” she said, turning to face him. “My Ambassador Montilyet made me promise to apologize to you and beg for your forgiveness.”

“Forgiveness, huh? That’s a first,” he said. “Usually I’m the one opening my mouth and shoving my foot into it.” He started to look around the garden as he lifted his hand to rub his neck. “I’m lucky Teagan’s not here shoving a sock in my mouth to keep it shut.”

“A sock? Usually I got Leliana or Josephine trying to gag me every time some noble is pissing me off.” She covered her mouth when she realized she was cursing. “Sorry. I’ve been told to behave,” she said with a lowered voice.

He leaned forward to whisper against her ear. “Teagan told me the same thing. He’s afraid that I’ll say something to screw up relations with the Free Marches. Last time I was here I visited Kirkwall right before it blew up.”

“And now you’re here in Starkhaven?” she said, smiling. 

“Oh yes, destruction follows me everywhere,” he said.

Evelyn laughed. “Who knew we had so much in common, your lordship.”

“Alistair,” he said. He removed his crown and ran a hand through his reddish-blonde hair. “I really don’t like titles.”

“Then call me Evelyn. We do have a lot in common.”

“Isn’t Sebastian enough for you?”

Alistair and Evelyn turned around to find the woman walking in their direction. Evelyn frowned as she took in a long deep breath, clasping her hand into a fist at her side.

“Look what just slithered in,” Evelyn said as she watched her. “Hello, Elissa.”

Elissa Cousland stepped up to Alistair’s side and lifted herself up on her toes to kiss the king on his cheek. “Ali, so good to see you.”

Nodding, Alistair looked down at Elissa as he stepped away from her. “Did you just fly in?”

Sneering, Elissa released a wry chuckle. “Still no love for me?” She placed the palm of her hand on her chest, feigning a pained look. “I’m hurt.”

“Doubtful,” Alistair replied.

Evelyn turned to look at Elissa. “I knew you would show up eventually.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Elissa asked as she turned to look at her. She stepped closer to Evelyn. “I mean, the man I love is about to marry someone else. Don’t you think I should be here?”

Alistair stood there quietly between both women as they stared hard at each other. Turning his head from one woman to the other, he tapped his fingers at his side. “Well…this party just keeps getting better and better.”

Before Evelyn could say anything, Sebastian walked outside along with Fenris. He stopped to stand across from Alistair and looked at both women. 

“Ladies,” Sebastian said as he looked at the two. “I don’t think now is the time to…uhm…talk.”

Elissa tilted her head to the side, keeping her dark brown eyes focused on Evelyn. “We’ll just wait until tomorrow. Is that better for you, Evelyn?”

“Fine by me, Elissa,” Evelyn said. 

Sebastian felt his shoulders slump, feeling the tension ease a little between the two women before him. “We have a problem, Eve.”

“What is it?” Evelyn asked, still looking at the other woman. 

“Your brother’s here?”

Pulling herself away, she turned to look at Sebastian. “Luca.”

He shook his head. “No. Maxwell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I want to thank everyone for reading, leaving comments and kudos. I love hearing what you think of the story - good, bad or indifferent.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I'm not updating as quickly as I was. I hope I'm not boring you with the stray from the gameplay. Our heros will be making their way to deal with the Wardens soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading & don't forget to leave a comment or two. I love to hear what you're thinking - good or bad.

“He’s what?” she shouted as she stared at Sebastian hard. 

She tried to move around him but was stopped by Fenris. He blocked her path but holding out his arms to prevent her from passing but still not invading her personal space. 

“Move,” she said through clenched teeth. Her eyes focused on Fenris as he blocked her path. “I will move you, Fenris.”

A smirk curled his lips as he looked down at her. “I’d like to see you try, Inquisitor.”

Her hand was glowing through the silk glove that she wore as her emerald eyes stared into his grey-blue eyes. The lyrium tattoos across his body began to glow across his body as the two stared at each other.

“Well, that’s something you don’t see every day,” Alistair said as he folded his arms across his chest. 

Elissa nodded as she watched the two warriors glare at each other with various body parts glowing. Something about seeing this was piquing her curiosity. She had only heard the stories about each of the warriors and their special abilities. The Blight showed her many new and amazing things, but this was nothing she had experienced.

Sebastian stepped in between Fenris and Evelyn, placing his hand on both of their shoulders to push them back from each other. “Now is not the time.”

“I’d actually like to see who glows more,” Alistair said.

Evelyn turned and glared at Alistair, pointing at him. “Shove it, Theirin.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “And now we’re back to shoving a pike up my ass again.”

Turning back to Sebastian, she pushed her finger back in his face. “Where is he?”

“Safe,” Sebastian told her as he took the hand that was pointing at him into his. “He was stopped near the front doors by my guards.”

“Where is he now?” 

“In my private study. Varric and the others are with him.”

She turned to walk towards Alistair. “I really need a huge favor from you. And I’m willing to offer anything for it.”

“You were just threatening me with things up my bum and now you want a favor?” Alistair said, folding his arms across his chest. Staring down at her, he pursed his lips, trying to be as serious as he possibly could. “You may regret it, Trevelyan.”

“I don’t regret anything I do if it ensures that my brother and the people that I care about are safe,” she answered, staring up at him. “I mean it, Alistair. I’ll do anything.”

Nodding his head slowly, he released a heavy exhale. Staring down into her emerald eyes, he shrugged. “Okay. Fine. What do you need from me?”

“Thank you. I’ll explain on the way.”

Evelyn gathered her dress skirts in her hands and moved as fast as she could in the finery that she was wearing. She pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring the people that she shoved out of her way or the toes she stepped on as she rushed across the ballroom. The only person able to keep up with her was Fenris. The elf stayed at her side, sometimes ahead of her to assist in parting the mass of people before them.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, her ears throbbing with each heartbeat. Her hand was tingling from her fingertips to her elbow. If she took a moment to look down, she would know if was glowing. Her anger was not the only thing that was increasing as she ran to find her brother. Her fear of her father finding him first frightened her. Not having hold of Cullen was one thing but if her father had control over Maxwell it would terrify her. 

“Over there,” Fenris said as he grabbed her by the right arm to steer her in another direction. 

_“I’m getting tired of everyone telling me what I should do. What needs to be done,”_ she thought to herself. _“Someone is going to die tonight. Just haven’t decided who I’m going to kill first.”_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“This was a bad idea,” Lysette said as she stood behind Maxwell. She was dressed in her Templar uniform. Helmet tucked between her arm and side as she paced across the room. “This is **really** a bad idea.”

“Probably,” Maxwell said as he tugged at the hem of his jacket and smoothed his hands down over his Inquisition uniform. “Evelyn’s going to kill me that’s for sure.”

“She’s going to skin you alive,” Varric said as he stood in the center of the room, looking at all the books that lined the walls. 

“Knowing my sister? She knew we were here the moment the front door opened,” Maxwell said, looking up from the book that he had removed from one of the many bookshelves. He turned to look at the others. “Remember, we’re with the Inquisition. Let’s act like we know what we’re doing.”

“That would be a first, wouldn’t it?” Dorian said, turning a page in the book he was holding. 

Iron Bull stepped in front as he motioned to Lysette and Isabella to do the same when he heard someone at the door. Varric and Dorian fell back alongside of Maxwell with their hands steady on their weapons. The Ostwick guards entered the room, led by Captain Malloy and Bann Trevelyan. 

“Be ready,” Bull said in a low voice, keeping his hand on the pommel of his sword.

Lysette swallowed the lump in her throat as she held tightly to the pommel of her sword. She glanced back at Maxwell who she could feel the mage willing the Veil to open as he drew on his magic. Feeling Maxwell’s actions, she knew that it would draw the attention of the templars that were scattered across the room. It did not take long before she saw the templars turning in their direction. 

“I think we’ve been discovered,” Maxwell said as he gripped his staff a little tighter. 

“Really now? What gave you that idea, cousin?” Dorian asked

Trevelyan kept his hands folded behind his back as he approached his youngest son. Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, he glanced momentarily at the Inquisition forces that surrounded his son before turning to look at Maxwell. “I see your work with the King of Fereldan has concluded.”

“Just taking a break,” Maxwell said as he looked at his father. “I couldn’t miss my sister’s wedding, now could I?”

Nodding his head slowly, he turned to look at the people that were protecting him. “And I see you brought more friends.” The bann smiled widely as he turned from Bull to his son once again. “Such colorful friends you and your sister associate with nowadays.”

“I like them,” Maxwell answered. 

“Come now,” Trevelyan said as he lifted his hand to motion towards the door. “You will be by my side as we attend the engagement party.”

The door to the study opened and Alistair walked into the study. “There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you, Maximus.”

Bann Trevelyan looked coldly at Alistair as the king walked into the study. “Maxwell.”

Smacking himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand, Alistair stood in front of the bann. “I have so many people working with me I can barely remember anyone’s name.” He chuckled. “Usually I just call them random names.”

Maxwell looked at the king, unsure what to say. Beside him, Lysette was looking at him curiously. He shrugged his shoulders. 

Alistair looked at the bann, folding his arms across his chest. “Your son is a smart, intelligent young mage. You should be proud of him.” He turned to look at Maxwell. “But you know how the smart ones are. Always got their noses in the books. That’s why I had one of my templars with him.”

Trevelyan looking back over his shoulder at his son. “And a Qunari, dwarf the Warden and Inquisition agent?”

“I’m a Warden,” Alistair said. Placing his hand on his chest, he kept his eyes on the bann. “Or at least I was. Now I’m King of Fereldan. And I’ve been in negotiations with the Inquisition, that’s why they’re here.”

Before Dorian could start to rant, Evelyn walked into the room and the Tevinter mage decided not to speak after seeing the glowing, green hand. 

“Little brother, what a surprise to see you here,” Evelyn said as she walked around everyone to get to her brother. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him in for a hug. Whispering in his ear, she said, “I will kill you myself.”

Maxwell laughed as he hugged his sister. His eyes stayed on his father as he embraced her. “I know.” 

Pulling back from her sibling, she narrowed her eyes to look at Lysette. She hoped that the anger on her face was enough to get the message through to them without speaking. When this was all over, Evelyn would need to sit down with all her companions, especially her brother.

“Now I have both of my youngest children here,” the bann said. “This will be a joyous occasion.”

Evelyn turned around to face her father. Standing in the rear of the room was Sebastian, Fenris, Elissa, Knight-Captain Rumford and several templars standing in the rear of the room. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to her father and stood just inches from him. Looking into his dark eyes, she focused on him.

“There will no longer be a joyous occasion, father,” she said. “I am done with all of this.” Lifting her hand, she pointed at Sebastian. “I am not marrying Sebastian.”

“I would think very carefully about what you are saying, daughter,” he said, stepping closer until he was just a breath away from her. “You do not what to say something that will jeopardize what is at stake here.”

She released a wry laugh. “Oh, I am. I’ve been thinking about this long and hard. You’ve lost any right to make decisions about my life the day you sent me to Ferelden.” She removed the glove covering her left forearm. Holding up her hand in her father’s face, she fought for the words to form. The same fog she felt when her father was near was slowly clouding her thoughts. “The day that this happened,” she said, holding her hand up in his face. “Is the day that you gave up any hold on me.” 

Her father stared at the glowing hand before raising his eyes to meet hers. A smirk twisting his lips as he looked at her. “You think you can stop this from happening.”

Evelyn wore a similar smirk on her face. “Damn right I can.”

In the rear of the room, Fenris stood beside Alistair with a frown on his face, shaking his head.

“This can’t be good,” the elf said, reaching for the broadsword on his back.

The king turned and looked at the elf with an incredulous expression, his hand on the pommel of the sword at his side. “Really now? What gives you that idea? The glowy green hand? Or the smell of the Veil ripping open.”

Knowing this was turning bad, Elissa turned to leave the room when the door closed shut before she could get out. Slamming her hands on the heavy, wooden door she spun back around. She needed to get her hands on a bow as quickly as she could. Turning back to look at Sebastian he was thinking the same thing judging by the concern on his face. He kept his hand at his side, holding out two fingers as he motioned to his right with them. Following his eyes, she saw a cabinet sitting in the corner of the room between a pair of bookshelves. 

“Eve,” Maxwell called out from behind. 

The Veil was thin in the room. Evelyn could feel the shift in the air, the templar training prepared her for that as well as being the Inquisitor. Her body could feel it shifting around her. 

“Eve,” Maxwell said as he tried to move up closer to her. 

Bull stopped him before he could get closer, shaking his head at the mage. Varric stood beside him, his crossbow in hand and the other reaching for a bolt. The dwarf looked over at Isabela who was drawing her twin blades, planting her feet. He knew she had been in enough scraps

“So, who’s the puppet here?” Evelyn asked, staring at her father. “You?” She turned to look at the Ostwick captain, nudging her head in his direction. “Or is it O’Malley?”

Everyone watched in awe as Bann Elliott Trevelyan began to twist his body in multiple directions. His skin that was visible, his hands, his face, began to turn red, bubbling. Evelyn felt someone grab her by the upper arm and pull her back. She tried to pull back, but she could hear Cullen telling her to get away from her father.

“You should have died with the others,” her father said. His voice distorted, deeper than usual. He hunched forward and laughed. “Your meddling prevented my lord from reaching his goals.” His head lifted, leaning over to one side. Dark red eyes stared back at her. “Alexius failed. Erimond failed. I will not.”

If she had not seen it with her own eyes, Evelyn would have believed she was dreaming. Her father’s laughter chilled her to the core as he reached out to grab her, lifting her from the ground. His fingernails digging into her neck as they grew longer, sharper. Her hands quickly wrapped around his wrists, her feet flailing as she tried to kick at her father. 

Maxwell gathered his power through the foci at the tip of his staff, unleashing a wave of dispel followed by guardian spirit. He focused his energy on his father, trying to get a flashfire spell off but trying to keep his sister safe from it. Watching his father hold his sister as he did, the thin streaks of blood trickling down her neck as she gasped for air. Before he could do anything, a green flash came from her hand. 

The power built up along with her anger until she felt the power release. The anchor discharged, sending a shockwave through the study. Everyone in the room was knocked across the room. Some flying back against the walls, others into the air to land elsewhere. 

When Cullen was able to pull himself back up, shaking the ringing in his ears out of his head, he turned to see a cloud of black smoke dissipate and Trevelyan was dropping his daughter to the floor as he screamed out in pain. Evelyn and Trevelyan’s clothing were shredded, covered in black ichor and blood. 

When Maxwell saw his father standing over his sister’s body as she tried to push herself up. He was holding a sword over her, raising it into the air. 

“You will die now!”

Maxwell scurried to his feet as fast as he could and spun his staff around until the blade was before him. The staff blade ripped through his father’s chest, buried to the end of the blade until it reached wood. The sword that was lifted in the air, fell to the floor as Trevelyan’s trembling hands lowered to wrap his fingers around the staff. The younger mage’s eyes lowered to see his staff protruding through his father’s body. His eyes widened, staring at his father as he began to slide himself off the staff blade. 

“You’re just as pathetic,” he said. “I should have drowned you the moment your powers came in. I knew you would be useless.” He turned his head to look at Evelyn as Cullen was pulling her up to her feet. Turning back to his son, he smiled with blood-tinged teeth. “Both of you have been a burden to me since you came into this world.”

Maxwell twisted the blade as he pushed harder. “You have never been a father to me,” he hissed at his father, keeping his eyes on the man. “I hope you burn in hell.”

The life in his father’s eyes began to dim as his fingers began to lose their grip around his staff until his entire body slide off the blade to the floor. A fire blast flew across the study, setting the body on fire. The younger mage turned around to find Dorian lowering his head, mouthing something that Maxwell could not hear. Turning his staff back around, Maxwell used it to push himself up to straighten himself as he stared down at the now charred remains of his father.

O’Malley was up on his feet, his body hunched over as he inhaled and exhaled heavily. His eyes wide as sweat dripped down his face. Everyone around him scattered for safety as the Ostwick captain gripped the sword at his side and screamed.

“This is not over!” He spun around and looked at Cullen who was down on the ground, holding Evelyn’s body against his. The lilac glow from the captain’s eyes bore down on the Inquisition commander. “I will see you destroyed!”

Elissa watched as Fenris rushed forward, his lyrium brands glowing brightly as the elf’s arm plunge into the man’s chest. Standing at her side, Sebastian held Elissa from behind as she watched O’Malley’s eyes go vacant when she heard a squishy pop. The elf pulled his hand back out of the man’s chest, covered in blood as it dripped from his hand to the floor. The captain’s body slumped to his knees before falling to his side. Turning, Elissa buried her face in Sebastian’s chest. Years away from fighting after the Blight, she found herself involved again. 

The templars in the room scattered about to the bodies of O’Malley as well as the charred body of Bann Trevelyan. Knight-Captain Rumford having his men secure the remaining Ostwick guards. The guards were cooperative, almost relieved that it was all over.

Placing his hands on his hips, Alistair looked around the study, taking it all in. He did not know when or how it happened that he became so hardened to all of this. Maybe it was when he walked through the Fade when he, Solana and the others were trapped by the Sloth demon while in the Kinloch Hold Circle. Or maybe when he had to kill Loghain at the Landsmeet. Or when he tracked down his father, King Maric, across Thedas to free him from the blood magic mage that held him captive. 

“Commander?” Alistair said as he walked over to where the man was and lowered down to his knee. “She all right?”

Looking down at her, Cullen nodded. “She’s exhausted.”

Alistair pulled a glove off his hand and reached out to touch her forehead with the back of his hand. “She’s Fade-touched.”

Looking up, Cullen stared at the king. “She’s the Herald of Andraste. Of course, she is.”

“No, Cullen,” Alistair said, shaking his head. “She just walked the Fade.” Waving his hand over her, he continued. “Look at her. Whatever that blast was that she did…” He paused, turning to look briefly at the charred remains then turned back to Cullen. “Or Bann Crispy over there did. Someone or something pulled them into the Fade.” Looking down at her again, he sighed. “And by the looks of her, it was some fight.”

Maxwell dropped to the floor beside Cullen, removing a potion bottle from robe, he uncorked it. “Here,” he said as Cullen tilted her head so he could pour the liquid into her mouth. “It should help her. It’s a restorative potion.” He lifted his eyes to look at Cullen and Alistair. “She still needs a healer.”

“I have someone coming,” Sebastian said. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. “I must get to the ball. I have guests that are in a panic.”

Elissa placed her hand on his upper arm, squeezing it. “I’ll help you,” she said softly.

Nodding, Sebastian looked down at Evelyn one last time before turning. Whatever she had done, saved them from the demons that had corrupted her father and the Ostwick captain. He owed her for her what she had done but he worried about what price she paid for it to happen. 

The room was utter chaos with people running about. Starkhaven guards were helping gather the Ostwick guards. Templars standing around assisting where they could. Inquisition agents were circling around their fallen leader with Dorian dropping down to the floor between Maxwell and Cullen. Alistair had excused himself to help assist Sebastian, saying something about needing to grab cheese before everyone took it all while leaving the ball. 

Moving over them was Rumford. The Knight-Captain looked down at the Inquisitor as she began to stir. Her eyelids slowly lifting as the potion coursed through her body. The templar frowned when he watched her. “She is an abomination,” he said, coldly. “She walked the Fade with demons.”

Bull stepped between the Knight-Captain along with Varric and Isabela. The Qunari stared down at the templar. 

“Guess you haven’t heard the stories of how she walked out of the Fade with that mark on her hand,” Varric said. “She’s no mage so she can’t be possessed.” He chuckled. “Templar, I’ve seen possessed and she’s not that.”

“I will make that decision of my own accord,” Rumford said. “I will not take the word of those who may be under her control.”

“You will stand down, Rumford,” Fenris said as he moved closer. A tore piece of fabric was being used to wipe the blood off his gauntlet as he stepped between the templar and Inquisition. “You will not touch her or you will deal with me.”

“And what makes you – “

“My personal judgement. She is no abomination,” Fenris said, glancing back over his shoulder at the woman. She was remaining silent, still staring up at the ex-templar that held her. Turning back to the Knight-Captain, he narrowed his eyes. “I’ve told you before, templar. You do not touch her, or you will answer not only to me but to Prince Vael as well.”

Rumford took one last glance at the Inquisitor before turning to walk away. 

Looking back over his shoulder, Fenris looked at Cullen. “Will you be all right? I need to take care of Vael.”

Nodding, Cullen looked at the elf, saying, “I’m certain Bull and the others will ensure our safety.”

“I’m not leaving the Boss,” Bull told Fenris. “If anyone comes at her this time, they’ll have to go through me.”

Looking over everyone remaining in the room, Fenris nodded before turning to leave. Suddenly hunting Tevinter slavers seemed a much easier role than what he had taken himself to doing now.

When the door finally closed with only the Inquisition members remaining in the room, Maxwell finally collapsed to the floor to pull his knees to his chest and rest his forehead against his knees. He had just killed his father. A man possessed by a demon. His sister was still silent, clinging to Cullen as he held her tight. It was unbelievable that this was happening. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he lifted his head to see Lysette kneeling beside him. He leaned into her as she wrapped her arms around him.

Varric stared down at the Trevelyan siblings and released a heavy exhale. _“This shit just keeps getting weirder and weirder.”_


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell and Lysette have a little alone time. And, Evelyn has a talk with someone she wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This update is NSFW.

Maxwell laid on the bed, his arms wrapped around Lysette as she rested beside him. His memory failing him as he held her close to his body. The last thing he remembered was stabbing the staff blade into his father’s chest. The look in his father’s eyes as he stared back at him. The venom in his voice as he said those horrible things to him. 

“You know that you didn’t do anything wrong, right?” Lysette said as she ran her finger down across his hair to move it from his face. “He wasn’t your father any longer.”

Closing his eyes, he pulled her closer to kiss her softly. “He really hasn’t been my father for years, Lys.” Rolling to his back, he pulled her to his side so she could rest her head on his chest. “Our father abandoned Ev and I the day my powers began to manifest.”

“At least you had her,” Lysette said, tilting back her head slightly so she could look up at him. “So many children don’t have family that care when they are taken to the circles.”

He nodded as he lifted his free arm to rest his hand beneath his head. Staring up at the ceiling, Maxwell took in a deep breath. “I was lucky. Ev always came to see me as much as she could. Mom occasionally came but dad…” He paused, closing his eyes. “Nothing from dad.”

“You said you had an uncle, cousins there, too?”

“I did. They died at the Conclave.” He blew out a huff. “My Uncle Adolf was a complete arse like my father, too. All about the power and control. My cousins were idiots that followed his every word like a bunch of lackeys.” Lowering his eyes again, he smiled as he looked at her. “Not everyone in my family is looking for fame and glory. Me? I’m just looking for a nice quiet place to have a garden and read.”

“Skyhold has that,” she said. 

Nodding, he kissed her on the forehead. “It does. It also has you.”

Lysette readjusted herself so she could get more comfortable. Looking at him, she sighed. “You mean if your sister doesn’t run me off after this. I shouldn’t have let you come here. I should have talked you out of it.”

“Yes, you should have talked me out of coming. But would you have stopped me?” He shook his head, running a lazy finger down her bare arm. “Probably not. I was going to come here whether anyone came with me or not.”

“She’s going to be mad,” she said. 

He chuckled. “She’s going to be furious.” Looking down at her, he smiled. “I’ll protect you.”

“That is if she doesn’t kill you first.”

“Oh, I’m sure she’s going to try,” he said. “I’m probably going to be screamed at for a while, that’s for sure.”

“We deserve it,” she said. “We disobeyed her orders.”

“Damn right I did,” Maxwell said proudly. He laughed. “She’s either going to throw me in that wretched dungeon at Skyhold where I’ll be left to drown, freeze or be left unforgotten.”

Pushing herself up, she bent her elbow and rested the side of her head in the palm of her hand. “You don’t think she’ll send you back to Ostwick? To the Circle?”

Turning his head, he blew out a heavy breath as he lifted his hand to run his fingers through her dark brown hair. “My sister trained to be a templar. Studied the Chant to become a sister. But one thing she isn’t is a mage hater. She’s for education at the Circles but not the restrictions…” He paused as his fingers strayed from her hair to run a finger across her cheek. “Or the other things that happen in the Circles.”

Nodding, Lysette lowered her head to kiss him on the lips. “You’re lucky you have her.”

Urging her over him, Lysette straddled his waist and looked down at him as his fingers twined with hers. “I am. I’m lucky I have you, too.”

Lysette tossed her hair back over her shoulder as she raised his hand to her mouth, kissing his fingers she eased one slowly into her mouth. “Mage. Templar. Isn’t that a romance novel or something?”

Sitting up, Maxwell pulled his hands from hers to lower down the sides of her body until his palms rested on her hips. “A Varric Tethras original?”

“Doubtful. Maybe a Spurius Vulso,” she mused as she felt his hands move around her lower back. 

Lysette could feel his need pushing against her hip as his fingers trailed her spine to her neck. Pulling her down, he kissed her lips as he flipped her over to her back. Staring down at her, he smiled.

“You are an interesting woman if you know Vulso. His stuff is banned in most Circles.” He lowered his head to trail a path of kisses down her cheek, across her neck. “You’re a dirty, dirty girl, recruit.”

His lips caught a taut nipple between his teeth, flicking with his tongue. Lysette grabbed his head, her fingers tight in his hair as she cried out. Opening his mouth wide, he drew her nipple in, sucking strongly. His hand moved down her stomach and felt her body arch against him as his still cold hand moved between her legs to massager her. He found her hot, wet and wanting as he moved his fingers around her.

When his fingers dipped inside of her, he kissed her again, swallowing her moans of pleasure. Her fingers grasping his shoulders, trying to maintain balance as her legs began to shake from the sweet torture that Maxwell was inflicting.

"This is so much better than the tents we’ve been in to get here," he whispered, urging her as he used his middle finger to rub her tiny, swollen clitoris.

"Softer, too," she said with a chuckle.

His tongue plunged in her mouth, creating the same rhythm as his finger did. Clutching him, her hips began to move in tandem with his strokes. She was close, and Maxwell knew it. 

"I want to taste you so bad right now," he confessed before he urged her to lay back on the bed as he crawled down the length of her body. 

Down on his knees, he parted her legs and began to lick her sensitive areas. His tongue pushing in and out of her, pushing against her swollen clitoris. Lysette's fingers tugged at his head, pulling him closer against her body. When she began to scream, Maxwell felt himself growing harder.

Lysette forced her eyes open and found his eyes gazing up at her. There was an intensity in his eyes that she had seen when he was working on a complex spell or problem. That intensity that made her want him even more. Spreading her legs wider, she tilted her hips to give him better access to her body. 

"Take me."

He nodded as he held her down to the thick, plush sheets of the bed. Maxwell positioned himself over her body as she offered herself to him. He entered her body in one smooth stroke, her muscles tensing as he thrust deep into her. Her body was tight, squeezing around him as he pushed inside. 

"Maker," he said through clenched teeth, forcing himself further into her.

"Max!" she cried out as her head fell back against the bed.

Her eyes clamped shut, biting her lower lip. He held still, allowing her body to adjust to their union. To give himself a chance to regain some control before he exploded. He withdrew slowly, only to push back into her again. His strokes were slow at first, but it turned faster and harder. Her hands on his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin as he continued to move in and out of her body. Maxwell felt that long forgotten tightening in his body as he felt her walls close in around him.

"I don't know if I can make this last," he whispered into her ear as he lowered down on to her. 

She nodded, running her fingers through his hair to pull his head down to draw his mouth down to hers. Kissing him with a hunger that was equal to his. Her body squeezed around him, pushing him closer to his climax. His mind went blank as he pushed harder into her until he vaguely heard her screams of her orgasm. His body stiffened as he shook, his own orgasm taking over his body.

Collapsing beside her on the bed, he pulled her around until she was on top of him. Wrapping his arms around her body, he kissed her softly on the cheek. He could feel her smile against his chest as he held her tight. Kissing the top of his head, he closed his eyes slowly as he felt his body succumbing to exhaustion.

“Think you’ll still come visit me when I’m in the dungeons?” he said.

“I’ll be sitting right beside you,” Lysette said as her eyes closed. 

“Definitely a Vulso original,” he said, kissing her head once more before falling asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Evelyn lifted a trembling hand to touch the cloth bandages that were wrapped around her neck. The healer, an elderly mage name Galla, had smacked her hands twice already for trying to scratch her neck. The wounds itched and were irritating her. The more she tried to ignore it, the more it itched.

“Leave it alone,” Galla said, slapping her hand one more time. Seeing the disapproving look on the other woman’s face, she smiled. “Inquisitor. Lady. I don’t care. If it were Prince Vael I’d smack his hand, too.”

Nodding, Evelyn dropped her hands to pull the robe tighter around herself. “I bet you would,” she said. Turning from the window that she had been staring out, she smiled at the older woman. “Thank you. Again. I never got a chance to thank you the first time I arrived here.”

Galla folded her hands together in front of her as she nodded her head slightly. “It was a pleasure, my Lady Trevelyan.”

“Please, Evelyn.” Lowering her head, she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her body was still recovering from everything that had happened. Yet her mind was still trying to push the fog out completely out. “I don’t think after all of this I’ll still hold my title at home.”

“Then shall I address you as Inquisitor?” Galla mused. “Herald of Andraste?”

Lifting her head, Evelyn smiled at the woman. “Maker, no. I don’t feel like I hold those titles either. Please, just call me Evelyn.”

The older lady nodded again, a lopsided grin on her face. “As you wish, my lady.” She turned to leave, walking to the door. Pausing as she reached for the door handle, she said, “Keep your hands off that neck or it won’t heal.”

Rolling her eyes, Evelyn turned back to look out the window and snorted. Wrapping her arms around herself once again, she stared out the window into the early morning night. The sun was just starting to peak over the Vinmark Mountains. The yellowish hues dancing across the mountain tops, casting a glow over the snow-covered peaks. She was missing her room in Skyhold. Sitting on the balcony, wrapped only in the fur cover from her bed, drinking coffee. 

_“I want to go home,”_ she thought, lifting her hand to her neck. She stopped just before touching the bandages and groaned. _“I **really** want to go home.”_

Running her fingers through her hair, she felt the uneven strands flow around her fingers. Her hair had been singed during the fight with her father. Closing her eyes, she blew out a long breath. 

“You’re going to need to cut your hair,” she heard from behind. “Or unless the charred ends thing is in style nowadays in Orlais.”

“Ruffled necks and slippers with pearls are in right now.” She continued to look out the window and shrugged. “Maker, I don’t know. Ask Leliana or Josephine, my advisors. Maybe Vivienne. They all seem up to date with all of the latest fashions.”

“You are nobility, you should be knowledgeable of fashion,” Elissa said as she pushed the door shut and walked to the center of the room.

Evelyn looked back over her shoulder at the other woman. “I should but it never interested me.” Turning back to the window, she gazed out to continue watching the sunrise. “Doesn’t matter any longer now does it? After this I probably have lost any claim I might have had of the throne.” Leaning to her side, Evelyn rested her shoulder against the window frame. “Besides, I’m a little busy with other issues right now.”

The other woman watched her hold up her left hand, the glow that she had witnessed the evening before was gone. The only thing remained was strange marking embedded in the palm of the hand. Brushing her dark hair back, Elissa sucked in a deep breath and slowly blew it out. “Does it hurt?”

“Occasionally.” Evelyn lowered her eyes to look at the palm of her hand. “Right now, it’s fine.” She turned her hand over again and again. “Last night, not so much.” Lowering her hand to her side, she closed her eyes as she heard the soft footsteps of the woman behind her as she drew closer. “Finally going to stab me in the back? Or maybe poison me?”

“No. Nothing that dramatic.” Relaxing her hands on her hips, Elissa watched her. “Everyone is still trying to figure out what happened in the study. We watched your father grab you but the neck then we were on our asses, scattered across the room.”

Her head tilted to rest against the window frame. Evelyn remained silent, closing her eyes as she pulled her thoughts together. “Why do you want to know, Elissa? It’s…it’s all over. It’s done.”

Nodding, Elissa walked over to a chair that sat to the side. Turning it, she sat down so she could look at the other woman. Crossing her legs, she leaned back against the soft leather of the chair. “The one time I walked the Fade, I never knew what was happening. I mean, I knew it shouldn’t be happening, but I never really grasped that it was.

“I remember running into that room after Solana and Wynne. I remember Alistair was behind me. I remember him telling that templar that we’d be back to save him. I remember the sloth demon telling us to sleep and Solana telling us not to. But all I wanted to do was sleep then I was awake again. We killed the sloth demon and freed the Circle.”

Evelyn turned to face the woman. “I’ve heard the stories, Elissa. Your point?”

“You’ve heard what we did before and after,” Elissa said, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. She stared up at Evelyn, frowning. “No one ever asked what happened when we were in the Fade.”

Walking over to the empty chair, Evelyn slumped down onto the chair. She was feeling exhausted again and her legs were struggling to hold her upright. Not that she would tell the other woman that, she would not give her the satisfaction of showing weakness in front of her. “So…” she started, brushing her a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “What happened in the Fade? I’m sure the great Solana Amell rescued all of you in some grand act of heroism.”

A wry laugh came from Elissa as she shook her head. “No, she didn’t do this one. It was Alistair.”

“Alistair? As in King Alistair?” She watched Elissa nod. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise as she leaned her head back against the chair. “Really?”

Elissa stared down at the floor, her dark hair falling to cover her face. “He was able to see through the demon’s lies the quickest. The damn thing tried to make Alistair convinced that that harpy of a half-sister wanted him to live with her. To be a family. What that thing didn’t know is that Alistair had met his sister and found out she was a gold-digging bitch. He fought against the creature that was trying to get him to stay. Even tried to bargain with him by giving him something else.” She lifted her head, tossing back her hair. Twisting the dark strands, she pulled it over her right shoulder before resting back against the chair. “The one of us that had been lied to the most…the one rejected more than any of us…he was the one that freed us.

“He freed Wynne who thought she was saving the children in the Circle. He freed Solana from her finding freedom from the Circle. And then he found me.”

Evelyn watched her carefully. If Elissa wanted to revive a memory that she initiated on her own, then she was not going to push her to continue. It was obvious that this memory was not one that she wanted to bring back up. 

“I need a drink,” Elissa said as she pushed her hands against the armrests of the chair and stood up. “Need one?”

“Sure.”

“Still drinking whiskey? Or do you want wine?”

“After the last couple of weeks, I’ve had I would drink dwarven ale. But whiskey is good.”

Elissa poured two glasses of whiskey. Walking back over, she offered one glass to the other woman and smiled as she looked down at her. “You would have liked Wynne. She liked that nasty dwarven shit. Her and Oghren.”

Taking a sip of the whiskey, Evelyn nodded. “I met Oghren and his family when we were traveling to Amaranthine.”

Lowering her glass from her lips, Elissa nodded. “Felsi puts up with a lot of shit from that drunk. But she loves him.”

They sat in silence, sipping from their glasses. Finally, Elissa leaned her head back and stared up at the ceiling. 

“He tormented Ali so much when we were on the road. Called him a little pike twirler.”

Evelyn nodded, sipping her whiskey. “I’m sure you did, too.”

“All of the time,” she admitted. “Solana, me, Ali…we were all young and stupid. Thrown into a war that we weren’t expecting.” She turned and looked at Evelyn. “None of us knew what we were doing.”

“You must have known something,” Evelyn said, readjusting herself on the chair. “You survived the Blight. You were there when the archdemon was slain. All of you should have called heroes not just Amell.”

Shaking her head, Elissa pursed her lips. “I’ll leave the heroics to Solana. She’s the one that likes the attention. Besides, she’s the Warden, I was just along for the ride.”

A curious eyebrow listed as Evelyn looked over the rim of her glass at the woman. Elissa chuckled. 

“Okay, maybe I liked some of the attention.” She finished off the last of her whiskey and sat the glass down. “That was then.”

“And now?”

“Different story,” Elissa answered quickly. Shaking her head, she sighed. “I was telling you another story, wasn’t I?” She watched the other woman nod before she continued. “Ali had found me in the Fade. I was home, with my family. Mother, father both alive. Fergus was home with Oren and Oriana.” She smiled as she leaned her head back against the chair. “I woke up in bed with my hound laying beside like he used to do. It was perfect.”

“But it wasn’t real?” Evelyn asked.

“No, but it doesn’t mean I didn’t want it to be. I would have given anything for it to be. To have my parents, my sister-in-law and nephew alive again.” Elissa swiped at her cheek. “Alistair was such an ass. He walked in and told me it was a dream. That the demon was lying to me, making me imagine all of it. Just as I began to question myself, things went bad. I found myself firing an arrow right at the chest of Ser Gilmore. I was angry, bitter, pissed off.”

“Rightfully so,” Evelyn said. “The demon tricked you. Made your fantasies reality.”

Elissa turned to the other woman. “Not only that. It made me face that night all over again. The night that Howe took everything away from me. He made me into the spiteful woman that I am now today.”

Nodding, Evelyn finished her glass before standing up. Picking up Elissa’s glass, she walked over to the table that the bottle of whiskey sat. Pouring two more glasses, she turned and offered Elissa her glass before setting back down. 

“I know it wasn’t easy for you to tell me that,” Evelyn said before taking a drink. “I mean…we aren’t the best of friends. We barely have tolerated being in the same country as the other.”

“True,” Elissa said, nodding. “But I think we’ve grown up a lot since we were kids, too. You were always such a goody-goody as a kid. After what I’ve seen and heard about your father…” She shook her head, sighing. “I guess I understand why now.”

Evelyn shrugged, taking a sip. “It is what it is, Elissa. We all have back stories that shape us into what we are.”

Swirling the whiskey in her glass, Elissa stared at it. “Makes you wonder if you took the left path or the right path if things would have been different. If I had stayed in Lothering after Duncan dumped me there when he and Solana were on their way to Ostagar.”

“Ever wonder what would happen if he had taken you to Ostagar?” Evelyn asked. “If you would have become a Warden, too?”

“Or if I would have died with Duncan and the king? Or if I’d stay with Alistair in Denerim and became his wife?”

Evelyn looked over the glass at her, surprised. “You? And Alistair? I thought he was with Solana during the Blight?”

“Maker no!” Elissa said, laughing. “Solana liked Zevran. Liked Leliana. Liked that pirate at the Pearl in Denerim that we played cards with one night.” Taking another drink, she smiled. “Alistair and I were both lost. Mourning loved ones that had died by traitors. We shared our sorrows and sometimes shared a tent.”

“He is funny, smart…” She paused and looked out the corner of his eye at Elissa. “And really handsome.”

“Oh…That he is.”

Evelyn turned to face her, biting down on her lower lip. The question was there but she did not know if now the time was to ask it. Or even if there was a good time to ask it considering the history they had.

“Go ahead. Ask.” 

Twisting more on the chair, Evelyn looked at her. “Why did you not marry him? I mean, he’s perfect and you were friends.”

Nodding, Elissa said, “I know. He would have been. But…” She sighed and began to shake her head. “That night before the Landsmeet, we argued. Then Solana talked him into ruling alone and he agreed to it. Then that night, something happened with Solana and him.” She shrugged. “I don’t know what it was but deep down we both knew it wouldn’t last forever. We were holding onto each other to survive the loneliness. I still love him, but it’s not the same.”

Evelyn lifted her glass, taking another sip. “So, you and Sebastian then?”

“I’m not ready for that story yet,” Elissa said, downing the last of her whiskey. “I don’t like you enough for that.”

“Fair enough,” Evelyn replied, nodding her head with a smile on her face. “Just treat him right.”

“I will,” Elissa said. She looked at her again and sighed. “I love him, Trevelyan. I’m going to leave it at that.”

“Good. I wouldn’t want to have to kick your ass again.”

Elissa stood up and began to walk towards the door. Reaching for the door handle, she looked back over her shoulder at the other woman. “You didn’t kick my ass last time. But maybe when you’re doing better you can try.”

“I look forward to it.” Turning to look at her, Evelyn watched her open the door. “So, why the story, Cousland?”

Elissa gave her a half-hearted shrug. “Sometimes if you hold stuff in too long it eats at you. You’re not expected to write a novel about it for everyone to read but it does help talking to someone who has been there before.” She turned back to leave, throwing up a hand. “Say hi to the templar for me. Just be careful with that one if I was you.”

About to ask what she meant, Evelyn watched as Elissa pulled the door shut behind her. Finishing the remained of her drink, Evelyn sighed. _“Guess that’s a story for later, too.”_


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen speaks with Rumford. Alistair and Evelyn have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always...THANK YOU! for reading, kudos and comments. I can't appreciate you all enough. Please continue to let me know what you think -- good or bad.

Knight-Captain Rumford stood solemnly behind his desk, staring at the man that sat on the other side as he paced back and forth across his office. The cells were holding members of the Ostwick royal guard and many of them were happy about their captain had just been slain. All of them complained of headaches, feeling like they had been suffering from a mental cloud. An altogether familiar story that the knight-captain had been hearing. 

“Let me go through this one more time,” Rumford said, continuing to pace. “Bann Trevelyan and Captain Malloy both were either controlled by a demon or was possessed by a demon.”

Cullen was about to speak but decided against it, he just slowly nodded his head. He had been on that side of the desk before, going through the same motions, pondering the same questions. Sitting on the uncomfortable chair, Cullen shifted on the seat to try to find a position that did not hurt his back.

“Neither were mages?”

Shaking his head, Cullen said, “Not that the Inquisitor was aware of.” Closing his eyes, he rubbed his temples. His headache was steadily increasing now that the adrenaline was fading, and exhaustion was setting in. “We believe that Bann Trevelyan had made a deal with the demon. Most likely a desire demon. However, Captain Malloy I suspect an envy demon.”

“Desire demon? Envy demon?” Rumford said. Covering his face with the palm of his hand, the templar released a deep groan. “How is this even possible?”

Pushing himself upright, Cullen stretched his arms. He had managed to relieve himself of the templar armor and was now dressed in leather trousers and a dark cotton tunic. He still was in much need of a bath and sleep. His occasional moments alone he had found himself dozing off. The surge of adrenaline and the rush of fighting was seeping out of his body. Cullen knew he would not sleep until he could check on the Inquisitor. The last time he saw her was when he carried her into her room and laid her on the bed. The healer ran them all off and he left Iron Bull at the door to guard it. 

“I have heard of mages calling on demons for people to make deals with,” Cullen began to explain. “Usually it would be someone of power. Someone that the demon will want to make a deal with.”

Rumford looked at the other man, shaking his head. “This is madness.” He turned and looked at Cullen. “You’ve seen this before?”

Nodding, Cullen released a heavy breath. “Kirkwall. Blood mages had kidnapped several templars and nobles. It was ritual that bound the demons to the person. They were trying to infiltrate the templar order at the Gallows. The Champion of Kirkwall helped uncover it when he was asked to search for a missing templar by his sister. I was investigating on my own when I found some templars missing and then suddenly reappearing.”

“It’s no wonder why the Kirkwall Circle fell apart.”

His eyes narrowed as his hands clenched at his sides. Cullen stepped forward until he was standing in front of Rumford. “You do not know what we fought against in Kirkwall. What we faced daily there.” He raised a finger and jabbed it at the chest of the templar. “We were not perfect. The chantry. The templars. We all are fallible. None are immune to failures that we face. We cannot let our ego...our pride take control.”

Rumford glared back at the ex-templar that stood before him. He pondered what was being said then slowly nodded. “My apologies, Commander Cullen.”

Slowly nodding, Cullen stepped back slightly. “Whether we serve the Order, the Chantry, the Inquisition…we must all stand vigilant but we must not be so blinded in our beliefs that we fail to see everything around us and not just through the blinders that we wear.”

The Knight-Captain remained silent, just staring at the other man. He turned and walked to the door of his office. “I do not believe I will ever understand what happened here,” he said, pulling the door open. “My prince, the Ferelden king and the prince’s bodyguard has ensured me that there will no longer be any problems.” He looked at the other man as he approached him. “However, I still have concerns with this Tevinter mage and Bann Trevelyan’s children. I am aware that she is the alleged Herald of Andraste but he is still a mage. I could smell the Fade on her. The only explanation for what had happened was she entered the Fade and returned.”

“That’s exactly what she had done,” Cullen said as he stepped in front of the man once more. “This is not the first time she had done it. The mark on her hand has given her the ability to close rifts that allow demons to spew from it into our world. She was saved by Andraste herself at the Conclave.” Standing in front of him, he took a deep breath and slowly blew it out and smiled. “If you would like to see it firsthand, I’m sure that we can accommodate you.”

Shaking his head, Rumford said, “No, thank you, Commander. I think I’ve seen enough of your Herald’s abilities.” He raised his hand to scratch the left side of his head. “To be truthful, I’d prefer things to go back to dull and uneventful again. The biggest problem being a young mage trying to set fire to the wood pile.”

Cullen chuckled. “I vaguely remember those days sadly.” He clapped the man on the upper arm. “I must be going. I look forward to speaking with you again before we depart.”

“I look forward to it. Hopefully, next time it will be raising a mug of ale instead of raising our swords.”

“Very good. We’ll be departing after the wedding. The Inquisitor is needed at the Western Approach,” Cullen said. 

“Very good,” Rumford said, nodding slightly. “Until then, Commander.”

Leaving the Knight-Captain’s office, Cullen walked through the Templar Quarters on his way out. The sounds, the smells, it brought back memories. He paused for a moment at the door and looked back over his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he slowly blew it out as he shook his head. 

In his mind he was still a Templar. His beliefs, his thoughts. But his heart was with the Inquisition now. His cause had changed for the better. He believed in the Inquisition and what it was doing. And most of all he believed in the Inquisitor. Any woman that could stand up to an old god, face down demons, and standing up against anyone that fights her. Turning around, he walked out of the Templar Quarters and did not look back. 

_“No reason to go backwards when the road ahead is much better,”_ Cullen thought with a smile on his face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shedding the nightgown and robe, she managed to acquire a simple, short sleeved cotton underdress with a red and black overcoat. Her feet covered by leather, knee-high boots. With the help of one of the maidservants she had cut her hair. Elissa was right, burnt hair was not in fashion. After losing about six inches of hair, she was missing the length of her hair. However, now it would be easier to maintain especially with it up in a helmet when she was fighting. It would take a little time to get used to.

Now she stood in the center of the study, looking around. Still trying to make sense of everything that had happened, Evelyn had left her room to try to piece together what had happened the night before. The only thing that remained in the room was a charred spot on the floor where her father was taken down as well as a large bloodstain where Malloy was slain by Fenris. 

The room was in shambles. Bookcases overturned, books scattered across the floor, chairs splintered. It would take days to get everything back to where it belonged and cleaned up. Lowering herself to the floor, she knelt beside the charred carpet and touched the darkened area. 

“You had no other choice,” Cole said as he sat on the top of an overturned bookcase behind her. “The thing behind the mask would never stop. He was here but he was not here.”

Swiping at her tear-filled eyes. This was the first time she had seen Cole in days. She had half expected the spirit boy had taken off or worse. Fearing that the demons may have found him and hurt him. She released a wry laugh, shaking her head. “Cole, my father hasn’t been with us for a very long time.” Taking a deep breath, she slowly blew it out as she looked down at the burnt floor. “I guess I should have saw this coming. Saw that he was possessed back in Skyhold when you first warned me. The only problem was he was always cold, uncaring. I guess having a demon inside of him really was no different for him.”

“It is easier to fear and hope for the same thing. Easy to not see when you need to see.”

Nodding, she ran her fingers over the charred carpet. “Maybe it’s easier to avoid something that we don’t want to deal with than face it.”

“You fear that you will be like him. Cold. Uncaring. Unloved.” He scratched the side of his head. “Just because he is in you does not make him a father,” Cole said. “It takes more than blood.” He rocked back and forth with his hands bracing himself on the bookcase that he was perched on. “Family comes in all forms but not always from the same place.”

Pushing herself to her feet, she walked over to where he was and sat down beside him. “Besides Maxwell, I guess the Inquisition is my family now, Cole.” She turned to look at him, smiling. “You know that you are part of my family, too, Cole.”

“Belonging. Needed. Wanted.” His head tilted to the side as he looked at her through the stray strands of hair that covered his face. “I have not been asked to be family.”

Moving carefully not to spook him, Evelyn placed her hand beside his. Close enough for him to see it there without touching him. “You’ve been part of my family since Haven when you came and warned us.” Her smile grew as he looked at her. “Will you be part of my family, Cole?”

“I would like that,” he said as he dropped down to sit beside her. Leaning over, he placed his head on her shoulder. “You are much warmer now than before. They have moved out of your head.”

Lifting her hand, she rested it on his back. “I hope so, Cole. It was getting really crowded in there at times.” Staring across the room, she sighed. “The demons spoke to me constantly. They told me things that…” She paused, shaking her head. “Cole, I’m afraid they’ll come back inside of me again and finish what they started. I don’t know if I’m strong enough to fight it again.”

“Strength comes in the dark when the light is the brightest.”

Her eyes turned from the room to look at him. “Are you saying that you don’t know if it could happen again?”

“What will happen again?”

Evelyn’s eyes lifted to find Alistair standing in the doorway of the study. Her head quickly turned back to her side to see Cole was gone.

Again.

Rubbing her hand over her face, she groaned. _“Just once I’d like for him to stick around. Everyone must think I’m losing my mind,”_ she thought, shaking her head. _“Maybe I am.”_

“Did I interrupt you?” Alistair asked before throwing a thumb over his shoulder. “I mean, if you prefer to talk to yourself, I’ll let you go.”

Shaking her head, she allowed her shoulders to slump. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Standing up, she pushed back her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. “Seems like I spend a lot of time talking to myself.”

Alistair laughed as he walked into the room slowly, weaving through the damage that covered the floor. “I do it so much that Teagan thinks I’m going mad.” He stopped and stood in front of her. “Maybe I am going mad. I don’t think it would be much of a journey if I were.”

“I wouldn’t say that, my lord. You’ve done well with Ferelden since becoming king. Your lands are thriving. Your people love you.”

He shrugged. “I wouldn’t go that far.” Lifting a finger, he pointed at her with a smile on his face. “At least the beds are softer than a roll and no one has to eat my cooking.”

“There is that, sire” she said. “I remember the sisters trying to teach me to cook but I spent more time trying to set the Chantry ablaze.”

“I remember a time when I was in Templar training. There was another recruit and I assigned with baking the rolls.” He folded his arms across his chest as he looked at her. “We never got along anyway; he was always a stick up the ass kind of guy. So, let’s just say that the Knight-Lieutenant wasn’t thrilled when he caught us in a tussle.”

“The rolls?”

“Ah…yes. Burnt beyond recognition,” he said, tilting his head to the side when she laughed. “Spent the next month scrubbing the baths.”

“And your friend? Was he punished as well?”

“His punishment was being stuck with me. Never did get along.”

“I can’t imagine anyone not getting along with you, my lord.”

Throwing his hands up, he groaned. “Stop with the ‘my lord’ calling or I’ll start with the ‘Madame Herald’ or something equally awful.”

Evelyn laughed as she nodded her head. “If I remember correctly you had made a point of reminding me you were the king the first time we met.”

“Right before you told me to shove a pike up my ass?”

The two stood only feet apart from each other. He stared down into her emerald eyes and slowly nodded. “You mean after you threatened to punt me across the Hinterlands along with the mages.”

He stepped forward, as he rubbed his scruffy chin with his fingers. “And how’s that going? They behaving?”

“They helped me close the Breach like I had asked them to do. Grand Enchanter Fiona was helpful with getting the mages to rally behind the Inquisition.”

“I’ll give you credit for that. The Circles have been a mess since Anders pulled that stunt in Kirkwall.”

Evelyn saw his expression change quickly. She took a step forward and looked up into his hazel eyes. “You knew him? In the Wardens?”

Shaking his head, he sighed. “No. He joined after I took the crown. Tagged along with Solana and Nate for a while.” He shrugged. “Not even sure how he made it in Kirkwall. Smart chap would have run much further away.” 

Taking a deep breath, she ran her hand through her hair. “Can I ask you a question, Alistair?”

“Depends,” he said, cocking an eyebrow. “Is this a good question? Or is it one that I’m going to need to crawl in a corner and cry?”

She gave him a half-hearted shrugged. “The reason I need to get back to the Western Approach is because Hawke and Stroud are investigating the Grey Wardens.”

Frowning, Alistair looked back at her. The color on his face slowly paling. “What kind of investigation?”

“Started with red lyrium but it…” Her voice trailed off as she stared at him for a moment, studying him. “You can hear it? Can’t you?”

Alistair bit down on the inside of his cheek, not speaking. He knew it was pointless not to say anything to her, he was always horrible about hiding how he felt. “Sometimes more than other times.” His head lowered as he closed his eyes. “In Denerim, I could. Like a roaring wind in a hurricane.”

Feeling her heart sink, she reached out to place her hand on his upper arm. “Alistair, I’m so sorry.”

“I knew it would happen eventually. Just not so soon.” Raising his hand, he placed it over hers that rested on his arm. “Leliana messaged me right after Hawke showed up at Skyhold then again when you spoke with Stroud in Crestwood.”

Evelyn nodded. “She also told me you weren’t hearing anything like Blackwall.”

“Blackwall?”

“He’s a Warden that was hiding in the Hinterlands, said he was recruiting.”

He shrugged. “I’ve heard of him, don’t know him though. I don’t see too many Wardens locked up in Denerim.” 

“You didn’t answer my question, Alistair. Are you still hearing it here?”

“Not as loud,” he answered, shaking his head. Squeezing her hand that rested on his arm, he forced a smile on his face. “Then again with everything happening here I haven’t had much chance to hear anything but yelling and screaming.”

“I’m happy to hear that I’m a great distraction,” she said, dropping her hand to her side. 

Smacking himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand, he growled. “Maker I’m an idiot. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

Shaking her head, she smiled faintly at him. “It’s all right. My father was a bastard and apparently a demon.” She shrugged then shook her head. “Alistair, I know that you and I didn’t start on a good foot when we met in Redcliffe.” Holding up a hand, she stopped him from speaking. “I also know that you’re not keen on the Inquisition playing in your sandbox either.”

Cocking an eyebrow as he looked at her, he nodded. “I won’t deny I’m a bit suspicious about what you’re doing up there in those mountains.” Folding his arms across his chest, he tilted his head to the side. “You’re building up your coffers. Got an army scattered across Thedas.”

“I’m not trying to take over Ferelden or Orlais like everyone keeps saying. All I want to do is destroy Corypheus and get rid of this forsaken thing before it kills me,” she said as her eyes strayed from his to the palm of her left hand. She looked at the mark spreading across her palm. “If I were going to try to take over someone’s country, I could have done it when I was at the Winter’s Palace. I could have let Florianne kill Celene and then took over, but I didn’t.”

Alistair thought about it as he stared at her. Resting his hands on his hips, he tapped his foot on the floor a couple of times then finally nodded. “All right. I’ll reserve my thoughts.” He held up a finger and pointed at her. “For now. But I have the right to change my mind.”

Her lips twisted into a lopsided smirk. “You do. But would a regular supply of Avvar cheese and fine wine be a start to prove to you that I’m not trying to overthrow you.”

“If you think I can be lured away with promises of rare cheeses and wines,” he began to say. A bright smile on his face as he held up his hands into the air. “You’re probably right. However, I will keep an eye on you.”

“Well, you’ll have to wait until I get back to Skyhold to send you anything.”

Nodding, he dropped his arms to his sides. “This Warden problem you’re having…” he started saying then paused. 

Sensing his hesitation, Evelyn patted him on the arm. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Alistair. But you must promise me you won’t go anywhere near the Approach. Especially near Adamant. Warden or not, you’re the King of Ferelden and your people need you.”

“She’s right,” Cullen said from the open doorway. Walking into the room, he moved over besides Evelyn and stood next to her. “We can not have you out there, endangering yourself.”

Alistair turned to look at Cullen. Giving the Commander a glance over, he turned back to Evelyn. “I was wondering when he’d show up again.” He turned back to Cullen as he folded his arms across his chest once more. “How are you doing, grumpy?”

“Good. Saving Thedas with the Inquisition.” Cullen shook his head, sighing. “And you, mudpie?”

“Well you know, ruling Ferelden,” Alistair retorted. 

Evelyn looked back and forth between the two men as they bore down on each other. The tension between the two men was palpable as they glared at each other. Clearing her throat, she stepped in between them. “I think we’ve been in here too long. I need to get some fresh air.”

“Air is a good thing,” Alistair said as he turned to look at Evelyn. Reaching out, he took her left hand into his and kissed her knuckles. “I will see you at dinner tonight, Evelyn.” Releasing her hand, he turned to Cullen. “Grumpy.”

Cullen nodded. “Mudpie.”

Waiting until Alistair had left, Evelyn turned to look at Cullen curiously. “What in Maker’s name was that all about? I thought you two were about to get into a pissing contest.”

Turning, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kissing her, he smiled. “Our King Alistair and I have known each other for a long time.”

“Really now,” she said as she slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders. “I’m sure you have wonderful tales of Chantry and Templar life, grumpy.”

Seeing the amused grin on her face, he groaned. “Remind me to keep him far away from you.”

“You said the same thing about Varric and Hawke.” She tilted her head slightly as she stared up into his amber eyes. “Are you afraid that they might say something that might embarrass you?”

“Not embarrass,” he answered. “But some details of my life I prefer to tell you myself. Not someone during a drunken ramble.”

Nodding, she said, “Then I look forward to you regaling me with stories when you would like to share.”

He pulled her closer against his body, kissing her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his body. “Some day soon,” he said softly.


	39. Chapter 39

_“It’s over,” he said, holding her trembling body tight against his body as best as he could. “It’s all over.”_

_Evelyn’s body trembled as she cried. The memories were haunting her dreams. The smell of fire, blood and the Fade hung heavily around her. The remnants of her dress were covered with black ichor, blood and charred from her fight against the demon in the Fade. How she stared at the burnt floor where her father’s body laid. The mangled, blackened corpse still reaching out to grasp Maxwell’s staff that was embedded in his chest. Closing her eyes, she shook her head, trying to speak but nothing came out. Her voice ripped from her._

_“Don’t try to speak,” he whispered before placing a kiss on the top of her head. “Just close your eyes and relax.”_

_She curled up against him, allowing him to tighten his hold on her. Her tears soaking his cotton tunic that he wore. The last thing she remembered was Cullen picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom before exhaustion got the best of her. The next thing was her waking up, on the bed with Cullen beside her. She had been cleaned, poultices applied to her wounds and fresh clothing. At some point the draught that the healer had given her sent her back to sleep._

_Shaking her head, she pulled away to look at him through her hair that that was fallen across her face. “Ma…Max?” she rasped. Her voice still irritated._

_Brushing her hair back behind her ear, he smiled as he stared into her emerald eyes. For the first time in weeks, her eyes were not that vacant stare that she had. The light, the sparkle had returned to her eyes just as the color had returned to her cheeks._

_“He’s well,” he said before kissing her forehead. “Varric said that he spoke to Lysette recently and he was resting well. Dorian apparently liberated a bottle of wine from Vael’s private stock and your brother made quick work of it.”_

_She smiled, nodding her head. “Dorian will keep him occupied.”_

_He shook his head. “Dorian is not needed for that assignment. I believe Lysette has that well in hand.”_

_Closing her eyes, she moaned. The last thing she wanted to add to her already mounting stress was her brother’s personal and private activities. She settled in against him with her head on his chest. “Everyone else?”_

_“Everyone is well. Please don’t fret about it. You need to heal yourself.”_

_“I opened the Veil again, Cullen. I…”_

_“Shhhh.” He smoothed his hand over her hair down as he held her. “You don’t need to talk about it right now. Not until you’re ready.”_

_Her eyes slowly opened as she tilted her head back to look at him again. Tears welling in her eyes as she stared up into his amber eyes. “I want to go home, Cullen.”_

_His amber eyes focused on her as he looked at her. “Ostwick?”_

_Shaking her head, she answered, “Skyhold.”_

Evelyn enjoyed the sunlight shining down on her face as they walked through the market. They had paused when Cullen wanted to stop to look at a book vendor. After days of being confined by her father either in a dank dungeon or a cold bedroom, she needed to be out in the open. To feel the wind and sun against her body, to hear voices from people instead of the demons that were talking to her in her mind. 

Cullen was against it at first but changed his mind when she agreed to his terms. He always had to stay beside her and to let him know when she tired. Sebastian insisted on sending members of his guard with them to allow protection. Not wanting to cause a fuss, she agreed to the requests from Sebastian and Cullen. Being out and about was worth having people following her. But she knew it would change as soon as they left, she would return to her routine – fighting demons, dragons, red templars and every other weirdness thrown at her. And once the wedding tomorrow was over, she would be thankful to welcome it all. 

“Find anything good?” she asked as she stood at the other end of the booth.

“A few,” he said as he paid the vendor for the books that he tucked underneath his arm and turned to her. “You?”

Shaking her head, she smiled at him. “Sadly, no.” Evelyn accepted his hand that he offered, twining her fingers with his. “However, I’m sure whatever you just purchased I’ll be stealing the first chance I can sneak into your office while you’re gone.”

“Gone,” he said with a chuckle. “I am certain that once I return to Skyhold I will lock myself in my office.”

“Really now?” she said as they continued their walk through the bustling Starkhaven market. “I can’t imagine you hiding in your office unless if it’s to hide away from Hawke.”

“You’re right.” He stopped, turning to face her. “Maybe if I have incentive to stay in my office, I might reconsider it.”

Evelyn smiled at him before leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. “Are you inviting me to your quarters, Commander Rutherford?”

“Absolutely,” he answered quickly. His cheeks flushed when he realized what he had said. “I beg for forgiveness, Evelyn. I did not mean to be so forward.”

She stood there, unmoving, and expressionless. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she inhaled deeply. “We…uhm…we really haven’t talked about us since the Winter Palace,” she said, brushing back a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Not a proper discussion, have we?”

Cullen lifted his hand to rub his neck as his eyes pulled away from her to look at anything but her. “No, we haven’t.” Turning back to her, he sighed. “With everything that has happened since then it really hadn’t crossed my mind. It has been a bit chaotic.”

Nodding, she gave him a faint smile. “Just a bit,” she said, lifting her hand to curl her fingers around the bandages covering her neck. The marks her father left when strangling her were deep. The healer, Galla, had applied a poultice and fresh bandage before they left the castle for their walk. Before they left for their walk, Galla threatened Cullen if she came back with her bandages out of place. “I like you, Cullen.” She chuckled. “Even before we fell into that bush.”

Taking her hand into his again, they began to walk. “I will not lie, that first time we met. When you closed the rift.” He turned to look at her and smiled. “You held a part of me since that day.”

Squeezing his hand, she nodded. “I just publicly ended my betrothal with Sebastian this morning, maybe we should take it day by day?”

Releasing her hand, he raised his and ran a finger down a stray lock of hair and twirled it around his finger. “Day by day?” he repeated as he looked at her. “I think that would be best. I mean, considering everything that has happened.” He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the cheek. “Something’s improves with time.”

Lifting an eyebrow, she looked at him. “So, I’m now a bottle of wine?”

“A fine wine is only improved when shared between two people.”

Tilting her head, she smiled. “Then we should share a bottle as well as something to eat. I’m a bit peckish. Do you trust me?”

Twining his fingers with hers, he nodded. “I trust you.”

“There used to be a wonderful place just down the road that has good food. I remember going there when we would visit. It’s been a few years though so I can’t be certain that it’s still there.”

“I’m sure whatever you suggest will be good. Lead the way and I will follow.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Maxwell knocked on the open bedroom door as he stood in the doorway. Lifting her head from the letters she was reading, Evelyn smiled when she saw her sibling standing there. 

“Freed yourself from your templar guard?” she teased, setting the papers aside. 

“Ha…ha…ha…” he said as he walked into the room. Sitting down on the plush chair beside her, he ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “You’re really funny sometimes, sister dear.”

“Me, funny? I thought you accused me of being an old stick in the mud,” she said, pouring a glass of wine for herself and then her brother. 

“That’s because you are. All those days stuck in Markham made you that way,” he said, accepting the glass that she offered him. “But, thankfully you’ve improved with age.” He sniffed the wine before taking a sip. “Like wine.”

Frowning, Evelyn looked over the rim of her wine glass at her brother. “That’s the second time that I’ve been compared to wine.”

Lowering his glass, he looked at his sister. “Really now? By whom else?”

“Cullen,” she answered.

Turning to face her better, Maxwell leaned over the armrest a bit. “Speaking of templars? Where is our Inquisition Commander?”

“He left to meet with Varric to make arrangements back to Skyhold after the wedding.”

“Are you up to that?”

Nodding, she sat her glass down and picked up the papers she was reading from. “If Sebastian and Elissa hadn’t talked me into staying for this blasted wedding, I would have packed us up this morning.”

“You know what Josephine would say about diplomatic relations and keeping up appearances. Showing that Starkhaven is a trusting ally of the Inquisition and it’s fight against those that threaten Thedas.”

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked up from the papers again to stare at him. “Um…wow.”

Chuckling, he gave her a lopsided shrug. “I may or may not have heard Josie say that a time or two.”

He sipped his wine as she turned back to the written words on the parchment in her hands. The somber expression on her face as she read.

“What is it?”

“A report from one of Varric’s contacts.”

“Luca?”

She handed him the parchment and rubbed her left temple with her fingers. “He’s free of whatever hold that demon had on him. According to the report, he’s still rather confused. Seems that he hasn’t know what was going on for several months now.”

Maxwell looked over the parchment, reading it carefully. “Sod it all. That bastard probably knew it but didn’t do anything about it.” He turned to face her, saying, “You know this is a bunch of shit.”

Shaking her head, she pushed herself up from the chair. Wrapping her arms across her chest, she walked over to the window to look out across the horizon. “I don’t know that, Max. For all we know, Luca could have been corrupted the moment we left Ostwick for the Conclave. We don’t know what happened after we left.” She glanced out the corner of her eye at her brother. “I have to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

He stood up, turning to her. “Come on, Eve. You can’t be serious.” She just looked at him, expressionless. His jaw slacked, shaking his head. “You are for Maker’s sake. You’re going to let him keep ruling Ostwick. That narcissistic, self-absorbed prig is going to – “

“He’s the rightful ruler now that father is gone,” she said, lowering her head. 

“Good riddance,” Maxwell responded quickly. “The Fade take him and keep him there.”

Her head lifted to look at him. Her voice caught in her throat as she stared at her brother. His cheeks reddened with anger as he breathed heavily. When his eyes met hers, seeing the fear in her eyes, his face softened as he reached out for her.

“What happened, Eve?”

She shook her head, saying, “You were there. You were the one that speared him. Dorian set him ablaze.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about, sister,” he said. His voice stern as he stared down at her. “He had you by the neck and then we were all thrown across the room. When the smoke cleared you were covered in blood, your clothes torn. I felt the Veil ripped open in that room and you did something. You opened the Fade again.”

Her heart quickened as she looked at her left hand. Anger growing as she clenched her fingers into a fist. “I don’t want to talk about it, Max.”

“Andraste’s ass, Evelyn!” he cursed. “Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to,” she said, looking at him with rage in her eyes. She clenched her hand tighter as she stared at her younger sibling. “Whatever happened…and I’m not saying anything did. It’s none of your business, Maxwell.”

“You haven’t spoken to Dorian, Varric or anyone else about what happened. Have you even spoken to Cullen? He’s a templar and – “

“And what? To confirm that I ripped another hole in the Veil and walked in the Fade.” She paused and threw her hands in to the air. “Yet again.” Dropping her hands to her sides, she shook her head. Her shorter hair tossing back and forth. “I need to get rid of this bloody damned thing.”

Inhaling deeply, Maxwell forced himself to stay where he stood as she turned and stormed off. Rolling his eyes, he smacked himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand. “You’re a moron, Maxwell. When are you going to learn to keep your mouth shut?”

“Every man across Thedas asks that same question several times over their life,” Varric said as he stepped into the doorway. He turned to watch the Inquisitor turn and disappear around the corner. Turning back to the younger man, he shrugged. “I got her updates that she was wanting.”

“Updates? About what?” the mage asked as he walked in Varric’s direction. 

“Report from Hawke,” Varric said, handing a parchment to the other man. “Looks like whatever the Venetori and Wardens have going on is getting intense. He’s on his way back to Skyhold with Stroud in tow. Should be there about the same time we should arrive back there.” Scratching his scruffy chin, he smiled. “That is if Choir Boy doesn’t find some way to keep us here longer.”

Maxwell looked over the parchment, nodding. “You really don’t like him, do you?”

“I don’t trust anyone that is that clean,” Varric said. “There’s something more about him but I still haven’t figured it out yet.”

Handing the parchment back to Varric, Maxwell folded his arms across his chest and shrugged. “No. Since joining the Chantry he’s became dreadfully boring.”

The dwarf laughed. “Tragically boring. Guess that’s why he’s marrying Lady Cousland. She’s got what he lacks.”

“What’s that?” Maxwell said as he pulled the door shut to his sister’s room and began to walk with the dwarf. 

“An interesting life.”

“He doesn’t have an interesting life? I mean, his parents were killed, he regained his throne, traveled with Hawke.”

Varric stopped and looked at the mage. “Her parents were killed, regained her title, traveled with the Hero of Ferelden.” He tilted his head slightly as his expression faded on his face. Frowning, he placed his hands on his hips. “You know what, she is perfect for him after all.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Standing in the Chantry entranceway, she looked down the hall at the flowers, bunting and a variety of other decorations that brightened the interior of the Chantry. A royal wedding in the making for the next day. It was to be her wedding. Her day to marry her betrothed. Even though she was not in agreeance with the arrangement there was still a part of her that was still looking forward to it. What girl would not be excited about their wedding day.

Evelyn walked up the staircase to the upper balcony of the Chantry’s cathedral. Finding a pew in the dark, she lowered herself down to her knees and clasped her hands on the back of the pew in front of her. With eyes closed, head lowered, she began to recite the Chant of Light. 

_“I cannot see the path  
Perhaps there is only abyss.  
Trembling, I step forward,  
In darkness enveloped._

_Though all before me is shadow,  
Yet shall the Maker be my guide.  
I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond.  
For there is no darkness in the Maker’s Light  
And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost._

_I am not alone. Even  
As I stumble on the path  
With my eyes closed, yet I see  
The Light is here._

_Draw your last breath, my friends.  
Cross the Veil and the Fade and all the stars in the sky.  
Rest at the Maker’s right hand,  
And be forgiven.”_

Sitting there in silence, she could feel the weight of her obligations on her shoulders. She did not understand why the Maker had placed her on this path. Why she was the only survivor of the explosion at the Conclave? Why was she given the anchor? There were many more questions that ran through her thoughts that it overwhelmed her. 

“Does it glow like that all of the time?” a woman’s voice asked from behind.

Evelyn’s eyes opened slightly to look at her clasped hands before her. “Occasionally. Only when I’m really angry.” She sighed. “Or really upset. Or being attacked by demons.” Scoffing, Evelyn shook her head. “Yeah…guess it does.”

Pulling herself up from her knees, she sat down on the pew and folded her hands on her lap. Evelyn looked out across the Chantry’s length and watched the workers continue to prepare for the nuptials. She did not move when she felt the woman move forward to the pew behind her. 

“Transfiguration 10 isn’t for the lighthearted, happy people is it?” the woman said.

“Not really,” Evelyn said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Guess you can say I have a lot on my mind.”

The woman chuckled. “I’m sure you do. I mean, you are the Herald of Andraste, aren’t you?”

Lifting her hand, she pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled heavily. “That’s what I’ve been told.”

The woman leaned forward, placing her hand on her shoulder. “It’s easy to forget who you are. Don’t let the names and titles get to you.” Removing her hand, she stood up. “I’m sure I’ll see you around before you leave for Ferelden. Good luck.”

Evelyn turned to see the woman walking away. Her long, dark hair was pulled back in a braid that wrapped around her head. The rest of her body hidden beneath the ankle length cloak that she was wearing. As she descended the stairs, Evelyn watched her lifted the hood of cloak over her head. Closing her eyes again, she rested her elbows on her knees and covered her face with her hands. Her life was a never-ending weirdness of incidents and people. Lifting her head, she placed her chin in the palms of her hand and went back to staring forward. 

_“The decorations are beautiful,”_ she thought. _“It’s going to be a wonderful wedding.”_

She should be happy for both Sebastian and Elissa for finding love and happiness in the world full of evil. Thinking about Cullen made her smile. Maybe there was some happiness left in the world for her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delays in updating. The real world has been keeping me busy. I want to thank everyone for reading. Please continue to leave a word or two to let me know what you think. I love to hear from readers - good or bad. 
> 
> Once again -- THANK YOU!!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. I hope you continue to enjoy. Please don't forget to leave a word or two after reading to let me know what you think -- good or bad.

“There you are!” Varric shouted, seeing Evelyn walking down the corridor towards her room. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“I went for a walk,” she answered, stopping in front of him.

Waving a dismissive hand in front of himself, Varric shook his head. “You’ve been in the Chantry all evening.”

“Good to know everyone is keeping appraised of my comings and goings.” Wrapping her arms around herself, she looked down at him. “Is there something important? I was just going to retire to my room. We have a long day tomorrow.”

“That can wait,” he said, shaking his head. “Come on. I need a drink. You need a drink. We all need a drink.”

Lifting an eyebrow, she stared at him suspiciously. “ ** _We_**? Who is we?”

“Tiny, Rivaini, Sparkler, Elf, Rosebud and Perky.” 

“Rosebud and Perky?”

“Can’t keep calling your brother Kid. Besides, Cole is more a Kid than your brother. Perky is the templar.”

Her eye’s narrowed as her brow furrowed. Staring down at him, she frowned. “How is it my brother and his lover have names, but you still don’t have one for me?”

“You’re like Hawke. I’ve never gave him a name either. Maybe Chuckles would work for him,” he said, rubbing his chin briefly. “Nevermind.” He motioned with his head to encourage her to follow him. When she did not begin to follow, he looked back over his shoulder to look at her. “Come on. You need this.” 

She shrugged. “I don’t know, Varric. I’m really not in the mood.”

“That’s the perfect reason to go,” he replied with a wide smile. He pointed at her. “If anyone needs a stiff drink it’s you, Inquisitor.”

Taking a deep breath, she pushed back her hair from her face and slowly blew it out. Her shoulders slumped as her head slowly nodded. “I’ll come for one.”

“One is just a start,” he said as she began to walk alongside him. 

Taking another deep breath, she looked down at him as they made their way down the corridor. “Is my brother still mad at me? We had a bit of a tiff.”

“Wouldn’t be the first-time siblings have a disagreement. Bartrand and I locked horns almost on a daily occurrence. I used to watch Hawke and Sunshine get it their occasional spats.”

Evelyn frowned as she looked forward as she walked with him. “Max and I don’t argue, that’s the problem.”

“Look. Hawke and I have been close for years. I’d do just about anything for him.” He chuckled. “Almost anything but the point is, even sometimes we would go at it. Usually something stupid but we’d be pissed at each other for a while. Then…” He shrugged. “Somehow we’d end back up at the Hanged Man and forget we even argued.”

She thought about what he said as they walked together. This argument was going to last for a while until she decided to talk to him about what happened that evening. Even after speaking with Elissa and her hours of prayer while in the Chantry, she could not bring herself to want to talk to anyone about this for a while. 

Following aimlessly, Evelyn found herself in the kitchen. Sitting around a large table, she found Bull and Dorian sitting beside each other, talking. Isabela was sitting beside Fenris with Maxwell and Lysette. Food and bottles of wine were scattered across the table, more than enough for those that were seated around. There were more empty chairs surrounding the table.

“Have a seat, Boss,” Bull said as he pushed a chair out from beneath the table with his foot. 

Dorian patted the seat beside him. “Come, Cousin,” he said as he poured a glass of wine for her. “We have procured a beautiful blend here.”

“Procured? You mean you stole it?” she said, picking up the glass and sniffing it. _“It does smell like a good blend,”_ she thought before taking a sip. “Does Sebastian know?”

“Aye, he does,” Sebastian said as he stepped up behind her. “I gave him permission to get one.”

Isabela looked at the bottle she was drinking from and smiled around the top of the bottle. “One?”

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian shook his head sighing. “Two then.”

Varric, Isabela and Maxwell each held up a bottle. Sebastian ran the palm of his hand across his face, groaning. “As it appears five bottles.” Dropping his hands to his sides, he looked at everyone sitting around the table. “Try to drink my cellar bare tonight. We are having a wedding here tomorrow to celebrate.”

Turning to her friend, Evelyn lifted herself slightly and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you for everything while we’ve been here,” she said. “I know you probably would have liked a less stressful time before your nuptials.”

“True,” he answered as he placed his hand on the small of her back. “But I would expect as much. Kirkwall left me expecting the unexpected.”

“Have a seat, Choir Boy,” Varric said as he pointed to the empty chairs across the table from him. The dwarf sat down at the head of the table between Fenris and Maxwell, picking up a bottle. “You need to have a drink or two with us or do you need to get back to your royal duties.”

Sebastian pulled out a chair and sat down beside Isabela. “I can have a couple.” He picked up a bottle, pouring himself a glass. “Although, I would suggest only that. I do not want to disappoint my bride by being inebriated for the ceremony.”

“Why not?” Isabela asked as she leaned over to rest her head on the prince’s shoulder. She paused for a moment then lifted her head to look at him. “And where is ol’ Elissa? Shouldn’t that cow be down here with us, too?”

Evelyn choked on a piece of bread that she was chewing on when she heard Isabela’s question. Looking across the table, Dorian watched her cough up the offending piece of bread that was lodged in her throat.

“Sorry,” Evelyn said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Wasn’t expecting that.”

“Manners, sister,” Maxwell said, looking down the table at her. 

Her eyes turned to her brother’s and nodded her head with a slight smile. “Manners are everything, brother.”

Sebastian chuckled, turning to the pirate. “I forget that you knew my Elissa back during the Blight.”

The pirate laughed before taking a swig from the bottle she held. “Taught her everything she knows.”

Covering his face with the palm of his hand, Sebastian tried to hide the blush that was creeping across his face. He felt Isabela’s hand move across his back to the nape of his neck and begin to run her fingers across his skin. 

“You are going to have so much fun tomorrow,” Isabela whispered in his ear.

Choking again, Evelyn covered her mouth. Rolling his eyes, Dorian shook his head as he turned to look at the pirate. 

“Please excuse my dear cousin here. Talk of sex is harmful to her sweet, innocent ears,” the Tevinter mage said before taking a drink of his wine. 

Varric leaned back in his chair, watching everything, and wishing he had quill and parchment with him to make notes. He would need to remain sober this evening to be able to write it all down. “Choir Boy is just as bad. We used to get his smalls in a twist every time Hawke and Isabela were snogging.”

The prince shook his head. “There is always a proper time and place for such things.”

“All of the time and places are the proper time and place,” Isabela said, nudging his shoulder with hers. 

Continuing to shake his head, he turned to look at Evelyn who was blushing herself. She tried to hide her face with her hands. _“On second thought, maybe going to bed would be better than this embarrassment,”_ he thought. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer to his side. “It is all good, Evie. I’m sure all of the teasing is done with great admiration.”

Isabela leaned forward to look at her, smiling as she gave her a wink. “Stick around a little and I’m sure we can give you plenty of stories to share about our little Chantry prince.”

Leaning forward, Evelyn turned to look at the other woman. “I hear you’ll be journeying with us back to Skyhold. Welcome to the Inquisition.”

The pirate shook her head, waving a hand about. “Oh no. I’m not joining. I’m just going to collect my belongings and get back on the sea.”

Evelyn frowned. “Belongings?”

Varric, Fenris and Sebastian said “Hawke” at the same time. The room filed with laughter as Isabela held up the bottle she had been drinking from. Standing, she looked down the length of the table. 

“To old friends,” she said, looking down at Varric, Fenris and Sebastian. She turned to Bull, Dorian at one end of the table before turning back to Maxwell and Lysette at the other end. “And new friends. May our adventures never end.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Dorian said as he took a drink. Lowering his glass, he turned to Sebastian. “So where is the bride?”

“She had a visitor from Ferelden that just arrived this evening unexpectedly,” Sebastian answered as he turned to look at Dorian. “She said she would try to join us.”

Varric rocked back and forth on the rear legs of the chair he sat on. “Anyone we should know about?” he asked curiously.

The prince shrugged indifferently before looking around the room. “Where is the king or the commander?” He turned back to Varric. “You did relay an invite?”

“He did,” Alistair said as he entered the kitchen. “Although, I do feel outnumbered here.”

“Outnumbered could be a good thing,” Isabela said. Fenris nudged her in her side, causing her to tip her spit out her drink a bit. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she turned to him. “Don’t you dare tell me that you disagree.”

Fenris opened his mouth as if to say something but stopped himself. Quietly, he saluted her with the bottle in his hand and took a long pull from the contents. 

Looking uneasily around the room, Alistair saw the only chair currently unoccupied was the one next to Evelyn. Early he had all but came out and accused her of trying to steal the throne from him and nearly called her a usurper. Lifting a fist, he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. “How about I leave you all at it,” he said before turning around and walking back out of the kitchen.

Sebastian’s chair pushed back just as he began to stand but stopped. Placing her hand on his shoulder, Evelyn shook her head and stopped him.

“Let me talk to him,” she said, standing up. “This can’t be easy for him. Surrounded by a bunch of Marchers.” 

“Not a Marcher!” Dorian said, holding up his wine glass. “Tevinter.”

At the other end of the table, Fenris nodded. “Same.”

Clearing his throat, Bull leaned over and hung his arm over the back of the chair. “Qunari.”

Isabela chuckled. “Rivaini.”

“Marcher,” Varric said. Then Maxwell repeated it. 

Lysette shrugged. “Ferelden.”

Evelyn rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “You people are the worst,” she said as she left the kitchen. 

Waiting until she left, Bull turned to Dorian. “Five sovereigns.”

"Pfft…” Dorian said. “Is that all it’s worth?”

Varric looked at everyone that sat around the table before turning back to the Tevinter mage. “Do I smell a bet going on here? And why wasn’t I told about it?” The dwarf watched everyone look at each other. “Well? C’mon. You can’t leave me hanging, Sparkler.”

Leaning back in his seat, Maxwell laughed. “Dorian thinks our King Alistair might be sweet on my sister.”

The dwarf’s eyes widened as a big, wide smile curled his lips. “Don’t stop there.”

Sighing, Sebastian shook his head. “I think it’s just seeing something that’s not there,” he said. 

Fenris shrugged, taking another drink from his bottle of wine. “There’s something,” he muttered.

Beside him, Isabela nodded. “Oh, to see the longing  
“There’s nothing.”

“What about the commander? I thought…” Lysette began to say but didn’t finish. She just picked up her glass and took a sip from it.

“Speaking of which,” Varric began. “Where is Curly?”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“My lord,” Evelyn said as she chased after Alistair down the corridor.

“I wished you’d stop calling me that,” Alistair said as he continued down the corridor. 

She stopped walking. Holding her hands at her sides, she blew out a huff as she stared at his back. “Alistair, stop.”

He stopped, not turning around. Dropping his head down, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. “What?”

“Come and join us.”

Turning around, Alistair faced her. “I feel like the rat walking into the snake pit. Ready to be ate whole.”

Her expression soured as she stared back at him. “Now there’s an image I’d prefer not to think of.” Resting her hands on her hips, she shook her head. “I promise I won’t let them mess with you. Right before you arrived, I was the one being teased on.”

“You?” he said as he turned around to face her. One corner of his lips lifted as he folded his arms across his chest. “And what would your friends be teasing you about?”

She tightened her lips, shaking her head. The frown quickly faded as a smile replaced it. “Come back and have a couple drinks with us. Maybe I’ll tell you.”

Tilting his head to the side, he studied her as she stood there. He liked the shorter hair on her as well as the leather breeches that hugged her curves. The easy smile that she wore when they talked or her laugh. Mentally kicking himself, he remembered that Varric had told him that she was in a relationship with Rutherford. The brother called it “complicated” when they had talked. 

“I promise I won’t let them say anything mean to you,” she said, brushing back a stray lock of hair behind her ear. 

“You’ll protect me from your friends?” he questioned suspiciously. “I don’t know. I know the pirate and dwarf, they’re a sneaky pair. Then there’s my royal mage advisor.”

“Ugh…” She shook her head. “I still owe you a story about that, don’t I?”

“Yes, you do,” he replied. He snapped his fingers before pointing at her and winked. “And you owe me two favors, too.”

Shaking her head, she said, “No way. I’m not going to indenture myself to you anymore than I already have.”

“That’s the price you pay in making negotiations with a king. Before long, you’ll be living in my castle, waiting on my every beckon call and flights of whimsy,” he said as he stepped closer to her.

“You’re insufferable, Theirin.”

Standing in front of her, he looked down into her eyes as she stared up at him. “I’d say the same about you, Trevelyan. But I don’t know you enough other than you yell a lot. And you’re quite cranky.”

Pouting, she said, “I’m not cranky.”

“Moody then,” he teased. “I’d call you broody but apparently the glowy elf has laid claim to that title according to Varric.”

“I thought I was going to protect you from being teased and here you are doing it to me.” She wagged a finger at him. “You are seriously turning into a real pain in the arse, your lordship.”

He shrugged. “I warned you that you’re not the first to tell me that. Not sure why you didn’t listen to me when I said it.” 

Evelyn stared off at the ceiling for a second before turning back to him. “Oh…did you say something?”

“Now who’s teasing?” he retorted. 

Stepping closer, Evelyn wrapped her arm around his, hooking their elbows. “C’mon. I’ll protect you if you protect me.”

“And where’s Grumpy?” Alistair asked as they began to walk to return to the kitchen. “I thought he was your hired guard. Would he disapprove of me cavorting with you when he wasn’t around?”

“Cullen is the Inquisition’s Commander. He oversees the recruits training, our soldiers, the templars and defenses of Skyhold and all that reside in it.”

“You’ve practiced that,” he said, looking down at her. 

“The Inquisition’s diplomatic advisor, Josephine Montilyet, insists that I practice my diplomacy skills as much as possible.”

Alistair laughed. “I remember right after I took the throne. Eamon and Teagan insisted that I be trained. Which fork to use. How to greet people. When the proper time to offer cheese.”

She paused to look up at him. “You really like cheese, don’t you?”

“And I hear you like chocolates.”

Her jaw slacked as her eyes widened. “How do you know that?”

“King of Ferelden. I have to keep appraised of what’s happening in my country.” He said, looking down at her. “And who is in charge of the massive army that’s sitting on my borders. I’ve been accused of being an idiot but I’m not as big an idiot that they all think I am.”

She shook her head, slowly blowing out a breath. “You are not an idiot, my lordship. Or at least I don’t think you’re an idiot.” She smiled and patted him on the hand. “Maybe misunderstood.”

“I’ll accept that,” he said, chuckling. 

“Now, let’s go before my companions drink everything up.”

“You didn’t answer my question about Grumpy templar,” Alistair said as they walked. “Is he going to mind you being out of his sights?”

“You know, Cullen isn’t all that bad of a person,” Evelyn said. “Varric said he’ll be joining us, too.”

“That’s great,” Alistair said, thinking _“Maker, no.”_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cullen had lost track of time while reading. Washing up and putting on a clean tunic, he left his room to join his companions from the Inquisition down in the kitchen. Varric had invited him when he and Evelyn had returned from their afternoon in the market. He debated joining them for a bit when he first heard who the dwarf had invited to join them. Sitting around a table, listening to Mudpie ramble on about – well, anything…was not how he wanted to spend his evening. Especially since the man would drudge up the past that he would prefer to leave there – in the past.

Stepping around the corner, Cullen began to feel the hair on his arms raise. A change in the smell of the air around him. That same uneasy pull at his senses. The Veil was being opened as someone began to cast a spell. Reaching for his blade, he pulled it out and spun around, aiming it shoulder height. 

“Hello, Cullen,” the woman said as she raised a hand. Placing her finger on the tip of the blade, she pushed the sword back down as she stepped closer to him. “Is this how we greet friends these days?” 

Cullen lowered the sword to his side and found himself staring down into lilac eyes. “I…I wasn’t…”

Her fingers ran across his chest and down to the belt around his waist. Hooking a finger in the belt, she moved closer until their bodies touch. “Expecting me?” She shook her head. “I wanted to surprise Elissa.”

Swallowing hard, he nodded. The heat radiating off her body seemed to pull him into her more. “You’ll be here for the wedding?”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” she said as her fingers of her free hand moved up to run her index finger across his jawline. “That was until El told me you were here. I almost didn’t believe it until I saw you from the balcony in El’s room.”

“You’ve been watching me?” he asked. 

The woman nodded her head. “Only for a bit. Then I went and met your friend. She seems rather…plain.”

Pulling back slightly, he put some distance between them. “You’ve meet Evelyn?” 

Folding her arms across her chest, she shifted her weight to her right leg. “I did. In the Chantry she was having one of those ‘Oh, poor me. Maker, save me,’ moments.”

“That’s not Evelyn,” he said, shaking his head. “She’s a strong woman.”

She snickered. “She didn’t seem that strong to me.”

“You don’t know her as I do. If you took time to speak with her, to know her you would grow to like her.”

She shook her head. “I have no intentions of speaking to her more than I have,” she replied. “After the wedding is over tomorrow, I’m leaving again. I still have Warden business I need to take care of.”

“Does this have anything to do with Adamant? And what the Warden’s are doing in the Western Approach?” When she did not answer, he took a long, deep breath and stared down at her as she averted her eyes from his. “Tell me.”

“It’s Warden business, Cullen,” she said, pushing back her black hair. “You know I can’t discuss it.”

“You’re aware that your organization is using blood mage to corrupt mages. Evelyn and Hawke saw them kill other Wardens to bind mages to demons.”

She pushed past him, hitting his arm with her shoulder as she tried to move around him. “You’ve just ruined my mood, Cullen.”

He grabbed her by the forearm, stopping her. “What’s going on, Solana?”

Solana Amell turned to look at him. “I don’t know, Cullen.” She shook her head, closing her eyes as she exhaled heavily. “I don’t know but it’s not good.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hero of Ferelden is in Starkhaven and not everyone knows about it until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: This chapter is NSFW in the beginning. Just skip the italic parts if that's not your thing**

_“I thought you wasn’t going to show for a moment,” she said, leaning against his desk._

_The Knight-Captain walked into his office shutting and locking the door behind him. Walking over to her, he began to untie the skirt around his waist and dispose of it onto his desk. “I heard you might be in the city. Is this business?”_

_Shaking her head, she lifted her hands to run across the plate armor covering his chest until she reached the buckles. With practiced ease, she began to remove the leather straps to free him of the breastplate. “A bit of both. I’m following up on something Nathaniel informed me of.” She smiled as her lilac eyes met his amber. “And visiting my cousin.”_

_He nodded, releasing the belt around his waist. It did not take long before he was dressed in only his leggings and boots. Her fingers running deftly across his chest to his shoulders and into his hair._

_“You’ve let it grow since I saw you last,” she said before giving it a tug. “I never could get a good hold back in the tower.”_

_“There never was much time for that,” he said, taking a deliberate step forward. His hands shook with need as he reached out and grabbed her hips to pull her against his body. “I need you. Now.”_

_"Really? And what if I say no?" she asked, lifting her hands to press her palms against his chest._

_“I don’t accept no.” His hand slipped between their bodies and rubbed against the apex of her legs. Even through the supple leather leggings that she wore, he could feel her heat burning against his hand. "Are you asking me to stop?" Cullen said as he hoisted her onto the nearby table behind her. “Your body is telling me otherwise.”_

_Placing his hands on her knees, he parted her legs as he moved in closer to her. Her body began to tremble as his hands were placed on each side of her face. Pressing his body against hers, his lips claimed hers. She gave into his advances, allowing him to thrust his tongue deep into her mouth. She shuddered against him, submitting, letting him reach deep within her mouth, taking his fill. When he tore away quickly, she cried out softly at the sudden loss of his heated mouth. She found herself staring deeply into his eyes as she breathed heavily, trying to refill her oxygen-deprived lungs._

_"Tell me, templar. What do you desire of me?" she said as she began to tug at her belt free to open it. “Am I to be your mage to have? To take whenever you wish?”_

_He obliged by allowing him to pull the sleeves of her tunic down over her arms. The cool air hitting her bare skin sent a shiver down her spine. She scraped her nails down his chest, raking them over taut nipples. He groaned from deep in his chest as he moved closer against her._

_"I want to take you. Here and now," he said before they locked together in another heated kiss._

_Dropping to her feet, she hooked her fingers in his pants and shoved them down as he reached out to do the same with her leggings. Never breaking the kiss, they found themselves only in their smallclothes. Pulling away, he broke the kiss as his hands glided up her body to her breasts. Giving her a playful grin, he tugged at the bindings covering her breasts and ripped it easily. She returned the smile as her fingers ran between the fabric covering him and his waist._

_"I’m yours, templar," she said._

_She was pushed back against the desktop, feeling him cup her breasts with warm, rough hands. He lowered his head and began to tease her left nipple with his tongue as his hand massaged her right breast. She gasped, feeling him suck on her breast, soon moving over to its neglected twin, taking it, performing the same routine._

_"Maker," she moaned when she felt his hand lower down her abdomen to her bottoms._

_Lifting her hips from the desk, he slid her bottoms down over her hips and down her legs before stepping back to remove his. Placing his left hand at the nape of her neck and his right on her waist, he pinned her against the desktop._

_"You're just want I needed today," he whispered before thrusting his tongue into her mouth, exploring._

_She began to lose control when his hand moved down, parting her legs slightly. His finger began to tease the sensitive area there. Then, without warning, he pushed his finger inside of her. He pulled her in for a deeper kiss, muffling the cry that he was producing from his act. His tongue began to match the activity of his finger. The mage’s body began to shake from the orgasm that he had coaxed._

_"More?" he asked._

_She bit her lower lip, refusing to open her mouth fearing that what came out would be a scream and not an answer. Nodding her head, she felt her body shake around his fingers that continued to tease her. Easing his fingers out, he lifted her limp body, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She cried out when she felt the cold of the wall against her heated skin as he pressed her back against the wall to hold her against him. Smothering her cries, he pulled her lips down to his for another long kiss._

_He maneuvered her body, sliding her down. He pushed her back against the wall as he plunged himself deep inside of her. Both releasing a moan into each other’s mouth at the contact of the others body._

_"You need to stop yelling or we’ll be caught," he whispered._

_She chuckled. “Why should that be a problem? I always perform better with an audience.”_

_Taking a few shallow strokes, he waited until her face spasmed with longing before plunging in, her body shuddering in front of his. He began to move faster, with more force, softly calling out her name as she rocked against him. Gasping, she raised her hips, rotating with his erection, moving closer and closer to orgasm._

_“Oh, Maker. Take me,” she cried, holding onto him for dear life, the first shivers of climax begging to radiate through her body. She ordered him to go faster, harder, deeper, and with each request he complied, sliding a hand under her hips to increase their friction._

_He slowed his pace, watching her face. Nothing excited him more than the look of pleasure that the mage had on her face when they have had the opportunity over the years to have sex. That was something that he laid awake thinking about since that night._

_Once he found the right rhythm, he pulled almost all the way out, shivering as she squeezed around his cock. Pushing into her, he pounded faster and faster, teasing the beginnings of an orgasm out of her. Silver beads of sweat formed on his upper lip, and she leaned up to kiss him, tasting the salt mixing with the sweetness of his mouth. Her whole body tensed under him._

_"I'm so close, templar," she whispered against his ear._

_For emphasis, she pushed frantically at his body. The templar thrusted harder into her, clenching his teeth tight to fight off the release that was demanding to be fulfilled. Finally, she threw her head back, gulping mouthfuls of air, screaming his name with each shuddering stroke._

_"Oh, Maker, yes!" she cried out as her newfound orgasm took over her body._

_Her body tightened around him as he thrusted into her another two times before his climax rocked his body. His legs began to tremble as he felt his release escape his body, filling her. Stumbling back, he dropped to the chair behind him, still holding her against his body. Regaining a small amount of composure, he lowered his eyes to look at her. Her cheek resting against his shoulder, her face buried in his neck._

_“I should stop by Kirkwall more often,” she said, closing her eyes._

_He laughed, running his fingers down her spine. “That might not be wise. Meredith is not comfortable with outsiders wandering around the city. Especially Grey Wardens. Especially mages who wander about as you. You should have seen her when the king arrived. It was very confrontational.”_

_She smiled. “Meeting with Alistair can drive anyone a bit gaga. Not always the sharpest dagger in the arsenal.”_

_“Whatever I feel about mudpie, he is still my king,” he said._

_She pulled herself away and stood up. Gathering her clothing, she began to get dressed. “I have to get going.”_

_“So soon?” he said, standing up. “Will you be back soon?”_

_Shrugging, she continued to get dressed. “Don’t know. Depends how fast I complete my warden business. I’ll try to come back through if possible. I can’t make any guarantees.”_

_Grabbing his pants from the floor, he slipped them on. “You know I’m always willing to help you if you need me.”_

_Grabbing her boots, she slipped them on and stood up to face him. Lifting on her toes, she kissed him. “Warden business doesn’t require a templar.”_

_“A trained warrior,” he said, hooking a finger in the waist of her pants to pull her back against him. “I may not be a Warden, but I am well trained.”_

_“I’m well aware of how trained you are, Cullen,” she said, kissing him again. “Maybe next time I’ll ask for help. I need to look into some things first.”_

“What’s happening, Solona?” he asked. “You know that I’ve always been here to help you if you asked.”

Solona nodded. “I know.” She moved away from him and leaned her back against the wall. “It’s not easy talking about something that not even I don’t understand what is happening.”

“The Inquisitor met with Stroud who told us about Warden Commander Clarel and a Tevinter magister named Erimond.” He looked down at her. The mage’s eyes lowered as she stared down at the ground, unable to meet his gaze. “They discovered what the mages were doing. Binding themselves with demons. Performing blood mage.”

Shaking her head, Solona looked at him. “This is not the time or place, Cullen. Too many ears and eyes.” 

“The Inquisitor will have many questions for you,” he said.

“I am in no mood to speak with her right now.” She ran a hand through her hair again, blowing out a heavy breath. “Maker, I need a drink.”

Smiling, he reached out to take her hand into his. “Come. Some of us are meeting in the kitchen for drinks and old war stories.”

“I’d prefer not to. I’m tired and need to rest,” Solona said. A crooked smile curled her lips. “You can join me if you’d like.” Solona took the strings of his tunic and wrapped them around her finger. “It could be just like old times.” 

“That would be very tempting,” he said. “However, you’re avoiding the discussion, Solona.”

Seeing the look in his eyes and his somber expression, she said, “You are different now, aren’t you? Something’s changed beside you not taking lyrium.”

Nodding, he met her lilac eyes. “I have a purpose now, Solona. The Inquisition has given me a new life. The start that I should have taken after Kinloch.”

Solona released hold of the strings, shaking her head. “We all have a purpose in life, don’t we?” Running her hand through her hair, she sighed. “Makes me wander how things would have been if I hadn’t helped Jowan. Or letting Duncan conscript me into the Wardens.”

Squeezing the hand that he held, Cullen gave her a smile and quick nod. “Dwelling in the what if’s does not help with the what is.”

She stared up at him. “And you just sounded like Wynne there for a moment.”

“She was always an amazing woman.” Tugging at her hand, he said, “Come and join us.”

Shaking her head, Solona said, “I don’t think so. If Alistair’s with them I would prefer not to deal with that. Elissa said he’s been a bit of a bear lately.” She stared at him. “And honestly, he and I have never really gotten along. I think I’ll turn in for the night.”

Releasing her hand, he nodded. “If you reconsider, we’ll be in the kitchen.”

Solona lifted herself on her toes and kissed him on the lips. “And if you reconsider, I’ll be in the room across from El’s.”

Dropping back to her feet, Solona turned and walked away, pausing briefly before she reached the end of the corridor to look back over her shoulder and wink at him. Cullen fought the urge to chase after her. His desire was still there, the lust he felt for her. Yet, he remained rooted where he stood. His shoulders slumped as he puffed his cheeks and blew out an exasperated huff. 

He had faced down blood mages. Demons. Red templars. Darkspawn. 

That was easy.

Choosing to follow Solona to her bedroom or to join Evelyn in the kitchen was not an easy decision.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“So, there was Hawke, Sebastian, and Anders standing there. Completely covered in muck from head to toe. Probably up the cracks of their arses,” Isabela said, waving her hands around as she told the story.

Sebastian had his hand over his face, head lowered. Sitting beside him, Elissa rubbed his back as she tried comfort him from his obvious embarrassment at the tale. “Please, Isabela. Stop.”

“What happened next?” Dorian asked before taking a drink. 

“It looked like three pigs rutting in the mud,” she answered. She laughed, taking a long drink from the bottle she held. “And it was so hot on the coast.” Turning to Sebastian, she pointed at him with the top of the bottle. “The mud was hardening, and they could barely move.”

Everyone in the room turned to look at Varric who had been surprisingly quiet during this story. He just sat there; feet propped on the edge of the table as he leaned back in his chair. Occasionally it was good for him to sit back and watch rather than being the one who was the storyteller. It was satisfying to listen for once. And to gather material for his next writing.

Elissa turned to Sebastian, her jaw agape as she stared at him. “You didn’t? Did you?”

Sitting across the table, Cullen picked up his mug to take a drink. “They did. I was on business in Lowtown when they came through Lowtown in that state, I would have thought someone was fooling me.”

“What?” Evelyn asked as she spun to look at Sebastian. 

“This is so degrading.” Shaking his head, Sebastian lifted his head and released a heavy exhale. “We came back to Lowtown in nothing but our smallclothes, carrying our clothing.” He paused as he turned to Elissa, squeezing her hand. “It was a humbling experience.”

“Maybe for you, my dear Chantry brother,” Isabela said. She wore a wide grin as she winked at Elissa. “It was quite a show for me. I had the privilege to see something before you this time.”

Sitting beside Evelyn, Alistair groaned. “So, you know Isabela during the Blight, too?”

He nodded. “We met in Denerim at _The Pearl_. Solona let Zevran talk us into going there for…” He paused, snorting before taking a drink of his mead. “Refreshments and relaxation.”

“Sure, let’s call it that,” Elissa said. She leaned forward to look past Sebastian to get Evelyn’s attention. “It’s a brothel,” she mouthed.

Biting down on her lower lip, Evelyn’s eyes widened as she turned to Alistair. The king looked at her and shrugged.

“What?” he asked. “I was just following Solona’s lead.”

“Everyone around Solona tended to do that,” Elissa said as she looked across the table at Cullen with a lopsided grin on her face before taking a drink.

Shifting his position on his chair, Cullen took a long drink of his mead. When he first arrived at the gathering, Elissa had yet to be there. Once she had arrived, he could feel the occasional glances from her as well as the snide comments. Taking a deep breath, he nodded. “Solona has always had an ability to lead others,” he said.

“Come to think about it,” Alistair began as he lowered his mug and looked down the table at Elissa. “I’m surprised she’s not here on your special day considering you all were thick as thieves.”

Elissa looked at Cullen briefly before turning to Alistair. “She’s here?”

The king looked as if he had been punched. The silence was deafening in the kitchen as all of those sitting around the table turned to look at the future princess of Starkhaven. She finished her wine before standing up. Leaning forward, Elissa kissed Sebastian on the top of his head.

“Don’t stay up too late.” She ruffled his hair before walking away. Reaching the door, she turned back to look at everyone over her shoulder. “It’s a big day for everyone tomorrow, isn’t it?”

As Elissa left the room, Evelyn turned around to look at Cullen. Taking a deep breath, she looked across the table at Cullen. “Did you know?”

Drinking from his mug, Cullen slowly nodded his head. “I did. I spoke with her briefly before coming here.”

Placing her hands on the table, she pushed herself up to her feet and leaned forward as she looked at him. “Considering everything we’re dealing with in the Western Approaches. Her being a Warden Commander, not to mention a mage. And you didn’t think it would be important for me to be aware of it so I can ask questions.”

Cullen looked at her as he lowered his mug. “It’s late so I thought it’d be best to speak with her tomorrow.”

“You thought it’d be best?”

Standing up, Cullen folded his arms across his chest as he kept his eyes on hers. “Considering everything that has happened recently, I felt…” He sighed. “I thought it could wait.”

“Wait? All of Thedas is being threatened by Maker knows what and you thought it could wait?”

“She wanted to get some rest. Solona is not going anywhere.”

“I want to speak with her tomorrow. As soon as possible,” she said before walking around the table. She stood in front of him, staring up into his amber eyes. Her left hand lifting as she pointed at him. “Hero of Ferelden or not. I want to know what the Warden knows about the Western Approach.”

Not giving him any time to speak, she turned and walked away. The silence grew until Varric finally spoke up. 

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that,” he said. Looking around, he continued, “Anyone else know that the Hero of Ferelden was here?”

Alistair looked across the table at Cullen with narrowed eyes. The other man sat quietly drinking from his mug. Pushing his chair back, Alistair stood up as he sat his mug down with a thud. “Well…I’m done,” he said. He looked down at Evelyn and Sebastian, nodding slightly. “I’ll see you in the morning for the ceremony. Then I’ll be leaving.” He placed his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder to balance himself, squeezing gently when he looked up at him. “Sorry, too much to drink. I need to go to bed.”

“I’ll join you, Alistair,” Sebastian said as he stood up. He bowed his head to everyone. “I bid farewell and good eve everyone.”

Cullen remained still as the two men left the kitchen. Feeling the stares from those around the table, he nodded his head slightly and bid them good night before turning to leave. Everyone in the room looked at each other for some time before Maxwell finally spoke.

“That didn’t go well, now did it?”

“Looks like my sister’s back to normal again.”

Varric turned to look at the younger mage. “And what makes you think that?” 

“Because her hand’s glowing again,” Dorian answered from the other end of the table.

“She’s pissed off,” Lysette said.

Bull nodded. “She’s getting angry again. You know what that means, right?”

Maxwell released a heavy breath before taking a drink of his wine. “Yeah. It’s not going to be a fun ride home.”

“And here I thought it was going to be boring going back to Ferelden,” Isabela said, taking a drink from her bottle of wine.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Evelyn walked through the castle until she found herself outside. The cool night air hit her heated skin as she wrapped her arms around herself. Her hand had been glowing since she left the kitchen, the pain radiating up to her elbow. The eerie glow and pain were slowly fading as she closed her eyes to focus on her breathing. Trying to clear her mind of all thoughts as Solas had taught her. She wanted to speak with the elven mage as soon as she returned to Skyhold.

The wind picked up around her, bringing a new scent. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply and was able to pick up on his scent the moment he entered the garden. That familiar scent of juniper and cedar that he occasionally used when bathing. 

“I knew I would find you here,” he said as he stood behind her, keeping his distance. “You often go to the gardens in Skyhold when you’re troubled.”

She shook her head. “I go to the Chantry to pray. The only way to get there is through the gardens.” 

“Very true,” Cullen said.

Brushing back her hair, she turned to face him. “What do you want, Cullen?”

Running his hand over his scruffy chin, he swallowed hard. “You’re mad at me,” Cullen said.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. “Mad?” She scoffed, shaking her head. “No, I’m not mad. I’m pissed. You should have told me she was here. You know the Inquisition is trying to find out about what’s happening in the Western Approach with the Wardens. I’ve questioned Blackwall. I’ve questioned Alistair. Both Wardens. She’s a Warden Commander. A mage. She probably knows what’s going on out there.”

He nodded his head slowly as he took a few steps forward, continuing to keep his distance from her. “Yes, I should have told you. However, it wouldn’t have changed whether you spoke with her tonight or tomorrow.” Taking a deep breath, he continued. “Honestly, I knew that if you spoke to her tonight you would have stolen a horse from the stables and galloped off down the mountains as fast as you could to get to the first port to get over the Waking Sea.”

Staring at him, she clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. “You wanted to keep me here longer? Afraid I’d be impulsive?”

He nodded. “To be fair, Evelyn. You have been reckless at times when recommended for you to prepare.”

“Reckless?”

“Redcliffe Village. We recommended that you waited until we found out what Alexius was doing before rushing off to meet him. You nearly gotten yourself killed.” 

She dropped her hands down to her sides, squeezing them into fists. “That’s because I couldn’t sit around any longer waiting for my advisors to make a decision to help me decide between the mages and templars. You four were arguing so much I had to do something on my own.”

“Or when you went off in the Fallow Mires after that Avaar leader. That brute was bigger than Bull from all reports. And you went after him alone.”

“Our soldiers were going to be killed if I hadn’t gone after them, Cullen. What was I supposed to do? Let them die?”

He stepped forward, staring down at her. “Yes. That’s exactly what you should have done.” He saw her jaw open to speak but he did not give her the chance to. “That’s what they are expected to do. We train to fight and to die if we must. We serve you and do whatever it takes to make sure you remain alive and able to perform your duties as the Inquisitor. It is not about what we want to do, it is about what we must do. And if sacrificing ourselves is required then so be it.”

She stared up at him. “I’m sorry, but I don’t agree with that. I can not send people out there knowing they may die. I’m not stupid, I know it happens. But by the grace of the Maker, I will do everything in my power to prevent it.”

“That’s where your inexperience becomes a problem.”

“My inexperience is what saved everyone we could when Haven was being destroyed. When I went up against Corypheus on my own to buy time for you and everyone else to escape.” She took a breath, shaking her head. “I’m the one that went through time to save everyone from Alexius’s plans. Everyone was dead or turned into those red lyrium creatures just like you were because he had one.” 

The words sunk deep into his thoughts as he stared down at her. Before he could speak, she held up her hand to stop him.

“You advisors have been at me to be the leader. You forced the role of Inquisitor on me when I didn’t want it. That’s fine, there’s no turning back now.” She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. “You want me to lead, then so be it, Commander. I will lead this Inquisition until I see Corypheus destroyed or myself.” She glared up at him. “I hope your reunion with the Hero of Ferelden is a good one. 

She spun on her heel to leave. Nearly reaching the door, she paused and turned around. “I’m sure you’d like to rekindle that ‘youthful infatuation’ that you and she have. Or maybe that explains why you didn’t join us sooner.”

“That was – “

“In the past?” she interrupted. Shaking her head, she blew out a heavy breath. “I don’t like being lied to, Commander. I could see it in your eyes every time someone mentions her name. I saw it tonight when Elissa announced she was here.” She turned around, opening the door to go back inside. “Let your heart lead you to where you belong, Commander.”

The door closed with a loud thud behind her as the wind pushed it shut. Standing in the garden, he felt the chill of the night drape around him. She was right, he had lied to her about his relationship with Solona. He lied to protect her he thought but now he realized he was lying to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Please continue to let me know what you think.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair speaks with Solona. Cullen speaks with Evelyn who makes a difficult decision.

Alistair was up early, before sunrise. It was a habit that he had started since he was a young boy in Redcliffe. He would be up, feeding the dogs in the kennels, tending the horses in the stables, prayers at the Chantry while he was in Templar training. When he became a Warden, he continued getting up before sunrise to continue his ritual of waking, dressing and train. 

As king, he never stopped that routine. Only today was a little different. Today, he would be attending a wedding instead of swinging his sword at a defenseless dummy in the garden. He enjoyed his regular routine; it keeps him occupied and focused. At least he still had a few days away from Eamon and royal business. He was probably the only noble in attendance that enjoyed the open road and sleeping out under the stars. 

Well…maybe not the only noble. 

He smiled as he looked down from the balcony where he stood, across the Chantry courtyard where he saw the navy blue and silver Inquisition uniform that she wore. Her companions surrounded her, wearing similar uniforms that were red and gold. Isabela held her attention as she talked to the other woman. Whatever story the pirate was telling her, the Inquisitor was finding it humorous. Her gloved hand covering her mouth as she tried not to laugh loudly. 

It was strange to see a group of entirely different people, different backgrounds, different races to get along as well as they were. Smiling, he remembered a small ragtag team many years ago that he was with. It looked awfully familiar to the one across the courtyard from him. He missed the comradery that he had traveling during the Blight. Now it was endless meetings, what fork to use and when was it appropriate to scratch himself. He missed just being himself and letting his guard down to relax.

 _“Busted,”_ he thought to himself when he saw the woman’s eyes meet his. She had looked up at the balcony and caught him staring at her. _“I am a lecherous sort, aren’t I?”_ Forcing his eyes away, he tried to stare at anything other than her. _“I am a bad, bad man,”_ he thought as he ran his hand over his face to wipe away the beads of sweat from his forehead. 

There was always someone to help him warm the bed at night if he desired it. That was not the problem that he had. The problem laid that he did not have someone he genuinely wanted to share his bed with. Someone that he could talk to at night when his mind was full of questions, of doubts. Someone that would listen to his concerns, his worries. He needed someone that wanted to be with him, not his crown or title. Just Alistair…the young boy raised by dogs with an unholy fascination with cheeses.

“Don’t you look smashing in all your finery and gold crown.”

Keeping his eyes focused on the chipped railing of the balcony, he smiled. “I polished it this morning extra special, Solona. I love how it sparkles and blinds people when the sunlight hits it just right.”

Solona chuckled as she stood beside him. “Oh, Ali. Such sarcasm so early in the day. That’s unbecoming of you.”

Turning to face her, he stared down into her lilac eyes. “Such bitchiness so early in the day. It’s so you.” He surveyed her from head to toe and smirked. “What? No Warden armor to wear to have everyone clawing for your attention?”

The borrowed gown snugged body as she ran her hands down her sides, across her waist. “I wouldn’t want to draw attention to myself. This is El’s big day, remember.” She rolled her eyes, sighing. “Why she’d marry that bore Vael is beyond me.” Her lips turned into a lopsided grin as she looked up at him. “Although it is a step up from you now isn’t it?”

“And where is your latest pet? Or have you discarded him and found someone else to sink your claws in?” he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

“Shray is in the Deep Roads outside of Kirkwall. I’m going to meet him there when I leave here tomorrow.”

“Kirkwall? What a mess that is.”

Solona’s head lowered as she sighed. “Anders. Justice.” Shaking her head, she lifted her eyes to look at him again. “If I knew he was going to do that, I would have opened the Veil and shoved Justice back into the Fade and lock him in.”

“Any word of him now?” Alistair asked. “A lot of people are still hunting him down.”

“Even if I knew where Anders was, I wouldn’t tell you,” she said. Her eyes moved across the courtyard to the Inquisition agents as they continued to talk amongst themselves. The Inquisitor was chatting to the Tevinter mage. “Especially the Inquisition.”

Frowning, Alistair looked down at her. “What do you have against them?”

Her brows furrowed. “You know she’s investigating the Wardens?”

“With cause, Solona.” He bowed slightly to look at her in the face. “You can’t deny hearing it. It’s so loud I want to gauge my ears.”

“Yes, I can hear it,” she began to say. She wrapped her arms around herself, holding herself tight in her own embrace. “It’s so loud sometimes I can’t hear anything but it, Ali.” Solona swiped at her eyes. “My head is throbbing from the song. Thankfully, it’s not as deafening here, almost a dull whisper. That’s why I’ve been staying away.”

Pointing at her, Alistair said, “You knew what was happening in the Western Approach, didn’t you?”

Solona shook her head. “Not really. I know that Clarel sent orders for me to report to Adamant. It all sounded suspicious not just because I’ve never liked her, I just had a gut feeling. Something nagging in the back of my head, not just the song.”

Taking a deep breath, he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. “You’re still searching, aren’t you?”

She nodded. “I am,” she answered. “Nathaniel had a lead in Kirkwall several years ago. He mentioned an elf that was running around with my cousin. When I came through the city was in shambles, Qunari were uprising. We had to get out of there because Wardens doing get into politics.” She looked at him and a faint smile appeared on her face after seeing his expression. “Not usually, Ali. You were different.”

Pursing his lips, Alistair nodded. “You were saying that you and Howe found an elf?”

She shrugged slightly. “Um…yes. She was part of one of the clans that Duncan tried to recruit from. There was another clan in the Brecilian Forest that he ran into. Something happened to two of their hunters, one was missing and the other came back and later died. From what Duncan told me was the woman had been corrupted by darkspawn blood.”

“I remember that. Duncan said that the keeper insisted that the clan move immediately afterwards because of possible darkspawn.” He rubbed his scruffy chin as he tried to remember everything his mentor had told him. “There was something else, something about an object that the elf had mentioned before dying.”

“That’s why I was trying to get to Kirkwall. This elf that’s there was part of that clan. She had found an eluvian.”

Alistair’s jaw slacked. “You mean that thing you saw Morrigan walk through?”

Nodding, she said, “Yes. Rumor had it, this elf was able to remove the corruption from it.”

Solona watched as his eyes went wide, his face paled. 

“You’re telling me that it’s possible?” He sucked in a deep breath and held it briefly before releasing it. “There’s a chance of removing the taint?”

“I don’t know, Ali. That’s what I was trying to do until this all started,” she said, tapping her finger against her temple. “When the song started and Clarel’s orders came, I had to put everything on hold. Then Leli got ahold of me to tell me what was happening, and I came here.” She dropped her hands to her side, shaking her head. “I was hoping to talk to Cullen and find out what was going on from him but all he would tell me was to talk to her.”

“Like I said, what do you have against her? Evelyn’s a good person.”

“I don’t care if she’s a good person or not,” Solona said. “She’s interfering on Warden business. She has no right.”

“Seriously? How often did we get involved with things back in the day?” Alistair questioned her. He held up his hand, lifting a finger. “Bhelan or Harrowmant.” Another finger lifted. “Werewolves or elves.” A third finger lifted. “Mages or templars.”

She pointed at him. “There’s no damn way I would have left the templars act the rite of annulment on the mages.”

“My point is, Solona. The Wardens get involved more often than they want to admit.”

Biting down on her lower lip, Solona’s head slowly nodded. “I just don’t think some upstart should be trying to get involved.”

He chuckled. “Upstart? Seriously? We were like what…nineteen? Twenty? When we fought darkspawn and killed an archdemon? She’s only a few years younger than we are now. The woman literally walked out of the Fade, fought a Tevinter magister, just brokered a deal in Orlesian to try to end a civil war. I really wouldn’t call her an upstart.” He placed a hand on her upper arm and squeezed it. “Admit it. If she was around when we were traveling, she would have joined us.” Taking off his crown, he ran his hand through his hair and smiled at her. “If we can take in an assassin and allow him to join us, I think we can trust Evelyn.”

Solona looked up at him, nodding. “Speaking of which, Zev sends his love.”

“I bet he did.” He rubbed his hand up and down over her upper arm. “If you don’t believe me about trusting her, speak with Grumpy. I’m sure he’ll agree with me. Just don’t tell him I suggested it, or he’ll prove me wrong.”

She lifted her hands to cup his cheeks. Pulling his head down closer, she kissed him on the forehead. “You two need to hug it out. You’ve been angry with each other for far too long.”

“I’d rather run up and give Sten…” He shook his head to correct himself. “Arishok…whatever, a hug. Last time I saw him, he beat the shit out of me.”

Taking in a long deep breath, she slowly blew it back out. “Fine. I’ll talk to her. Briefly. I need to get to Kirkwall as soon as I can. I want to leave tonight.”

The two looked out across the courtyard in silence. Alistair clasped his hands behind his back as his shoulders slowly slumped. 

“You really think you found a way to remove it? To end it all?”

“I hope so, Ali.” Her eyelids lowered as her head slowly bowed. “If I really knew that day that Duncan pulled me out of the tower that this was going to happen, I probably would have slit my own throat. I really didn’t have a choice in it.”

“I know you didn’t. After seeing Rory and Daveth die, I probably would have taken a blade, too.” He shook his head. “The Wardens were good to me, gave me a purpose. But so did the Templars.” He sighed. “I loved Duncan. He was my mentor. He taught me like a father should. But he held back too many secrets that even today I still don’t have answers.” Turning, he looked down at her. “I want my own life.”

Solona lifted her eyes to meet his. “Thinking about tossing the crown? Go on the road?”

Lifting one shoulder to shrug, he scoffed as he turned to look back out on the courtyard. “Why not? I did it before.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“May I have a word with you?” Cullen asked as he stood behind Evelyn.

She turned away from Isabela to look at him. Freshly shaved, hair coifed, dressed in a matching navy and silver Inquisition uniform he looked demanding. That was until she met his eyes. They looked weary. His expression matched his eyes, as if he had not slept that night.

Isabela patted her on the arm and winked at her. “You go take care of that. I’m in need of a drink.”

“But the ceremony hasn’t started yet,” Evelyn told the pirate.

She laughed. “That’s why I need a drink. You think I want to be sober for that?” Isabela said as she walked away.

Blowing out a heavy breath, Evelyn’s shoulders slumped as she turned back to Cullen. “Yes, Commander. You have my attention.”

Lifting his arm, he motioned for her to join him as he led the way. With the crowded courtyard, it was difficult to find someplace that they would be able to speak without too many eyes and ears on them. Cullen’s best option was to find somewhere that had less presence. Once finding a small corner for them to speak, he took in a deep, clearing breath and finally turned to face her.

“I feel the need to apologize to you,” he began to say. “I assumed my decision not to mention the arrival of the Warden – “

“Solona Amell.”

Nodding slowly, Cullen released a sigh. “Yes, Solona. I should have mentioned it to you.”

Evelyn folded her arms across her chest as she stared back at him. “I understand why you didn’t, Cullen. As your former lover and all. You feel the need to protect her. Then again, we’re fighting against corrupted Wardens that are influenced by the Venetori and here’s someone that may have information that we need and you of all people didn’t feel it necessary to share that with me. But, as you said, she needed her rest.”

He heard something in her voice that he had never heard before. Cullen snorted, shaking his head. “Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?”

“Maybe a little,” she admitted. Her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Evelyn knew she was acting like an adolescent girl with her first crush. 

Cullen’s eyes widened, shocked by her honesty. “I…uh…yes.” He rubbed the back of his neck with his gloved hand. “I was not expecting you to be so blunt.”

“Why not? I told you I don’t like being lied to.”

“Yes. You have made it a point,” he said as he lifted his hand and pointed to his cheek where she had punched him months before. “The bruises are gone but the memory still remains.”

Evelyn unconsciously opened and closed her left hand. The pain she currently felt was like a thousand little pinpricks pressing into her skin from her fingertips to her mid arm. It had woken her in the night with pain. “Cullen, let’s be truthful about all of this.” She squeezed her hand tight to try to ignore the pain. “Maybe with everything that has happened. Me and Sebastian. My father. And now the unexpected resurface of the famed Hero of Ferelden. On top of all of this, I have a fortress full of Wardens that may or may not be in league with an Old Magister who wants to rip open the Veil to step into the Fade and destroy all of Thedas.”

Stepping forward, Evelyn moved closer to him until she was only a few feet away. Taking in a heavy breath, she continued. “I thought a great deal last night. It’s obvious we both have some issues that need to work out.” She tilted her head slightly with a half shrug. “Maybe we might be able to pick up the pieces and try to put it back together again.”

 _“I don’t agree with this,”_ he thought as his lips were saying “Yes. That may be for the best.”

“We should get back with the others. The wedding is about to begin. I’m sure for diplomacy, we should all enter together.”

He watched as she nodded her head slowly as she stepped closer to him. Cullen sucked in a deep breath, inhaling the sweet lavender scent of her bath oils. He wanted to reach out to take her hand, to pull her flush against his body to kiss her but he could not bring himself to do it. 

“Yes, Inquisitor,” he said with a nod as he followed her to the others.

o-o-o-o-o-o

“The wedding was spectacular, wasn’t it?”

“Uh…yes.”

“The bride and groom looked exquisite in their wedding attire.”

“Uh…huh.”

Dorian rolled his eyes when he realized after speaking to her for more than ten minutes, she still did not respond more than a few words. Since rejoining the other members of the Inquisition prior to entering the Chantry, she had been distracted. 

“I think the king has taken a fancy to you, cousin,” Dorian said as he sipped on his wine. 

Her eyes fluttered as she turned to face him. “What?”

Glancing over the rim of his glass, he turned to her. “And he is rather fetching, isn’t he?”

Evelyn looked across the crowded ballroom at the king. Alistair was talking to a pair of Nevarrian nobles that had arrived for the wedding. He looked utterly bored with the conversation they were having. The way he tugged at the high collar of his jacket was a clear indication that he was needing rescued. 

“Speaking of fetching? Where is that commander of yours?” the mage asked as he began to look around. “I haven’t seen him for a while now.”

“He is not my commander. He is the Inquisition Commander, Dorian.” Sipping her wine, she turned back to him. “I haven’t spoken to him since before the wedding.” She lifted her hand to push back a stray lock of hair that had came loose from the clip that was holding it back. “We’re taking a break.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Dorian wore a smirk on his face. “A break? You barely even started, Evelyn.”

“Yes.” She turned to face him. “He still in love with the Hero. I told him that maybe it is best if we took a break until he knows what he wants. Besides, I’m a little busy right now,” she said as she lifted her left hand, waving her fingers. “I like a solitary life anyway.”

“Dear, cousin. You are frightfully boring.”

“Dull, too,” Sebastian said as he approached from behind. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “You look well, Eve. Do you have a moment?”

“Thank you, Seb.” Wrapping her arm around her friend’s, she turned to Dorian. “Can you excuse us for a bit?”

Dorian smirked as he looked around. With a dramatic sigh, he shrugged. “I guess I’ll find something to occupy myself with.”

“Or someone,” she said, patting on him on the cheek with the palm of her hand.

“If I must, I shall persevere,” Dorian said before turning to walk away. 

The prince turned to his companion and smiled. “You do have some interesting companions,” he said before leading them through the crowd to the opened doors of the garden. “I found myself speaking with the Iron Bull earlier this evening and found him rather interesting.”

Sighing, she shook her head. “Please tell me it wasn’t a debate regarding the Chantry and Qun.”

“I have my faith to guide me, Eve,” he answered. “It doesn’t mean that I do not accept to hear the beliefs of others. It gives me more understanding of those that I hope to rule over or to ally with.”

“It does help knowing about those around you. Whether it is Marcher or Ferelden. Human, elves, even Qunari,” she said, turning to him. She smiled seeing the look on his face. “Josephine insists that I learn more about those that I work with.” She sighed. “She feels that I need to be around more people as Inquisitor to ensure alliances across Thedas where many others feel that I should be hidden away in a cloister to be protected from the world’s evils.”

Taking both hands into his, he stared down at him with deep blue eyes. “They want the best for you, Eve.”

“For Maker’s sake, Seb. I’m not an orchid that needs sheltered from the environment.”

Nodding slowly, he said, “I am aware of that, Eve. Remember, I took a many of beatings from you growing up. However, given what has happened since my idiotic attempts to regain the throne some may question it.”

Frowning, she released her arm around his and took several steps away to put a little distance between them. Wrapping her arms around herself, she looked at him. “I’m not going to discuss my father anymore. I will not give him the satisfaction now that he’s ashes, Seb. He doesn’t deserve even a mention.”

Nodding, he said, “Aye. And Luca?”

Tilting her head back, she looked at the evening sky. The twin moons hanging bright in the starry sky. “I had Varric investigate it for me. He said that whatever was possessing him is now gone. He has some of his people keep an eye on him. They’ll notify you immediately if there’s any problems.”

“And what of Ostwick? Will you allow him to continue to rule?”

She continued to look up at the sky. “He is the rightful heir, Seb.” She turned back to look at him. “Max isn’t pleased but I’m going to let him rule Ostwick unless he turns into the bastard that the man before him was.” Brushing back her hair, she sighed. “If that time comes, then I’ll find a way to take control of Ostwick. However, right now, my purpose is to stop Corypheus.”

“You will have Starkhaven’s resources to aid in the purpose, Lady Inquisitor.”

Reaching out, she took his hand and gently squeezed it. “Thank you, Sebastian. I appreciate any help that you can provide. Right now, I need you to continue to work with Ostwick and assist Luca in whatever way you can.”

“I will do whatever I can to help him,” Sebastian said with a nod. “He may not be keen on it. Luca and I have never seen eye to eye.”

She scoffed. “He doesn’t have a choice, Sebastian. Having you and Elissa here to rule Starkhaven. Elissa’s brother, Fergus, has agreed to assist from Highever. Hawke and Varric have ensured me that Seneschal Bran in Kirkwall will be available to assist with any problems. I also have agents about Markham, Tantervale and Wycome to keep me appraised of what is happening.”

Reaching up, Sebastian took his crown off and held it out to her. “Maybe you should be wearing this instead of me. Sounds like you have it all worked out.”

She took the crown from him and admired it for a moment. Lifting her hands, she returned the crown to his head and brushed back the stray locks of greying hair off his forehead. “No, thank you. Being betrothed to you was the closest to wearing a crown that I ever will come.” She cupped his cheeks to encourage him to lower his head. Placing a soft kiss on his forehead, she smiled. “It looks much better on you, my dear Sebastian.”

Lifting his hands, he covered hers that were on his cheeks. He took them together and kissed her fingers. “You do not give yourself enough credit, Eve. But know that I will always be there for you when you call.”

“Thank you,” she said.

The conversation ended when Fenris approached them. “I’m sorry to interrupt, Sebastian, but you’re needed inside. The princess sent me to fetch you, the Revered Mother would like a word with you and she,” the elf said. He turned to Evelyn, nodding slightly. “Good evening, Lady Trevelyan.”

She nodded in his direction. “Good evening, Fenris.” Seeing Sebastian turn to her to speak, she patted his arm, smiling. “Go. It’s your wedding celebration. You should be with your bride.”

“Aye, I should. I promise to see you off in the morn.”

“No, you will not,” she said, shaking her head. “Remember what I just said about not needing a wet nurse.”

He chuckled. “Very well. I will see you if I see you. Otherwise, don’t stay out here too long. There’s a wind coming from the north bringing a chill with it.”

“Yes, Brother Vael.”

Placing his hands on her upper arms, he pulled her close to kiss her on the cheek before turning to Fenris. “Come. Let’s see what Elissa and Mother Antonia have plotted against me.”

Fenris began to follow but stopped. Looking back over his shoulder, he watched the woman stare up into the night sky. He was about to ask her if she wanted him to stay with her but felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll take watch for you, Ser Fenris,” Alistair said softly.

The elf nodded as he turned and walked away. The king folded his arms as he leaned his shoulder against the brick column beside him as he watched her. The elf was right not to leave her alone. She had a painted target on her back, something he was familiar with. His guards were nearby as well, just not as out in the open as some. If he could provide a moment of peace for her, he was going to try. 

Seeing Cullen and Solona exiting the castle into the garden, Alistair shook his head. _“So much for peace,”_ he thought.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn and Solona have a talk about what is happening in the Western Approach with Cullen and Alistair watching. Evelyn and Alistair have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for taking so long to post this. I've gotten caught up with writing in the 31 Days of Wayhaven challenge. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. I really appreciate all of the views, comments and kudos!! I love comments because it lets me know what you're thinking (good or bad) about the story. Please keep the reviews coming!

Alistair kicked himself off the column that he was leaning against when he saw Cullen and Solona walking across the courtyard from the other side. Solona had her arm wrapped around the commander’s arm as he escorted her to where Evelyn stood. His eyes watched as she ran her hands down her tunic to the hem and tugged it down. Her soft features quickly hardened the closer they came to her.

Turning around, Evelyn found herself face to face with the legendary Hero of Ferelden. The mage was dressed eloquently in a black and red gown with her arm wrapped around Cullen’s as they approached. Her eyes shifted from the mage to the commander, his amber eyes refused to meet hers as she stared at him. The tightness in her chest was that of jealousy and heartbreak. The decision to distance herself had not been an easy one but she knew it was the right one. 

“Inquisitor Trevelyan, it’s a pleasure to meet you finally,” Solona said as she released her arm from Cullen’s to take her dress in hand to bow slightly. “I’ve heard so many good things about you.”

“I bet you have,” Evelyn thought. She nodded in the direction of the other woman. “It is a good to meet you, Warden-Commander. It was quite a surprise when I discovered you were here last night considering no one seems to know where you’ve been for nearly a year.”

Solona stood in front of the other woman, quietly staring at her. It felt like an eternity to Alistair who watched from behind them, watching. He could see Cullen tense up as the two women looked like they were sizing each other up for a fight. 

_“Oh…this could be interesting,”_ Alistair thought, a smile curling his lips. 

His sovereigns were on Evelyn even though he had never seen her battle or train. But he knew Solona. His fellow Warden was good, she was a powerful mage. Solona’s weakness had always been direct one-on-one fighting. She was better with barriers, long range attacks. If someone was able to break through to get her physically, Solona could not hold her own. That was why she always kept Zevran next to her when they fought.

He knew that Solona had years of practice, to hone her skills since the end of the Blight. There was a chance that Solona could hold her own against the warrior but he still felt that Evelyn would win. Especially seeing the control that she had right now from punching the mage. 

His eyes moved over to Cullen, watching him as well. The Inquisition Commander was on edge as he watched the two women size each other up. 

“I’ve been busy,” Solona finally spoke. “Warden business and all.”

Evelyn nodded as she folded her arms across her chest. “So busy that you didn’t notice what was happening to your fellow Wardens? I’m assuming that your role of Warden-Commander is to keep up to date with what is happening with those you’re in charge of or what your organization is doing.”

Solona’s lip quivered as she held back the sneer that she wanted to give the woman. 

_“Must have hit a nerve,”_ Evelyn thought to herself as she watched the mage shift slightly. She knew not to give any ground between them and continued before the Warden was able to speak.

“The Inquisition is gathering information prior to our move on Adamant. Considering your position, I would assume you would be helpful to our cause to investigate the allegiance between the Wardens and Venatori.”

Taking a step forward, Solona brought herself closer to the other woman. “There is no allegiance.”

“That you’re aware of.” Evelyn tilted her head slightly to look down at the other woman. “It’s been reported that you are currently not working with the Wardens in your official capacity at the moment. That you have your own agenda.”

“And where have you received those reports from?” Solona questioned. 

A smirk curled Evelyn’s lips as she looked into the lilac eyes of the mage. “I have more than one spymaster, Warden-Commander. The Inquisition isn’t some backwater, hiding in a cave bunch of rogues and mercenaries. I may look stupid but I’m far from it.”

Cullen’s brows lifted as his eyes bounced back and forth between the women. Allowing them to come to blows was not going to help.

“No one considers you that, Inquisitor,” Cullen said as he moved closer. “The Warden is just being cautious of what information she is able to provide.”

Alistair’s expression soured. He knew Solona better than anyone else there. Cullen knew her from the confines of Kinloch Hold but spending days and nights with someone you learn a lot about them. “Just tell her what they need to know, Solona. We’re all here trying to help the Wardens and find out what’s happening to them.”

Solona’s head snapped to Alistair’s direction, her eyes narrowing. “You know how the Warden’s operate. We don’t get involved with politics and we definitely don’t discuss Warden business with outsiders.”

He shook his head, folding his arms across his chest. “And I’ve already told you that people’s lives are in danger if we don’t get involved and get help.”

Rubbing his eyes, Cullen sighed. “Enough. Everyone please.” Three pairs of eyes turned to look at him. Clearing his throat, Cullen continued. “For the sake of both the Inquisition and the Wardens, not to mention all of Thedas, I think it’s time we collaborate and work together.”

Evelyn closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She was beginning to regret her decision to go through with this. She knew that the Inquisition needed the information that only the Warden-commander could provide but they have walked into situations with less information. 

_“Time to man up, Eve,_ ” Evelyn could hear her brother tell her. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she tried to push back the headache that was coming. She did not have enough alcohol in her system right now to be the bitch that she can be. _“Nice Evelyn it is.”_ Dropping her arms to her sides, she tugged at the hem of her tunic and nodded.

“Any information that you can provide us about what Clarel and Erimond is doing in the Western Approach will assist us in hopefully saving the reputation of the Grey Wardens as well as saving the lives of the Wardens and all of Thedas.”

Solona stared up at the woman to find her expressionless. The warrior was standing still, unmoving as she stared down at her. “So be it,” Solona said as she stepped back from where she stood. “I will give you the information that I know regarding this and nothing else.”

Tilting his head to his side, Alistair scratched his temple. She was always good at playing both sides of the fence. When it suited her, Solona would talk about anything and everything if it got her what she wanted. Since she was not getting out of this exchange then the mage was going to be obstinate. He had not been in touch with the Wardens since taking the throne, but he still had resources that kept him appraised of rumors and hearsay. It was always good to know what was happening across Thedas with all organizations like the Wardens or the Inquisition.

“Clarel sent word to me to report to Adamant. She was recalling all Wardens that were not assigned to areas to report for what she called new assignments,” Solona began as she picked up her skirt and began to move away from the other woman. She turned away and looked up at the evening sky. “The missive was vague, not the usual correspondence.” Lowering her head, she smoothed her gloved hands over her bare arms. “Cullen last night had told me what Stroud provide you during your meetings with him. About the Calling.”

Evelyn’s eyes moved briefly away from the woman to meet Cullen’s eyes. His amber eyes met hers for a moment before turning his gaze elsewhere. It was not the time and place to deal with her emotions right now. Selfishness was not part of her duties as Inquisitor.

“Stroud informed us that Wardens across Thedas, especially those that were in Orlais were experiencing the beckoning that you feel.” Evelyn raised a hand to brush back a lock of hair to tuck it behind her ear. “As for Erimond. I spoke with him and saw what he was doing.”

“And just what do you think you saw or heard?” Solona questioned, still keeping her eyes focused on the stars.

“That the Wardens fear the Calling. That they are willing to kill their own to bind themselves with demons for the intentions of traveling into the Deep Roads to go after the old gods.”

Solona had been good at masking her distaste in speaking with the woman until now. She turned on her heels to face Evelyn. “The Wardens would never do such a thing. They couldn’t know what would happen if they attempted such a foolish attack.”

“But they are,” Evelyn said. “I know what I saw and what I heard. I watched mages kill their own to bind themselves to demons. They were lifeless vessels to Erimond. The Wardens are working with the Venatori.”

The mage looked back over her shoulder to look at Cullen. Even though he had told her this she was still in disbelief. The Wardens would never do such a thing especially after the warning she gave the leaders in Weisshaupt after confronting the Architect and the Brood Mother. 

“As much as I would like to believe that the Wardens would not fall under the corruption of Corypheus or to work with them, I have to go with the evidence that I have on hand. That evidence is leading me to the Wardens betraying their cause and has doomed Thedas to whatever Corypheus is planning.”

Alistair and Cullen both took an active position as they watched Solona bring herself closer to the other woman. The smell of magic heavy in the air as she opened the Veil. Evelyn remained still, she could feel it in her body, deep in her core. She had not fully trained to be a Templar but she knew enough.

“The Wardens wouldn’t do that,” Solona hissed. “That is not our mission.”

“Their current mission is to eradicate the Calling. To rid themselves of the old gods, Warden-commander,” Evelyn said, staring back down at the other woman. 

Solona turned to look over the other woman’s shoulder at Alistair. His expression was soured, fearful at what was being said. His jaw slacked as if to say something but stopped himself. He knew that desperate people do desperate things when they are faced with circumstances, they have no control over. Solona was doing just that in her search to rid themselves of the taint. Clarel and the other Wardens in the Western Approach were just doing it a vastly different and very lethal way.

“Dire times, Solona,” Alistair said. “Apparently some of us are dealing with it much different than you or I would.” He stepped closer to where the two women stood. “Is there anything you know that might help them? Our brothers and sisters?”

Pursing her lips, Solona turned back to the woman and took a step back. Her magic receding until the sent of the Fade was gone. “I don’t know what they’re doing for sure. But I do know that binding themselves and going into the Deep Roads is not going to accomplish what they want.” She held up her palm to stop anyone from inquiring any further. “Whatever their doing they must not have control over themselves. The Venatori must be corrupting their minds with this false Calling.”

“Maybe so, but we can not let it continue,” Evelyn said. “My forces will be at Adamant and will do whatever is necessary to stop them. With or without your assistance, Warden Amell.”

The mage’s eyes met with Cullen’s as he stared at her. There was so much in those amber eyes that Solona could not tell one unspoken question or another. Clenching her jaw, she shook her head. “I can not assist you. Just being here has prevented me from finishing the duties that I have right now.”

“Very well,” Evelyn said as she turned around and walked away. 

She had made it up to where Alistair stood until Cullen called out.

“Inquisitor, please,” Cullen said. 

Evelyn stopped when she stood to Alistair’s side. Her eyes focused on the door leading back inside the castle. She was not going to say anything or do anything. He was the one that called out to her first.

“The Warden-Commander is on a mission of importance that she cannot stray from,” he said.

Alistair was now curious just how much Solona did tell Cullen about what she was doing. Taking a deep breath, he turned to look at Evelyn. “He’s telling the truth,” he said, his voice low. “This is important.”

Her eyes moved to look at him as her body remained still. “Alistair?”

His head nodded as he looked at her. “Trust me on this one.”

Turning back around, Evelyn found Cullen draping his cloak over the mage’s shoulders. The Commander met her eyes once again, this time not turning away. He could see the pain in those emerald eyes that bore into him. 

_“What a mess you’ve made, Cullen,”_ he thought to himself. 

Solona was wrapping herself in the cloak for warmth. She had underestimated how cold it was going to be out there when she had wished she had worn something warmer than this gown. “I can send out word to Wardens that may be able to help you, however, I will also tell them they will go at a great cost. If this is truly as you think it is then any uncorrupted Warden should not go to Western Approach. It will be a decision they must take on their own.”

 _“I’ll offer you help but I won’t ask them to help,”_ Evelyn thought as just nodded her head. _“I can burn down any bridges that I may build between the Inquisition if I tell her what I think or I can just turn and walk away and hope for the best.”_

“Thank you, Warden-Commander. Any assistance is appreciated.”

Cullen blew out a heavy breath. His eyes had been focused on the left hand of the Inquisitor that was glowing beneath the glove she wore. He had seen the anger in her eyes, the way she held herself as she stared at them. This was the anger that was buried deep in her. The anger that Solas had warned him and the other advisors about. 

He watched Evelyn turn and walk away without saying another word. No arguing, no punches, no quips. Nothing. She just turned and walked back inside the castle. Turning, he found Alistair staring back at him with a lifted eyebrow. They were both confused but what had happened. Both had expected different outcomes and neither came.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dorian watched her enter the castle and push her way through the crowd. She did not stop, she just kept moving until she found Iron Bull. She tugged at his shoulder so she could speak to him in his ear. The Qunari nodded his head before straightening himself. She turned and walked away. Curiosity got the best of him as he sipped his wine.

Finishing his glass of wine, he sat it on the tray of a servant that was passing by and picked up another glass. He moved through the crowd, trying to follow her path. Once he found themselves alone, he called out to her.

“Cousin?”

“Not in the mood, Dorian,” she said, not looking back over her shoulder at him. Evelyn just kept walking. “I want to be alone.”

He continued to follow her until they reached her room. She pulled the door back as she began to unbutton her tunic at the collar. Tugging at the buttons she released her neck and took a deep breath in. Relieved to have it no longer choking her.

“What happened, Cousin?” he asked as he stopped in front of the doorway and looked inside her room. “Am I to assume that the discussion didn’t go well?”

“Just be ready to leave in the morning. We’re leaving at sunrise,” she said, placing her hand on his chest to push him out of the doorway. “Get some sleep and be ready to leave.”

Before Dorian could say anything, he found himself staring at the closed door. The bolt on the other side prevented him from doing anything else. Lifting an eyebrow, Dorian stared at the door for a moment and sipped his wine. Turning, he began to walk back down the hallway towards the party once again. He wasn’t going to ruin the night because she was in a bad mood. There was plenty of wine to be had, a night of revelry still to be had in Starkhaven. He was not going to let that go to waste.

As he rounded the corner, he ran into another person. His glass tipping forward, spilling over the person he had ran into.

“Wha…?” 

Dorian found himself up against a broad chest and beautiful eyes staring back at him. “Oh…dear. Look what I’ve done.”

“Master…Pavel?”

“For you, whatever you want,” Dorian said. Pointing at the other man’s clothing, he smiled. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

Alistair chuckled as he wiped his hands down his tunic. “Surprisingly, this is not the first time I’ve had someone throw their drink all over me,” the man said with a chuckle. He snapped his fingers and pointed at Dorian. “Pavus, right?”

Dorian nodded. “As I said, whatever you want, my dear king.”

The mage’s teasing was making the king blush. It wasn’t the first time he has had another man flirt with him. It had happened more times than he could count. “As flattering as it is to be helped by someone as thoughtful as you, Master Pavus. But I am needed elsewhere.”

Nodding, Dorian remained still as Alistair patted him on the shoulder before walking around him. The mage turned around to look over his shoulder to watch the king continue his journey down the hallway and then turning to the right at the end. He smiled, shaking his head. _”Shame to see you go but it was nice to watch,”_ he thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alistair made it to his room and reached for the handle but stopped himself. Shaking his head, he went inside his room and kicked the door shut with the heel of his boot. Pulling off the wet tunic, he draped it over the back of a nearby chair and looked down at his stained white tunic that he wore underneath over his head. Kicking off his boots, he wiggled his toes to enjoy the feeling of the cold stone against the bottom of his feet. Taking off his crown, he held it in his hands and stared down at it.

Some days he missed the open roads, the bad cooking, the campfire banter. Now it was trade negotiations, stuffy castles and really, really good food. Shaking his head, he tossed the crown to the bed before reaching for the strings of his trousers. Just as he began to untie them, someone was knocking on the door of his room.

 _“Probably one of my men checking on me,”_ he thought to himself as he turned to the door. Walking to the door, he covered his mouth to yawn. The thought of a long, boring ride back home was exhausting him before it even started.

“I’m turning in for the night, Rupert,” he said, reaching for the door. Pulling it open, he continued, “Please don’t let – “

“Sorry,” she said as she started to turn away.

Alistair reached out, placing his hand on her forearm as she began to walk away. “Please. Stay.”

Evelyn shook her head, placing her hand over his. “No. I really should be going. You’re right. It’s late and we’re both traveling tomorrow to go home.”

Stepping closer, Alistair shook his head. “Then why come here?” he asked as he lowered his hand from her arm. 

Alistair stared down at her, she was still dressed in her Inquisitor uniform, but it was unbuttoned and open, beneath was a white cotton tunic. Her short hair was down and looked tussled from her running her fingers through her hair as she was doing now. It was something he noticed she did frequently when she was anxious.

“Seriously?” she questioned as she rubbed the back of her neck, still not meeting his gaze. She started walking back and forth in front of his room. “I don’t know. I’m a bundle of nerves, pacing around in my room and…and…” She stops pacing and drops her hands down to her sides. Evelyn looked up at him, staring into his eyes. “I’m losing my mind, Alistair. I don’t know what I’m doing anymore.”

Laughing, Alistair folded his arms across his bare chest. “Is that all? I go through that four or five times a day.”

Her shoulders slumped as she shook her head with a weak smile on her face. “Really? Four or five times a day?”

“Give or take,” he said, reaching out to place his hands on her shoulders. Giving her a gentle squeeze, he gave her a reassuring smile. “It’s all right, Evelyn. It’s natural to be unsure of yourself when you lead.” He moved closer to her, keeping his eyes on hers. “Leadership is full of uncertainties. Full of doubts. Trust me, I’ve had my share since taking the throne. I still do after all of these years and I’m sure I will for many more years to come.”

“That’s not comforting,” she said, releasing a heavy breath. “I know you’re trying to help.” Evelyn realized that he was standing there in just his trousers. She covered her mouth so he could not see her jaw drop as she stared at his bare chest. “Oh…I am so sorry for disturbing you.”

“I’m not,” Alistair said before he realized what he had said. A nervous laugh came out of him as he folded his hands behind his head, lifting his eyes to stare at the ceiling. “Well, that was awkward.”

Evelyn bit down on her lower lip as she stared at him with wide eyes. She pointed down the hallway. “I’m…um…going to go.”

He watched her turn to leave. Stepping out of his room, he grabbed her hand and spun her back around to face him. Placing his hands on her cheeks, he lowered his head to capture her lips in a kiss. It was soft, gentle as he held her face in his palms. Pulling away, Alistair stared down at her, finding her eyes closed and breathless.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have.”

Her eyes slowly open as she inhales to fill her lungs. “I’m glad you did.”

It was his turn to be surprised. “Really?” he asked with a nervous chuckle. His thumbs brushed over her cheeks as he smiled. “I mean, seriously?”

“Yes.”

He moved in closer to her to kiss her again. His fingers moving across her cheeks to twine his fingers in her hair to pull her in for a deep kiss. Feeling her fingers against his bare chest sent sparks of electricity through his body as she melded against him as they kissed. 

Pulling away, Alistair rested his forehead against hers. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” he admitted. 

“It’s good,” she said, smiling. “But…I should go to bed.”

“Oh…yes,” he said, his feet refusing to move. “Sleep. Don’t want to fall off your horse while on the road.”

“No. We don’t, my king.”

He chuckled, pulling away reluctantly. “No, we do not, Madame Herald.”

Evelyn started to step back, their hands still twined together. Releasing one hand, Alistair still held on to the other until their fingers barely held together. 

“Bye,” she said before she released his fingers. “Good night.”

He shook his head as he leaned forward to capture her hand in his again. He pulled her back quickly to wrap his arms around her waist. If the first two kisses were soft and gentle, the third one was full of emotion and desire. Prying away, he rested his forehead to hers again.

“Don’t leave.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn has to answer Alistair's question. The Inquisition prepares for their journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Been a bit sidetracked. But here's a little NSFW update for you.
> 
> Please don't kill me if you were expecting something different to happen. Otherwise, if this is what you were hoping for then I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoy. And as always, please let me know what you think -- good or bad. I love comments & reviews.

“Good night.”

Alistair shook his head as he leaned forward to capture her hand in his again. He pulled her back quickly to wrap his arms around her waist. If the first two kisses were soft and gentle, the third one was full of emotion and desire. Prying away, he rested his forehead to hers again.

“Don’t leave.”

"Huh…?" Her voice sounding strangely hoarse, and she shivered, feeling his breath dance across her mouth.

"I said, don’t leave. Please,” he whispered. “I have done nothing but think of you for days. "

Evelyn stared up into his hazel eyes, falling deep into them. "Really?"

She was close enough that he could slip forward just a little and taste her lips again if he dared. Her perfume was light, just sweet enough to tease his senses. She felt warm against him, her hand on his chin burning a path straight to places left unnamed. Alistair had thrown down the gauntlet, asking her to stay. 

"Really," he answered. “I mean…if you want. I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything. I mean – “

She stopped him, taking advantage of his parted lips. Kissing him softly at first, her reveling in his shocked gasp. He folded into her, wrapping his arms around her waist. His mind careened through a thousand thoughts, most of them prurient, and he brushed aside the hazy doubt of taking this woman into his room might be a bad idea. 

Their tongues met, tentative, then braver as they crushed into each other. Feeling her body against his, he longed to touch more than her jacket with his bare hands. Somehow, they stumbled into his room, clumsily knocking into the dresser, the chairs as Alistair kicked the door shut and made their way to his bed. Alistair apologized with burning kisses when he pushed her down a little too hard, and she accepted by pulling his mouth hard against her own. She tasted rich, like too much sweet wine that they had been drinking.

Her soft hands slid across his bare chest, a vast expanse of muscular body begging for her to touch. He moaned softly when she drew a finger down his chest to his erection. Heart skipping, he stared into her warm, emerald eyes. All the while, he scrambled to divest her of her jacket, then the tunic. Delicacy was thrown by the wayside as he struggled with her belt around her waist, wanting desperately to feel her naked against him.

A glancing thought of her undressed across the bed made him moan with inexplicable pleasure. From the way she bit down on her lower lip, he wondered if he was doing the right thing. If this was truly what she wanted or if it was something else.

“Is this what you want?” he asked, staring down at her. “I know that things are complicated with you right now. I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“Yes. I want this more than anything.” She lifted her head from the bed to kiss him gently. “Be kind to me, my lord.”

“Oh,” he said softly. Seeing something different in her eyes as she stared up at him. Alistair’s eyes widened with sudden realization what she meant. Pulling away, he shook his head. “Oh!” 

“It’s all right,” she said, cupping his cheeks in her palms. “I want this. The Maker may strike me down but I want this.”

She lifted herself to turn him around. Evelyn remained the drawstring from his pants and he helped her remove them, kicking his pants to the side. Sitting down on the bed, Alistair moved to sit against the headboard to allow her to straddle his waist to allow her the opportunity to run her fingers across his body. She sucked in her bottom lip as she stared down at him, sliding her palm down his stomach, carefully guiding her fingers down. He shuddered beneath her as she paid great attention to every dip and curve of his body. Taking her time to feel his skin against her touch. 

His head fell back as she tentatively wrapped her fingers around his cock, taking hold of him gently in her hand and began to pump. His eyes closed tight as he breathed in her scent, placing his hand over hers as she continued to stroke his shaft. 

“Evelyn,” he whispered as he guided her motions. 

He gasped loudly when he felt her shift and then her tongue began to swirl over the tip of him. His fingers dug into the sheets beneath him as she wrapped her lips around him, suckling, teasing with her tongue. His body bucked against her as he shook in tormented pleasure. Nowhere near climax, he coasted through aching waves of pleasure, clutching at her hand and head, urging her to continue.

She had not expected to find herself in this position when she came to talk to him. Words of advice, support but not finding herself where she was now. However, she was not going to complain at providence. The truth was she could not lie about not thinking about him as well. With all her fears of her first time pushed away, she knew this was want she wanted. Tasting his skin, listening to the chorus of his muffled pleasure, she wanted to explore every inch of him with studious detail. Thankful that Alistair was giving her this opportunity.

His hand gripped her hair, pulling her away. "Aren't you hot in all those clothes?"

With a grin, Evelyn slid off the bed and stood up. Alistair watched as she removed all her clothing, dropping it to the floor around her. Removing her tunic, Alistair stared at the beautiful body before him. Her skin flushed with embarrassment as she undressed. Raising a hand, he offered it to her and waited until she took it from him. 

“Come here,” he said as she moved across the bed once more to straddle his waist. 

Catching her in a bruising kiss, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her up to match their bodies more evenly. Trying to sit upright, he cupped her face in his hands, probing the delicious depths of her mouth. She responded eagerly, nipping at his lower lip. The feel of her bare skin against his sent thousands of shockwaves through him, his fingers dug into her waist and crushed her against him. She could feel his length straining underneath her. Holding her waist in his hands, he moved to position himself beneath her core.

Resting his forehead against hers, he whispered, “There’s still time to stop. You can still go back to your room and it will end here.”

Evelyn lifted her hands to his broad shoulders and inhaled deeply. “No, my king. I am your faithful servant.”

He pulled away to kiss her. “You are my equal, Madame Herald.”

Kissing her again, he felt her reach down between their bodies and move the tip of his cock against her,   
then with excruciating precision, eased down onto him. They moaned in tandem as her slick heat enveloped him. She moved across him slowly, kissing him lushly each time she pulled up. He allowed her to set the rhythm, letting her set the pace she needed until he felt her hesitate. Moving faster, she drug her nails into his shoulders until suddenly, she released a loud gasp as she drove him deeper inside her body with full force. His body shook when he felt her body tremble around him entirely. 

He placed soft kisses across her chin, her cheeks as she trembled around him. Holding her in place, he allowed her body to calm from the intrusion. Wiping tears from her cheeks, he ran his thumbs across her as he whispered to her.

“Shhh…relax…”

She nodded, trying to regain her breath. Evelyn knew that this would be painful, everyone she knew told her it would be. Yet, no one told her how pleasurable that pain would be. She wanted more from him. Needed more from him. She needed to feel that release that the stories told of. 

Catching her breath, she nodded. “You are too kind,” she said. 

Alistair was in pain as she held herself still. Her inner walls squeezing him painfully in its embrace. When she began to move, his head lowered to rest his forehead against her chest. She was driving him crazy with the teasingly short strokes this position that she needed to adjust herself around him. The position they were in was not helping his desire for her. 

“Evelyn, I need to feel you more,” he said, unable to take it anymore. 

Wrapping an arm tightly around her waist, he rolled over, lowering her to the bed. Propped above her, he paused long enough to drink in the details of her shapely figure before sliding back. Grasping the base of his length, he teased her, rubbing it over her moist folds. He loved the way she moaned, the way she gasped and cursed under her breath. Reaching up, she slid her hands over his shoulders and pulled him back into her. Evelyn wanted him, all of him, hard inside of her and on top of her.

Taking a few shallow strokes, he waited until her face spasmed with longing before plunging in her, her body shuddering underneath his, her fingers digging into his shoulders. He was sure she was drawing blood as he nails stabbed into him. Pressing his cheek against hers, he moved faster, more forcefully, moaning and sighing into her ear. Gasping, she raised her hips, rotating with his erection, moving closer and closer to her orgasm.

"Maker…Alistair!" she cried out, holding onto him for dear life. The first shivers of climax begging to radiate through her body.

She pleaded him to go faster, harder, deeper, and with each request, he complied. Sliding a hand under her hips to increase their friction. The sound of her voice was driving him mad, he wanted to hear her scream his name again, and he knew just how to do it. He slowed his pace down, watching her face as he licked the pad of his thumb then slipped it down, rolling it across her clitoris. Once he found the right rhythm, he pulled almost all the way out, shivering as she squeezed around his organ. He felt the sensation ripple throughout his body. He found himself unable to resist his own yearning.

Pushing into her, he pounded faster and faster, teasing the beginnings of an orgasm out of her with his thumb. Silver beads of sweat formed on his upper lip and she leaned up to kiss him, tasting the salt mixing with the sweetness of his mouth. Her whole body tensed under him, the shudder of climax making her twist and jerk with each swipe of his thumb, each delicious stroke of his cock. She pushed frantically at his hand, unable to take the searing manipulation anymore. Throwing her head back, she screamed his name with each shuddering stroke.

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he leaned down into her, kissing her throat, wrenching his fingers through her hair. Letting himself forget everything else and concentrate on his own pleasure. 

"If I die tonight, please know that you are the reason for it," he whispered against her ear.

A pleased smile washing over her features as he continued to enter her over and over, clenching his teeth. He felt as though he were exploding within her as he felt his release, every nerve alive with ecstasy. With a shudder he slid down onto his elbows, gasping for breath as he pressed his forehead into her shoulder. 

Rolling onto his side, he pulled her close to him, kissing her brow and running his fingers softly along her sweat-slick skin. She leaned up to taste his mouth, still shuddering from time to time with the aftereffects. He smiled at her, then closed his eyes, leaning his head back to rest a moment. With a final, gentle kiss.

“Are you all right?” he asked, looking at her. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Shaking her head, she moved to look up at him. “I will survive, my king.” 

Alistair shifted as he watched her slide out of the bed to walk to the basin to clean herself up. Sitting up on his elbows, he watched her move to gather her clothes. “Don’t go,” he said. “Please, spend the night with me.”

She stood beside the bed, holding her clothes against her body. Staring at him, she bit down on her lower lip as she thought about the offer. “Alistair…I…”

Swinging his legs off the bed, he stood up and took her clothes from her. Setting them down on the bed before turning back to her to cup his hands over her cheeks. “If you wish for it to end here, then I will abide your wishes and never speak of it again.” He straightened himself as he looked down at her. “However, I promise to you, that whatever you want of this to continue I will be gracious, Madame Herald.” 

Evelyn lifted her hands to cover his, removing them from her cheeks. Holding his hands tightly, she looked up at him. “You wish to continue this?”

He nodded. “This. Spending time with you. Sharing my passion of fine wines and cheeses,” he said, smiling. “I know it’s sudden like, but I’d be lying to say I haven’t thought about you since Redcliffe when you told me to shove a pike up my ass.”

Lowering her head, she rested it against his chest. “You are never going to let that go, are you?”

Kissing the top of her head, he chuckled. “Not when I have such a pretty ass.” He released her hand to cup her chin to tilt her head back so he could stare down into her eyes. “I am requesting the opportunity to court you, Madame Herald.”

She did not know if the shiver she felt was from the cold against her heated flesh or if it was that he was requesting to court her. The King of Ferelden was asking him if he could court the upstart leader of the Inquisition. 

“I have been removed from the Chantry’s graces. Looked upon by many as trying to start a rebellion against all of Thedas. And most recently relinquished my title to my homeland.” She shook her head. “And you wish to court me?”

He shrugged one shoulder. “I’m the bastard raised by dogs. Grey Warden. Heir to a throne that I didn’t want.” He squeezed her hands that he held. “So, yes. I want to court you.”

Taking a deep breath, she found herself nodding her head. His smile grew as he wrapped his arms around her and lift her up to kiss her. 

“Then spend the night with me, please?” he asked again.

She barely got the word “Yes” out before he scooped her into his arms and carried her to bed. She giggled when he jumped on top of the bed beside her, causing her body to lift from the bed as he bounced. Pulling the heavy blankets up over their bodies, he blew out the candles beside his bed and pulled her up close against his body.

Kissing her on the forehead, he smiled as he felt her body relax against his and fell asleep in his arms. Staring up at the ceiling, he smiled. It had been a long time since he had felt this good. Although there was still that nagging feeling tugging at the back of his mind. He wanted to begin a relationship with her when he had heard that she and Cullen were no longer together, but he knew he should have waited at least until returning to Ferelden to do it. Not that he regretted what had just happened. 

_“Grumpy is going to be pissed,”_ he thought as he tilted his head to rest his cheek against the top of her head as his eyes closed. _“Then again, he had his chance and chose Solona…again.”_

Letting sleep slowly take him, he pushed the thoughts of Cullen out of his mind. Wanting to enjoy the feel of the woman beside him that he had quickly grown to admire and respect. Having her in his arms just felt right. And after of life of chaos it was nice for something to feel this good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cullen looked around the stable at the other members of the Inquisition as they prepared for their journey back to Ostwick to meet up with Isabela’s vessel to travel back to Ferelden. He frowned when he noticed that one person was still missing, Evelyn. 

“Where is your sister?” he asked Maxwell as he walked towards the younger man. “She is not here.”

Looking around, Maxwell shrugged. “Last time I saw her was last night when she was speaking with the king.”

Frowning, Cullen looked at him. “She was speaking to Alistair? Last night?”

The mage nodded his head as he turned to Lysette. “That is who she was talking to, right?”

Lysette nodded as she clasped her cloak. “Yes. I don’t know about what, but they were laughing.”

Tossing his bags over the horse, Iron Bull chuckled. “She’ll be here soon. She was talking to the prince and the king when I passed through on my way out.”

Nodding, Cullen went back to preparing his horse. Lost in thought he barely noticed the woman stepping up behind him until she spoke.

“You wasn’t leaving without saying goodbye were you?” Solona asked as she moved up closer.  
Cullen turned to face her, releasing a heavy breath. “My apologies.”

“I had a good time last night,” she said, keeping her voice low as she stepped closer to him. “I’m sorry that we can’t continue this reunion.”

“Then you’re continuing to Kirkwall?” he asked as he looked down at her. “You won’t consider joining to help our cause?”

“I can’t,” she answered, moving even closer to him. “This is too important, Cullen.”

He nodded. “We will welcome you if you change your mind. We can always use someone with your skills and talents.”

She ran her hands up beneath his cloak to his shoulders, moving her body closer against his. “Or do you just want to use my other skills and talents?”

His head lowered, smiling. “It has been pleasurable to be near you again.”

“Oh, I’d say more than that, Templar,” she said. Taking a long breath, she slowly blew it out and nodded. “If I get what I need in Kirkwall, I’ll try to make my way to Adamant and bring some help along with me.”

“That would be appreciated, Solona.”

“And there she is!” Dorian called out.

He had been watching the scene between Cullen and Solona, unsure what to expect when Evelyn did appear. Seeing her approaching from the other side of the stable, he warned Cullen by making an announcement of her arrival to try and spare the woman.

“Sorry I’m late. I had to speak with Sebastian one last time before we departed. He sends his regards,” Evelyn said as she approached. “I hope everyone slept well last night and ready to return home.”

Cullen turned to see her walking closer to them. She greeted her brother with a hug and a kiss on his cheek before taking the reins of her horse that the stable hand had brought to her. She thanked the younger boy and patted him on the shoulder before he ran off. Something was different about her that he could not place. Her smile, her eyes, something had changed.

She must have noticed that he was watching her. She turned around and looked at him, nodding slightly. “Commander. I’m assuming all is ready and prepared for our journey home?”

“Umm…yes,” he said, looking at her. 

Evelyn turned to the woman standing closely beside him and nodded her head. “Warden-Commander. I bid you a safe journey as you travel to Kirkwall.”

The mage cocked an eyebrow as she nodded her head ever so slightly. “You as well to Ostwick. I certainly hope that Isabela gets you through the storms.”

“What storms, you twat?” Isabela shouted as she turned to look at the Warden. “You have never known anything about the sea.”

Solona rolled her eyes. The pirate had never been a fan of hers from the first meeting. If it was not for Zevran wanting to go to _The Pearl_ she never would have wasted her time on the duelist. She waved a dismissive hand at the other woman. “Go soak your head.”

Holding out an arm, Varric stopped Isabela. Shaking his head, he said, “We don’t have time, Rivani. Hawke’s waiting.”

She released a snort before turning back to her horse. “She’s lucky I’m in a rush.”

“I’m sure she is,” the dwarf responded as he continued to look between Evelyn and Cullen and Solona. 

But what caught his attention was when King Alistair approached and stepped up behind Evelyn. The rogue’s curiosity grew as he watched the king’s fingers brushed against her hand before he continued past her to speak with his entourage that was on the other side of the stable from them, also preparing for their journey home. 

“The king has graciously asked to travel with us during our journey back to Ferelden,” Evelyn informed everyone as she turned to face her companions. “And I agreed that there is strength in numbers.” She turned to Isabela. “I hope that there is plenty of space on your vessel for all of us, Captain.”

Isabela shrugged. “I guess,” she said, winking at the other woman. 

“Thank you,” Evelyn said, smiling. She turned to look at Alistair as he returned to her side. “Are you ready, my lord?”

“Very, Madame Herald,” Alistair said, grinning as he looked down at her. “I say we get on the road now so we can try to make it down the mountain before nightfall.” 

Cullen’s frown grew as he watched the interactions between Evelyn and Alistair. Something did not set right with him as they talked privately between themselves. Solona took his hand, pulling his attention away as she lifted on her toes to place her hands on his cheeks and brought him closer to her for a long, deep kiss.

“I’ll see you soon,” she said before turning away and leaving. “Goodbye, Alistair.”

Cupping his hands around his mouth, Alistair called out, “Farewell, Solona! Hope you have good luck!” He turned to look down at Evelyn, smiling. “I’ll tell you about it later. I promise.”

She nodded, smiling up at him. “I look forward to that.” Turning, she looked at everyone. “Let’s go home.”

Climbing up on her horse, she waited until everyone was mounted. Moving her horse beside Cullen, she brushed her hair back behind her ear. “Please take lead with the king’s captain. I will be in the middle with the king. Bull and several of the king’s guard will be in the rear.” Seeing the disappointment on his face, she frowned. “Is there an issue, Commander?”

Clearing his throat, he stared at her. “Can we talk?” he asked, keeping his voice low. 

Shaking her head, she said, “No. We’ve said all that should be said, Cullen. There will be no further discussion.”

He tried to speak to her but she turned her horse and moved closer to the king, positioning her horse beside his. Taking a heavy breath, he turned his horse around and nudged it forward. “Inquisition, let’s go home.”

As they began to move out, Dorian moved his horse up closer to Evelyn’s. “Cousin, I missed you this morning,”

Evelyn nodded. “I was up early.”

“Was you now?” Keeping his voice low, he looked at her and the king who wore a smile on his face. “You were up so early that your bed wasn’t slept in?”

“The Inquisitor and I were both up early. We were discussing the journey home over breakfast,” Alistair said before Evelyn could respond. “Much to discuss.”

Dorian looked between the two, cocking an eyebrow as he watched them both smile as they looked at each other. “Oh…my dear, cousin. We have so much to talk about when we return home.” He leaned forward to look over at the king. “It is a pleasure to have you join us for this journey.”

“Thank you, Master Pavus,” Alistair said.

Slowing his horse, Dorian moved back to ride alongside Bull. The Qunari turned to look at the man beside him.

“They did it, didn’t they?” Bull asked, his voice kept low so no one could hear.

“Oh…most definitely.” Dorian chuckled. “Our little girl has grown up.”


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road to Ostwick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...it seems that some of you are Team Alistair. :) I hope I don't disappoint you.

Cullen gripped the horn of his saddle a little tighter than needed as he rode forward down the mountain path. The path was narrower than the usual traveled path between Ostwick and Starkhaven but he was thankful that it would be a shorter travel time. At the pace they were going they would reach Ostwick at nightfall. 

Glancing back over his shoulder, he checked on the riding party behind him to ensure everyone was keeping pace. That was when his amber eyes met her emerald. She had just turned from her conversation with the man riding beside her and his eyes had met hers briefly before she lowered them. Even for that brief moment that they held each other’s gaze he could feel the disappointment in her stare. 

He deserved it and then some. His old habits surfaced as quickly as it took for Solona to invite him to her bed and it all came flooding back. What happened in Starkhaven was not the first time that had happened. Just when he thought he was going to make his life right, find a woman that he could care for and spend the rest of his life with he would find Solona standing there coaxing him back to her. He knew he was delusional. 

Solona was not interested in being that woman that he wanted, that he needed. She was the occasional dalliance that blew in and out of town with the passing breeze. Sometimes it would be days, sometimes just a night. Nothing more than sex, a bit of conversation and then off for parts unknown again. Sex just like it was after Evelyn demanded to speak with Solona. Or before the wedding. Or right after the reception. Or even that morning before they departed Starkhaven. He was sure there was another time somewhere in all of that, but it was all a blur. 

What right did he have to be angry with Evelyn? He had none. He was the one that pushed her away because of some youthful obsession with the mage. He all but pushed Evelyn away when he had finally started to have something with her. 

_“You’re a fool, Cullen,”_ he thought. Kicking himself for doing yet another thing he promised he would never do. He was turning into exactly the person he had insisted on not being. 

“Something wrong, Curly?” Varric asked.

Cullen shook his head, trying to continue to ignore the stares from the dwarf who had been riding behind him since departing Starkhaven. He had known him long enough to keep his mouth shut and do not allow the dwarf any attention if he did, he knew he was in trouble. The author was nothing but persistent like a mabari hunting its prey.

“No,” he answered curtly. 

Pulling his horse alongside the commander as best as he could on the narrow path, Varric scratched the side of his head. “You’ve been unusually quiet even for you. No throwing out orders.”

“Captain Winters is doing well leading,” Cullen said.

Varric looked forward at the Ferelden captain who had taken over lead when the path became narrower. Nodding his head, Varric turned back to Cullen. “Not like you to let someone else lead.”

“I have no reason to question his leadership.”

Pursing his lips, Varric nodded his head again. “Seems like a good guy. Talked to him for a bit before we left. Seems to have a lot of respect for the king.”

“Oh yes,” Cullen said through clenched teeth. “Great respect for our King of Ferelden.”

“I’ve dealt with him before. He’s not exactly what everyone thinks about him.” Varric scratched the side of his head, watching as the other man’s neck muscles tighten. He knew he was playing with fire by talking to Cullen like this. “He’s quick on his feet. Good with a sword.”

“Is there a point to this, Tethras?”

“Just trying to figure out what it is about you two,” the dwarf said. “You two knew each other before the Blight and all.”

“We knew each other during and after it as well. It doesn’t make us friends,” Cullen said. 

“Commander Cullen!” Captain Winters called out as he looked back over his shoulder at Cullen. 

Cullen kicked the horse and rode forward, leaving Varric behind. The dwarf watched him for a moment before turning back to look at the King and Inquisitor. Both were smiling and laughing at something he had said. The man was scratching at his scruffy chin, trying his best to look innocent at whatever they were talking about. 

He turned back to watch the Captain and Commander discuss something. He could see both men looking down the mountain path and then saw the Captain pointing to the west. Turning his head, he realized that they had reached their destination. They were approaching Ostwick. 

~*~*~*~*~

Alistair slowed his horse when he saw Winters and Cullen riding back in their direction. The party in front of them had already came to a stop. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck start to rise from concern. 

“My lord, you requested to be notified when we were within sight of Ostwick. We are still more than a day out. And as it is, we have been approached by a greeting party as well,” Captain Winters informed them.

Evelyn frowned as she looked over her shoulder at her brother. Maxwell shrugged as he stared back at her. She sighed before turning to look at the Ferelden Captain. “Peaceful or otherwise?”

“It appears peaceful, my lady Herald. Our advance riders returned saying that they came unarmed with a letter for you.”

“A letter?” she asked. 

“Yes, my lady,” Captain Winters said as he handed the letter to the King.

Alistair looked at the letter briefly before handing it to Evelyn. His eyes remained on her as she opened the seal to open it. Her eyes moved across the page as she read what was written. 

“Something wrong?” Alistair asked.

“I’m not sure. It’s from Luca, my brother,” she said before handing the letter to Alistair. “He’s inviting us food and lodging until we sail out.”

Reading the letter, Alistair folded it and handed it back to her. “And how do you feel about this?” 

“I’m not sure,” she answered. “I don’t even remember being here last time at all.”

Cullen rode back in their direction and turned his horse to position it behind Evelyn. He had heard what was being discussed. “Can he be trusted considering what has happened? You have stated that your brother can not be trusted.”

“Aye. I did,” she said, nodding her head. “However, that was before whatever control my father had over Ostwick was broken when he and Captain Malloy died.” She turned to look at Cullen as he sat on his horse behind her. “He could have been under that spell as well. Reports that Sebastian had received was that he had collapsed several days ago but has been in good spirits since..”

Frowning, Cullen turned to her brother. “Master Maxwell? Your thoughts?”

Maxwell shook his head. He did not like being pulled into discussions like this. He was a mage and not typically privy to situations like this. “I won’t hide that I think Luca is an ass. Cursed or not.” Removing his glove, he ran his hand through his hair. “But if reports are coming in that he collapsed it could mean that whatever control the demon had may no longer be active. He could be back to being the pompous prick he was before.”

Turning to look at Evelyn again, Alistair rubbed his scruffy chin. His beard growing during his trip to Starkhaven. His mind strayed for a moment, wondering if Evelyn liked it before he found her staring at him. 

“If you feel safe, we can go. Otherwise, we can stop prior to Ostwick and find shelter for the evening,” he said.

Evelyn bit down on her lower lip as she looked at her brother once again. Her brother shrugged, not speaking. Closing her eyes, she lowered her head slightly to think about it. She could speak with Luca and determine if there was a possibility of him still being under her father’s corruption. Or she could allow her distaste in him from years of being bullied as a child to prevent her from returning to her home. 

“We can find shelter for tonight in one of the small towns on the outskirts of the city,” she said, opening her eyes to turn to look at Alistair, Cullen and Winters. “As for the new bann, I will speak with Luca myself in the morn.”

“I disagree with this decision,” Cullen said. “You would be unprotected, Ev – “ He stopped himself from saying her name and corrected himself. “Inquisitor. If you go in there without guards and your brother is still under control of your father, then we cannot ensure your safety.”

“I agree, Evelyn,” Alistair said. 

Cullen’s jaw slacked when he addressed her so casually. His hand tightened into a fist until he felt the muscles spasm up his arm. 

“I’ll go with you,” Alistair said. “We can take a couple of my men to escort us.”

“If anyone escorts the Inquisitor it will be from the Inquisition,” Cullen insisted. “We can not afford going into Ostwick under any other banner but that of the Inquisition.”

Shaking his head, Captain Winters said, “I have to agree with Commander Cullen. We can not allow you to do this, King Alistair. If you are lost it would be catastrophic for Ferelden and Thedas.”

Another deep breath and Evelyn straightened herself on her saddle. “I appreciate all of your concerns, but this is something that I need to do. I must ensure Ostwick is under control before I return to Skyhold..” She turned to face Alistair. “I need to do this.”

The King looked at her for a moment, weighing out their options. He knew she had been in correspondence with her brother since their father’s death. However, the responses she had been receiving were vague and questionable. They had discussed it that evening as they laid in bed together just talking about anything that came up while they continued to explore each other’s likes and dislikes. Suddenly he felt heated when his mind strayed to think about how she really liked when he ran his fingers down her spine to her lower back…

“Pull your mind out of the gutter, you leech,” Alistair chastised himself. Wiping his glove over his face to try to hide the blushing, he cleared his throat. “I should go with you.”

She shook her head. “No. Captain Winters is correct and Ferelden cannot run the risk of something happening to you if Luca does something.” When he started to protest, she held up her hand to stop him. “I can take someone with me for protection if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Cullen flinched when he watched Evelyn lean to her side so she could reach out to place her hand on Alistair’s arm. The other man quickly covered her hand with his and smiled at her. 

“He’s not going to do anything so soon after our father’s death,” Evelyn reassured Alistair.

“No,” Maxwell said from behind. “He’ll sit on that pile of shit until the stink fades. Then he’ll do something. Luca’s never been in a rush to do anything other than run his mouth. He’s like a vulture, only move in after the carcass is on the ground.”

Evelyn spun on her saddle to look at her younger sibling. “Want to come with me?”

“Maker no!” Maxwell said, shaking his head. Then he started to rub his chin, thoughtfully. “Then again. It might be fun to threaten him with setting his pants on fire again.”

Rolling her eyes, Evelyn released a heavy sigh. “I’m surrounded by little boys.” She smiled when she watched Alistair place his palm against his chest with a feigned pained expression. “Not you, my lord.”

Alistair laughed. “Thank you, Madame Inquisitor.”

“I’ll take members of my team with me for safety. This will be nothing more than just a friendly meeting between me and my brother.” She looked back over her shoulder, meeting Cullen’s gaze. “I’ll let you decide who will accompany me.” Seeing him nod his head slightly, she turned back to Winters. “Captain, please inform the greeting party that we will arrive tomorrow morn.”

Winters looked at the King briefly, waiting for Alistair’s approval. The King’s head slightly nodded. He did not like sending her in there without more protection however, he knew that he would not convince her otherwise. She would not listen to him even if he did. That was one of her qualities that he was quickly growing to appreciate of her. Her strong will, her caring nature. There was much more that he looked forward to exploring when the time was right. 

“Tonight, we rest,” Alistair said. “Tomorrow, diplomacy before setting off for home.”

Nodding, she relented to his suggestion. If it was her, she’d ride into Ostwick tonight and get it over with. “Very well.” She straightened herself on her saddle once again and focused forward. “I suppose it would not be very proper to greet the new Bann of Ostwick in such the dreadful state that I am in.”

Alistair snorted in laughter. “Yes, how dreadful you appear, Madame Herald.”

She lowered her head, smiling. Remaining silent, she allowed Alistair to continue planning with Captain Winters for their arrival in one of the small, remote villages on the outskirts of Ostwick. A night to rest and rethink about what she was going to say…what she was going to do when she returned to her home would be the best. If she went in there now she may regret what her mouth wants to say or her fists what they’ll do. 

Being honest with herself, she wanted to walk into the castle and punch him. Grab him by the collar as she kneeled over him and keep hitting him until he was bloodied. Scream a number of obscenities that would not be deemed very lady like. 

“ —you think?”

Shaking her thoughts of throttling her older brother out of her mind, she turned to find Alistair staring at her with an amused grin on his face. 

“And what were you thinking about?” he teased. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby. Finding everyone distracted again, he turned back to her. “Please let it be the same thing I’m thinking about.”

Evelyn smiled playfully at him. “And what was that, my lord?”

“A bottle of wine, dinner in bed.” He wagged his eyebrows at her. “A warm bath.”

“And would that be for one?”

“How boring would that be?” he said.

“Extremely boring and dull,” she replied. “Well, we wouldn’t want that, now would we? The last thing I want is your return to Ferelden thinking how horrible the Free Marchers are.”

He shrugged. “Better than my usual trips to Orlais. My life was only threatened three, maybe four times in the Marches. In Orlais I live in constant fear. I lose weight from not eating or drinking. Sleeping with one eye open all the time.”

She laughed. “You slept? That’s more than I did.”

“Although,” he said, scratching at his scruffy cheek. “I did miss the music and dancing. That can be fun.”

Evelyn’s eyes lifted to the man riding in front of her. Thoughts of the Winter Palace on the balcony, the impromptu dance with Cullen outside after the fighting was all over. Pushing the thoughts away, she nodded.

“Music and dancing can be fun with the right partner, my lord.”

“Then if we’re lucky, we’ll get a chance for that soon?” he thought out loud.

Nodding, she said, “If my lord so requests.”

“You still owe me two favors, you know.”

Evelyn nodded as she laughed. “Aye. I do, you silly bugger.”

“Bugger now, am I?” He laughed, shaking his head. “At least you’re not threatening me with a pike again.”

A moment of melancholy fell over her. “We’re not yet home and I miss you already, Alistair,” she said. She turned to him, frowning. “I know I probably shouldn’t considering we – “

“I will miss you, too,” he interrupted. His hand reached out as they rode down the mountain path. Waiting for her to hook her finger in his briefly before they parted, he smiled. “We’ll just do what we can when we are together.”

“With you in Denerim and me running around all of Thedas?”

He shrugged. “As King of Ferelden it is my right to travel throughout my kingdom to visit across my land. See how things are going. And make sure that people aren’t building a huge vault and army threatening to overthrow me.”

Cocking an eyebrow, she stared at him. “I’ve told you that I’m not going to overthrow you.”

“So you say,” he said.

He laughed loudly when she rolled her eyes at him. Maybe he had finally met someone who was willing to put up with his antics and eccentricities, he mused. If someone like her was out there that would take him as he is – not his title – there was still hope for him. 

Looking up, the smile he wore slowly faded when he caught glimpse of the Inquisition Commander staring back at him. Alistair knew he did not need to answer to Cullen or anyone else about his interests in Evelyn, but he knew it would probably need addressed at some point. Eamon would most likely not be pleased with his pursuit of her. After all, she is allegedly trying to overthrow him or Orlais with her positioning this Skyhold at the boundaries of both countries. Teagan _might_ be pleased but then again, he would probably side with Eamon about the safety of Ferelden.

 _”Something else to look forward to when I get home,”_ he thought to himself. He glanced at her again as a comfortable silence fell between them as they rode. _”Damn them all. I want to be happy for once, too. And if she’s the one then they can have my crown and shove it.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was not so much a small town on the outskirts of Ostwick but more of a waystation between the mountains and the city-state. The connecting road lead west to Kirkwall through the Vinmark Mountains. A small respite for travelers to spend time and coin without making that final journey into Ostwick.

Growing up, Evelyn remembered always looking out the carriage window at the small homes that tradesmen and merchants had built along with the tavern and inn. Her father had often complained about it not providing enough taxes to even allow them to be there every time they rode through. He always threatened to expand the walls but always advised against it by his seneschals on the propriety that it made him look like a kinder ruler over the city-state. Evelyn knew it was more than likely never forced out because her father had a mistress or two that would have liaisons at the inn. She knew she was naive but she was not always blind.

“What a dreadful hovel,” Dorian said as he looked ahead. “Dear cousin, I do hope that the wine is worth this.”

Evelyn stopped her horse, looking back at the mage and smiled. “If not, my sweet Dorian. I promise you on our return a bottle of the best that Josephine can procure, a bowl of peeled grapes and a stack of newly acquired books for your critic.”

The Tevinter smoothed out his mustache, pondering what she offered. “Then I do hope for the worse.”

She laughed as she began to turn to dismount. A hand was being held out to her as she shifted on the saddle. The smile eased as she realized it was not Alistair offering to help her off, it was Cullen.

“Inquisitor, allow me to assist,” he said. His voice gentle as he held up his hands to assist her.

Nodding, she fell into his arms as she slides off the saddle to her feet. For a moment, amber eyes met emerald as he gripped her waist to assist her down. A spark between them as he held her at arm’s length until he felt the stares of around them. Clearing his throat, Cullen stepped away from her. Making a fist, he patted it against his shoulder twice before bowing to her.

“Inquisitor,” he said softly before straightening himself. He gave her one last glance before turning to leave to join Captain Winters.

Alistair frowned as he watched Evelyn remained where she stood, unmoving. He knew there was a history between them that was still fresh. Passing the reins to one of his guards, he walked towards her and placed a hand on her upper arm.

“Are you all right?” he asked. 

Evelyn turned to him, nodding. “I’m full of thoughts, covered in dirt, tired and very hungry,” she answered. A smile slowly curled her lips as she brushed her fingers across his. “Mostly tired and very hungry.”

“Let’s see how I can remedy that. Shall we?” he said, offering her his hand. 

She stepped forward, taking his hand. Tugging at her, he placed her hand in his bent elbow and escorted her towards the inn. 

“What’s first?” he pondered. “Food? A bath?”

She walked along side him and smiled. “All of the above?”

He patted her hand as he turned to look at her. “That’s the perks of being a king. I can arrange all of that.”

“You mean throwing your weight around to get people to do what you want?”

Frowning, Alistair placed his hand on his abdomen and looked down. “Hey! Are you calling me fat?”

“Absolutely not,” she said, pushing her shoulder into his to knock him off his feet a little. “I think you’re a man who gets things done and knows what he wants.”

“I never know what I want,” he replied. “Usually I let everyone tell me what they think, I listen and just try to do what keeps everyone happy.”

She stopped and looked at him. “Sometimes that’s what leadership is. Making the most of what’s offered and try to do what’s best.” Evelyn shrugged a shoulder. “Sadly, not always leaving the leader happy except for seeing everyone else happy.”

“Sometimes you find happiness yourself,” Alistair said. “Other times, it will find you in unlikely places.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell needs to speak to Evelyn about something important, then Alistair needs to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently from the comments that I had received it looks like Team Alistair for the win. :) And the writing muses seem to agree with those of you who commented. 
> 
> As I've said before, I love comments from readers -- good or bad. Sometimes your comments help guide the story. And I have the next two chapters written, just needing edited before I post them.

Entering the inn, Evelyn looked around and smiled. It was nice to not be noticed or have people run for cover as soon as they find out she was the Inquisitor. Wearing commoners’ clothes with no markings helped achieve that but this remote town provided just enough information of what was happening in the world but not enough to be up on everything. If anyone recognized her it would be because they recognized her as Evelyn Trevelyan.

“Maxwell!” the bartender shouted as they walked inside.

Turning around, she found her brother holding out his arms as he walked inside. Frowning, she folded her arms across her chest and looked at her brother. The younger Trevelyan sibling dropped his arms and shrugged. 

“Something you need to tell me?”

Stepping up beside her, Maxwell smiled as he tilted his head to the side and scratched his temple. “Well, on the rare occasions that I was out running errands for Uncle Adolf I might…well…stop in for maybe a drink or two.”

She cocked an eyebrow as she continued to stare at him. “Really?”

“Yeah. Just because you decided to give up everything and be chaste in the Chantry. Be a good little templar doesn’t mean I had to be,” he said.

Nodding, Evelyn patted him on the shoulder. “You’re absolutely right, little brother.” She relaxed her shoulders. “Go relax. Enjoy yourself.”

Maxwell wrapped his arms around her to pull her in for a hug. “You’re the one that needs to relax, sister.” He looked over her shoulder to find Alistair smiling at him. Pulling away, he looked at her. “We need to talk. Soon.”

Maxwell pulled away from her, turned and walked away. Running her hand through her hair, Evelyn turned around to find Alistair staring at her. A smile on his face, questioning her if she was all right. A simple nod told him she was fine. 

Once Maxwell left, Dorian took position beside her. “My dear cousin. You are positively glowing.”

“How can you glow when you’re covered in dirt, cousin?” she said, turning to face him. 

He smiled at her. “You are such a horrible liar, you know that.”

“So you’ve told me,” she said, turning to him. 

“And our commander? What of him?” Dorian asked as he looked across the tavern at the man standing on the other side, brooding. 

“He preferred the Warden-Commander. His ‘youthful infatuation’ was much more than that it appears.”

“He told you this?” Dorian questioned as he turned to look at her again. 

Shaking her head, she tucked her gloves into her belt. “He didn’t have to. She did.”

“Solona Amell? The Warden-Commander told you that – “

“Before we left Starkhaven,” she interrupted. “The woman had the gall to wave it in front of me. Telling him how good of an evening they had.” Grimacing, she dropped her head to cover her face with her hand. “She was pawing all over him every chance she could especially if I was in sight.” Evelyn let out a groan. “I’ve been such a fool, Dorian. I really thought that after everything that happened that he and I were…”

Feeling his arm wrap around her shoulder, she tilted her head to rest it on his shoulder. “Men are such fickle things, aren’t we?”

“Tell me about it.”

“Cousin, you are undeniably caught in the eye of the storm if you haven’t noticed,” Dorian said. “The Commander and the King. Straight out of a Tethras novel.”

“Are you speaking my name in vain?” Varric said as he held pressed his palm against his chest. 

“Never,” Evelyn said as she pulled away from Dorian. Looking down at Varric, she smiled. “I did hear that our Seeker is looking forward to the next installment of Shields and Swords.”

The dwarf laughed loudly. “You must be joking. That garbage.”

Evelyn nodded. “I swear she loves them. I’ve caught her reading them before out in the courtyard. I mean she hides the fact that she’s doing it but she’s hoping you write another.”

Rubbing his chin, Varric thought about it. “If I do it, I have to be there when she receives it.”

“Oh no. If she even finds out I told you about it she’ll kill me,” Evelyn said.

Dorian waved a hand about, laughing. “Then tell her I told Varric. She knows I can’t hold my tongue long.”

“No shit,” Iron Bull said as he passed them. “Dorian’s the last person to keep a secret, Boss.”

“Sad,” Dorian said, nodding his head. “But all true.”

Evelyn laughed as she looked at her companions. This is what she needed. To be on the open road with her companions. Keeping her mind off Cullen, the nightmares of her father. Now if she could stop the Wardens doing whatever it is that they’re doing in the Western Approach and prevent Corypheus from ripping a bigger hole in the Veil. 

_”It’s just that easy, Ev,”_ she thought to herself. _”I’ll get right on that first thing next week.”_

Cullen walked over to where the group stood. Standing in front of them, he nodded his head slightly. “Pardon the interruption. Lodging has been secured for the evening. And another missive arrived for you from the city.”

She looked down at the letter that he held out to her. The royal seal holding it closed. Accepting it, she said, “Thank you, Commander.”

“If you are able, we need to discuss preparations for tomorrow,” he said, trying to ignore the stares from the Inquisitor’s companions that surrounded her. 

Evelyn stared at him, trying to ignore the stares of three men that surrounded her. Or the gaze of Alistair from the other side of the room. Nodding, she said, “Yes. Of course, Commander. Would after we clean up and get something to eat be acceptable with you?”

The gaze between them lasted for a moment, Cullen could not form the words to respond. He simply nodded his head with a slight bow at the waist before he turned and walked away. 

“You and I need to have a long talk, Trevelyan,” Varric said, looking up at her. “I think I’m missing a few key details here.”

She patted him on the shoulder, shaking her head. “Wait until I’m really drunk then maybe I’ll tell you.” Turning to all three, she forced a smile on her face. “All of you get cleaned up and get some food. Enjoy your night because tomorrow we’re going to be stuck on a boat.”

Dorian groaned, placing his hand over his stomach. “I am not looking forward to that.”

“I know but I’m sure Max will have something prepared for you before we board Isabela’s ship,” Evelyn said. “Now excuse me, gentlemen. I need to clean up.”

Varric and Dorian remained where they were. Bull headed off seconds after Evelyn had departed.

“Any guess what’s going on, Sparkler?” Varric asked.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Dorian said. “Let’s just say that Rupert’s Regret has now turned into Cullen’s Regret.”

Varric turned away from the mage to look across the tavern to see the Inquisitor and King speaking to each other. When the King’s hand lifted to rest on the woman’s lower back as he led her to the rear of the tavern to the staircase leading to the rooms up above.

“And the King?”

“Oh…the King,” Dorian said, gleefully. “He has taken our sweet girl and turned her into a woman.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Varric rubbed his chin with his hand thoughtfully. “The Inquisitor and the King? Talk about a power couple.”

“I fear it may be much more than that, Varric,” Dorian said. “To what extent I’m unsure. Yet.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~

Along with two of his guards, Alistair escorted Evelyn to her room. Pausing at the door he took her hand into his, squeezing it gently. She had been quiet during the walk and he was sure it had something to do with her conversation with Cullen. He had not asked her what it was about, expecting her to share that with him.

“This is your room,” he said, motioning towards the door with his hand. 

She turned to face him, nodding slightly. “And your room?”

He smiled. “Apparently I have been placed in a room down the hallway from you.”

Her head lowered as her eyes closed. “And how does my lord feel about that?”

Looking over his shoulder at his two guards briefly before turning back to her. “Not pleased at all.” His hand lifted to pinch her chin between his thumb and index finger. Tilting her head back up, he smiled. “It is rather difficult to court when you’re not close.”

“Then you haven’t changed your mind?”

“Since last night?” he said, shaking his head. “No. I’m good at changing my mind quickly but not about this.” Tilting his head forward, he kissed her softly. “I’m more worried about you changing your mind.”

She stared up at him, frowning. “We need to talk, don’t we?” Taking the hand that was holding her chin, she removed it and kissed his fingers. “One hour? After we clean up?”

“One hour and not one minute longer,” he said as he turned her hand over to kiss hers just as she had his. 

They held each other’s hands until he was no longer to hold onto it. Alistair wanted desperately to pull her into his arms and kiss her but he stopped himself. He made the path down the hallway to his room and paused to look over his shoulder. It was reassuring when he saw her still staring at him before she entered her room. 

“I want one of you on her door,” Alistair instructed his men. 

“Sire?” one guard questioned, looking at him curiously. “But, Captain Winters – “

“Then he can do it,” Alistair said. “I want her protected. Understood?”

Both men nodded their heads. “Yes, sire.”

“Good,” Alistair said before entering his room. 

It sounded like tonight he would want to prepare himself. She obviously had something important to talk to him about. And he had promised her before leaving Starkhaven that he would explain Solona’s mission. It would betray Solona’s trust by talking Warden – rather not being a Grey Warden – business. 

He sighed heavily as he began to remove his traveling clothes. If Solona’s mission was successful, he would be able to do something he has always wanted. 

A woman that he loved. That loved him. And the family that he had dreamed about.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Evelyn washed up and dug some clean clothing out of her bag. This may be the last chance she had for clothing other than what she had been wearing during the ride. The simple dress she had was plain. As she looked at herself in the mirror she frowned.

 _”Plain and very unflattering,”_ she thought to herself as she smoothed her hands down the skirt. 

Brushing her hair, she looked at it and frowned. She missed her longer hair even though it would be easier to manage when wearing a helmet. Much of her cuts and scrapes were healing or fully healed. The bruising was now a dull yellow painted across her skin. 

_”You’ve looked better, dear._

Her stomach rumbled causing her to realize just how hungry she was. Hearing a knock, she turned to the door and smiled. It had to be Alistair to talk. Setting her brush back inside her bag, she turned back to the walk towards the door. Opening, she found her brother standing there.

“Max?”

“Can we talk?”

“Um…sure,” she said, turning to the side to allow him entrance. “Where’s Lysette?”

Entering the room, Maxwell turned back to look at his sister. “She’s downstairs with the others. Varric was keeping her busy.”

Nodding, Evelyn folded her hands together in front of her. “I wouldn’t leave her too long with him or the others.” She laughed. “They’re awful gossips and have a way of getting information.”

“I know. I’m going back down there as soon as I’m done here.” He lifted his hand to rub his neck as he looked at her. “And that’s another reason why I’m here.”

Evelyn simply nodded as she sat down on a chair. Looking up at him, she waited for him to continue. Something was off about him, he had something to say but could not get it out. He always paced when he was trying to think about what he wanted to say. It used to make her crazy when they were younger. 

“Spit it out, Max,” she said.

“Lysette and I love each other,” he said as he continued to pace. “But, neither of us have said another to each other.”

Nodding, Evelyn smiled. “Then tell her. It’s not that hard.”

“Yes…yes, it is,” he said as he paused walking to look at her briefly before pacing again. “She’s a templar and I’m a mage.”

Folding her hands on her lap, she said, “These are much different times, Max. Since the Conclave a lot of things have happened. Templars and mages are getting along. I mean, look at the Inquisition for example. We have people from all different countries and skills. Mages, templars, Orlesians, Fereldans…all living together.” Giving him a reassuring smile as he looked down at her, she continued. “If you love her then just tell her.”

“Is it too soon though?”

“How do you feel around her?”

“Nervous. Confident. Relaxed and anxious.” He looked down at his hands. “It’s all a blur sometimes.”

Evelyn shook her head as she stood up. Walking over to him, she took his hands into hers. “Little brother, you’ve been interested with Lysette for some time. You’ve been courting her for a while now. If you truly do love her then you need to tell her.”

“I do love her.” Inhaling deeply, he nodded. “I should tell her?”

“Yes. Tell her. Don’t wait too long.” She lifted her hands and placed them over his ears to tilt his head forward to her. Kissing his forehead, she pulled back and ran her finger over his dark hair to push it out of his face. “When you find someone that you love as much as I know you love Lysette, then don’t wait to tell them. Do it now before someone else does.”

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled his sister in for a tight hug. Holding her close, he closed his eyes and smiled. “Thank you,” he said. Pulling away, he looked down at his sibling. “Great. I’ll tell her tonight.”

“Good. But do it right, Max,” she said as she pulled away from his embrace. “Don’t do it in a haste. When you do it, do it right. And for Maker’s sake be sober when you do it.”

“Sober, right.” He made his way towards the doorway and stopped. Looking back, he pointed at her. “Anything else?”

Evelyn folded her arms across her chest, sighing. “Yes. If you’re going to confess your love be romantic at least. A little wine, candles, flowers are nice. She may wield a sword but she’s a woman.” She lifted a shoulder in a lopsided shrug. “We may wear armor and carry a sword or shield, but every now and then we want to be just like any other woman. We like to be treated as such.”

“Wine, flowers, stay sober. Treat her like a woman,” Maxwell recalled. “I can do this, right?”

She nodded. “Of course you can, Max.”

He pulled the door open, nodding as he looked at her. “Thank you, Eve.”

“You’re welcome. Now go get something to eat. Make sure that everyone else is eating, too. Tell everyone to stay sober tonight.”

He rolled his eyes. “Like anyone would listen to me, Eve.”

She blew out a heavy breath and nodded her head. “I guess I’ll need to go down there and talk to everyone one.”

Looking across the room, he frowned. “You and Cullen?”

She lowered her head, closing her eyes. “It’s over, Max. Honestly it seems that there never really was a me and Cullen.” Lifting her head again, she straightened herself. “It’s for the best.”

“Are you just saying that?”

“It is truly for the best, Max.”

“And the King?” He smiled when he saw his sister’s cheeks blush. “Dorian thinks he’s completely smitten by you. Do you feel the same?”

“I am…” She folded her trembling hands in front of herself, slowly nodding. “Completely smitten, Max.” She stepped closer to him. “He has asked to court me.”

“Court?” he said, surprised. “The man you’ve threatened to shove a pike up his ass wants to court you? This doesn’t have anything to do with the two favors you owe him, is it?”

“I pray to the Maker it’s not.” She paused to gather her thoughts. “I know it’s very sudden, but the last couple of days he has made me very happy. I can only hope that I have made him happy as well.”

He pointed at her. “Do I need to send him off to Ferelden with his pants on fire?”

“You’ll do no such thing, Maxwell,” she said. 

“Well,” he started to say, pointing at her. “If something changes, let me know.”

“I hope that doesn’t happen, dear brother,” she said.

Maxwell stepped back into the room, taking her hand. “You really are taken by him, aren’t you?”

“I am and I only hope that he feels the same,” she said.

“I believe he does.”

The siblings turned to find Alistair leaning against the open doorway. His arms folded across his chest, a smile on his face. Evelyn covered her face with her hands, embarrassed. The brother walked over to the King, nodding his head slightly.

“Um…how long have you been there?” he asked.

Alistair chuckled, scratching his scruffy cheek. “Somewhere between setting my pants on fire and hoping that I am happy.” Pushing himself off the door, he stepped into the room and held out his hand to her. Waiting until she took it, he placed a soft kiss on the top of her hand and smiled. “My happiness is only possible if I am able to ensure yours.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Maxwell watched his sister’s face light up. He thought he had seen happiness in her when she began her relationship with Cullen. They had been through much and when he had discovered that Cullen and Amell had reunited in Starkhaven he could not believe it. That was until he saw them after the wedding.

The mage found the King staring back at him as he tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. “

“If I am unable to make her happy then I justly deserve having my pants set on fire,” Alistair said, smiling at the mage. “And as my royal mage advisor I would expect you to do that.”

Evelyn covered her face again, a soft groan escaping her. “I am going to regret that forever.”

“Maybe not forever, Madame Herald,” Alistair said, patting her hand. 

Maxwell looked between the two and smiled. “I have things to do.”

Turning away from the King, Evelyn looked at her brother. “Please make sure everyone eats and gets some rest. I’ll check on everyone soon.”

“Sister,” Maxwell said with a slight nod. He turned to Alistair and bowed slightly at his waist. “My King.”

Evelyn pulled away from Alistair to walk to the door and push it shut. Turning around, she placed her hands behind her and leaned her back against the door. “How much did you hear?” she asked, looking at him.

Folding his arms, Alistair shifted his weight to one side as he looked at her. “Enough.”

“And what is enough, my lord?” she asked.

He stepped closer to her, placing his hands on the door on each side of her head. “Enough to know that you and Cullen are no longer.” He smiled. “Which is a great relief because I’m a rather jealous man who doesn’t play well with others.” He removed his right hand to run a finger across her cheek. “I can be very possessive, Madame Herald.”

“Am I to be a possession that you want to lock away for your own pleasure? To wait in my room until you summon me?”

“No. You have a duty as Inquisitor.” He lowered his hand that was just stroking her cheek to take her left hand into his. He lifted it to press a kiss on her palm where the mark was. “You, Madame Herald, would never allow me to lock you away. As for keeping you for my own pleasure...” He lowered his head to bring his eyes to meet hers. “I would keep you at my side and take care of every desire and need you have if I could.”

“My desires, my lord? Should I not tend to yours before my own.”

His smile grew. “Oh…I am just like any man. Selfish in the ways of sexual bliss to be tended to.” He shook his head slightly. “But how can we be equals if I don’t answer your demands.”

Evelyn felt ashamed of her brazenness while speaking to Alistair. A woman who had nearly vowed chastity prior to the Conclave was now experiencing something about herself that she had only read about in books. 

“Are we equals, my lord? Or do you sweet words pour from your lips to tempt me into your charms? For you to entice me into your bed once again to take my virtue?”

“We are equals.” He kissed the palm of her hand again. “And I believe I already stole your virtue the night before. Unfortunately, last night at that damn camp I think your people were putting up a barricade to keep me on the other side of the camp.”

Her head lowered as she smiled. “I think all of our companions were keeping us separated.”

“That Qunari is scary. Every time I looked out my tent when I thought about sneaking out, he was there with that big ass broadsword, just cleaning and sharpening it.”

“Bull isn’t that bad.” She tilted her head back against the door, staring up at him. Taking a deep breath, she said, “I said we needed to talk.”

“You did. That’s one reason why I’m here.”

“One reason?”

He nodded. “I told you that I needed to talk to you as well.”

“Ah yes. Warden-Commander Amell’s important mission.”

Stepping away from her, he continued to hold her hand and lead her to a small table and two chairs that sat in the corner. “Sit.”

She sat down, folding her hands on her lap as she looked at him. Now it was Alistair pacing the room in front of her as she sat. He ran the fingers of both of his hands through his hair and moaned. 

“Okay, I have somethings that I really need to get off my chest before I really begin to court you the way I want to,” he began to say. He stopped pacing and looked down at her. “All right. Here goes…”


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn can't leave her room for everyone decides they need to talk to her.

He stopped and looked down at her. “First, I’m serious about what I said about Cullen. I need to know that you’re done with him. That there’s no other men out there that I’m going to need to thump so I can be with you.”

Shaking her head, she glanced down at the floor. “The Commander and I are no longer together. You will not need to worry about that.”

Seeing the sadness on her face, he dropped down to one knee in front of her, taking both of her hands between his. “I’m sorry, Evelyn. I’m sorry that he hadn’t told you the truth about Solona and I’m sorry that whatever happened did. You don’t deserve that.”

“What’s done is done, Alistair. You don’t need to apologize for something you had no control over.”

“I did actually. I could have warned you.” He shook his head. “I’ve known both of them for over a decade.”

“It is not your place to speak for others, Alistair. And even if you did tell me something it doesn’t mean I would have listened.”

He tilted his head slightly, thinking about what she said. “Fair enough. I probably wouldn’t believe anyone either.” He lifted her hands that he held and kissed her fingertips. “I don’t know where our relationship will take us. What I’m trying to say is that I will remain faithful to you as long as you will have me.”

Evelyn looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Were you planning on being unfaithful? Is this the warning before it happens?”

He shook his head. “Absolutely not! You know how gossip spreads like the Blight. If I do something stupid, you’ll probably know about it before I even do it. Then again, I’m well known across all of Thedas as doing some really stupid things.”

Smiling, she pulled her hands away from his to cover his bearded cheeks. “You give yourself too little credit, my lord.”

“And you, Madame Herald. Give me too much credit.”

“Then we can find common ground together.” 

He leaned forward to steal a kiss from her before she could say anything else. Pulling away, he groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. Holding out his hand, he helped her up. “I’m way too old to be crawling around on the ground,” he joked as he placed his hands on his back and arched backwards. His spine crackled a few times before he straightened himself. “Ow.” 

He blew out a heavy breath, allowing his shoulders to slump. Staring at her he was trying to think of how he wanted to explain to her about Solona’s mission. That she was hunting for a cure for the Darkspawn taint that coursed through his veins. Stroud had told her about the Calling, how they could hear the song in their thoughts that beckoned them to the Deep Roads. But how could he openly admit that he wants to be a father and that she could possibly be the woman who would give him that chance.   
_”Horse before the cart, Ali,”_ he thought to himself. He could tell her, and she’ll be happy or she’ll run away screaming. 

“What’s troubling you?” she asked as she stood up. “Is this something to do with the Warden-Commander?”

“Yeah, it does,” he answered. Shaking his head, he lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck. “You heard Solona and I talking about special Warden business that she was on.”

Evelyn nodded. “I do.”

“And Stroud told you about that Calling. How what makes us a Warden is connected to the Darkspawn?”

“Yes, vaguely. I mean, he explained that you’re connected to the Darkspawn and that the Calling is – “

“Telling me it’s time to make a path to the Deep Roads and fight until my death?” He shuddered as he stopped pacing. Alistair turned to look at her and saw the worry on her face. “Sorry, I don’t think before I talk sometimes.”

Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around herself. “That’s not what it is. I appreciate your honesty, but I was thinking how dreadful that must be on the Wardens. That you sacrifice so much and then you just…” She could not find the right words.

“Fade away, forgotten?” he questioned.

Evelyn nodded. “No one deserves that fate.” She held out her hand to him, waiting for him to take it. “Is this what you wanted to talk to me about? You’re hearing the Calling?”

“I’m hearing it loud and clear like I’m hearing you now. Thankfully, you’ve been a welcomed distraction.” He kissed her cheek when he saw the smile that brought to her face before continuing. “Solona believes there’s a cure for the taint. A cure that will make it possible for us to no longer be what makes us Wardens.”

Her eyes widened; lips parted. “Is…is that possible?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know but I pray to the Maker, Andraste and anyone else that might listen that it is possible.” Pulling her closer, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against his body. “If she succeeds with this and we can be cured. Therefore no one must know what she is doing.”

It was all a shock to her that Alistair was being so open to her about this. Something that Solona Amell made a point of telling her that it was none of her business. The Warden-Commander did not want anyone to know about anything that dealt with the Grey Wardens.

“I have scared you now, haven’t I?”

“Not at all,” she said then paused. “Well…maybe a little. However, I do know that this could not have been easy to tell me and I do appreciate your honesty.”

“Phew…” Alistair blew out a heavy breath. “That’s good to know but I’m really horrible at lying.” He returned his gaze to hers. “I just need you to hold on to this secret. I can’t jeopardize Solona’s mission.”

“My lips are sealed.”

“I hope not. I’ve grown to like our conversations.”

“As have I.”

Nodding, he kissed her softly on the lips. “Any other profound declarations that we need to get off our chests? Or do are we good?”

She cocked her head to the side, thinking. “Um…my brother the mage is in love with a templar recruit. The Tevinter mage is sleeping with the Qunari mercenary. You know Varric and Isabela.” She straightened herself as she slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders. “As for me? Well I am an open book.”

“Yes, I know Varric and Isabela. They helped me with a problem that I had a few years ago.” He kissed her on the right cheek. “I was guessing with your brother and the templar. It was either that or they like making weird noises in the middle of the night last night.” He placed a kiss on her left cheek. “The Tevinter and Qunari is a surprise.” He kissed her forehead. “As for you being an open book. I look forward to reading you again.” He kissed her lips. “And again.” His head lowered to kiss the curve of her neck to her shoulder. “And again.” He moved to the other side. “And maybe again.”

Giggling, she squirmed in his embrace. “I dare say if you’ll be reading all night then how will you be able to stay awake for the boat ride tomorrow?”

“I’m sure I’ll find a way. I do not want to miss one minute away from you than I have to until we reach Amaranthine.”

Evelyn shook her head. “Let’s not think about that until we reach Ferelden. Until then, food, wine and see what happens next.”

“That would be a good plan. Now, before my guards get twitchy, we should join our companions.”

“I will meet you downstairs,” she said. “I need to respond to a letter that I received when we arrived.”

“Your brother?”

She nodded. “Yes.” Lifting up on her toes, she placed a kiss on his cheek. “I will join you soon. I promise. This is something I need to do alone.”

“Don’t leave me waiting. I get easily distracted and find myself wandering around aimlessly,” he said as he parted from her and walked to the door. “Or I could always convince the innkeeper for a tray for us to share here.”

“That sounds pleasurable as well, my lord.”

Evelyn smiled as she watched him leave, pulling the door shut. The smile faded quickly as she lowered her head and sighed heavily. Dealing with Luca’s letter was something that needed addressed and soon before they rode through Ostwick to meet up with Isabela’s ship. 

Walking over to the table, she sat down and retrieved the letter from her bag. Opening it, she read the letter once more.

_Sister,_

_I was happy to hear that you and Maxwell are well after the events in Starkhaven. It came as a great surprise that father had been possessed by a demon. Once he had been killed, it was like a fog had been lifted from Ostwick. It is too difficult to explain in words but know that I will not allow this to happen again._

_Prince Vael has offered assistance to Ostwick to help us rebuild what was destroyed during father’s reign. With assistance from our neighboring city-states, Ostwick will be as glorious as it was before. I am sure that you had your hand in this. The offers of aid from Tantervale, Markham, even Wycome and Kirkwall._

_I will arrange for us to meet early morn. We will discuss plans for Maxwell’s return to the Circle as well as your future after your duties are completed. You stirred up quite an interest in several nobles that are seeking your hand with offers to help strengthen Ostwick._

_Until we meet again,_

_Your brother,  
Luca_

Tossing the letter to the table, she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Sighing, she felt the headache building as her anger began to increase. The pain in her head was matching the pain in her hand. Pulling her hand away, she looked at her left palm. The faint glow from the mark was pulsing with each heartbeat. 

_”Damn you, Luca! My future!”_ she thought. _”You can rot in the Fade with father, too.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Evelyn had finished her letter with great ire. She wanted to take it herself and shove it straight down his throat. Her older brother had always been an irritation to her. Lording himself over her and Maxwell, making them feel inferior. She needed to get the letter to a courier to have it delivered to him to let him know that she would be there early. 

Opening her door, she found Cullen standing there, hand midair to knock on her door. He started when he found himself staring at her. Clearing his throat, he lowered his hand to scratch the back of his neck.

“In…Inquisitor,” he stammered. He watched her take a step back from where she was. Straightening himself, he tugged at the hem of the tunic he was wearing. “I beg your pardon. I was hoping to discuss plans for our further travel.”

She looked at him, silently. A spark of realization caused her to place the heel of her hand against her forehead. “Oh…yes. I’m sorry, it slipped my mind.” She stepped to the side to allow him entrance into the room. Shutting the door, she followed him inside and dropped the letter on the table. “Please sit, Commander.”

Cullen pulled a chair from the table and stared to sit but changed his mind when he saw her fold her arms across her chest and watched him. He smoothed his hands down his tunic, tugging at the hem to straighten it. His armor was gone, only a dark blue tunic, leather riding pants and boots. He was freshly washed, his hair still slightly wet. His eyes looked over her body briefly until he heard her begin to talk. 

“Isabela informed me that she had spoken with her crew and they will have the ship ready for transport. Allowances have been made for the King and his entourage to join us for the voyage.”

“Is that wise? Too many aboard could deplete necessary supplies.”

Evelyn shook her head. “Accommodations have been arranged for this. Isabela has assured me that there will be no problems.” She stared up into his amber eyes, frowning. “It has already been settled, Commander.” 

Folding her arms across her chest, she shifted her weight. “I am meeting with the bann in the morning to settle final family business here before we leave,” she said, turning away from him. “I would like for you to take Maxwell, Lysette and Varric with you to ensure everything is ready with the voyage. Dorian and Bull will escort me to the castle.”

“I strongly advise you not to do this, Evelyn,” he said, taking a step towards her. He stopped when she retreated, shaking her head. “You can not trust your brother. You’ve said so yourself. I don’t feel comfortable about letting you walk in there and – “

“And what? Do my duty? Do what I have to do as a Trevelyan and the Inquisitor?” she said, voice full of anger. “You gave up the right to be concerned with me when you decided to shag that tosser, Amell.”

“Tosser? Seriously, Evelyn? You’re going to start throwing out insults?” 

“Would you rather me say slag?” She folded her arms across her chest as she glared at him. “Or maybe just come right out and call her a bitch? Would that be easier for you to understand, Commander Rutherford?” 

He ran his hand through his hair, blowing out a heavy breath. “Let me explain. Please?”

“No.” She pointed at him as she took a step closer to him. “You lied to me. How can I trust anything that you tell me?”

His jaw slacked to speak then closed to prevent himself from saying something he would regret. He was regretting a great deal since running into Solona in the corridor that evening. “I did not lie to you.”

“You didn’t? You told me it was a…how did you say it?” she began to say as she dropped her hands to her sides. “Youthful infatuation? And then I find out that you two make it a habit of shaking the sheets whenever you’re within range to drop trou for nearly a decade.”

Cullen snorted as he folded his arms over his chest. “That is unbecoming of you, Evelyn, to speak in this manner.”

“Maybe having to face near death at the hands of my own father, having the man that I thought I loved turn his back on me, and being lied to by everyone that opens their mouths around me. Yes, I am unbecoming. I deserve to be rightly pissed at you and everyone else.” 

Shaking her head, she turned away from him to run her hands over her face. Feeling his hand on her shoulder, she spun around to distance herself again.

“No! Don’t touch me!” she said with tears streaming down her face. “You broke my heart, Cullen. You lied to me. Told me that there cared for me but then you went and slept with her right after she arrived in Starkhaven.”

Dropping his arms, he lowered his head. “I am sorry – “

“You’re sorry?! You’re sorry for what? Inability to keep your trousers on?” She walked over to the door and opened it. “I’m done with this conversation, Commander. Get out.”

Cullen stood there looking at her, unable to move. His eyes were now focused on the man standing in the doorway. Dorian stepped into the room, staring at the Commander with a raised eyebrow.

“Cousin?” Dorian said turning to look at her. 

She turned away, wiping the tears from her face. “Commander Rutherford was just leaving,” she said, keeping her back turned to both men. 

The mage turned to look at Cullen and frowned when the other man approached him to leave. Stepping to the side, he allowed Cullen to leave the room before stepping inside and shutting the door.

“I should have known better than let him in here,” she said, wiping the heel of her hand over her eyes. “I was hoping that maybe…just maybe that he’d not say anything and just let it go.”

Walking up behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders to pull her back against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, Dorian placed his chin on her shoulder. “No, you shouldn’t have let him in here alone.” Hearing her groan, he held her tighter. “And no, he shouldn’t have said anything either.” Spinning her around, he embraced her once again, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder as she cried. “You need to move on.”

“I know,” she said, wrapping her arms around him. “But it still hurts.”

“It will,” Dorian said, pulling away. He moved his hands to cover her ears and tilt her head forward. Kissing her on the forehead, he smiled. “But you’re beautiful. Intelligent. Extremely dull and boring. And you have an extremely gorgeous King Alistair downstairs waiting for you.”

She pulled way from him to run her fingers over her puffy eyes. “I can’t go see him like this. I look horrible.”

He looked at her, tilting his head to the side as he gave a half shrug. “You do look frightful, cousin. Clean up and come join us.”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “I’m really not in the mood to be around people right now.”

“You can’t stay locked in here,” he said.

Evelyn lifted her left hand to show the glow of her mark. “Now when I’m pissed off and emotional. I really don’t want to go waving this thing around.”

He stared at her hand, nodding. “Yes. We wouldn’t want the locals soiling themselves if that went off.” Turning to leave, Dorian walked to the door. “You really must learn to control that thing. I was excited about teasing you endlessly about your entrance into womanhood.”

“Womanhood? What are you tal – “ She stopped herself, her mouth agape. “Oh!”

“Yes, oh…” he said, turning to look at her as he reached the door. 

“Wait, please,” she said as she retrieved the letter for her brother, Luca. Picking it up, she walked over to Dorian and handed it to him. “Can you please have the innkeeper get this delivered to the castle for me? It’s important.”

“I’ll assume you’ll want me to attend this dreadful meeting with you?” he said, accepting the letter.

“If you and Bull can. It may be unpleasant, and I’ll need support if it goes wrong.”

“If I must,” he said. He raised his hand to brush her hair to the side and sighed heavily. “When we get back to Skyhold, we must do something about your hair. Vivienne will be in shambles seeing you return in such a frightful mess that you are.”

Evelyn smiled at the mage. “Good night, Dorian.”

“Do say hello to our Ferelden King upon his return, cousin,” he said stepping out of the room. “I do expect lots of details soon.”

Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes. “I don’t kiss and tell, Dorian.”

“Like I said, dreadfully boring.”

Evelyn shut the door and moved over to the water basin. Picking up a washcloth to clean her face from her tears, she felt like an idiot. She should not have let Cullen get to her like he had after she told herself she would not going to let it. 

_”If he wants her, he can have her,”_ she thought as she ran the cool cloth over her face. _”He didn’t love you. If he did he would have said something before now.”_

She looked at herself in the mirror and exhaled heavily. Fatigue and stress were weighing her down until she wanted to do nothing more than just lay down and sleep until morning. Yet, she knew she made a promise to Alistair to join him. Once again, someone was at her door again. Walking to the door, she opened it to find a daisy being held out in front of her. 

“I tried to find you something more fitting but this was it,” Alistair said. “Although, I don’t think the innkeeper’s wife was too happy that I stole the flower from the flowerbed in front of the inn.”

Accepting the daisy, she smiled. “Thank you.” Stepping to the side, she allowed him entrance into her room. “I’m happy to see you again. I was just on my way to tell you that I wouldn’t be down tonight.”

Alistair motioned to his guards to set the tray of food down on the table along with two bottles of wine and glasses. He thanked them and shut the door before turning to face her again. Frowning, he saw her with her head down low, holding the flower to her nose.

“Tired?” he asked, stepping in her direction. He reached out to her just as she lifted her head to look at him. “Have you been crying?”

“It’s nothing,” Evelyn said. Seeing the look on his face, she knew she would need to tell him what happened. Taking in a deep breath, she continued, “Cullen can here to discuss tomorrow’s trip. He said he didn’t want me to go into town to speak with my brother.” She left out the part of Cullen not wanting Alistair and his men to make the voyage with them. “Then he tried to apologize to me for what happened in Starkhaven with Amell.”

“That bastard,” Alistair cursed as he reached out to bring her closer to him. Wrapping her in his embrace, he kissed her forehead. “You, Madame Herald, are making it very hard for me to ever want to leave your side.”

“You know that will need to happen as soon as we return to Ferelden,” she said, looking up at him. Wrapping her arms around him, she placed the side of her head against his chest and closed her eyes. “This is sudden for both of us. Maybe too sudden actually.”

He looked down at her, saying, “You’re not happy with – “

“Not at all. I am happy,” she said, pulling away once more to look at him. “I am a novice when it comes to relationships. Truthfully, besides what little brotherly relationship I had with Seb, Cullen was the only other man that I had a closeness to.”

He tilted his head forward to kiss her. “Then I will be the one that right all of the wrongs you’ve had prior to my entering your life in Redcliffe.”

Chuckling, she smacked the palm of her hand against his chest. “And me without a pike.”

“Mental note,” Alistair said as he released his embrace on her and tapped his finger against his chin. “When I return to Ferelden, I will need to commission Wade for a master pike. A pretty one with lots of bright colors.”

“You’ll do no such thing,” she said, laughing. 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, kissing her on the lips. “Come, let’s eat. I’m starving.” Alistair’s smile grew as he pinched her chin between his thumb and index finger. “Although it’s not food that I truly want.”

“And just what does my lord desire?” she asked.

“You,” he answered before kissing her.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. I was really trying for more with this update but it ended up going somewhere else. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking around and reading. I appreciate all of the kudos and big thanks to those of you who leave a comment or two. I crave comments and they help encourage me to write more often.

Alistair spun Evelyn around, pressing her against the door. "Maker you're beautiful, Evelyn. You don't know how bad I want you right now."

"Then show me, Alistair," she whispered in his ear.

Bending his head, Alistair brushed his lips across hers, a soft, light touch that almost wasn't there, and sent a rush of longing through her body. Tasting his mouth, her body relaxed against his touches. Her fingers clung to his jacket and every part of her body exploded in lust. He groaned, she moaned, and the kiss went deeper, harder, and rougher. His hands pressed against her back while she opened for the thrust of his tongue.

Evelyn molded against his body as their fingers went to work trying to remove each other’s cloths. Before long, they found themselves completely naked, still pressed against the door.

Lifting her up, he wrapped her legs around his waist, holding her close to his body. "Bed?"

Putting her arms around his neck for support, she took in a deep breath. "Who cares?”

"I like the way you think, Evelyn," he said before twining his fingers in her hair, pulling her in for another long kiss.

Stumbling across the bedroom, Alistair sat her down on the large bed. His hand roamed down her body to found her wet, slick and swollen. Giving little moans of encouragement, Alistair swirled his tongue over her aching nipple. Evelyn’s hands roamed across his broad shoulders. His kisses and licking were not enough, she needed more. 

"Please, Alistair," she rasped, feeling his cock press against her inner thigh. 

He could feel her warmth below him, making him harder with anticipation. She had been unexpected in his life, when he was about to give up on it all. And he was going to show her how it felt to be cared for.

Lowering his body down between her legs, he ran his fingers over her, stroking her in exploration. Rolling his thumbs across the swell, slipping into the dip between her legs. His finger moved inside of her as the palm of his hand rubbed against her clitoris. Evelyn moaned as he pushed his finger in and out of her body. Alistair saw the wince on her face and stopped his movements.

"Are you still uncomfortable from last night? Am I hurting you?"

She shook her head as she stared up into hazel eyes. His level of concern for her was unexpected. She stared up at him, biting her lower lip. Selfishness took priority over her discomfort. "No. It feels good."

Alistair smiled as he began to work his finger in and out of her slowly. Pulling his finger out, Alistair pushed back in with two fingers. Evelyn's eyes rolled back in her head, moaning loudly as she clawed at the bedding beneath her.

"You feel so damn good, Evelyn," he whispered.

His finger pushed inside her, filling her and sending her muscles into little jerks and spasms of pleasure. He retreated, pulled back, went deep, pulled back out to swirl moisture around her swollen clitoris. Lowering himself down, Alistair's mouth covered hers with a demanding kiss at the same time he pushed hard and faster into her, setting off a climax that she couldn't stop.

Grasping his shoulders with both hands, Evelyn let Alistair's tongue take her while she came with tight, shattering pulses. Her head yanked away from his to suck in air and let the pleasure take her under. For a long moment, Alistair held his fingers in place as he watched her, smiling as he saw the pleasure that he produced for her.

"Open your eyes, Evelyn,” he said, staring down at her. 

Her eyes opened slowly until she was staring up at him. Smiling, he held her gaze.

“You have made me a very happy man,” he said.

Lifting her hands, she cupped his scruffy cheeks. “You’ve done the same for me, my lord.”

Pulling her in for a deep kiss, she felt him nudge the tip of his cock at her opening causing her to pull him in closer. Her back arched underneath him as he slowly pushed deep inside of her body. Alistair found her inner walls clamping down on him, making him grit his teeth.

"Relax, dear," he muttered, holding himself painfully in place. When her eyes opened and stared up at him again, she bit down on her lower lip. “Ready?” 

As Evelyn’s head nodded, he lowers his body down, resting his elbows on each side of her head to try to prevent his weight to crush her beneath him. Pulling back, Alistair pushed back inside her in a nice, long, slow stroke, savoring the pleasure of her body around him.

"Please, Alistair."

Another slow thrust. Alistair paused, staring down at her. Her emerald eyes met his hazel, looking up at him. For a second, he lingered there, gazing down at her. Her hair fanned across the bed. The flush of her skin. The passion in her eyes. His name on her lips as she begged him. It took everything Alistair had not to fully take her right then, but he could not. He needed to show her how much she meant to him.

"Please," she begged.

Nodding, he began to slide himself back in. Alistair pushed into the smooth slick surrounding him, thrusting deeper inside her. Fighting the urge, he wanted to come, but he was not ready yet. She was not ready yet. Continuing his thrusts, he pushed in and out of her, faster, deeper. And then he felt it.

Her head tilted back against the pillows, her mouth opening in a silent scream, and Alistair felt her body tighten around him like a vice. Her eyes opened wide as she convulsed against him as her orgasm took over her body. He held her tight against her body until she was relaxing in his arms. Only then did he return to sliding his cock in and out of her. 

“Breath, my dear,” he whispered in her ear. 

Placing soft kisses against her temple, he continued to move harder than before. His orgasm hit him hard when she tightened around him once more. His release jerked his body. Their releases hard, satisfying, taking over both of them.

Dropping to the bed beside her, Alistair pulled her along with him. Resting her body on top of Alistair's she looked down at him, a sated smile on her face.

"Thank you," she said, before kissing him softly.

"Don't thank me," he replied, smoothing his hands down her sweat soaked back to the curve of her bottom. "I should thank you, my dear. "

"For what, Alistair?" Evelyn asked.

He lifted his head from the pillow to kiss the tip of her nose. “For making me a happy...and extremely exhausted man. You are unlike any other. The Maker must have made you just for me.”

Lowering her forehead to his chest, she chuckled. “You are drunk on wine, my lord.” Lifting her head, she stared down at him. “I am sure there are much more well-bred women than I who can bring you the happiness that you deserve.”

He rolled to his side to place her in front of him. Lifting himself up, he bent his elbow to rest the side of his head in his palm. “Maybe, but I wouldn’t want them.” He smiled when he saw the scowl on her face. “Well-bred women typically have nothing to do with me.”

“Such a shame,” she said as she raised her hand to run a finger across his lips. “Their loss, my lord.”

He covered her hand that was against his lips, kissing her fingertips. “Now, wash up so we can eat, talk about how wonderful we are, and allow me to embrace you as we sleep.”

“And do you wish to remain tonight? I would not want to blacken your reputation,” she said. 

“If anyone wants that crown I would be happy to give it to them if I felt they deserved it or would do better than I am. I am not conceited enough to think that I am best for Ferelden, but I will do all in my power to try to be the best.”

Nodding, Evelyn looked at him. “I feel the same. It’s a heavy responsibility we care, my lord.”

Once they cleaned up and dressed into their evening clothes, Alistair sat with his back to the bed with her in front of him. His arms wrapped around her as she leaned her head back against his shoulder. 

“Do you want me to go with you tomorrow? I’m sure your companions will keep you safe.”

She nodded. “I’ll be fine with Dorian and Bull. I’m sure Varric will want to tag along as well.”

“And your brother?”

Shaking her head, she twined her fingers with his to bring them close to her lips. “No. I don’t want Max anywhere near Luca. I don’t like him even being here. I need to keep him safe.”

“Not a fan of the older brother, are we?”

“No. Luca tormented me as a child and was worse to Max especially after his powers came in. Father made sure he was raised with everything he ever wanted. He was being groomed to be the new ruler of Ostwick.” She brushed her lips over his fingertips. “I was a great disappointment being a girl and then Max being a mage that just put father on the path of ensuring that Luca took the throne. I was going to be sold off to the highest bidder and Max was going to spend his life locked up in the Ostwick Circle.”

“And what does he want to do?” Alistair asked. “I mean, the Circles aren’t in the best shape right now are they?”

She nodded. “Yes, I’m well aware of that since I have half of Thedas mages making Skyhold their home.” She looked back over her shoulder at him. “But…you should know that don’t you?”

“You have to understand my position, Madame Herald. The mages came in, took over Redcliffe, ran Teagan out, they were manipulating time…” He lifted her hand that he held and brought it to his lips. “I look back now and realize that my anger got the best of me. I should have taken the time to talk to you and worked out an agreement.”

She pulled away and spun around on the bed so she could straddle his lap. Cupping her hands over his scruffy cheeks, Evelyn shook her head. “We can sit and discuss if’s all night or for the rest of our lives, Alistair. We can’t change the past no matter how hard we try.” She smiled, chuckling. “Changing the future is one things but the past that’s harder.”

Placing his hands on her hips, he straightened himself to hold her against him. “I never did get the entire story about what happened with you in Redcliffe. And seeing that smile I’m sure it was an adventure.”

Nodding, she said, “It’s how I met Dorian.”

He nodded his head, smiling. “Ah…yes. Magister Pavus.”

“Altus to be correct. He’s not a magister. His father is but not him.” Lowering her hands from his cheeks to his shoulders, she shrugged slightly. “Dorian is a good friend and he helps me with Max. He’s learned more from Dorian than he did locked up in that Circle.”  
“And is this what your brother wants? My mage advisor?”

Lowering her head, she chuckled. “That was the best lie I could come up with at the time. My father showed up unexpectedly with Seb. He was threatening to take Max away.” Taking a deep breath, she lifted her eyes to meet his again. “Right now, I think Max is just playing it one day at a time. If he wants to leave, I won’t stop him. I just want the best for him. I want him happy.”

Alistair ran his hands beneath her gown across her bare back. His fingers lighting a path against her warm skin. “Isn’t that what we all want for those that we care about? For them to be happy?”

“It is,” Evelyn said as she moved her hips a little. She could feel his growing need once again building beneath her. “And what makes my lord happy?”

“Cheese typically,” he answered quickly. “Mabari puppies.” His hands moved back down her back to cup her bottom. “A beautiful woman in my arms, preventing me from falling asleep because she’s seducing me into having sex with her repeatedly until I have no control over my body.”

“Then I should move back down so you can sleep, my lord.”

“Nonsense,” he said, looking up at her. “I’ll get plenty of sleep when I get back to Denerim. Until then, keep me awake and use me as you wish, Madame Herald.”

She cocked an eyebrow, rolling her tongue over her lips. “To use you as I wish?” Leaning into him, he pushed him back against the bed, keeping her body against his as she stared down at him. “I can think of many things that I can do with you.” A hand snaked down between their bodies until she reached his pants. Sliding her hand beneath his pants, she felt him jerk beneath her as her fingers glazed over his growing erection. “Or to you.”

“I have unleashed a beast in you, my dear,” Alistair said as his head pushed back against the bed, enjoying her touch against his body. Feeling his eyes roll back, Alistair caught himself holding his breath. “Who needs sleep anyway?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“You do not look happy this morning, Cousin,” Dorian said as he stood beside her. “I would think you would be smiling after the night you had.”

“The night I had?” Evelyn asked, turning to look at him. “What are you getting at?”

“He means you and the king were pounding that headboard against the wall all night,” Bull said, stretching out his arms. “Walls are pretty thin, Boss.” He released a loud laugh. “Never took you for a moaner. Screamer but not a moaner.”

Covering her face with her gloved hands, Evelyn released a muffled scream. “Sweet Maker!”

“Oh…don’t be ashamed,” Dorian said, patting her on the back. “It wasn’t that loud the second – “

“Third…” Bull interjected.

“Ah yes, third time. However, I am quite impressed with his stamina,” Dorian continued. 

She stopped and spun on her heels to look at them. “Shut. Up!”

“Is there a problem, Inquisitor?”

The three turned to see Cullen exiting the inn. He walked in their direction, fully dressed in his red and gold cloak with the mane of fur around the collar. 

“Uh…Cullen? Where’s Varric?” Evelyn asked.

“He is tending to another task, assisting Isabela with preparations to depart,” he said as he moved to stand in front of her. “I will assist with your safety during your visit.”

Evelyn stepped forward, resting her hands on the pummel of the sword at her side. “That’s not necessary, Commander. I’m sure that Dorian and Bull can handle this.”

Ignoring the stares of both Dorian and Bull, Cullen moved closer to her until they were just inches apart. He could smell the scent of jasmine and oranges on her from the soaps she had used to bath that morning. Dressed in ill-fitted armor, it showed nothing of her toned physique that he admired. Her hair was pulled back in ornate clips. 

He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked. How angry he was at himself for what he had put her through. How he wanted to tell her he was sorry that he drove her to another man. A man that did not deserve her and was beneath her. Seeing the sun cast a glow on her skin that made the words he wanted to say caught in his throat as he looked at her. But he could not say it no matter how much he wanted to. 

“I have no doubts that they are worthy companions however I feel that having myself there will provide support for your cause.”

Pursing her lips, she shifted her weight to lean against her left leg as she looked at him. “Commander.” She inhaled deeply, straightened herself and squared her shoulders. She stared into his amber eyes, seeing how tired they were. The lines on his face from lack of sleep. There was a part of her that wanted to put blame on herself for his look but she did not allow it. She was still angry with him and last night’s conversation just pulled the scab off the wound more. “I am going to advise you as I have these two, I do not need assistance with this meeting. This is personal, not Inquisition business.” She turned from Cullen to look at Dorian and Bull. “Understood?”

Dorian glanced down at his fingernails, slowly nodding his head. Bull’s response was a shoulder shrug and an apathetic “Whatever you say, Boss.” She turned back to Cullen to see his lips parted to speak but he did not. He nodded his head, saying “Understood, Inquisitor.”

“Great,” she said. Turning, she walked away from the three men to grab the reins of her horse from the young stablehand that was patiently waiting for her. “Thank you.”

“Pleasure, Lady Trevelyan,” the young man said.

Mounting her horse, she looked at the others as they climbed up on their mounts. “The keep is inside the city walls to the west. We’ll be there within the hour. With any luck, Luca and I will conclude this meeting quickly and then we can set sail shortly later.”

“And just what do you think will happen at this meeting?” Dorian asked as he maneuvered his horse beside hers. 

She reached into the small pouch on her belt and retrieved the letter sent from Luca to hand it to him. When she heard him laughing loudly, she turned to see him passing the letter to Bull. Before long, Cullen was handing her the letter back.

“And how does your brother feel about this?” Cullen asked. 

“I spoke with him again this morning to make sure but he wants to remain at Skyhold,” she answered. “He’s been working with some of the other mages to continue studies for the younger mages that haven’t been properly trained.” She loosened her hold on the reins then wrapped them back around her hands again. “That is until he chooses not to. I can’t keep him under my wing forever.”

Cullen’s head nodded as he thought of the young mage. He had done well working with the children that were still new to their powers and his herbology knowledge had been helpful with the healers. Having him at Skyhold was beneficial to all that was there. 

“And of you, Cousin?” Dorian asked. “You’re not actually going to allow this beast to plan your future?”

She shook her head. “Not for one minute.” Glancing down at her left hand, she sighed. “I don’t think that my mark is going away any time soon. I’ll either be dead or my arm cut off before it happens. Until then, I will continue to serve my role as Inquisitor, defeat Corypheus and whatever weird shit that happens in the meantime. Until then, Luca can kiss my ass.”

Cullen cleared his throat, trying to keep himself from chuckling. It was apparent that she had recovered from everything well. Her color was back, her wit and most of all her smile. Sadly, it was not him that was making her smile. _Damn you, Alistair. And curse yourself while you’re at it, Cullen. You did this to yourself._

He hoped that once they returned to Skyhold he would be able to speak with her again. Set things straight with her. He would be away from Solona. She would be away from Alistair. They would be able to return to their normal with the Inquisition. Maker willing, everything will return to normal once they return to Skyhold.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but real life is getting me down right now. Also, sorry for this being shorter than usual for updates.
> 
> Thanks for reading & please let me know what you think. Good or Bad -- all comments/reviews are appreciated.

“Lady Trevelyan! It is so happy to see you again,” Seneshal Malles said as he approached the woman, with hands outstretched. 

Stepping closer to the man, she hesitated in accepting his hand but allowed it to happen. “As I am of you,” she said, keeping her voice calm and steady. 

Part of her was expecting a knife to be shoved into her back from the moment she entered the front door of her family’s home. She had been greeted by a variety of Ostwick citizens, servants, guards, and politicians since she rode through town. Iron Bull and Cullen kept close watch on her and those that approached to ensure her safety. Evelyn kept her hand on the small blade that was strapped to her belt, not taking any chances herself. It was still too early to know who could still be under her father’s control and just what Luca had planned for her when she arrived.

“It is good to see you well,” the seneschal said as he pulled away from her. He looked at her companions and motioned with his arm to the awaiting royal guards. “Gentlemen, we have arranged for you refreshments and drinks in the dining hall while Lady Trevelyan speaks with the bann.”

“No,” Evelyn said, shaking her head. 

“My lady?” the seneschal questioned as he turned to look at her, a serious look of disappointment on his face. “The bann has requested to speak with you alone.”

“And the bann is going to be sadly disappointed.” Evelyn rested her hand on her sword pummel, squaring her shoulders as she stood straighter. “The _**bann**_ can see _**all**_ of us or – “

“Yes…yes, Lady Trevelyan,” the seneschal backpeddled. His eyes wide, his forehead showing beads of sweat glistening from the early morning light shining through stain glass windows of the main hall. “Please forgive me, my lady.”

Cullen stepped alongside her and turned his back to the seneschal. “I know this is not my place, Inquisitor. But we need to ensure diplomacy.”

Her emerald eyes turned to meet his amber. The two stood there staring at each other, unmoving. Evelyn turned further to look over her shoulder at Dorian who tilted his head sideways with a half shrug. Turning back to Cullen, she nodded. 

“You’re right,” she said, softly. “We…“ She shook her head, sighing. “ _ **I**_ need to calm down.”

Nodding, Cullen gave her a reassuring smile. “You are doing far better than I would.” He scratched the side of his head, glancing back at the politician. “Maybe take someone with you. The rest of us can stand outside and be ready if you need us.”

Slowly nodding, Evelyn turned back to the seneschal. “Please, Seneschal Malles. You must understand considering recent incidents that I prefer to have a companion with me.”

The man pulled a cloth from the folds of his robes to dab at the sweat covering his face. The round, pudgy face of the man was flush as he his eyes moved from her to the hulking Qunari standing behind her. “Uh…uh…yes, my lady.”

“We’ll hang out here, Boss,” Bull said, glaring down at the seneschal as he folded his arms across his bare chest. His lips twitched into a smirk when he saw the man shake. Turning, he looked down at Dorian before turning back to her. “We got it. You and Cullen go hobnob.”

Evelyn breathed in a long breath before slowly blowing it back out. Glancing out the corner of her eye, she saw the look on Cullen’s face. He was just as surprised as she was that Bull would suggest they go together. Her gaze turned to Dorian who simply nodded. Turning once again, she was trapped under Cullen’s gaze. 

“Inquisitor?” Cullen said, 

Pulling her attention away from Cullen, she turned back to the seneschal. “Commander Cullen will escort me, Seneschal Malles. Please see to my other companions.”

The man nodded as he dabbed the sweat off his face once again. “Please follow me, Lady Trevelyan. Commander Cullen.”

Smoothing her hand over her tunic, she second guessed herself about not wearing armor. She settled with dark leather leggings, a blue tunic with a black jacket and black boots. She wore her sword at her side with her hand never leaving the hilt. Holding her sword was more of a way to settle her trembling hands. Reuniting with Luca even for a minute was one more minute than she wanted to allow him. The only thing keeping her there and not running for the nearest boat to Ferelden was wanting to see her brother’s face when she tells him what he can do with his “future plans” for her.

“Head held high. Don’t let your anger get the best of you,” Cullen whispered as they followed the man down the hallway towards the bann’s private office. “Do not let him say or do anything to get you angered.”

She turned her head slightly to look at him, frowning. He was right, she needed to keep her calm. Yet, hearing it come from him was her issue. Even after their argument last night, he was still telling her what to do. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, holding it. 

_”Center yourself, Eve,”_ she thought to herself, clenching her left hand that was aching. Pursing her lips, she slowly blew the held breath back out. Whether it is Luca or Cullen telling her what to do or not to do was not going to make her lose control of herself or the mark on her hand. She was still questioning what abilities she had with the mark on her hand. Events of that day when her father tried to kill her still played in her memories. The only person she could discuss this with was Solas and he was still in Skyhold. Getting home was becoming more important than anything else. She needed answers to the many questions she had. About her mark. About the wardens. About what she needed to do to end this battle against Corypheus. 

Simply nodding, she opened her eyes and turned away from Cullen. Looking at the seneschal, she motioned towards the door at the end of the hallway. “Seneschal, please.”

The man nodded, a trembling hand reaching up to dab at his flushed face once again. “Ye…yes. This way.”

Evelyn glanced down at her gloved left hand as she closed her hand into a fist. The pain was there, radiating across her fingers to her midarm. It had been worse before, especially when she’s angered. _”With any luck, it’ll go off and suck Luca into the void,”_ she thought, a faint smile curling her lips. 

Malles opened the door to the office, stepping to the side slightly as he held the door open. “My Lord Trevelyan. Madame Inquisitor Lady Trevelyan and Inquisition Commander Cullen Rutherford.”

Looking across the large office, Cullen saw a man standing behind the desk. He found himself staring back at a younger version of the father. The same black hair, pale skin, dark eyes and a smug smile on his face. Seeing the man across the room made Cullen’s blood boil. The stories that he had heard from Maxwell and Evelyn about this man and after dealing with the torture he experienced himself at the hands of the father, he wanted to knock that smirk right off his face.

“It is so good to see you, sister,” Luca said, walking around the desk, his hands still folded behind his back as he approached her. He stopped several steps away from her. His eyes staying focused on the younger sibling, never attempting to reach out to her to embrace her or so any affection. “I do hope your journey here from Starkhaven was well.”

The commander’s eyes shifted to look at the woman at his side. She held her ground, standing straight. An eyebrow lifted when he watched her take a step closer to him. His eyes moved back to the elder Trevelyan sibling to see him flinch as she narrowed the distance until she was within arm’s reach of her brother.

“It was wonderful, dear brother. The path between Starkhaven to Ostwick is always a pleasant, scenic journey.” She tilted her head slightly, a half grin on her face. “Allows a person to contemplate life. To consider how the past cannot prey on the present or the future.”

Clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth, Luca’s smug smile grew wider as he looked over his sister. “Still playing with the big boys. Thinking you’re able to take on men twice your size,” he said. Turning, he looked at Cullen and eyed him up and down as well. “And Commander Rutherford. I’m under the impression that you are overseeing her. To ensure that she is kept under control.”

Cullen’s head turned slightly to look at her, but her eyes stayed focused on her sibling. Her eyelids had narrowed as she glared at him. Her right hand gripped the hilt of the sword at her side. Without needing to look, Cullen knew her left hand was balled up in a fist. 

“Commander Rutherford is under _**my**_ command. He is _**my**_ advisor. Nothing more.” 

The Commander watched as Evelyn took another step closer to her brother until the tips of her dirt covered boots were touching his. Her chest pressed against his. Her head tilted just enough to look up at him, keeping her eyes intently focused on his. 

“I would refrain from continuing this line of communicating before something happens, Luca,” Evelyn said. “I am not uncertain that you did not have a role in father’s plans. That you conspired to not only harm myself but that of Commander Rutherford.” Her hands lifted and she began to smooth down his silk cravat, a twisted smile on her face. “Now…Luca. How will all of the Free Marches feel if they find out that you were involved with father’s conspiracy to kill Prince Vael and take over Starkhaven.” She tightened the cravat a bit more. “How would they feel, knowing that you may take up the banner and continue where he left off.”

The older Trevelyan swallowed hard as he lifted his hands to remove hers away from him. Stepping backwards, he began to put distance between them. “Even as a child, you always were one for hollow threats, dear Eve.”

Folding her arms across her chest, she shook her head. “Nothing hollow about this. The Maker as my witness, I will send a storm through Ostwick that you won’t see until it is too late.” A hand lifted slightly so she could scratch the side of her head. “Try me, Luca. I’m not the frightened little girl in pigtails that you can push around anymore.”

The brother released a snort, shaking his head as he turned to walk back to his desk. He turned back around, placing his hands on his desk to lean forward. “Oh, I see.” 

“No, I don’t think you do, Luca. I’m telling you right now and this will be the final time I’m saying it. You will leave Maxwell alone. If you or any of your men come near him, I will come back with an army.” She took a step closer to the desk. “I will destroy you, Luca.”

“You’re threats don – “

“Oh no. These aren’t threats, brother,” Evelyn said, placing her hands on the desk to lean forward slightly to bring her gaze back to his again. “What I said in Redcliffe to the King of Ferelden was a threat. What I’m telling you right now, is far from a threat. It’s a guarantee that I will be back with reinforcements.”

“I’m sure you think that your little rogues and mercenaries think that you can march into Ostwick and take it over, but you know nothing about our forces. It’s all fantasy.”

“Try me, Luca,” she said, keeping her voice steady and face expressionless.

Evelyn did not know how she had managed to make it this far without backing down. After what her father and the guard captain had done to her – to Cullen – she was determined that this would not happen to anyone again, especially Maxwell. She would send him to Tevinter before anything or anyone hurt her brother.

“Very well. Leave our brother with the dog lords and rabble of Ferelden for that is where you wish for him.” He straightened himself, tugging at the hem of his jacket to pull it down. He turned to look at Cullen. “I’m sure he’ll fit in quite well there, don’t you think, Commander Rutherford?”

The thought of Evelyn or Maxwell coming from this family was unbelievable. After dealing with the father and now the older sibling, he could only hazard a guess that the younger siblings followed the departed mother. Counting his blessings, it could have been the elder Trevelyan sibling that made that fateful journey to the Conclave. Cullen shivered at the thought. 

“Lord Maxwell has taken a large role in training and recruiting mages from all about Ferelden and Orlais,” Cullen said. “His knowledge has been grateful.”

“I’m sure it is.” Luca turned away from Cullen to face his sister once again. “I have received word from several members of royalty. Neverra, Orlais, among others that have requested your hand.”

Shaking her head, she smiled. “They’re too late. I’m spoken for.”

“What?” Cullen asked from behind as Luca said, “By whom?” at the same time. 

Evelyn ran a finger over the front of her hair to push a stray lock back from her forehead. “I have had someone approach me in Starkhaven and requested to court me,” she said. She could feel both men staring at her impatiently waiting for an answer to their questions. “I accepted the request.”

“Not without my approval you will not,” Luca said, his fist coming down on the desktop. “I have control over – “

“No, you don’t. You do not have control over me any longer, Luca. Why do you keep insisting that you do?” Placing her hands on her hips, she shook her head. “As I said, this will be the end of you telling me what I can or can’t do.” When her brother began to speak, she pointed at him. “Don’t you even dare say anything else. I have said what I wanted to say today to you. This is finished.”

Luca began to stammer as she turned to leave the office. “You can’t walk out of here, Evelyn!”

“Watch me,” she said, reaching for the door handle. She pulled it open and walked out without another word or glance at her brother or the man that was picking up pace to catch up with her again.

Cullen chased after her as she walked through the corridor until she was standing outside in the courtyard. When he found her, she was hunched over, hands gripping her knees with her head bowed low. She was breathing hard and fast, her face extremely pale as her entire body trembled. 

“Evelyn…” he said softly, approaching her carefully not to startle her. When she did not respond, his hand reached out to place it on her shoulder. “Evelyn, are you well?”

She shook her head. “I’m a fool.”

“I would disagree,” he replied as he smiled at her. “You handled that bravely.”

“I didn’t handle anything, Cullen,” she said, turning her head to look at him. “I went in there to discuss trade, alliances between the Inquisition and Ostwick. All I did was make hollow threats of coming back when I want nothing to do with this place any longer.” Evelyn staggered as she stood up. Cullen catching her so she didn’t fall over. “Thank you.”

Shaking his head, he continued to hold her forearm and hand from when he helped her up. “We’ll leave the politics to those that can handle it better than you or I would.”

Her head slowly nodded, closing her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. Her ears pounding from her heart beating so fast. “Good thing we have Josephine and if she can’t do it, then we’ll just send Leliana.”

He chuckled, nodding his head. “I’m sure they can handle everything.”

Her eyes opened to find Cullen still holding her hand. Eyes lifting, she met his gaze. “Please…”

Realizing what she meant, he released his hold and took a step back from her. Taking a long breath, he said, “I must question you about what you said.” 

He paused, lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck. His eyes strayed from hers to look up into the midafternoon sky. Evelyn frowned as she looked at him. If she was going to work with him daily, she needed to get over how she felt that whatever animosity she had for him needed to be put aside. Just as she worked out her differences with Sera, she could do it with Cullen as well.

“There you are!” Dorian shouted across the courtyard as he walked towards them with Bull walking closely behind him. “Were you just leaving us here to fend for ourselves?”

Evelyn pulled her attention away from Cullen to face Dorian. “I’m sorry, Dorian. I couldn’t be in there any longer.”

“So, it went just as well as we thought it would,” he said as he wrapped his arm around hers. “I was expecting the roof to start falling on us.”

Cullen stood rooted in place as Evelyn and Dorian walked away, conversing. She had stood up for herself with her brother, something she had not have been able to do before all of this started with the father. She had changed a great deal since this all began. Since their heartfelt conversation in the chantry at Amaranthine. 

_“You’re a fool, Rutherford,”_ he thought as he followed his companions towards the stables.


End file.
